EPIC
by litlolme32
Summary: What if Kal El wasn't the only Kryptonian child sent to Earth before the Planets' destruction? One child to fulfill a destiny and another to see that it's fulfilled. Mostly follows Smallville's time line, kind of Rated a Strong M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As the man who was obiously in a hurrt took the corner he heard sniffling and paused outside the door to listen.

"My son, I hope someday you will remember how much you are loved." The voice was soft and filled with grief. "I should be the one rocking you to sleep, kissing your hurts, and teaching you of life." She spoke staring at the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "I cannot predict what your life will bring you; your father says that you have a destiny. I just want you to be happy. Find love, your mate, and have children. Know that wherever I end up after this life is over I will always keep you in my heart." The tears a steady stream now and the baby became more restless. The woman stood and pressed the child to her shoulder and patted his tiny back. She began to sing a soft lullaby.

"Lara," Jor El spoke entering the room.

"NO!" she spoke turning fiercely. "Not yet, it's too soon," she cried. "It's too soon," she closed her eyes and kissed her sons head.

"My love, the hour is nearly here. If he doesn't get sent soon than he will certainly die with us."

"How can you so casually send our son away? No tears, damn you!" She spoke trying to commit everything to memory; sight, sound, and the perfect baby smell. "I should be the one that sees his steps in growth; not some stranger on a strange planet. What if they don't like him, if they don't treat him well? How can a mother let go of her son?"

"Simple my love," Jor El said approaching and put a free hand on her check. "With great courage."

"I don't think I can do this." Lara spoke feeling her heart break as the rumblings of the dying planet began again.

"My love," Jor El spoke. "We have run out of options." He spoke. "Why don't I hold him and you gather the things you want to send with him, alright." The woman was no longer able to talk. She nodded and handed over her son to his father.

The man held him close to his heart. "My son, there is much we don't know about what your life will be like. I wish there were another way," he spoke, his voice cracking. "You were our miracle. I will always be proud of you, no matter what. Your mother is right. I do believe you are destined for great things." He spoke holding his son so he could see his face. The child cooed and smiled. It broke his fathers' heart even more if possible. "I love you my child, with the love only a father may have for his son. I should be teaching you how to be a man, making sure you have room in your heart for your mate." He kissed the smiling baby's forehead. He then uttered a prayer in ancient Kryptonian. "Live well, Love well, and don't be afraid of who you are….Kal El."

Laura entered the room and held her husband and son. They sniffled as they made there way out of the tiny room and out toward the lab. He set the baby in the tiny space ship and Laura set his things next to him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, eyes, nose, and chin. "Live well, my son and know that if there were any other way," She hiccupped. "Please forgive us for this….I love you." The baby smiled and giggled. Jor El neared the child and whispered in his ear and the shut the lid to the pod. They backed behind the barrier and hit the launch button. Lara buried her face in the shoulder of her husband. The cry of pain shattered his soul.

"Our legacy will live." he whispered in her ear. She pulled back and shook her head and ran to their room, sobs racking her body.

Jor El wiped his own tears and then moved to the door at the other side of the lab. He opened it and a blonde boy no more than 4 was sitting on the bed in the corner holding his legs tight to his body. Jor El sniffed. "It's time nephew." He spoke. The little blond boy nodded. He climbed off the bed and took the extended hand of his Uncle.

"Tao Ra, adopted son of the house of El," he spoke kneeling and hugging the boy. "You too will survive. Please protect my son, help him fulfill his destiny."

"Uncle, I love you" his tiny voice spoke. "Say hi to my mommy and daddy when you see them" he spoke his eyes filled with tears. "Tell Aunty Lara that Kal El will be safe." He spoke. The boy was dark eyed like Jor El's sister in law. He definitely had the chin of his brother, blessed with that dimple.

"I will nephew. Your parents would be so proud of you." The room was rocked with a violent quake. Jor El scooped up the child and put him in the other ship that he told Lara was only a prototype. The child had some of his favorite things and when the lid to the pod was nearly closed Jor El spoke. "I love you too my nephew. Live well, Love well, and leave room in your heart for your mate." The lid closed and Jor El hit the launch button. He was knocked to the ground.

A few moments later Lara entered to see him on the ground. She knelt at his side; he sat up and held her. They grieved in each others arms.

The tiny ships were on a trajectory for earth and 20 minutes after they broke the gravity of Krypton the Planet exploded in an eerily beautiful display of light and color….

--

Space a noiseless airless void that is littered with light and character; worlds devolving and being born, echoes of lives past and life's future. Unbeknownst to the little blue planet known as earth, a cloud of rock from a dead planet and two intergalactic travelers' were on a collision course. One little ship held the hope of a father and the heart break of a mother. A child who would be raised by strangers, one who as his little craft hurdles through space, sleeps with sounds of his mothers lullaby and the warmth of his favorite blanket.

The other child was one who had already suffered great loss when both of his parents were killed in a quake. He was adopted by his Uncle and Aunt. His mother had come from the Ra clan. A people who were not only known for their telekinetic abilities but for their compassion for their fellow Kryptonians. The nearly 4 year old held his little green blankie tight and sucked his thumb, watching as the stars peaked through the remnants of his home. The sounds in his ship weren't lullabies or soft music, but the words of his uncle.

"Tao—we have learned much of the people of earth. Their customs are still very different but the language you should be able to pick up by the time you arrive. If on cue the sounds of Sesame Street began to filter through the ship. He fell asleep to "A is for Apple, B is for Ball," not knowing what the items were but how to spell them. Millions of lessons played during his journey. Finally the soft music came and the sounds of his mother and father filtered through, the sounds recorded from the day he was born. If anyone were able to peer into the ship they would have seen a sight to break any mother's heart, tears down the round and rosy cheeks and a small smile on his face of hearing the love in his mothers voice.

**And From the Heavens Angels Fell**

If the world was divided into rags and riches than the two families that were about to have their worlds irrevocably altered were the representations of those labels.

Robert and Laura Queen were Star City royalty. He was born into privilege and she had been his high school sweet heart, a debutante's debutante. Neither of them lived in the social circle that they could own. They felt gratitude for their lot in life and wanted to help as many as the less fortunate as they could. Robert was business personified, he was smart and lethal in the board room and his net worth was creeping towards the billions and billions mark. Their life wasn't always so rosy as they were hit with an unimaginable tragedy. The loss of a child would devastate any parents, but from the ashes does a phoenix rise….

"Robert what are we doing up here?" Laura Queen asked of her husband as he led her to the path that led up to serenity rock. It was a name they had given their special place; it was where they had their first kiss, he proposed, she told him she was pregnant and they scattered the ashes of their young son who died from an unfortunate childhood illness, he was only 3.

"Laura we are going to watch the meteor shower, it's supposed to be spectacular." He spoke squeezing her hand as he set out the blanket. She smiled and shook her head.

"Does the board know what a softy you are?" She asked sweetly."

"Nahh," he smiled as he held his hand out to her to help her sit. He sighed as he sat next to her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she grilled as she studied the planes of his face.

"That old coot may be right about a traveler. There have been many reports about life out there that we just can't deny any more."

"So you think by us joining Veritas?"

"That we could be in the inner sanctum to help who ever is coming to be welcome? Yeah."

"You really believe in all the ET stuff?" she questioned.

"The world is changing, I never realized how much until we lost Jonas…."

She sighed and held her hand to her abdomen. She was told after their son was born that she couldn't have any more kids. "That wasn't meant to hurt you, I told you I would be over the moon if we adopted." he spoke kissing her gently.

"Well, there was that orphanage we visited in Chechnya, all those poor kids." She smiled.

He was about to respond when a meteor shot across the sky. He pulled her into the cradle of his arms and held her as the sky began to dance.

--

Calling the young farm couple rags wasn't a fair statement. They were rich beyond their means if love was being weighed. Two lovers who saw the best in each other married young. Martha took a little more convincing as she had once told her suitor he was just plain crazy for wanting to marry. Kansas bread farmers, what they lacked in money they made up for in spirit and love, of each other and others around them.

They would get looks of pity, as Martha discovered she was unable to give Jonathan children. The night she told him he took her up to the spot where he proposed and asked her to marry him all over again. It was his wish for her to simply know his love wouldn't change, no matter what.

"Hurry Jonathan it started." Martha encouraged from the front seat of the old farm truck.

"I am and we're almost their, we just have to clear Old Man Shuster's Field before we get to the look out." The woman's husband spoke.

"Ugh, it will be over by the time we do that. Here pull over and we can lay in the bed and watch." She smiled squeezing his hand. Jonathan just smiled at her enthusiasm.

--

The four sat in comfort and silence oohing and aahhing what had started out to be a very benign light show in the heavens. Some time near 11, is when it all went to hell.

--

"Robert did you see that…it fell to the ground!" Laura proclaimed as more rocks fell from the sky.

"We need to get down from here now!" he shouted, forgetting the blanket he grabbed her hand and they began to run down the path towards the trees that hid the jeep.

As they neared the middle of the path and were surrounded by trees a huge hiss and loud boom clapped over head. It was enough to knock them to the ground

"Baby are you ok?" he asked. Laura nodded her head as they helped each other up. They scanned the area and a mist seemed to rise out of no where. The faint whimpering of a child could be heard.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Robert just followed her as she cocked her head and followed the whimpers. A few minutes later what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks…

--

"Jonathan!" Martha yelled as the first meteor seemed to land over the horizon and then the earth shook. The couple stood up and scrambled to get out of the bed of the truck when a huge hiss and loud boom clapped over head. It was enough to knock them to the ground. Martha looked to see smoke coming from the field. Everything in her told her to go and check it out while Jonathan yelled for her to stop. What she came upon made her gasp. "Jonathan!" she yelled again and her husband came running. What they found was a tiny ship with a hatch open and a baby crying inside. Not caring for her own safety Martha made her way to the precious cargo and scooped the boy out of the ship. She began to coo and whisper to him so he would stop crying.

"Martha what in heavens' name are you doing?"

"Heaven is right Jonathan, he came here from heaven and he's perfect, and really scared. Quick gather up the ship and let's get him to the farm." She pleaded with her husband.

"What if he's some experiment?"

"Jonathan Kent! Even if he was something it had to have gone wrong. Now, I know I can't give you a child but finding one is an entirely different story." She argued and took her precious cargo to the truck. Jonathan went to the ship and was surprised at how light it was. He picked it up and carried it to the bed of his truck and after it was secured he drove his wife and the baby home.

"OH MY GOD!" the two Queens' spoke. Out from them mist came a small boy in footy pajamas dragging his little green blanket. Tear stains on his face and a pout to end all pouts on his lips. Laura, gasped the similarity to Jonas was uncanny. She knelt to be at eye level at the boy who had stopped feet from them. He was sniffling and hiccupping from his crying.

"Oh sweet boy are you lost?" she asked. The boy looked at her confused. "Do you understand me?" she asked he wrinkled his brow at the unfamiliar words. She sighed as she extended a hand to him and smiled.

"It's alright boy." Robert spoke mimicking his wife. The boy studied her hand and then her face; he sniffed again and then took her hand. She pulled him gently to her and hugged him. He began to cry again in earnest. She stood and held him, his head resting on her shoulder. She rubbed his back and hummed softly while they made short order of getting out of the forest. Tao watched behind them, his ship folded into the tiniest of charms and it appeared on a chain around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**And the race is on….**

"What if someone wants to take him away?" Martha Kent and Laura Queen spoke at the same time just states away.

--

"Martha," Jonathan tried to soothe her.

"Unless that is the answer to this problem don't you dare handle me, Mr. Kent." She got up when she heard Clark cry. Clark Jerome was the name she assigned to the baby. She wouldn't give it to him until he was officially hers.

Her husband just watched her leave. He sighed a heavy sigh and went to get a drink of water. He passed a Kent family album on his way to the kitchen. He picked it up off the side table it was sitting on and flipped through it. Someday Clark's photos would be in the album. 'Darn, Martha's got me doing it, oh who am I kidding we're so keeping him.' He thought. He flipped through the pictures and got inspired. He put down the book and went and picked up the phone. He dialed his attorney friend that lived in the next county. He gave him the sad story of the baby left by an unwed and young cousin. The attorney got right onto the paperwork. Clark would be theirs and his destiny was now in the loving hands of the Kent's….

--

"Laura, be reasonable." Robert pleaded.

"I am being reasonable! You hired the detective and nothing. No missing persons, nothing. How can you not want to keep that precious boy?"

"I never said I didn't, there will just be a lot of questions."

"What your reputation not able to take it Queen?" she volleyed.

"Hey! We're on the same side, remember?"

"Huh, sometimes I wonder," She spoke as she sat in the rocker and watched the little blonde boy sound asleep in the bed they had put up for him. They had opted to not use the old nursery, it was just too strange. They made their bigger guest room across the hall from the Master bedroom his.

Robert shook his head and knelt in front of his wife. "Honey," He smiled. He then kissed her cheek. "You know I hate it when we disagree."

"Then don't disagree with me. He's so scared, he has nightmare's every night. He can't talk yet and he's so attached to us." she pleased kissing her husband on the cheek as he pulled up a stool next to her and sat and watched the boy sleep as well.

"I'm attached to him too," he spoke winking at his wife.

"Well then?"

"We can't keep calling him the boy," he spoke.

"Oliver. Oliver Jonas Queen." She spoke.

"Nice, very nice," he smiled holding her hand. "I will have Henry get to work on the papers." He spoke. "I will fly out tomorrow to work on the cover story."

"Thanks honey." She smiled victorious.

"By the way I got another notice from THEM regarding Ver…."

"Shhhh, not here and not now. I don't want to talk about that anymore." she spoke harshly.

"Alright, I have to go and make some arrangements. I'll be to bed in a bit."

"I'm gonna just sit here for a little longer," she smiled. He nodded and left the room.

"_Uncle Jor El!" Tao shouted running from the lab to get the residence. "Help!" he was being chased by a shadow. He rounded the corner into the graphics room. It was a dead end, the shadow was coming, he looked up at the screen crying when he heard Jor El's voice and saw the man staring down at him, "You will survive Tao,." The shadow reached for him and the screen exploded…. Tao just screamed….._

"," he screamed and leaped off the bed and sat in the corner his eyes wide with fear, chest rapidly expanding and contracting as if he had just run for his life. He curled his arms around himself and cried. Laura watched with utter heart break seeing the fear on his face. She moved slowly toward him and Robert came running in the room. Laura was in front of the boy and Robert was soon by her side.

"Easy sweet boy, you're safe." She cooed, softly

"A," the boy spoke, "Is for Apple." He added through his tears. "B is for Ball," Lara just looked at him confused as he recited the entire alphabet.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked as Robert sat stunned.

He only stared at her uncertain of what she said to him. He finally caught his breath and moved to the strangers in front of him. He grabbed a hand from each of them and brought it to his pendant.

The room went white.

"What the?" Robert asked.

"Greetings." A tall man in a white robe spoke staring at the couple.

"What the hell is this? Who are you?"

"My name is irrelevant at this moment. I have very little time and this message is urgent. If you are seeing this than you have found the other son. He is a special child, who has lost greatly. His parents were killed and his planet was destroyed when it went super nova."

"What?" Robert spoke confused.

"LISTEN!" his voice was harsh and silenced Robert. "This boy will love greatly and do great things with his life, it is his destiny. He cannot speak earth language he will need to learn. He is very bright and will assimilate quickly."

"Is that why he's here, because of the Planet?" Robert finally asked calmly.

"Yes, and in time he will be able to tell you more. He is the last of his kind." The man spoke and the image went shimmered then disappeared.

The couple was still on the floor, holding the pendant, staring at the boy who was staring at them.

"A is for Apple." He spoke. Laura reached and pulled him into a hug.

"You baby boy have a safe home. Nothing will ever happen to you again." Robert was rubbing his back. He felt like an ass for his earlier guff to his wife. He also knew that they would stay as far away from Veritas as they could. Their soon to be son would be in far too much danger. He kissed the small child's head and scooped him up and held him as he sat in the rocker.

"Ollie." the man spoke as the child began to snuggle into the senior Queen's protective embrace, "I get you just don't understand now but you will. Let me tell you a story, our stories usually start out with 'Once upon a time,'" The man's voice was soft and low. Laura just sighed and sat on the stool next to the rocker to also rub the boy's back. 20 min. later the child was fast asleep and his new parents to be tucked him in and left to go across the hall to their room.

"Ohh Robert," she spoke holding her husband; her heart breaking for the child that not only lost his parents but an entire planet.

"I know baby, I know," he spoke kissing the side of her head. They slept with the door open so they could go and help him if he had more nightmares. From that evening on he never had another nightmare.

--

Ollie ran out into the yard, a huge goofy grin plastered to his face. His dad was setting up the targets outside again. Since the night his adopted parents learned of his heritage from his pendant he was very quickly immersed in the human culture. His parents gave him books to read and once he got the syntax and rules, he was a ravenous reader. He loved to be outside; at first the yellow sun seemed very odd and scary. The first time his parents took him into the swimming pool he was hooked. When he was outside it was as if the sun kissed the very core of him. He felt warmer than he could ever remember.

Today his parents were celebrating. They told him it was his birthday, a commemoration of the day of his birth, or in this case the day of his discovery. They had spoiled him all day, and now he was getting to shoot arrows with the bow he was given by his dad, who he called papa. He was very adept at weaponry. His father and he would spend hours in the yard practicing. They were also going on the family boat for a trip. It was the beginning of his happiest moments. His parents even had the family picture take in front of the boat, all happy and nothing could ever destroy that.

--

"I don't care what you say. There were two large meteors that hit; one in California that was never found and one in Kansas!" Lionel yelled. He was meeting with the head of the Veritas Group. "The traveler is here, and there may be more than one, _find them_."

"Watch your tone with me Lionel. I'm not one of your cronies that you can beller to and get your way. Be very careful how you talk to me. I am not above embarrassing in front of Alex."

"I'm sorry Kane, you're right…"Lionel back pedaled. Kane was the leader of a huge corporation and it was rumored he had mob connections.

"Much better, now I will go and see what I can find out," the man spoke and turned and left.

Lionel watched the man leave and hit a button on his office phone. A large man in a dark suit came in. "Jasyn, I don't like being threatened. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Got it boss." The large guard spoke and turned and left as well. Kane became the first of many involved with Veritas to disappear…

--------

The night before Ollie was to start Kindergarten he was sitting at his little table in his room coloring. He colored a sky with a red sun. Laura came in to get him ready for bed.

"What is this?" she asked looking at his art work.

Oliver got quiet and seemed to be thinking of his answer. "You're not afraid of me right?"

"Honey, no!"

"You 'member that I'm not from here?"

"Ollie is that your planet?" she asked trying to get him to not be afraid to talk of his heritage. The boy nodded. "The sun was red?" she asked. He nodded again.

"You want to tell me more?" she whispered. He set down his crayon and went and sat on her lap he wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed her neck. "Oh baby." She spoke rubbing his back. "I want you to look at me and hear what I say." She spoke. He did, "It doesn't matter to me where you came from or how you got here. You are here and are our son. I could never love you any less for any reason." He lunged to squeeze her again.

He pulled back and spun in her lap to face the table he reached out a hand and the crayon he was coloring with was now in his hand. "You sure?" he asked studying her face. She smiled and kissed his cheek and then blew a raspberry on it. He erupted into giggles.

"Pretty sure. How long have you been doing that?" she asked as she stood and set him down and reached for his jammies and handed them to him. He pulled off his t shirt and pulled on his jammie top. He had his mom turn around to put his pants on.

"Since last week," He spoke as he crawled into bed. She sat at the edge of his bed.

"Is that why you didn't want to see papa off to the airport?" The boy blushed. "Oh Oliver you know he loves you and doesn't care," she spoke. "But we must be careful ok? Tomorrow you will be gone for a half day with other kids and adults. Let this be our secret with papa?"

"Why?"

"Baby this is a difficult concept to explain to you, but trust me when I say that people have a tendency to fear what they don't understand. No one can do what you do and that makes you very special."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, and special secrets should be protected." She smiled warmly and then kissed his forehead. "Now get some sleep, papa will be back in the morning so we can take you to school." He gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Night, momma."

"Good night baby boy."

"Love you."

"Love you with sprinkles on top." He spoke as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Sprinkles and a cherry my love, night, night Ollie" she spoke and left his room with the door open, it was tradition.

--

Oliver thrived in Kindergarten. He learned a lot. It wasn't the language because he picked that up really easy. He learned kid stuff and that made him happy. He learned how to share, to be a gentleman, and even got gold stars for being a good boy. He made friends and laughed a lot. He loved the fact that he had a suit like his daddy's with a tie and everything. He especially loved recess. He loved to play and being in the sun left him feeling so warm. There was a boy he felt sorry for cause he was always by himself. One day Oliver asked him why and he said it was because the other kids didn't have as much money as his daddy. That was when Ollie learned the word snob and he didn't like that at all. It didn't matter that he was different to his parents. Why should it bother him how much money the other kids had. Ollie had tendency to stay away from Alex. He just wasn't very nice.

Ollie had become sort of a protector as well. There was a boy name Adam who his parents said was special. Ollie thought it was because he could do stuff like he could but his momma told him that that wasn't the case. Adam was born with Downs Syndrome and would need a lot of special help to get through school. Ollie thought that since he was special and his momma and papa took care of him that he should take care of Adam. Anyone who treated him badly or made fun of him had to answer Ollie. Adam was Ollie's very first best friend and the two were inseparable until the middle of the first grade when Adams' dad got a new job and they had to move away. That's when Oliver realized that goodbye wasn't forever and that people can leave your life and not be dead.

In the first grade Oliver was already the tallest in his class. He was friends with all the kids. Adam of course moved away, but there was always Jason. Jason was a quiet kid who had a fondness for frogs. He wore thick coke bottle glasses and had an inhaler in his pocket. All the other boys liked to pick on Jason to see if they could kick up his asthma. Oliver just thought that was mean. Jason came over to the Queen Manor all the time.

The two boys were in the back at the sand box, playing Monster Trucks.

"Ollie, my mommy says that you're 'dopted"

"Yeah,"

"That means you got no parents?"

"No silly I got parents, you met momma and papa." He spoke.

"Ohhhhhh," Jason's spoke leaving the thought like first graders do.

--

By the second grade Jason and Oliver were totally inseparable. Ollie was more like his big brother than his best friend. He would constantly get picked on and teased and Ollie was always there to protect him. Everyone knew that if you were in trouble that Ollie would be the first to come and save you.

Oliver did indeed live a charmed life. His parents spent time with him even with their busy schedules. When things got really busy Alice entered the picture. She was the nanny that came to take care of him when his parents had grown up things to do. Alice was in her mid 60's and always smelled like cookies. She and Ollie were like two peas in a pod. He was starting to love her as much as his momma and papa.

Ollie had also become the apple of his parent's social circle. He was invited to parties with other kids and Alice and his momma were with him. Papa had gotten busier with big grown up stuff. He sat him down one night and explained his job, the money, and the responsibility.

"Someday, this will all be yours!"

"No! You'll have it forever!" he protested and ran into his room and flopped onto his bed. Robert took his time to get to his son and sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back.

"No one lives forever," his papa spoke softly. "I know you have lost a lot in your short life, and if I could take that hurt from you I would. I hope the Good Lord grants me all of my years to be with you." He spoke.

"Oh, papa," Ollie sobbed.

"No matter what happens, your momma and I will always be with you." He spoke and the boy turned and hugged his papa tight.

"Then you should know it all," Oliver spoke. Laura came into the room drying hands with a towel.

"Everything ok? I thought I heard some yelling?" she asked.

"Please close the door momma." Ollie spoke. Laura looked at him strangely and did as he asked. Oliver moved away from his papa and put his had on his pendant and his ship appeared. A Hologram played, it was again Jor El. He explained everything, why the planet died, that there were 2 survivors, about Tao Ra, everything. When it was done Ollie turned and stood to face his parents. "Please don't hate me," he whispered.

Tears were sliding down the adult faces. "Why on earth would we do that?"

"They didn't know what a yellow sun would do," he spoke looking down at his shoes. "I had a nightmare last night that I lived longer than you. I can't lose my parents again. I thought if I never told you it couldn't hurt you." He struggled with his point. "Papa, you say you won't live forever, what if I do?" he sniffled. "I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you. I do, with my very life." he spoke. Laura had her mouth covered with her hand.

"Ollie," his father struggled. "I am so very proud of you. I love you son, no matter what…"

Robert left his son's room that night feeling ill. He not only had betrayed his wife and her wishes about Veritas. He now had betrayed his very son the boy that brought the life back into their large home. He had to be very careful now, so the family was safe and the "group" was satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

By the third grade, Oliver was very, very smart. He was reading well over his level and doing math that was accelerated. Teachers wanted him to move up a grade but he argued that he would have to give up his friends and didn't want to. His "special skill" was getting stronger. He and his dad would spend evenings and weekends doing archery to hone his talent. That night a phone call had interrupted dinner and after that his parents were acting different. Alice had put him to bed and made sure he had his stuff ready for school. He was sad his parents weren't there but Alice says that sometimes grown ups need to be alone.

--

Oliver was asleep in his bed when he heard his parents arguing, something that they never did.

"You did what?" Laura exploded.

"Well he came to the office and spoke of knowing about, well, meteor showers." Robert spoke in code.

"So you just decided to join that heinous group without talking to me? How long Robert?"

"Last year."

"WHAT! You lied to me? All this time? We don't keep things from each other EVER!!"

"I figured that if you didn't know than if someone asked you wouldn't have to lie. Besides, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Ohh, that's soo cliché. You are a sad, sad man. I can't believe you did something behind my back that could endanger our son!"

"I would never risk Ollie?" Robert spoke.

"Phht, I hope you didn't throw effort after foolishness." Laura spoke as she walked past her husband and into the bathroom.

Oliver waited until they were asleep and then counted to twenty. His parents were fighting over him and he heard mention of the great rock storm. He needed to hide his pendant. If he forgot he was from another planet maybe they wouldn't fight. He snuck out of his room and headed down stairs. He padded out into the back yard and ducked out toward the "garage" where his papa kept the bows.

When he had gone exploring with Jason he had found a trap door that led to a storm cellar. Oliver had become, well, proficient at seeing in the dark. He made his way down the steps to the East wall. He had found a creaky loose board and pulled off his pendant. He listened and didn't hear anyone come to where he was. He tucked the pendant into the space and put the board back in place. 'There now momma and papa can't fight over me.' He thought. He turned his back and went back into the house. What he didn't see was the pendant glow, then disappear into thin air, it had a mind of its own and it didn't want to be separated from the boy. It altered its appearance once more and when Oliver got back to his bedroom and climbed into bed, he was too tired to notice the hands on his watch were now glowing slightly.

--

The tension in the house had passed, although his parents were still acting a little strange. He just chalked it up to them being grown ups. It was the middle of his fourth grade year and Oliver couldn't be happier. His parents loved him; he had great friends, and had a wonderful Nanny. It was Friday and he was sitting in class staring out the window. His parents were flying out for a grown up vacation. He had kissed his momma and papa good bye that morning and they had promised to bring him a present when they got back. He couldn't wait to see them on Sunday morning.

Alice had promised a weekend of fun but it wouldn't be the same without his parents. It was the last class of the day when Alice showed up to school. She had a policeman with her and momma's and papa's lawyer. The teacher was pulled out of class, she returned her face grim, she waved him to the door. As he reached it Alice held out her hand to him. She led him outside of the school and they sat on the steps.

"It's bad, huh? I know this look," he told her like an adult.

"Oliver its your mom and dad."

"No!" he spoke. "They will be back on Sunday. Papa promised!" he began shouting.

"Baby I'm so sorry, their plane went down,"

"No momma kissed me this morning and said 'see you baby boy on Sunday'"

"Oliver."

"No!No!No!" he began to cry. Alice pulled him into her grandmotherly embrace and held him as the truth reached his soul. He lost again another set of parents. Something in his heart shattered, he would _never_ love another human again, all it got him was hurt. Alice scooped him up and carried him to the awaiting limo. He cried himself into oblivion. All that was running through his head was Kryptonian, he was a space boy. A boy unlike the earthlings he had lived with. Oliver Queen would be for show, but Tao Ra was about to make a very grand entrance.

**Star City Gazette- Headlines "Billionaires Die in Crash"**

**Daily Planet: "9 Year old Boy Youngest Billionaire in History" **

Oliver ignored the papers as he fixed his tie for the funeral of his parents. A song he had once heard had a child on Krypton haunted him. The lullaby that was played for Kal El, it spoke of love, joy, and the eternal love of a parent. Ollie really loved his earth momma and papa, he needed to be the earth boy for a few days more, until the other grown ups were done with telling him I'm sorry and pinching his cheeks and looking at him as if he were weak. Oliver would never be weak again and would never Ever let anyone weaker than him get the better of him. It was the Kryptonian way.

He was the picture of stoic at the church service but was the heart broken little alien boy at the cemetery. He had suffered so much loss in his 9 years of existence that he had the right to grieve for the aching holes in his soul. He said all the right things and did all the right things. He was well educated. His momma wanted him to be a gentleman. He was out of school for a week after the burial to grieve. He did his homework and talked to Jason on the phone, his friend could tell by the tone of his voice that Ollie had changed.

When Ollie returned to school he was a Tao in Oliver clothing. He was going through the motions. Tao was watching and waiting, and searching. He had had a mission to accomplish. What would two Princes of the Universe do with the power they could have?

--

By the time Oliver hit Excelsior Prep just outside of Metropolis, he was no longer recognizable from the innocent boy he had been. He was arrogant and took pleasure picking on the little guy. He and Alexander "Lex" Luthor had gone from just a passing acquaintance to sworn enemies. Money follows money and it was an obvious path for the boys to follow if they wanted to go Ivy League. Oliver took great pleasure in picking on the young and so unfortunately bald young man. Lex had had a friend that was ridiculed even harder because he was a scholarship kid. That made him the worst kind of pariah at the prep school.

Even at the worst of his bullying Oliver was haunted at night by the looks of disappointment on his parents faces, all of them. He had begun in earnest at night practicing his telekinetic ability. He also had begun suffering from migraines, but they were odd. It was as if voices were echoed or overlaid onto other sounds. None of his "friends" knew he was also taking on AP College courses in business and science. He was smarter than any human and was going to use that to his advantage.

One day, he and his buddies walked out of one of the buildings to see Lex and Duncan walking toward the street. The two boys seemed to be fighting. The group just watched, as Lex just flipped his lid and beat the shit out of the boy. Oliver knew and understood that kind of rage; he had held it since his parents died. He finally couldn't take it any more and stepped in.

"That's enough! What's wrong with you?" he spoke looking at the unnatural look on the other boys face. Duncan got up, how Oliver wasn't sure, and he began to back up and shout at Lex. Letting him know what a bastard he was. Those words hit Oliver at his core. He was and had been a grand jack ass. As Duncan backed into the street, he never saw the car and was hit in a violent crash. Oliver ran to see a broken boy laying in the street. Some one had called for help. Medics came and took Duncan away.

Oliver watched with fascination as Lex stood staring at the blood on his hands. Lex turned to look up at him. "What? It's not like you're any better than me?"

"Really??" Oliver spoke moving to stand and tower over the brat. "I will never, ever be like you. I may have been a dick this whole time, but you killed your only friend. You have no soul Alex and one day you will pay for it." Oliver spoke.

The now familiar car of Alice came to pick him up and she took him home. His face was pale and he was really frightened. Alice thought it was touching how he "grieved" over Duncan. Oliver was terrified it was too late to turn his life around. He withdrew into him self. When they got home instead of going to his room he went out to the farthest part of the property. He sat near the lake to think.

The look on Lex's face as he was beating Duncan made him sick. Ollie had felt that rage that kept simmering under the surface of his skin. With his parents gone there was no one to share the changes that were occurring. As he had gotten through primary school he had a mastery of his telekinesis thanks in part to his dad who taught him the archery skills which gave him focus. As he went into academy he had gotten stronger, faster, had acutely keen sense of sight, sound, and smell. He could hear heart beats. The first one he picked up was Alice's. As much of a jack ass he had become, he loved his Nana and the easy regular staccato of her heart gave him comfort.

He had to dummify himself when participating in athletics. When he lifted weights at school he had to fake his weakness because at home he could bench 300 pounds with out even straining a muscle. He could have done a lot more damage to a body if he were the one who had snapped on Duncan and that scared him. He had so much power that he could have easily killed someone. He was ashamed of the amount of badness he had committed on the younger kids. He needed to make this right or Duncan would have died for nothing.

Oliver kept to himself the next few days. He returned to school the next day but didn't talk to anyone. He was heading out to the parking lot to meet Alice when he heard a boy begging to be left alone. Oliver rolled his eyes and went to the sound. Were his classmates that dense that they learned nothing from what happened? He saw the two boys he used to call friends picking on Mitchell. Mitchell was another class target. He was another scholarship kid and was really, really nerdy. Oliver cleared his throat and the two boys turned to see him.

"Hey Ollie, glad you're here. Mitchell just got a raise in his allowance and is going to by us lunch." The taller boys spoke.

"Yeah…lunch." His partner spoke as he held Mitchell down.

"Let him go," Oliver spoke stepping up to them. Mitchell was afraid of Oliver but was slack jawed at what he just said.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me…LET…HIM…GO!" Oliver spoke through gritted teeth,

"Sorry Ollie you'll just have to buy your own lunch." The older boy spoke. In a second Oliver had him held up against the wall by the lapel of his jacket.

"No, you're the sorry one. Didn't you see what happened to Duncan yesterday? Don't you get that bullying is dangerous. I've been such an asshole for too long. Enough!" he shouted. The other boy let Mitchell go; he was on his knees afraid to move. The kid that had been holding Mitchell spit in Ollie's face. Ollie wiped his face and gave the kid a lethal stare, Tao was at the surface and he was angry, "That one is free, I see you near this kid again, it will cost you." He spoke. The boys took the threat as credible and turned and bolted. Ollie turned to Mitchell and helped him up.

"You-you-you,"

"Easy, Mitchell." Ollie said as he helped him gather his things.

"Th-th-thanks."

"Don't, I don't deserve it. Look I just want to say that I, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I know this won't make up for it,"

"It will…" Mitchell spoke as he saw his dad approach. The young nerd took off with huge grin on his face. Oliver felt a little better.

--

A few days of moping and on Friday after school, he offered to buy Alice dinner to talk, instead of them going home.

"What's on your mind Ollie?" she asked as he directed her to sit.

"I'm sorry." He spoke as he ordered a burger and fries. "I turned into a monster."

"Ollie"

"Please, let me finish Alice." He spoke. "These last few days I've done a lot of thinking. I was so angry at my parents for leaving me, that I owned it, made it something that could run my life. I've seen what that kind of anger does to you. I don't want to be like Alex."

"Oh thank God," the older woman spoke reaching across the table and putting a hand on his. Oliver smiled and then he heard a 'lub dub,lubdub,dubdubdubdublub'. He looked at Alice, really looked at her and she was pale and was rubbing her chest absently with her other hand.

"Alice?" he whispered. The waitress came over to deliver the drinks, "Call 9-1-1" he spoke, Alice looked at him funny, and then she got really sweaty and clutched her chest in earnest. The waitress had called 9-1-1 and the paramedics came and whisked Alice away.

--

"Oh pooh," Alice spoke at Oliver who was at her bed side. Two days later the doctor said she had an irregular heart beat that could have been fatal had it not been treated right away. They said it was also time for her to retire from the Nanny biz.

"Take care of yourself." Oliver smiled. A smile Alice hadn't seen for a very long time.

"But?"

"Alice I'm nearly 18, I think I may be able to survive without my Nanny." he smiled. The lady laughed.

"It's nice to see you have your smile back."

"It feels good to have it back." He spoke, "Now I spoke to Henry and you're retirement is all set in place, you won't want for anything." He smiled.

"Ollie?"

"No don't Ollie me. You have put up with most of my shit, excuse the French," he smiled. "I want to make sure you're taken care of." He spoke. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a bunch of finals I need to take so I can meet with James, the other Lawyer, tomorrow."

"The estate Lawyer?" she asked,

"Yeah,, I'm about to become the newest CEO for Queen Industries,"

"But Ollie? You're so young?"

"I know, but I've been doing my homework on the runnings of the business. The management team is going to hold onto the position for one more year. I'm gonna take the "boat" out for awhile to get my head together before I do all that," he smiled at her again. He moved to her bed side and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Good bye Alice, Thank you so much for putting up with me. I'll call ya when I get back," he stood and left the room. Alice sighed a deep sigh knowing that her boy would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver graduated from Excelsior as valedictorian. He had also accumulated enough college level credit to get his associates in Business. He would defer going to school at until he was back from his trip. Alice had taken a cruise per her doctor's order to relax and missed the event. She sent him a card and a gift to be opened on his trip. The night he was supposed to leave he went down into the storm cellar at Queen Manor. He went to the place where he hid his charm. He didn't notice the hands of his watch shimmer and change. He knew what he must do and it scared him because he had buried the Kryptonian deep with in and he now felt more human than Kryptonian. He wasn't even sure he remembered the language. He sat on the floor of the cellar and closed his eyes he held the charm in his hand letting the other chant that had echoed through his pod come into his head. The room filled with light and then the pod appeared. Oliver stood and opened the ship and reached inside for the panel he had only recently begun to dream about. While searching for the edge he accidentally hit a switch and a hologram appeared.

"Tao Ra" Jor El spoke in Kryptonian.

"Uncle," He replied in a tongue that felt strange to use again. He stood up tall and then bowed his head in respect.

"I see you are right on schedule."

"I beg your pardon?" Oliver spoke, the Kryptonian getting easier.

"You were to lead your life and find your path. Then help Kal El."

"So I haven't messed this up?"

"No, Tao, you're journey is now only really beginning. There is a darkness on that planet that is parasitic. It has wormed its way into the heart of the people. You must help Kal El save the planet and protect it."

"Uncle, I…"

"You are right where you should be and doing what you should be doing,"

"The yellow sun?"

"Ahh I see you have inherited your mothers mind strength."

"Among other things," he spoke shaking his head.

"Tao I haven't much time to speak, there are things you must do, open your mind and heart to the possibilities…"

"How?"

"The knowledge is there for you just find it. When it's time for you and Kal El to meet it will be. Be well nephew adopted son of El," the hologram then faded. Oliver was still standing and he had a metal disk in his hand. He knew of what it did but wasn't sure how to activate it. He put his hand out to his ship and it folded into the pendant again and he pulled the chain over his head. He looked around one more time surveying the space that he and his papa had shared. He smiled with mixed emotions; a huge part was happiness and the other regret. Regret that he may have failed himself, his parents, and heritage. He needed this trip to put his head on right to take over the company his dad built from nothing. He lazily walked to the garage area and hopped into his SUV and drove off to San Francisco.

Hours later he arrived and parked at the dock and was and unloaded his truck. The very last thing he loaded onto the boat was his bow. He smiled as the memories of his father teaching him to use the weapon. He thought wistfully out how his dad would have been proud of all the awards he won with his marksmanship. He even branched out into the crossbow competitions. He had two of crossbows and a large and small bow. He had finished unloading and was unpacking and settling in when his hearing picked up the sound of a female screaming. He shook his head, he had learned since he developed that power to sort out and mute sounds so he wouldn't go stark raving mad, like the other skills he had chosen to ignore. This was so very close and very urgent. Not thinking, he grabbed his hoodie and ran out of the boat while putting it on. He headed up the dock and stopped in the parking lot. He closed his eyes and listened to find the exact direction it was coming from and turned sharply to his left to the club house just down the street. Pouring on a little of his special speed he made it to the building to see a man pinning a girl to the wall and trying to divest her of her clothes. Oliver pulled his hood on and came into the alley.

"Hey!" he shouted and the guy paused.

"Get lost, man this one's mine."

"I really don't think she wants that." Oliver spoke. The girl was crying and pleading for help. The man, brandishing a knife turned on Oliver and pointed it at him. Oliver just smiled, "You can certainly try." He smiled. The man ran at him and Oliver grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him against the building. The man got back up and tried it again. Oliver grabbed him by his collar and held him over his head. "I'm just about done with playing nice here." His voice was low, "I will give you one second to run out of this alley and never bother her again or I will break you." Oliver lowered him to the ground and the mugger took off. The girl was on the ground crying.

"You okay?" he spoke kneeling next to her. He flipped her hair back and she had a black eye.

She nodded emphatically. He helped her to stand. He handed her the mugger's wallet. "Here, so they can find him when you go to the police." He turned quickly once he knew she was okay and left. She had been talking and was gathering her stuff and when she turned around she was alone. She shook her head and left to go and call the police.

Oliver safely back on his boat, sitting down below in the quarters, his breathing was ragged and his heart was racing. That was probably the single most stupid thing that he could have ever done. No weapon, only his muscles, and a prayer that that would be enough. He shook his head. 'Maybe that was what Uncle meant' he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and went top side to undock his boat. Half an hour later he was heading out toward the open sea. He headed a course for open water, and as he watched the horizon, his thoughts began to drift to how far he had come since Krypton.

Hours later he was in open water surrounded by nothing, just a vast expanse of blue. The rescue of the mugging victim had him thinking about his abilities. He needed to know his limits. He had never tested them because he was afraid of hurting someone. He was alone and the only one he would hurt was himself. He stripped down to just his boxer briefs and stood on the deck. The sun was like a narcotic, it made him feel powerful and whole. He crouched down as tight as he could and the leaped, his best vertical leap, 10 stories. He couldn't soar so he just streamlined his body and dove, no splash.

He discovered that he could hold his breath underwater for 8 minutes. He surfaced and treaded water. He looked at his boat and closing his eyes and concentrating he used his telekinesis to deploy the sail. He smiled; he loved that ability the most. It was just cool to him. He swam to his boat and levitated himself back onto the deck letting the sun dry him. He sat on his deck and closed his eyes; two of the last abilities he generally avoided were hearing and sight. He let his mind go and listened, he heard 3 continents clearly and the rest was there but like static. He stared through the floor of his boat to the ocean below and could see far below. He squinted and could then see schools of skeletons swimming around. He smirked. He shook his head. He took a deep breath and just stared out to the horizon. The world was his; he only had to make his mark in it.

That reminded him Alice had sent him a present to open on this trip. He went down stairs to find the box. It was on the bed in the bedroom. It was a rather large box. He opened the envelope; on the front was a picture of meteor shower and a family of bear's two adults and a cub, sitting on a mountain top watching the sky. He smiled at the irony he opened the card slowly.

"_Ollie,_

_I was so relieved when you said you didn't want to be like Lex. For awhile I feared for your future. I've watched you grow and change and survive some of the most heinous tragedies of life. I am so very proud of you. No matter what the rest of your life brings, know and always remember that your parents loved you greatly and would be very proud of you. You have a brilliant mind and a huge heart. Don't forget to let someone in to share your greatness with. Thank you for being the high light of old lonely life. _

_All my love,_

_Alice."_

Oliver was stunned. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever read. She was right, with his run with Tao at the helm he had no time for dating or loving. He was single minded in his rage and his pursuit of knowledge. He would take this time to find his happiness like his parents, all of them, did. He could have used his vision on the box but he wanted to enjoy the moment. He tore open the Excelsior colored paper and gently opened the box. His eyes were wide with what he found. A first Edition Robin Hood book, his Winnie the pooh blanket, his first teddy bear and a bunch of other child hood toys. He found a baby book his mother had put together and set that aside. He found her wedding ring, she chose to wear a simple band and only used the jewel for dressy occasions. He even found her favorite shawl, and other keep sakes. Tears were sliding down his face at the love and time that went into this gift. He sat down and opened the baby book. It was thick, he read each page as it told his story through his mothers' eyes. For someone with photographic recall he didn't remember enjoying them reading Robin Hood to him, his heart ached to hear that sweet voice again. Each page was a moment that warmed him. When he was done, he had to take a deep breath. He knew the safest place for his treasures. He stood and held his pendant. In an instant his treasures were gone, locked up in his pod safe and protected…

He pulled out a map and began to plot his trip, where he wanted to go and what he wanted to see. He knew if he was going to head a multinational corp. he should be bilingual and with his ability to learn that would be no problem. He decided to spend the rest of the day swimming and tomorrow start fresh on his journey of self discovery.

In the year ahead, Ollie took to discovering himself like a banshee. He picked up languages like a duck to water. He also picked up the art of Romeo like it was another Kryptonian gift. His lonely trip was now occupied with the blonde, the brunette, and the red head. He wasn't biased; the activities though really brought him no satisfaction. There was something missing. He began to have dreams of his mate, the feeling of rightness in finding her and his heart knowing the exact moment that it occurred. His picture began to surface in the media as a wanton playboy and near 10th month of his journey when he was again alone on his boat, heading to another exotic destination he got caught in nasty storm, trying to sail against the winds and the rain he knew he was in trouble. He went below deck and stashed a few more precious items in his pod. He heard a crack and a large snap. He went above deck only to be hit in the head by a large mast, pushing him over board, he hit the surface of the water with a thud, causing him to take in a large amount of water into his lungs. He was then hit in the head with another part of his boat, with enough force he was sent spiraling deeper into the ocean and it's chaotic currents……….

**--**

**Smallville, KS**

Clark Jerome Kent had become the town hottie. With his dark hair and blue eyes that are are so alive with mystery and questions and knowledge. He also carries the weight of the world on his shoulders.

At a young age he discovered he wasn't exactly normal. He had abilities strange ones and as he got older they got stranger and stranger. He was always looking over his shoulder waiting for someone to find out about him and take him away from the greatest parents on the planet. He would know, he found out that he wasn't from earth.

He had also met Lex, and their friendship was volatile at best. Lex Luthor, son to Lionel Luthor was a tormented soul. He was rich, and depending which girl you asked…hot, but very, very troubled. His father was very dark and held more secrets than Clark. Lex slowly became more obsessed with a legend of a traveler who was destined to come and be the savior to this world. ..

Another fascinating occurrence happened in Smallville. It seems that an initially small populace of the area had been affected by radiation from the meteor shower that brought Clark to earth. As Chloe Sullivan the enigmatic editor for the Torch, the Smallville HS newspaper discovered with her 'Wall of Weird.' Clark her muscley side kick helped her unravel the mysteries of the occurrences. Soon however Chloe also unraveled the secrets of Clark Kent, and he shared his orignins with her.

While he was her side kick in all thing freaky, she had become his pillar in stability with the drama known as Lana. The town princess who had a near obsessive quality when it came to Clark. He was a Jock most of his time in school and Lana was a cheerleader. It was such a clichéd story. Except the Cheerleader knew Clark had a secret one that his blonde side kick knew. Lana was determined to find out even if it killed—him.

Clark then spent the rest of his days defying his father, no, no, not Jon Kent, his other father, Jor El, the tyrant from Krypton. Clark shuddered to think he was from any where but earth; he was so home grown and squeaky clean. He and Chloe had discovered the Kawatchee caves and the story of how he was to be the savior. Jor El seemed to corroborate that story every time Clark connected to his birth father. Either through dreams, or what other whim he felt was important to needle his son into fulfilling his destiny. Clark later discovered somewhere in the arctic the "ice castle." A place built in the image of a Kryptonian training site. He discovered that it housed many different crystals that were capable of doing many different things.

By the time the Clark finished High School a lot had happened in Smallville and the outside world. Lex and Clark were no longer friends. Too much darkness in Lex and the evil he had committed had caused Clark to see his tormented friend for who he really was. The meteor freaks as Chloe called them were crawling out of the wood work almost on a weekly basis. Episodic as if it were some TV show. Clark's father Jonathan had passed away due to a heart attack. Unfortunately Clark carried the burden of knowing that his willingness to turn back time to save Lana had also cost his father his life. Martha Kent the stoic family matriarch was elected to the Kansas State Senate. Her mind and her career were brilliant and she was moving forward with her life. Unfortunately she was also drawing the attention of one Lionel Luthor. He played his cards tight and his game was the biggest mystery of them all.

Also entering the picture was one Lois Lane. Chloe's big mouth, big attitude, and gung ho cousin. Raised by a General Lois was 4 stars of trouble. Plus Lois lived to torment Clark at every turn. Chloe saw this as flirting which really bothered her. She had had a huge crush on Clark from the time they met. She adored him, but he was so blinded by Lana and now by Lois, she thought she was never going to get her turn at love.

Chloe had become an intern and then a paid employee of the Daily Planet; Metropolis' premier newspaper. Yeah she was in the basement but everyone had to start somewhere. Chloe had computer skills that would have had the folks at MIT wanting to study her. She also had access to the news as soon as it hit the press. Another meteor freak had hit Smallville, but the days headline was that, "Billionaire Heir to Queen Industries Lost at Sea…"

The next 2 years played out as it seemed to every week in Smallville. More meteor freaks to battle and get committed into Bell Reeve. It was news again when the Queen Heir mysteriously arrived one day at the door of his home after being missing for a year and a half. The Darkness of the Lex Luthor was becoming contagious as he infected Lana and began to date her more seriously. Clark could only shake his head at the pain of losing his high school sweet heart.

Lex really had become infected with a being from Clark's home world. He was a vessel and wanted to call down the destruction to the planet and to Kal El. It would take almost another year for Clark and Chloe to figure that out and when the battle came to head, a rain of meteors again hit Smallville, and Dark Thursday was etched in History.


	5. Chapter 5

A small sleek motorcycle carrying one of the richest young men on the planet cruised down the highway. The rider's thoughts were again tormented as the words that came across his phone hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in a business meeting and at QI HQ and he just simply excused himself and left.

He knew that this would eventually happen, but never was still too soon for him. The motorcycle turned down the lane to the quaint beach cottage. There was a jeep already parked in front. The rider parked next to the jeep and he popped his helmet off. His spiky blonde hair further mussed from the helmet. He stood and closed his eyes; it appeared as if he was taking in the ocean breeze. He was actually taking in the sound of a dying heart. He opened his eyes and made the trek to the front door and rang the door bell. His friend Bernard Klein opened the door.

"Oliver, I'm glad you came, come in," the billionaire entered sighing heavily, "Alice has been asking for you. You're secretary said you were unreachable."

"She was mistaken," Oliver spoke as he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. "Soo," he spoke again after removing his suit coat.

"Doctor says not long now," Bernie spoke.

"Man I'm sorry,"

"Me too, she's upstairs resting. I hope you don't mind if I go and take a walk. I've said my goodbye this morning." he spoke as his face got red and his eyes glassed over.

"Sure, sure," Oliver smiled shaking his hand than looking upstairs. The sound of her heart to him had never been so weak. He put his head down and closed his eyes.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Bernie asked as he put his coat on.

"Would it benefit her in any way to know?"

"Would it hurt you to know she left this world without a clue?" Bernie smiled at his friend. "I'll be back in a bit," Oliver nodded.

It had been a 6 months since he had last seen his Nana. Life and business just got the better of him. He always thought he would have plenty of time, just another reminder of his naiveté on the frailty of human life. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the bedroom that he heard her in. He opened the door to see the small figure in the middle of the bed. This powerful nanny looked so frail in her bed. She was on Oxygen and was propped up with pillows, eyes shut she appeared to be sleeping.

Ollie made his way to her bedside and sat on the edge closest to her and moved her frail hand into his. The movement woke her up. Her eyes were unfocused until she saw him and a huge smile crossed her face. "You came?" she whispered.

"Of course," He smiled.

She blushed and turned her head. "I didn't ever want you to see me like this, you've lost so much,"

"Nana," he spoke softly and firmly. "Look at me," She did. "I have learned that death is just a natural part of life." He paused. "And you will always be beautiful to me."

"Bah," she tried to laugh through her tears. "I'm scared," she whispered so quietly if it weren't for his hearing he would have missed it.

"Oh Nana," He spoke moving closer to her and holding her hands in his. "It's the fear of the unknown," his thoughts broken.

"I know there's a heaven, I," she began to cough. Oliver closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Nana, why don't you just rest. There's something I want to tell you." He smiled. She reached up and patted his cheek. "First off I need to thank you for all that you did for me. You had your hands full and you helped me to become the man I am now."

"Bah! You were just your average kid who just lost his parents,"

"Yes and no," he smiled. "And I believe in order to tell this tale it should begin with 'A long time ago in far away land," He smiled. He told her of his planet and its death everything up to when she became his sole provider. She listened enamored like a child given access to the world's largest candy store.

"So you're??"

"Tao Ra adopted son of El from a planet called Krypton," he spoke softly. "And it has been an honor and a privilege to know you." He smiled he took off his pendant and put it into her hands and then cupped her hands in his. He closed his eyes and a hologram of his world, his parents, and then his aunt and uncle appeared and then disappeared. She was stunned. Emotions played over her face as if reliving those years and understanding was in her gaze.

"So when Lex killed that boy?"

"I was terrified. I had kept my anger about mom and dad dying and used it. I may have dressed the part of Oliver Queen," he sighed, "But Tao was running the show, and his motives were far less honorable."

"You talk as if you were two people?" She spoke confused.

"For along time it felt like I was," he spoke choosing his words carefully. "Oliver was a normal human. Tao was born on another planet. My birth mother was a telekinetic and being exposed to a yellow sun well I got stronger, my dad helped me to harness it," he smiled as she looked at him as if trying to see him differently. "That exposure to your yellow sun had some other interesting side effects. I have increased strength, speed, sense of smell, sight and hearing. I started to practice the hearing thing with you. I could hear your heart beat and even at my worst at Excelsior, your heart beat was my beacon of peace. I came to peace with myself on my little "Adventure." I learned that I don't have to be one or the other. I can be both and that was a very difficult reconciliation."

"You're adventure? Oh when you got ship wrecked. Oh Ollie that story was incredible,"

"I can't believe it really, seems like a life time ago." Alice began to cough again and the tempo of her heart changed. "Easy, nana, easy." He whispered. Her breathing was harsher and tears were sliding down her face.

"I don't want to leave you," she gasped, "and not see you get married or have kids?"

"Shhh, I would love that more than anything," he spoke tears sliding down his face. "And I regret not sharing this with you sooner." he smiled and then in a soft voice he recited an Old Kryptonian Poem that was very similar to an earth prayer. She looked at him confused. "It means, When the stars dance across the red sun, you'll feel me smile. When the warm winds caress the plains of the T'mla, you will feel my embrace. When the light of this life fades, love will not. For all time and ever more will you know I am there," he whispered.

"So…beautiful…" she gasped

"It's truth." He spoke bringing the top of her hand to kiss it. "Be at peace, nana know that I will live a good life and I will try to find my happiness." he smiled.

"And Bernie?"

"What?" he spoke confused at her anxiety. "Nana his position at the Lab is permanent. He will be safe." She smiled as she coughed again her hands clutching his.

Oliver cocked his head as he heard the young man come up the drive. His steps were heavy. A few moments later he entered the room. After her coughing she seemed to snuggle into her pillow and fall asleep. The men in her life sat on either side of her holding her hand and with the silent grace that Oliver had always known, his beloved Nanny passed away. The silence in his head was deafening. He let out the breath he had been holding. He stood and kissed her forehead saying his goodbye. "Bernie, I have to make a call and then help with what ever arrangements you need me to." Bernie nodded holding Alice's hand and sobbing silently.

Oliver stepped out of the room and made the call, "Hey Ted, yeah I'm going to have to delay my flight to Wichita, by a few days at least." he spoke than hung up. His plans would have to wait, he needed to give Nana the goodbye she deserved and 3 days later, Alice "Nana" Jones was cremated and scattered over the ocean. A place she truly loved to be. Oliver had helped Bernie with all the arrangements and after her ceremony the two friends parted ways. Bernie headed back to Star Labs and Ollie was on a flight to Wichita, Kansas.

He was hosting a political fundraiser for Martha Kent. Her career in the state senate was very bright and he wanted her to have continued success. He had poured himself a drink as he began going over his files. The scotch tasted good, but that's all, alcohol had no effect on him. He shook his head and laughed at the first drinking game he ever won.

The first file on his stack was Lionel Luthor's. The man was like a two headed snake, you never knew which one was going to get you. He had developed a more than passing interest in Sen. Kent. Ollie reviewed a list of purchases Lionel had made and one caught his eye. It was a diamond necklace. Oliver put a sticky note on that page and continued reading.

"Oliver?" Mitchell, his advisor asked.

"Yeah," he spoke as he moved onto Lex's file a much thicker read.

"The Luthor's finally RSVP'd," he spoke annoyed, handing Oliver the completed guest list. Oliver set it aside.

"Thanks Mitch, hey do you think you can have a car ready for me at the airport? I want to drive out to Smallville personally before the party to talk to Sen. Kent."

"Sure…" Mitch turned and left. Oliver continued his reading and making notes of the work he had ahead of him.

--

Oliver's plane landed early afternoon. He had an escalade waiting for him on the tarmac. The drive to Smallville would take at least 3 hours. He gave parting instructions to the Pilot and to Mitchell and headed off toward his destination. As he left the airport he thought how ironic it was that the day he saved Mitchell from the bullies after Duncan died that something changed in the boy. He was more confident and worked hard to get the QI internship while Oliver was gone those two years. Now he was an invaluable asset and friend. It was so interesting how the world worked.

After his return from his ship wreck, he focused in earnest trying to find Kal El, all while taking on his father's company. Tao Ra and Oliver Queen had become an interesting amalgam. His keen senses made him lethal in the board room, there wasn't a lie or half truth he couldn't detect. In public he was all Oliver but in private he could be who he was born to be.

He had narrowed his search to Smallville when he managed to stumble on the town's paper and the weird goings on which oddly seemed to be happening almost exactly 20 years after he landed on the planet. Coincidence? Probably not. Searching deeper he discovered a local High School paper that seemed to have weekly articles on the weird and unexplained. was the author and this person had a keen eye for details. As if that weren't weird enough he noticed a trend in the surrounding counties of people disappearing. It wasn't an obvious trend but small 4th page stories about folks who would go for ice cream or coffee and not return home. This had his senses on heightened alert.

Then there was Alex. A year after he returned from being ship wrecked. Dark Thursday happened. He tried to be objective about the man's philanthropy in trying to rebuild the county. It just struck Oliver as odd at how much Lex was doing? Was he involved? Surely Lex doth protest to much. Oliver was unable to attend the benefits as his own life was busy with taking over QI, now he had the time and dreams he had been having regarding more destruction coming had him curious.

--

If his searching and business matters weren't daunting enough, he had also taken on the mantle of hero to the less fortunate. In Star City, there had been a rash of car jackings and near kidnappings and assaults on woman. He donned dark clothing and one of his bows, learning from his earlier experiences that weaponry was a good back up should his strength fail him. He shook his head at his early rescue days. He decided that he really couldn't risk his identity being discovered so with Bernie Klein's help he developed his green leather persona who was only known in Star City.

3 hours later, he rolled into Smallville. Corn as far as the eye could see he didn't really see how this town be so strange. He drove down main street looking around and then he made his way to the county road he was looking for and turned.

--

"So Chloe how is the Planet?" Martha spoke as she pulled out a cake from the oven.

"Good, I guess. I'm still writing obituaries." She smirked as she set the table.

"You're too modest." Clark spoke as he put the roast on the table.

"I agree!" Lois spoke setting the salad down. "That last one you wrote on Mr. Inglebottom had me crying like, well Clark" Lois spoke smiling at the jab.

"HA! HA!" Clark spoke. "No really that last article you wrote on the mislabeling of the dessert in school lunches was riveting. That little girl could have died if the medics hadn't figured out there were nuts in those brownies," he spoke. "Unlike Lois who wrote her article for that Other paper that said the brownies were nuts." he teased right back.

"Oh you're funny Smallville." She spoke as she cupped him on the back of the head. Martha just shook her head and laughed at the kids. It was nice to be home on break from legislating, she especially missed laughter filling her home.

"Alright, let's eat." She spoke. The all sat down and began to dig into the home cooked meal.

--

Oliver was cruising down the lane when he opened up his hearing; he heard family chatter and laughter. Feeling bad about interrupting he slowed wondering if he should have just sent a messenger. Never one to back down though, he would just have to make his apologies.

Clark was content. He had his mom home and his friends near. Until he heard a car coming down their lane, he perked his head up just before Shelby let a friendly woof out warning of the intruder.

"You expecting company?" He asked his mom. Martha shook her head and tried to look out the open screen door.

"I got this Mrs. Kent, you keep eating." Lois spoke standing and moving to the side of the door way to watch out the window. As the former Chief of Staff Lois took to protecting her former boss like a pit bull to a pant leg. Lois watched as a tall blonde man exited the expensive SUV and walk up the step of the front porch carrying a folder. Her heart did flip flops, he was hot.

Oliver knocked on the door. He had heard the conversation and how the woman was trying to hide, and how her heart sped up when she saw him. The woman moved into view of the screen door and smiled her best smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, yeah, I have some papers for Sen. Kent?" he spoke. Lois opened the screen door and stepped out.

"Sure? She's only been waiting for those for a week. Leave it to the young and the filthy rich to be on their own schedule. Her fundraiser is this weekend." Lois spoke taking the folder. Oliver just smiled at the child like innocence and ignorance on her face. "Thank you." she spoke than dug into her pocket for some change as he just stood there.

"Yeah you know us wealthy brats really have no sense of decorum." He grinned.

"Sorry?"

"Hi, Oliver Queen." He spoke and the blood drained from her face. Lois was mortally embarrassed. She was going to apologize when the last of the blood left her brain and she stumbled. "Easy," he spoke as he caught her and scooped her up. Clark was at the door to help but just opened it instead. Oliver entered the house and set her down on the couch. Martha and Chloe were now standing next to Lois offering her water.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just tried to swallow my foot is all," She spoke looking up at the handsome billionaire.

"Think nothing of it. It's refreshing really I don't think I've ever been offered a tip before." He smiled and turned to Martha. "And you must be Senator Kent." He spoke giving her his best casual smile.

"Mr. Queen, very nice to meet you." She spoke. Her voice held a warmth that made his heart ache, it reminded him of his nana.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner." He pointed to the half eaten plates of food.

"Oh no, don't apologize." She smiled. "I just got back into town and wanted to cook. This is my son Clark," she pointed to the brunette kneeling at Lois' feet. He stood and turned and shook his hand. Oliver only smiled. "You met Lois, she was my Chief of Staff, now just a very dear family friend." Martha spoke and this.. is Chloe Sullivan." Oliver turned to see the blonde with the look of awe on her face. His smiled to himself at the speed to which her heart was beating. He reached out his hand to take hers and when their skin touched it was like the earth moved; a warmth slid down his spine that was so very intoxicating.

"A pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled her face had turned a very subtle shade of pink.

"Would you like to join us?" Martha asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude,"

"Nonsense, the more the merrier." She smiled and looked at Clark. It was a look that sent him to the kitchen for another place setting. Chloe seemed to be anchored to the spot to where she was standing. In awe of the e bajillionaire in Martha Kent's home about to eat pot roast with them.

--

"So, Mr. Queen." Martha spoke again as the gentleman finished his plate of food.

"Please, it's Oliver. was my father,"

"Very well, Oliver, what brings you out to Smallville I thought we would meet at the fundraiser?"

"Too be honest it was a last minute change of plans." he took a drink of water. "I was reviewing your i-School program and wanted to talk to you about how Queen Industries could help. The fundraisers are all about political jockeying and didn't think there would have been an opportunity." He smiled. He pulled folded papers out of the inside pocket of jacket. Martha took them and opened them. Chloe and Lois could only watch in amazement. This was the most surreal event in their surreal lives.

"Oh Mr. Que…Oliver this is really generous." She spoke looking up at him.

"Generous maybe, smart…definitely. You can give them fish or teach them how right? I think if we spent more on education it would help to build a stronger society." he spoke. His phone chimed and looked at the screen. He just shook his head. "I do apologize for eating and not helping to clean up but I have to go, business." he smiled standing up. Martha stood and led him back to the front door.

"It's quite alright; I have enough help here to clean up." She smiled as the kids watched in amazement.

"Ok then. It was a pleasure to finally meet you in person, See you in Witchita in a couple of days." He spoke shaking her hand. As he exited and headed down the porch steps Chloe had stood and watched him leave. Martha just watched her with a knowing smile.

"Wow," she whispered. "In person he's just soooo…Wow…" Martha laughed.

Oliver had a cat eat Canary grin on his face. Hearing Chloe Wow him again sent that warmth down his spine. The metal disk he always carried with him was warm in his pocket. His phone chimed again, "Queen," he listened intently. "I was really hoping to be wrong about that, ok, keep an eye on him and let me know what you find out. Thanks Vic…" He started the engine and turned his vehicle as if heading back to Smallville.

Chloe just watched him leave; her hand still feeling the warmth of his. She absently rubbed her hands together. Martha just watched with a smile. The older woman just shook her head, "So who's up for dessert?" she asked…


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver sat in a meditative pose. The room was totally dark and his mind was clear. He held the pendant of his ship in his hand. In the past 2 days, since Smallville, it had been active, channeling him more information regarding his heritage and that of his cousin. He had known a lot already but the information he was receiving was mind blowing. It was becoming more urgent that he find Kal El as the danger he had sensed was drawing closer. In this room, Oliver didn't exist but as a shell. Tao was centered and focused or so he thought. His mind drifted to a rhythm he had heard before, a heart beat, and it was distracting. He had been given knowledge of the mating ceremonies, the crystals he was to find and the disk he carried with him at all times. But that heart beat seemed to break the very control that was his second nature. He opened his eyes to the room and sighed. That tiny blond woman haunted him constantly and now it seemed she had the power to interrupt his meditation. Tao stood and exited the room, the adjoining room was his, and he had his garment bag set on his bed.

There was a knock on the door and after being acknowledged Vic entered. "Hey the guests were picked up 10 minutes before Lionel's copter arrived." He smiled.

"I love that." Tao smiled.

"Even better than that is we caught your assistant," Vic spoke.

"And?"

"He was followed to a lab and bought several syringes of green liquid." Vic spoke. "Man he's really strung out, this morning he was a huge crank."

"The liquid?"

"Sent to Bernie" Vic spoke.

"Thanks…." Tao just shook his head. "And the lab?"

"Owned by one Lex Luthor. There were at least 30 people waiting. They were all strung out.."

"It seems as if my plans are being forced to fruition early, we shut it down tonight.." he spoke.

"Got it, oh by the way. Lionel? He's been pretty naughty himself. You remember the diamond heist we researched last month?"

"Apparently they are now squeaky clean and making and appearance tonight."

"Martha Kent?" Tao asked as he removed Oliver Queen's tux from the garment bag.

"Unfortunately." Vic spoke.

"Then we go with our plan then. Can you leave my other bag at that spot I found?" Vic smiled. "You bet, and it's nice to see your becoming more like Ollie right now, Tao is really kind of …"

"Arrogant?"

"I was going to say kind of an ass." Vic smiled.

"Thanks," Tao spoke shaking his head.

"Come on we're friends." Vic laughed. "I gotta go finish with preparations. They should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks," The billionaire spoke as he went to shower. Vic was just laughing as he left the room.

Oliver stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and next his tux was a file labeled: St. John, M. It was his friend's personnel file. Before he changed Ollie flipped through it with his super speed. He set it down and shook his head. He hated making ugly personnel decisions but this needed to be addressed. He got dressed and adjusted his tie in the mirror. He then retrieved the file and put it into his brief case. He grabbed his phone and called Vic, who met him outside his room a few minutes later.

"Guests are arriving, the guest of honor is here, I told her you were in a business meeting." Vic spoke as they headed down the hall to Mr. St. Johns room. Oliver knocked and there was no answer. Oliver looked around and it was only he and victor in the hall.

"Security camera to the left." Vic spoke. Oliver shook his head. Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed his advisor. He could here his phone ringing in the room. Oliver knocked again with much more force. Moments later the doors lock rattled and the door opened to reveal the young man partially dressed in his tux.

"May I come in?" Oliver asked with just a pinch of Tao in his voice.

"Sure, sure?" the man spoke and backed in so Oliver cold enter. Vic stayed outside the door.

"You can change, you're not going tonight." He spoke pointedly.

"But"

"Nothing. You are hereby suspended until further notice." Oliver spoke staring him in the eye.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Let me see your arms." Oliver spoke.

"No!"

"Something to hide?" he grilled.

"No, there…."

"You signed a full disclosure agreement with my company did you not?"

"Yeah."

"I have reason to believe that you are on or under the influence of drugs. I will not have you in or around business until the matter is cleared up."

"How dare you! I'm your right hand you couldn't think with out me…" the man spat.

"Really?" Oliver spoke coolly. "I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that cause I really am fond of you, however, If I find you are lying to me and that you are corrupt, I..will. BURY you." He spoke every bit of it was Tao. The man gasped at the change in Oliver's demeanor.

"I"

"Have a nice night, and I would suggest you report to Bernard Klein for drug testing, if not it will be considered insubordination and that is grounds for termination." Oliver turned to the door, "Have a good night." Oliver exited the room and he and Victor headed down to the elevator to the fundraiser.

------

"Wow!"Chloe spoke as she and Martha circulated in the room. "This is amazing, Thanks for inviting me.."

"It was my pleasure Chloe."

"I was surprised you didn't ask Lois."

"She had her hands full with Clark tonight. They were going to review her work for her University Interview."

"Still, I mean she was your chief of staff and I'm just an…"

"Under recognized reporter for the Daily Planet who shouldn't be in the basement?" A deep voice spoke from behind the woman.

"Mr. Queen" Martha spoke as the gentleman leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Please, it's Oliver." He spoke. He turned to Chloe who was wearing a stunning cocktail dress. "Ms. Sullivan so glad you could attend." He smiled and Chloe could only blush. She held her hand out thinking he was going to shake it when he held it and brought it to his lips and kissed it. It was as if they were both zapped with some kind of electricity. He used his boardroom face to hide it. Chloe's eyes got wide. "So, how was the flight?"

"Wonderful, but you didn't need to do that."

"Nonsense, it was my pleasure really." Oliver's attention was caught on her necklace.

"Exquisite diamonds" he spoke.

"Only the best for Sen. Kent." Lionel spoke coming from behind and putting his arm around Martha who was blushing. "Oliver." He spoke casually.

"Mr. Luthor." He replied.

"Mr. Luthor? Our parents were old friends, please call me Lionel."

"You may have been friends of my parents but you have not been mine, they raised me to know the difference Mr. Luthor. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to take the guest of honor and introduce her to some friends of mine." He spoke curtly. Oliver took Martha's hand and led her around the room. Chloe was wide eyed at what she had just seen; someone just put Lionel Luthor in his place. He looked at Chloe and harrumphed and walked away. A tall dark skinned man in a tux came up to her.

"Watch out for that one he bites," the man spoke.

"Oh I know," she smiled. "Hi, Chloe Sullivan."

"I know, I'm Victor, personal security for Mr. Queen."

"Shouldn't you be…"she spoke pointing him out as he made a circuit around the room.

"No." he smiled and winked at her.

Moments later Lex and Lana entered the room. Lana was glowing in her expensive gown and jewels. She made Chloe feel totally inadequate. Lana saw Chloe and smiled and went to talk to her while Lex went to talk to his father.

"You look so…." Lana paused to look Chloe over , "Nice."

"Thanks Lana," Chloe spoke acerbically.

"And how do I look?" Lana spoke spinning around. The dress was way to pink and Chloe wanted to say like Pepto Bismol, but she smiled and said, "Lovely."

"I know right? Lex bought it for me." She spoke she was continuing to talk but there was a clink to a champagne glass and the crowd hushed. Chloe moved from Lana without an excuse me to the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome." Oliver spoke. "You know it seems that we really only get together for the hard times…So this I thought would be a great opportunity to celebrate greatness. Martha Kent, has displayed great promise and determination in her Freshman year as Senator. She has many great platforms and I would be remiss if I didn't encourage you to dig deep so she can continue her great work in office. So with out further ado; Sen. Martha Kent." The crowd applauded.

"Well, I had no idea I would be asked to speak tonight." She teased Oliver like his Nana used to. "I can only say, that the projects I have taken on, I'm very passionate about. If we continue on the child and education initiative, we can build a stronger society…Thank you." The crowd applauded and Martha was then the hottest person in the room as everyone wanted to speak with her.

Oliver stood back to watch, while sipping on a glass of champagne. "Well,well,well" Lex spoke walking over to him with Lana on his arm. "If it isn't little Orphan Ollie." He hissed.

"Classic Alexander, seems you should have remediated in your manners class." He spoke.

"It's Lex to you Ollie."

"And its Mr. Queen to you." He spoke. "This isn't the time or the place for you to whip it out to show me how big of a man you've become. You still beating up your friends?" he asked as he walked away. Lex's face was red with anger. He stared daggers at the back of one Oliver Queen. Lana just stood there looking completely lost.

The night seemed to fly by. Oliver was called away to an urgent phone call and when he came back all hell broke loose. The power in the room went out and he made his way to stand next to Martha. He had to for the plan to work. He made it just as a leather clad guy carrying a bow stole her diamonds. She gasped and the lights came back on. Lana fainted dead away on the ground and Martha was spouting apologies at Lionel. Chloe just watched the room, it was an unfortunate turn of events but something wasn't quiet right. Oliver's security locked down the room and Oliver's phone was ringing.

"Queen."

"Dude, got it." The voice spoke. Oliver than hung up his phone. He played the game answering questions and lodging his own protest. At nearly 11pm the crowd dissipated and a guard was posted out side of Martha and guests room. Oliver made his way to his room and changed yet again. Using his speed he made his way to the roof with out being seen exiting the hotel. He crouched down to wait for his team mates to come up on the comm.

Chloe hadn't been able to sleep and she got up and snuck past the guard to get to the roof. She needed to think especially about Oliver, the enigmatic billionaire who seemed to pour on the charm when she was around. She wrapped her arms around her self when she heard a noise come from the roof. There crouched on the edge was a man who looked like the guy who stole the jewels. The man turned to stare at her.

Chloe gulped she hadn't made a sound she was sure of it.

"Well, what have we here?" the man spoke his voice deep and distorted.

"Stay there, don't come near me or I'll scream."

"Go ahead, yell as loud as you want no one will hear you up here." He spoke moving toward her. Chloe gulped and took a step back. "Easy, I won't hurt you."

"That's so reassuring coming from a jewel thief." She snarked.

"You always so quick to judge?" the man asked

"Well let's see the jewels weren't yours and you took them that would make you a thief."

The man laughed, "You're great with the details sweetheart, but try looking deeper. Who originally had the jewels and where did they come from.." he cocked his head turned his back to her. "This has been fun, I gotta go." He ran across the roof, leaped, launched a zip line and sailed away across the sky. Chloe ran to see where he landed and she never saw him again. Excited about the contact she made her way off the roof and went back to the room. She grabbed her lap top back and went into the bathroom and turned on the light. She opened her computer and wrote an article on the event and the information she had gleaned from the Police and witnesses. She submitted it, adding the part about her meeting directly the bandit with the bow and arrows.

--

Oliver cut through the night faster than he should have but the contact with Chloe had him all flustered. He made it to the roof across from the lab where Cyborg was waiting and he just gave him a look, "Not a word." He spoke. He knew his friends heard him talk to her on the comm. link.

"Let's do this then." Vic spoke. Oliver nodded. He looked around carefully and when the coast was clear he smirked and jumped from the roof.

"Show off." Vic teased.

"Amateur." He tossed back laughing. He then stalked to the lab and made his way to the lower level access. He elbowed the window and it shattered easily. He snuck in.

"Got access down here, is Aquaman on his way with the van?" he asked; as he drew and strung an arrow.

"Affirmative. You have the most heat signatures on the floor above you and the lab is down the hall and to your left.

"I'm on it," he spoke listening to the raid that was going on upstairs, the gas bomb that knocked all the junkies out and the doctor who was administering the drug. Oliver secured the basement and waited for his back up. They had agreed for him to wait to go into the room, they didn't know what was being manufactured. They had been able to rule out methamphetamines or any the other synthetic party drugs. But still, they couldn't identify it. The only person who could, Bernie, they hoped.

Hours later Oliver lay in bed, thrilled that the lab was torn down, there were just too many questions. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He would be leaving for the airport very soon, but since Smallville, every time he tried to sleep, _she _showed up as soon as he closed his eyes making his slumber again far from restful. The next morning Oliver was up and at the new day and was once again on a road trip. He sent Vic on the jet back to Star City to meet with Bernie Klein while he went on toward Metropolis. This time he took full advantage of his staff and had his driver take him. He needed to continue his search for Kal El.

----

It was Tuesday morning and Chloe was at the Daily Planet early. She had taken Monday off to get put back together from the weekend and her thoughts still on Oliver Queen. She made her way down to the basement and over to her desk and it was naked. Her files and computer were gone. She was going to vomit and cry. She opened all the drawers and they were empty. She looked at her phone, there had been no missed calls telling her she was fired. She was absolutely dejected. She sighed and turned and was met at the stairs by her friend Andre the security guy.

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye, "See ya Andre." She spoke.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Well apparently getting fired and not being told." She spoke leaving.

"Chloe wait, I was supposed to meet you at your desk to escort you.."

"Wow way to kick a girl while she's down, thanks Andre I know my way out of the building."

"No no no." he spoke smiling, "Come on follow me.." he smiled and led her to the 5th floor , the main news room floor. Chloe looked around in awe at the hustle and bustle of the news room. Her palms itched with excitement. He led her to the editor's office. "Have a good day Chloe see you tonight to walk you to your car." He smiled. Chloe was waved into the editor's office by a man she didn't recognize right away.

"Have a seat Sullivan." He spoke.

Chloe did as requested and sat. The man's office was filled with boxes, but she noticed that there were tons of Elvis pictures on the walls.

"Great Caesar's ghost, where is that file?" he spoke as he rifled through his desk. "Ah ha!" he spoke triumphantly. He smiled at her and came and sat in the chair next to her." So first, My Name's Perry, Perry White, and I'm the new Editor for this paper." He smiled shaking her hand. "Now you have been gone all weekend so this probably seems like some bizarro world. I got the call late Thursday night; Friday I was in and running the show. I have spent all weekend going over personnel records to try and trim the fat so to speak." He spoke. Chloe was just sitting in awe of this man. "Now, your file says you have been writing obituaries. That's all well and good for a new reporter. I've read your stuff and you should have been moved up here months ago. So, you are now officially on the reporting staff. You can shadow Helms over there until you get your feet wet. I see the potential in you Sullivan, don't disappoint me." He smiled. Chloe nodded, dumb struck.

"Good, now what are you waiting for? The next by line waits for no one." Chloe snapped up and went to her new news desk at the Daily Planet. She had her own gold name plate and everything. She had a new monitor for her computer and true to his word there was a folder of faces that were missing from Wichita. She sat down enjoying the feel of her new seat. She sighed, and set her purse in her top drawer.

"Come on Sullivan," Helms spoke. "Met. PD is dredging a body out of the bay, lets see what ya got kid." the old seasoned male reporter spoke. Chloe grabbed her purse again and the two were off.


	7. Chapter 7

"We can't keep having our work interrupted by these hooligans" Lionel spoke while staring out of his window at the corporate office. "If we can't complete our mission then the traveler will win." He turned to the man in room. "Find me a larger facility." The man standing in the office paled.

"And Lex,Sir?" he spoke softly.

"Well, keep an eye on him," he spoke no expression on hi face. The man nodded and left the room. Lionel sat down at his desk pulling a journal out of his top drawer. He opened it to the rabbit eared page and smirked. In it was a list of sorts, he smiled as he made some notes and then shut the book back up and put it away. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Martha Kent. "Darling it's me. Care to have lunch today?"

------

Chloe was exhausted. She had a busy and exciting day. She was finally living her dream. She had stayed much later then her friend Andre, who was her usual escort to her car. She packed up her purse and grabbed a small armful of files. She went to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. Her mind still rolling over the stories she had to work on.

-----

He had been researching late into the evening when he heard the heart beat that had been driving him mad. He broke in his new equipment room and suited up. He followed the rhythm to the Daily Planet. He sat atop the building crouched on the edge of the roof; waiting and watching. He smiled as he saw her exit the building. He followed her steps to the parking garage and then looked through the building walls as she made it to her car.

He heard another cry for help, only blocks away. Seeing she was at her car, he turned and ran to where the other cry was coming from.

Chloe entered her car and put her key in the ignition only to hear it, Click, Click "Crap!" she shouted. She pulled out her phone and went to dial for Clark when her phone beeped and then it too died. Chloe just shook her head, grabbed her stuff locked her car and headed back to the Planet. She changed her mind about going back into the office. There was a CoffeeShop just a few blocks away, she could get some sustenance while she waited for someone to come and help her.

Chloe was lost in her own thoughts when she realized her foot falls weren't the only ones on the street. She picked up her pace as did the ones behind her. She broke into a run as did the ones behind her. Her heart racing she turned just to try and get away. She ducked into an empty lot, she ran until she saw her exit was blocked by a rather large chain link fence. She slowed as she approached the fence and turned, out of breath from running and her throat was dry from fear. She made turned to see two rather large man stalking toward her.

"What 'ave we hear?" he asked. Chloe gasped.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

"This won't hurt a bit, as long as you don't fight us." One of the men spoke. Chloe pushed herself as far into the fence as she could go.

"Please, help," she whispered.

The other cry for help that Oliver heard turned out to be pretty simple. But it did drag him away from where Chloe was. When he was done he was back on the rooftops. He closed his eyes to concentrate on locating her heart beat. He had expected it to be calm and soothing, as always. He didn't expect the rapid staccato he knew to be fear or the soft, "Please help me."

His blood was set to boiling. He began running across the roof line, leaping two at a time, his heart was in this throat. He kept berating himself about what a fine mate he was, not claiming her, and guaranteeing her safety. He promised on all the he was that if he found her unharmed than he would surely amend that error. He made it to the rooftop above the lot and then down behind the men, faster than a blink. They were so into the stalking of his mate, they never heard him.

He was filled with rage, he reached out with his power and pulled one of the guys away from her and unceremoniously put him into the dumpster. The other man turned to see the tall and leather clad figure pointing a strung arrow directly at his heart.

"Try picking on someone your own size." He spoke, the anger pouring from his voice, and the distorter he used making it sound even more deadly.

"Dumb ass, who brings an arrow to a gun fight?" he asked as he pulled a pistol out of the waist band of his pants and with out any warning he fired 3 rounds. Chloe screamed, closed her eyes, and dropped to the ground.

Ollie made short order of handling the other man. He knocked him out and tied him up and also tossed him into the dumpster. He turned to see the frightened Chloe on the ground arms wrapped around herself crying and it broke his heart. He moved toward her slowly and knelt beside her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She gasped to see the leather clad man, again. She couldn't speak she only shook her head. He seemed to sigh in relief. He moved closer yet and scooped her and her stuff up. Sirens were rapidly approaching. He couldn't reach for his bow with the tie lines. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hold on tight." He spoke. He then vertical leaped onto the rooftops. Chloe gasped as they landed. He set her down and they watched over the edge as the police came. Her hero pulled her back further into the shadows.

"How did you, where did you?" she stammered. His body being so close to her was flustering her. He smiled in pure male satisfaction. He reached a gloved finger to cover her lips.

"Shh, the important thing is you're safe." He spoke. "Come, let's get you to your car."

"How?" she asked.

"Not the time for questions," he spoke scooping her up. He had ample opportunity to use the tie arrows, but she had already experienced his power why hide from her now. He smirked again as it was time to show off. In a half dozen leaps she was again near the parking garage. He looked into the building and saw that the woman she had met in Smallville, Lois Lane, was there. "I have to go." He spoke setting her down. She turned to him.

"But who are you? Will I see you again?" she asked trying to see past the hood that shadowed his face and she could only see his shades.

"Yes." Is all he responded.

"How do I get down from here?" she asked as he backed away.

"Turn around and hang on." Chloe wanted to argue and protest but she could no longer see him in the shadows.

Ollie closed his eyes and lifted her gently with his telekinesis and set her down on the ground outside the building. Chloe gasped, her hero was a Meta. He had to be. She bolted into the garage and toward the elevator to meet Lois.

Oliver watched to make sure she got there safely. Satisfied she was alright; he turned and ran back toward the Clock Tower.

--

While on his way back he was again distracted by the cries for help. Thus starting the busiest night of his life, it was nearly 3 in the morning when he made it back to the clock Tower. He was sure the police would be baffled by the criminal's gift wrapped and left at the front door of the station. He yawned and stretched and changed to sweats to grab a least a few hours of sleep before he had to head into the office. He crawled into bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

_He was back on Krypton only as an adult. The planet had survived sort of. The people were gone. The buildings were abandoned. He walked through his Uncles home and there was no one home. He exited the building and started walking down the street._

"_Hello?" he shouted. He tried reaching out with his special hearing but it was gone. He felt like he had cotton in his ears. He wandered around for what seemed like hours, calling for anyone and getting no response. _

_He made his way to his uncle's lab and searched the building floor by floor. As he reached the bottom level he heard what was the equivalent of a tornado, in the last room. He opened it and the room was the Daily Planet. Chloe was at her desk. She smiled when she saw him enter. The floor then cracked and the tornadic sound was amplified as the floor split open behind her and a blackness was sucking everything out of the room._

"_Tao!" she screamed as she tried to move. The blackness was a huge vacuum and she didn't get far. She was suddenly holding onto the floor and being pulled into the darkness. _

"_No!" he shouted and tried to move to save her, but he was frozen._

"_Tao, heeellpppp!" she screamed. He couldn't move an inch. "Don't you love me? Help me, save meeeeeeee." She shouted and then the darkness sucked her in…._

Oliver woke up sharply. He sat bolt right up, panting, and trying to catch his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair as he was trying to figure out the dream. He looked at his clock and it had only been an hour. He decided to get up, sleeping was proving futile. He rubbed where his chain rested on his chest, the charm was warm and irritating to his skin which was odd. In all the years he'd worn it, it had never irritated him.

He held it in his hand to put a barrier between his skin and an image of his Uncle was projected.

"You frustrate me, nephew." Jor El spoke. Oliver sat with his eyes open staring at the hologram.

"And a fine hello to you." He spoke still agitated from his dream.

"Danger is coming, have you found my son?"

"He eludes me, Uncle.

"Not good enough." Jor El's image faltered. "The danger isn't upon you yet, but he needs time to except his destiny and train. If you wait much longer he won't have enough time."

"And you think I'm what? Sitting on my hands waiting for him to come to me? No!" Tao hissed angered at the accusation of his been apathetic.

"You need to look closer, look deeper." his Uncle hinted.

"Fantastic! Could you be any more vague?"

"There's an old earth saying, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He spoke and then his image faded.

"Great!" Oliver spoke, a nightmare and then a lecture from his Uncle. This day didn't start well at all.

Tao got up and went to shower and dress, all the while thinking the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It was like a litany in his head. He needed to solve the conundrum. He sat back at his desk and went over his files of all things Smallville and he didn't use his special speed.

An hour later he was staring at the short stack of files remaining. On the top of the stack was Alexander Luthor's file. Oliver just shook his head and moved that file to the side. He then came across Clark Kent's, he opened the folder to glance at the picture in it and it was as if the world shifted. He wasn't at all sure why he didn't see it before, could he have been that distracted by his mate? He shook his head; there was the proof, an undeniable likeness to Jor El in his younger days.

Tao let a long row of Kryptonian curse words roll of his tongue. He had found his cousin; in fact he met his cousin, now he just needed to convince him that he had a destiny to accept.

He stood and adjusted his tie. Victor came in with a small stack of files. He studied his friend whose facial expression was entirely unreadable.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I think I found my cousin?" he spoke.

"Really? Cool, now what?"

"That's a really good question, I need confirmation." He spoke pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

"I think I need to test him." He spoke.

"Interesting. Before we get any further on that, Mitchell's was found today."

"Where?"

"Floating in Hobbs Bay; media is having a field day with this." Oliver just shook his head.

"Get the coroners report sealed and call my HR attorney. If he was into drugs, his family loses the death benefit. His mother is a good woman." He spoke.

"On it!" Vic spoke already on the phone. Oliver was staring out the window of the tower thinking about how to test Kal El. He smiled, his idea was pure brilliance. There in only one guy on the planet suited to really help him. He turned to Vic who was finishing on the phone. "The record will be sealed with threat of legal action if not and HR is working on the death benefits…and why are you smiling?'

"Find Bart, he's going to be perfect for what I need to do." He turned and went to get his brief case and head out to the office.

--

Chloe had a very busy day in the office. There were tons of reports on the Green Arrow. She had the articles from Star City pulled up on her screen and there was no mention of special abilities. Chloe read and re read the articles. Huh, she thought. She needed to talk to Clark. She hadn't met any other Meta's that could leap tall buildings in a single bound.

--

"You sure he won't kill me amigo?" Bart spoke looking over the list of 3 tasks.

"I promise I won't let it happen." Ollie spoke.

"I won't go to jail?"

"You're robbing me, no you won't go to jail?" he smiled.

"Aaalriggght?" he really didn't sound convinced.

"Bart." Oliver's voice shed the humor and his Kryptonian side came to the surface. "think of it this way, you could be helping to save this entire planet. If he truly is my cousin than we need him to face the destruction that I predict is coming" he spoke. Bart nodded and disappeared.

--

"Hello?" Lana spoke answering her cell phone while sitting at her vanity putting her face on.

"Hey, I'm running a little late, sorry." Lex spoke as his limo pulled up the family corporate office.

"Ohh, that's alright, really." she spoke disappointed.

"No, its not but this matter couldn't wait, I feel like a heel since I promised you a special night."

"Well you can make it up to me after the special surprise?" she spoke sweetly.

"I just may have to do that." Lex smiled as he slipped on his leather gloves. "I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"I'll be waiting."

"I hope so." He smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too Lex." She spoke and the call ended. Lex made sure the silencer was secure on his gun then shoved it into his pocket and exited the car.

--

Lionel Luthor was a man who is single minded in purpose and with out mercy or forgiveness. He wouldn't have gotten to where he is with out having those personality flaws. He was sitting in his office going over all the signs and clues he had discovered that the traveler was on the planet. His office door opened and he looked up and smirked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of YOUR company?" He shook his head and closed the book he was going through.

"I thought it was about time you and I had a chat."

"I really have nothing to say to you. You stole my son from me and have been parading around like him, is that about right? Zod?" Lionel spoke.

Lex smirked. "You think you're so smart don't you human." Lex hissed.

"No, just very, very observant. It took you awhile to figure out which hand to write with, how to dress, and most certainly how to charm the ladies." Lionel stood and walked around his desk to the wet bar to poor himself a drink. "I really can't figure the fascination with Lana Lang?" he asked. "Unless of course it's merely to get under the skin of Clark Kent, but that's a human motive."

"Huh, and I thought you were a pathetic old man. You know about Kal El then don't you?" Lionel's face showed no expression.

"Still keeping that poker face; good move. To bad you can't keep your heart rate down." He spoke tapping his left ear. "You just betrayed yourself."

"So what, you're here to exchange witty banter? To thump your perceived superior chest?" Lionel spoke sipping his scotch.

"No, nothing so mundane." Zod spoke pulling the gun from his jacket. "I'm here to simply end your life. If you're gone, no one will know that I'm not who I claim to be."

"Don't bet on that." Lionel smiled smugly. "For all your superiority you're going to kill me with a gun? So not impressed." He spoke, turning his back to the man in an act of defiance.

"It may be mundane, and mortal, but it is effective." Zod spoke. "Just a few things you should know before you take, what is that euphemism? Oh yeah a dirt nap?" he spoke and came up to Lionel and put the gun in his back. "Veritas is dead. The only one hunting travelers is me. You loose Lionel. You lost your son, your millions, and ohh yeah, you won't be dead, that's so sloppy. You'll lose your mind. Did you know that a shot to a specific region of your head, and your memories are gone?" whispered. Lionel turned in a start and came face to silencer. He showed no fear he only smiled smugly.

"Just like Lex, you really should have considered all the contingencies." He spoke. Zod knew, sensed he did something. He was so enraged that he pistol whipped Lionel in the head. Lionel slumped to the floor. In a flash the cameras were disabled and the book of Lionel's was tucked into "Lex's" belt. He stood at the doorway and stared at the man on the floor. He was going to leave, he should have left, "Oh well, what the hell…."

"9-1-1, what's the nature of your emergency."

"Yeah, oh god!….Help….help me!…"

"Sir I need you to calm down!"

"Someone broke in to Luthor Corp. …oh god he's bleeding!!….."

"Sir is someone hurt?"

"It's my Father Lionel, and he's been shot…"


	8. Chapter 8

Green Arrow was crouched in the shadows of the building across the street from the hospital, watching and waiting. This was an unexpected turn of events. He closed his eyes to focus in on what going on in the hospital and shook his head. After 15 minutes he rose and headed back towards home. Tomorrow would begin the testing of Kal El and he needed to be ready. There seemed to be a heaviness in the air, as if evil was gaining ground on overtaking all that was good in the world. With Lionel Luthor near death, it seemed the danger he felt getting closer was even closer yet.

--

"Lex!" Lana cried as she made her way into the family room. Lex had his hands buried in his hands. The pink princess sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shhhh baby, I'm here, I'm sooo sorry." What she couldn't see, was the smirk on Lex's face and his eyes briefly glowing red.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry about our night." He spoke pulling back his face now a mask of grief.

"Think nothing of it. What happened?" she spoke.

"I went to the office to get something and the key pad had been disabled, I went to make sure my father was alright, he had mentioned earlier that he was going to be working late. I –f-f-f-ound him on the floor."

"Oh god," she spoke kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," he kissed her on the lips. "I'm so glad you're here." He spoke softly. "I…"

"Shhh whatever it is it can wait," she whispered.

"No, it can't. I've been sitting here regretting all the things I never got to tell my father. I don't want that for you." He spoke nervously fumbling his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a velvet box. Lana gasped. He opened the box to reveal the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen. "I know this is a horrible time, but I love you and want you always with me?" he asked sweetly. Lana was stunned; she looked at the ring and then him. "Will you marry me Lana?"

"I?" she stammered as he slid the ring on he finger. "Yes! Absolutely YES" she kissed him and he stood and pulled her into a tight embrace.

--

Lois, the loud mouthed and enigmatic cousin to Chloe Sullivan was in her apartment, looking in her full length mirror. She had tried on nearly all the clothes in her closet looking for the perfect thing to wear. She was finally getting to spend the day with Clark, and as so very excited. They had had a very tumultuous path to friendship. I was more a love hate relationship and up until now it had become less of the hate and more of a serious fondness. Somewhere between the days of his Lana drama, her reentrance to Met U and following the madness of Chloe Sullivan's chaotic life chasing the meteor infected the two had gone from nemesis to friends to constantly flirting with something more. He would disappear to run mysterious errands all the time and was starting to give her a complex. When yesterday he came up and flat out asked for a day with him he promised him would be uninterrupted.

"I don't know Chlo." Lois talked on her phone while curling her hair, "He never said. What are you doing today?"

"Big news between Lionel Luthor's shooting and the death of that employee of Oliver Queen's I have a lot to do."

"Wasn't that guy dredged from the water days ago?"

"Yeah, something like that. I was at the hospital trying to talk to the Medical Examiner and everything and I do mean Everything about that case is sealed. I'm trying to get an interview with Oliver Queen to find out anything."

"Ohhhh he's so hot." Lois spoke. "You two would make beautiful babies." Lois laughed.

"Where did that come from? I've only met the guy twice and he's like choice beef and I'm Salisbury steak." Chloe laughed.

"Bah, maybe you just need to show him your assets. You do really need to date more cuz. The guys aren't gonna come to your door and beg you for dates, ya know."

"Thanks Lois, if you were going for pep talk that really sucked." Chloe sassed. "Look my other line is ringing. Call me later and let me know how your day with Clark went. Bye" Click,Click, "This is Chloe Sullivan."

"Miss Sullivan this Alecia Fransk, Mr. Queen's secretary. He says he will be able to meet with you for lunch and Sandstone at 12:30." Chloe's face lit up. She was going to meet Mr. Queen for lunch. "Miss Sullivan?"

"Sorry I was um writing the information down." She spoke embarrassed by her blunder.

"When you get to the restaurant ask to be seated in the diamond room, and don't be late." She spoke.

"Diamond room, got it and I won't be late, Tha….." Click. Chloe hung up her phone. She was way excited about her luck. She looked at her watch and needed to get out the door to the office to get some stuff done before her interview.

--

"Ok Baby," Lex spoke kissing Lana's shoulder. "I have to go into the office, see if I can help the police." He spoke. Lana rolled onto her back to face her fiancée. "Really?" she whined.

"Yeah I know. But look we'll be husband and wife and have all the time in the world together ok?"

She sighed, "Ok. But maybe you can come home early and we can finish celebrating?"

"I'll do my best." He spoke. He stood, adjusted his tie and coat and left the bed room. He made it into the great room, heading to the door when he pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial number, "Keep an eye on her." He spoke and hung up. He then dialed another number. "Commence the testing, and I want a full report…" he spoke hanging up.

Oliver was up early that day, getting the things he needed to give to Bart ready. They were going to start the games with Kal around eleven. Oliver had everything timed perfectly. He had scheduled an interview with Chloe regarding Mr. St. John's untimely death over lunch. He should have had all the information he needed by then to go and confront his cousin.

It was 8 and Bart was over eating breakfast and discussing the plan. They went over the entire scheme in great detail. Bart was going to hang out with Vic until it was time to get moving.

--

"Come in!" Lois shouted. Clark entered her apartment carrying a bouquet of roses. He was in traditional jeans, blue shirt, and red jacket. Lois came out dressed in fitted jeans, nice long sleeve shirt and her hair was down. "Hey, Smallville, aww thanks for the flowers." She smiled as she took them from him.

"So what do you want to do today Lo?" he asked nervously.

"Anything you want!" she spoke as she grabbed a vase from her kitchen filled it with water to put her roses in. She then set the bouquet on her table.

"Well it's a nice enough day out, lets just go walking and see where we end up?" he smiled.

"Cool, as long as there's coffee involved." She smiled. Clark just smiled back at her.

"Absolutely," he put his hand to the small of her back and the two left her apartment to see what Metropolis had to offer.

9am Mid Town Bank.

A man in jeans and sweatshirt with a stocking cap on his head walked into the bank, up to the counter, pulled the cap over his face then pulled a gun and fired a shot into the air. "Everybody get down!" he shouted then turned and pointed the gun at the scared teller. "Not one peep; don't move an inch to touch your panic alarm, give me all your money." He spoke putting a canvas bag onto the counter.

Clark and Lois were at the coffee shop across the street from the bank when he sirens racing to the building. He and Lois were watching the commotion from the coffee shop. Clark was listening to things inside of the bank start to fall apart. One employee was shot, for hitting the panic button. The entire thing was turning into a big hostage situation. Clark needed to get over there to help. He smiled as Lois was talking about the possibilities of things going on across the street. She saw him loose interest or appear to.

"Am I boring you?" she asked hurt.

"Lois, never. I just, I really need to use the bathroom." He spoke excusing himself and heading around the corner to the facilities. He then super sped out of the shop and across the street to the bank. In a few minutes a red/blue blur took down the armed man and carried the injured teller to the awaiting cops. He was back to Lois in less than 10min. Lois watched in utter fascination at seeing the blur. The ambulance whisked the injured person away.

"Clark you missed it?" she spoke smiling.

"Missed what?" he asked sitting down and finishing his coffee.

"That mess over there seemed to end quickly. I saw this blur drop off an injured person and disappear. It was sooo cool!"

"Really how interesting?" he smiled as he and lois finished their breakfast and were on their way.

**9:45 Metropolis Mint**

"I've never been here!" Lois squealed.

"It's really cool. They print like 12 billion dollars a day, here." He smiled. Lois and Clark stood in line for the tour. The tour began and the last person to join there group looked like and average Joe, nothing special. Mid tour the late comer snuck into the restroom and disappeared.

--

Bart was sitting in Oliver's office watching the TV when he came in from a meeting. "What's the matter?" He asked staring at his young friend.

"There was a robbery at mid town bank this morning that was stopped by a "red and blue blur,"" he spoke, "There was report of a bomb threat at the Mint." He added. Oliver just looked at Bart, something felt off. Metropolis was a crime filled city but this was two major incidents within 45 minutes of each other. He went to his desk and picked up his phone and dialed Vic's extension. "I need you in here and bring your lap top." He spoke.

Vic entered a few minutes later already pulling up what he thought Oliver would want. The feed from the bank robbery, he played it for the billionaire, and he was able to use his special vision to see that it was in fact Clark Kent, no human camera could ever slow that down enough to figure that out.

Tao cursed in Kryptonian. Vic and Bart just stared at him. "Lionel being shot and this? I don't believe in coincidences. Some one else is testing my cousin. That's the only logical explanation." He growled. He paced the room slightly. "Bart, change of plans, find Clark and track him. My bet is that he was very close when the robbery happened. If someone else is testing him, he's being followed."

"Got it, I'll check in soon." The young speedster spoke as he took off. Vic and Oliver just stared at the screen.

"I have a lunch interview with Chloe." He spoke warring with himself whether or not he keeps the appointment and whether or not to have Green Arrow to take to the streets.

"I saw your schedule; you need to be in the office today." Vic spoke knowing he could get away with the frank talk with Tao.

Oliver grimaced. "I know, I know." He shook his head. "Keep track of Bart, if anything changes, call me and I will change my schedule." He spoke. His secretary poked her head into his office to remind him of his next meeting. He sighed heavily knowing that the day was probably about to get a lot worse…..

--

Oliver was in staff reviews. He was right in the middle of one, when a bomb blast rattled his building. He and his employee exited the office and went to see what was going on. There in the distance where the Daily Planet used to be was a huge pile of rubble and huge black smoke plume filtering into the sky.

"Vic!" he shouted. His head of security was at his shoulder in a second.

"Yeah,"

"Send all the employees home. Evacuate this building. Then," he looked his friend in the eye, "Meet me over there." He spoke very, very low…

"Clark!" Lois shouted as they were heading back to her apartment. "Will you wait and talk to me?" she shouted. He slowed and put his head down.

"I know this is gonna sound strange but unless you're the unluckiest man on the planet, this bad stuff seems to literally be following you?" she spoke and moved around to his front. He lifted up his head and the worry in his blue eyes pierced her soul.

"I know," he spoke.

"Know what?" Lois asked.

"God, I wish I could tell you. I wish I wasn't scared to share this with you." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "This will probably ruin what ever chance I ever had with you, but I'm sorry Lois I just………"

!!!!!!!!

The blast knocked them right off their feet and into the alley. Lois landed on top of Clark. They were stunned; they looked at each other and then toward where the blast came from.

"Oh god, Chloe!" Lois shouted.

"Lois go home!" He shouted.

"Like bloody hell I will, she's my family. You go home." She shouted back. Clark had no time to argue with her. He knew he would regret what he was about to do until his dying breath, when and if that ever happened. He stood and scooped Lois up into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing? I need to get over the Planet, not play house with you Kent!"

"Shut up, Lane, for once in your life Shut UP!" he spoke. He looked around didn't see anyone and whispered one last warning, "you might want to close your mouth and your eyes for this." He spoke. Lois was stunned not only did Smallville just grow a pair, in the seconds that followed, her world had just turned into a blur, and when it stopped she was standing at what was left of the Daily Planet…

--

"Daily Planet, Editor White speaking,"

"You have 15 minutes to evacuate the entire building before it blows up…"

"Now wait just a goddamned minute…" Perry yelled into the phone, all he heard was a click.

"Great Caesar's ghost!" He shouted then went to the bull pen and pulled the fire alarm. He picked up his phone he called up to cooperate to do the same thing. People were filing out of the building. He ran back to his office grabbed his lap top and made his exit as well, clearing the bull pen as he went.

--

"Hey Chloe are you in a hurry or what?" the girl behind the coffee shop counter asked. Chloe reached into her purse for her wallet and grabbed out her money.

"Yeah I nabbed this huge interview today, then I ran into that thing at Mid town, I got stuck in traffic, so I figured If I was going to be on my A game I should probably have one of your famous Macchiato's to get me to lunch." She smiled.

The girl laughed. "Yeah and that thing over at the mint was just weird."

"I must have missed that while I was filing my other report. What thing?"

"Someone threatened to blow up the mint." She laughed as she put the whipped cream and caramel on Chloe's drink. She put a lid on it and handed it over to her favorite patron.

"Wow." Chloe shook her head and looked at her phone to make sure it was still on and working. Chloe put her 5 on the counter.

"Nah, this one's on me." The girl spoke, "You inspired me to apply to journalism school so I don't do this forever. Thanks, knock 'em dead at your interview."

Chloe blushed, "Thanks!" she smiled as she left the shop to head toward the Planet. She was sipping on her coffee thinking about the questions she was going to ask Oliver Queen. She got within 2 blocks of the Planet when a large bomb type blast knocked her on her butt. She spilled her coffee all the way down the front of her clothes. She stood looking at her state of dress and she looked up and saw the giant smoke plume from where the Planet used to be.


	9. Chapter 9

When Clark and Lois arrived at what was left of the Planet he set her down. She was stunned. There were Planet employees wandering aimlessly through the rubble.

"Lois, go and get those people out of the way for the rescuers to come in. Take all the walking wounded at least out of harms way." He shouted. She just looked at him like he sprouted a second head, third, arm, and wings.

"But…you.." she spoke confused and then muttered under her breath, "meteor infected?"

"Lois!' he shouted. She nodded then turned to do as he asked. He looked at the huge pile off rubble that was now almost spread along 2 blocks and shook his head. He found a hole that he could squeeze himself into and went to look for Chloe and any survivors. Also arriving at the scene was Green Arrow, Cyborg, Aquaman, and Impulse. They each took a side of the building and starting peeling away debris or making entry to help with the rescue efforts.

Clark had managed to clear the basement, there was nobody down there. He started to make his way to the next level when a whole was punched through a wall. He just stared in amazement as the leather clad Green Arrow made his way to the same spot.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to help the people that are trapped?" he spoke, his voice was distorted and he sounded pissed off. He shook his head and ran past Clark up what was left of the steps up to the next level. Moans and cries of the broken starting to carry down the hall. "Boy," he heard "Get your ass up here I need your help." Arrow snapped at him again? Clark was stunned than snapped out of it to go and help the Archer.

--

Chloe managed to sneak her way into the scene. Rescue personnel had blocked everything off. She gasped when she saw the destruction. She couldn't believe it. She had gotten as far as the makeshift medical area and was certain she heard her cousin shouting out orders. Chloe went into the tent to see Lois covered in dust, tear streaked face, as she was helping to direct the walking wounded to keep them out of the way.

"LO!" she shouted. Lois turned and gasped. She ran at her cousin and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod, I thought you were in the building!"

"Lois seriously, need air."

"Sorry, short stuff, we thought," she sniffed, "You were in the building?"

"We?" she looked confused.

"Me and Clark!" she spoke like Chloe should have gotten that.

"Ladies, we need your help!" one of the rescuers said as a new batch of walking wounded came into the tent. Chloe and Lois nodded and went to where they were directed. Chloe set her purse down and rolled up her sleeves. They were writing down personal information, giving blankets, and trying to keep people calm. Perry White was brought past them on a stretcher.

"Chief!" Chloe shouted.

"Hold up a minute, young man." He spoke to the man pulling the stretcher along. He coughed and removed his Oxygen mask. Chloe was right next to him. "Chloe, thank god you're ok." He coughed.

"I got stuck at mid town bank, then I went for coffee, I got an interview with Queen today." She smiled.

"Atta girl, I got a phone call, some one called this…" he coughed and coughed. "in. Did I get everyone out?" he spoke still coughing.

"We have to go now, sir." The rescuer spoke and the Editor nodded as they took him to an awaiting ambulance and carted him off to the hospital. Chloe snapped out of her reverie as more victims were brought into the tent.

"Arrow this is Aquaman, my side of the building is clear." He spoke.

"Copy,"

"Arrow this is Cyborg, found 8 survivors, all evacuated, my side is clear."

"Copy."

"Arrow, this is impulse, 1 dead, 3 wounded and all have been evacuated, my area is clear."

"Copy," Arrow and Clark were on the same level still pulling at debris. They had 2 survivors that were hidden under a desk, secretaries or something."Arrow to Cyborg, if you can get over here, I have survivors that need evac."

"Got it, on my way."

--

He got to a huge piece of floor and looked through it to see a dozen people trapped together in a huge pocket. Clark came to where he was. "There's some survivors in there." He spoke. Clark just looked at him strangely.

"Why don't you go and help those over there while I get this." Clark spoke.'

"No, you go grab one end, I'll grab the other, Teamwork junior, get used to it." He hissed. Clark was starting to get pissed. That was the second time the leather clad do gooder had talked to him in a condescending tone and he didn't appreciate it. "You gonna stare into space all day?" he hissed again. Clark shook his head and then went to where he was directed; they together lifted that huge slab of flooring. The dust made visibility poor. "Go, get out of here, these are the last," Tao ordered his cousin; Clark just shook his head and left. Arrow waited to help the 12 leave the building. Vic carrying two mildly injured over each shoulder. As they neared the entrance that was made to gain entry, they stayed back while the victims escaped. Vic set down the two he had been carrying. One was a cute brunette that had been chatting him up to calm her anxiety. She kissed his cheek in thanks as she hobbled out of the rubble. Arrow just looked at him.

"What?" he spoke. Arrow was laughing at his friend, "Shut up."

"All right, let's get out of here." Arrow spoke. All the heroes heard his order on comm. and took off…

--

A half hour later a fleet of corporate busses pulled along the block behind the barricade. Oliver and Vic were both now in jeans and sweatshirts and headed to the triage tent. Oliver managed to get through security; people weren't sure how to respond to the billionaire. He walked up the fire chief, who was command of the scene.

"Chief." He spoke as he shook the man's hand.

"Sir, I"

"Please, it's just Oliver. I have busses to take the walking wounded to outlying hospitals for you. This is my head of security, Victor Stone. If you need anything else; he's a very resourceful guy." He smiled. The chief nodded. "Now for immediate needs of your crew, I have food, blankets, water, and coffee coming."

"Thanks so much, si…Oliver."

"You're welcome Chief." He spoke. He headed into the tent to see if he could relieve any of the workers. He took a few steps when his hearing led him to Chloe. She was sitting on a cot, arms wrapped around her self, face wet with tears. He knelt in front of her and pulled off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Hey." He spoke. She looked up and blushed. "What?"

"Why are you here?" she whispered, her voice full of defeat.

"That blast rattled my windows. Thought I should come over and help, since I have the means too." She shivered. "Look why don't you put my sweat shirt on, you're cold." He smiled. She blushed again and did. She tried not to take a deep breath and inhale that wonderfully masculine scent, but her nose was not following any of her brains commands. "Is there anything I can do or get for you?"

She couldn't articulate anything she just broke down and cried. His heart ached, he scooped her up and carried her to the main entrance. Vic put the keys to his jeep in his hand as he carried Chloe down the block. "Is your cousin alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she went home an hour ago, I couldn't….I mean…"

"No need to explain I understand, really." He made it to he is jeep used the fob to unlock it and the gently placed Chloe onto the passenger seat. He secured the seat belt on her and then shut her door. He made his way to the other side climbed in and started it up," Where do you live Chloe?" he asked softly. She rattled off her address and he put the jeep in gear and headed to her place…

--

"Humans are so predictable." Lex spoke staring at the news feed of the bomb blast that destroyed the Daily Planet. He reached for his cell phone in his vest pocket and hit a number. "In my office now," He hung up and then called Lana.

"Hey Baby, yeah I miss you too, I got caught up at the office, I shouldn't be late tonight. Yeah, my father is still in a coma but the Doctor seems to think he'll come out of it….uh huh…ok and wear something pretty…love you."

Minutes later his aide entered his office and shut the door.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"No real footage,sir." The young man spoke.

"I see." Lex spoke, staring through the young man, "Alright, go home, tomorrow we start again."

The young man just nodded as if he got a stay of execution. Lex shook his head. He needed to flush out the traveler, so he could kill him, and then the planet would be his playground.

--

Oliver pulled up in front of Chloe's building, they turned to face each other. "T-t-thanks for the ride, Oliver." Chloe spoke. Oliver shook his head and smiled as he exited the driver's side of the vehicle and made his way to Chloe who had exited and stood at the door. She stared at him as if he sprouted a second head.

"Please, I was raised a gentleman." He smiled as he escorted her into the building. Chloe just shook here head, a smile creeping up on her face.

They made it to her door, and he watched as she struggled to get her key into the lock, tears were sliding down her cheeks. He put his hand on hers and took the key from her. He then unlocked her door and scooped her up and carried her inside, sobs were racking her body. He set her down on the couch, and then went to shut her door. He returned and knelt in front of her. Her face was buried in her hands.

"God, I was supposed to be in the bull pen," She moaned. Oliver just put a reassuring hand on her knee. "I was preparing for my interview with you." She laughed. "Ironic isn't it, now here I am?" She sniffled.

"Yeah here you are, not hurt and still breathing. I would say that fortune favors you."

"Perry, he told me," she paused, could she really trust him? She shook her head and shuddered.

"Told you?" he nudged.

"Someone called in a bomb threat. He tried to get everyone out…."

That news made his blood boil, Tao was surfacing with a vengeance and if he wasn't careful, he would do something to tip her off that he was more than human. "Go on.."

"Perry is a descent man. He's had some hard times and all, but, wow, he didn't deserve this."

"I'm sorry Chloe." he spoke; those words broke the last damn of her resolve. She lunged slightly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He paused only for a second then he wrapped his arms around her. He stood and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the couch, whispering soothing nonsensical Kryptonian words against her skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chloe gasped as she realized she was in the arms of the billionaire and she was wearing his sweat shirt. She leaped off his lap.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh god, I got tear stains on your shirt. That probably cost more than I make in a month." Oliver just shook his head and laughed.

"Ok, first, I may have money but I'm not a snob, I got this shirt at a hockey game." He tried to tease her and anyone that knew him would have been doubled over with laughter. "I'm curious as to why you jumped off my lap like I had the plague?"

Chloe blushed furiously, "I," she let out a deep breath. "Don't even know you and when….oh god; when I get near you its like I've known you my whole life."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I'm not anybody and you're you," she shrugged.

He stepped up into her personal space and cupped her face in his hands. "Here me Chloe Sullivan, you're not just anybody, and you probably do know me better than you think. You just have to be ready to hear it and feel it." He spoke. He kissed one cheek and then the other. He then kissed one corner of her mouth and then the other. She set his skin on fire, and his senses got kicked to the curb. He then kissed her on the lips and it was pure heaven. He had to pull back before he embarrassed himself. She immediately put her hand to her mouth at the surprise of the kiss bereft that it was over.

"You're so warm," she whispered; a million thoughts racing through her head. His cell phone chimed and he looked at the text message.

"I have to go," he smiled at her.

"Will I see you again?" she asked like a love sick teenager.

"Oh, I'm always around." He winked at her and turned and left, leaving her apartment feeling totally empty. Chloe stood for what seemed like eternity then flopped back down on her couch.

'His skin is so warm, and he had spoken strange words,' where had she heard those before? She shook her head and went to take a shower and then call Lois.

30 minutes later she was out of the shower and sitting on her couch was one Clark Kent his head resting on his hands, totally lost in thought.

"Well, good thing I decided to NOT run around my apartment naked." Chloe teased. Clark didn't respond, he was orbiting planet Brood and was obviously not accepting transmissions. "Earth to Clark!" she shouted and he finally looked up.

"Oh Chloe," is all he could say.

"Ok you're freaking me out. What is it?"

"The abridged version or the whole…"

"Quit stalling and tell me already." She shouted frustrated. She sat in her easy chair waiting for him to start blabbing.

"I was with Lois today," Chloe looked a little surprised. "We had had a day date planned." He sat back and rested his head on the back of the couch. "I had stopped the bank robbery and the bomb scare at the mint…"

"Oh, Clark," Chloe winced.

"We were just walking when the Planet blew. I needed to get there, so did she, she was scared for you. We started fighting kinda, I well told her to shut up, scooped her up into my arms, and um, super sped her to the seen."

"YOUDIDWHAT?" Chloe screeched.

"Well? I needed to go and she wasn't listening." He looked so pathetic.

"Oh Clark, Clark, Clark," Chloe shook her head. She moved to sit next to him and put her hand on his knee. The heat from his body radiating through his denim; she just looked at him funny.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry, um, what did Lois say?"

"Well, let me finish before we get into that part. So I get into the building and that Green Arrow guy's show's up. He punched threw a wall!"

"That's just crazy talk." Chloe spoke going over the stuff she knew about the Arrow. It wasn't that crazy, he had to be a Meta, had to be.

"He kept addressing me as boy or Junior, like he was my superior." He closed his eyes thinking about the Arrow and Lois.

"What are you thinking Clark?"

"I need to go to the Ice Castle and talk to my Father." He spoke shrugging.

"What about Lois?"

"I don't know, maybe she'll think I'm just infected?" he spoke standing.

"Way to bury your head in the sand Clark, maybe you should just tell, her?"

"Are you crazy?" he patted her knee, "Thanks Chloe, good talk," he spoke as he zoomed out of her apartment.

--

Chloe was beat, so much to think about, Clark revealing himself to Lois, she kissed Oliver, and the Planet was gone. She had received a call from one of her co workers and Perry was out of surgery and he would be okay. Chloe fluffed up her pillow, turned off her lamp and fell asleep…..

--

Clark ran to the ice castle with a full head of steam. He got to the entrance and it was blocked. He punched, kicked, and even used his heat vision and he couldn't gain access.

"You aren't allowed in here." Jor El's voice boomed.

"What? I need your advice?" Clark pleaded

"You have put off your destiny for far too long. You will only be allowed back in here when you find the Son of Ra."

"Who is that?" Clark spoke the wind taken from his sails.

"The Son of Ra holds the key to your knowledge and your path. Find him before its too late." Then the voice was gone.

Clark shook his head, 'The Son of Ra? Who is that?' He was feeling bad before he got to the Ice Castle, and now he just felt 10 times worse. He felt a heaviness in his chest and its name was Lois. He needed to think and nothing like a run around the planet to help him do that. He was going to go home, but apparently his feet and his brain weren't communicating. He was in front of Lois' door, warring with himself about knocking.

After several minutes Clark knocked on Lois' apartment door. It was time to face the music. He heard her shuffle to the door, he saw her look through the peep hole and debate whether or not she was going to open the door. She then unlatched her locks and opened the door, not waiting for him to enter she went and sat on her couch. Clark closed the door and looked at her, she was in her blue fuzzy slippers, and Eeyore pajamas.

"Do you want to get to the yelling first or save that for later." He asked trying to break the ice.

"Snark is Chloe's bit, I just don't get it?" Lois spoke holding a pillow to her chest.

"What Lo?" unsure if he should sit down or not.

"Aren't we? Weren't we friends? If you're meteor infected, didn't you think you could trust me enough to tell me?" she spoke. Clark had hoped that she would think he was meteor infected, but the reality made him feel like a bigger jerk.

"We are friends Lo, and it's really not that simple." He spoke.

"Why not? You've heard me babble about my personal issues," She began to sniff.

"This is huge Lo. I've really had a hard time trusting anyone with this."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"she asked.

"No, it was meant to explain,"

"Well your explanation sucks." She spoke turning to face away from him.

"Lois if I could tell you, I…"

"Save it! Go away," she interrupted. "I need time to think."

"Ok." Clark spoke turning to leave, "When you're really ready to talk and Listen Lo? You know where to find me." He spoke turning and leaving.

--

Clark managed to get to bed well after midnight and fell face first on his bed totally exhausted.

Clark heard a noise in his barn and got up to go and check it out. He entered the barn slowly and headed up to the loft. Sitting at his desk was Green Arrow. His legs stretched out and cross at the ankle. He had a stack of new paper articles at arms reach.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"You lead quite an exciting life Clark." He spoke rummaging through the papers, "The unsung hero breezing in and out in the nick of time and disappearing before any one is the wiser."

"Who are you and what exactly do you want?"

"Me?" he stood staring at Clark, "I'm about to become your worst nightmare."

"Please." Clark spoke sitting on the couch. The Arrow smirked and raised his hand and the couch and Clark levitated. "What the?"

"I'll give you 24 hours to figure this one out, and then I'm coming for you. You've wasted far to much time living in domestic bliss and not enough time doing what you need to." He spoke angrily. He gestured again and the couch was back on the floor. "How many more people have to get hurt or killed because of your apathy." He hissed. "Pull your head out of the sand or I'll do it for you."

Clark sat bolt upright, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, he shook his head. The Green Arrow was coming for him? Why? Who is that guy?

Chloe tossed and turned and finally decided to get up and get a drink of water. She made her way into the living room and paused, Arrow was sitting on her couch.

"How did you get in here?" she asked. He didn't speak. He only held his hand out to her. She scrunched her face at him and took a couple steps toward him. "Seriously how did you get in here?" He put his other index finger against his lips to signal her to silence. She frowned and then reached and took his hand. She gasped in surprise, the leather and skin was such an erotic texture. He pulled her slowly into his lap, "Are you ready to know me?" he asked his voice altered with the distorter. She rested her hands on his shoulders and his skin was soo warm, she felt her hands flex and relax against his muscles like an kneading cat. Most of his face was obscured by the hood, and his eyes were covered by dark glasses. She reached for the zipper of his vest and slid it down his chest. A charm hung around his neck and she reached for it. It was oddly beautiful. She was engulfed with light and stood in a white room, she turned to see a woman, blonde and in a strange robe.

"You must be her?" she spoke smiling at the pixie like blond

"Sorry?"

"The other half of my son's soul." She spoke.

"Your son?"

"His name is Tao, although he has probably acquired an earth name by now." she spoke a sad expression on her face.

"I'm confused."

"Love him well, he's lost greatly." She spoke and kissed the young girls cheek. The room was again hers and she was again straddling the Green Arrow. His leather gloved hands were massaging the flesh of her chest and that was making her feel like a volcano about to erupt. He nibbled her neck and whispered, "Hear me, feeeeelll me, Chloeeeeee," Chloe leaned to kiss him on the lips and was woken with a start when she kissed her pillow. She felt a burning sensation in her hand and she sat up quickly and turned on her lamp, there in her palm was the pattern of the charm that was around the Arrow's neck.

Tired of tossing and turning Chloe got up and made a pot of coffee. She then grabbed her digital camera and took a pic of the mark on her palm, then stored her lap camera. She fired up her lap top and started to do what she does best, she pulled up her favorite search engine and then bit her lip as she typed in ancient symbols and began her big dig.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the early morning of the next day and the dawn was just breaking. Lex was in bed holding Lana.

"Baby?" he asked kissing her shoulder, she rolled over to face him. "What do you think about kids?"

"Oh I don't know. I would think that after a few years of marriage we would have one or two."

"Why not right away?"

"I don't know, the first few years of marriage are supposed to be the toughest." She spoke kissing his cheek. "Don't you just want it to be you and me before the kiddo's?"

"I guess, I just feel like I have things to make up for since my own father and I have a federal disaster for a relationship."

"Well if I had known you were in a hurry for kids, I wouldn't have started by birth control regimen." She smiled and then gasped, as she swore she saw anger in his eyes.

"Well," he looked at his watch. "Uggh," he groaned. "I have another early day at the office and I need to get going. Can we finish this later?"

"Sure, I'm going dress shopping today, maybe we can have lunch?" she asked.

"Sounds good." He smiled and got up to go take a shower. He went into their bathroom and shut the door. Hidden in the pocket of his robe was a packet of placebo birth control, He took her pack from the cabinet and put that in his robe. He made sure to match days missing and the turned the faucet on to take his shower.

He had a big day, round 2 of testing the traveler, and he was going to put his philanthropic hat on to give the Daily Planet staff a building of his down town to set up temporary offices.

He showered quickly, dressed and left for the office. He sent his usual message to his employee to watch Lana; the other call got him excited, he would get the video he needed for the traveler, he would end him by any means necessary, public humiliation, or simply take his life.

--

"Hey what are you doing today?" Chloe asked leaving after visiting Perry White.

"Staying at the farm, I have a bit of a mystery to solve." He sounded mopey.

"Can I come over to visit, in like the next hour?"

"Chloe you don't have to ask, come over I'll make us brunch."

"Ohhh yeahhh" she yawned in the phone. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah I didn't sleep last night." She spoke.

"Do you need me to come and get you?" he asked.

"No, no don't be silly, I'll be okay. See you in an hour."

--

Tao was pacing like a caged tiger. His eyes were closed as he listened to the sounds of the city. Something was off; there was a heaviness in the air he couldn't explain. Vic came into the clock tower and stared at his boss.

"Wow, you're scary." He spoke. "Did you know your feet aren't even touching the floor?"

Tao paused and looked and shook his head, his feet weren't touching the floor. "What do you have for me?" he spoke as he was again with his feet on the ground.

"Several witness' report that there was a red/blue blur in the area of all the activities. The strange part though is the subjects they arrested for the first two incidents have evaporated."

"Come again?"

"Gone, disappeared, never existed, into thin air…"

"Thanks for the euphemism reminder." He spoke. "Chloe told me that there was a bomb threat phoned into the Planet."

"Your lap top here?" Vic asked. Tao pointed to the coffee table. Vic sat down and plugged into the machine. One eye went unfocused as his fingers began to type at an inhuman speed. "Hacking into the back up main frame, of the DP, that call was made from a cell phone number, three blocks away, and the cell phone belongs to…….a Mitchell St. John?"

"Well unless he can communicate from the dead, than my bet is the one who tossed him in the bay did the bombing."

"Good a start as any."

"I need his file again,"

"I can get it to you within the hour."

"Good," Tao still looked unsettled.

"What?" Vic asked. He had gotten moderately proficient at reading his bosses moods.

"Something is going to happen today, I can feel it." He spoke.

"Well if it's any consolation I do have the guys hanging out at different points of the city."

"Good,"

"So you gonna talk about it?" Vic probed as he disconnected from the computer.

"No,"

"Ok?" he smiled.

"What?"

"I can tell when you're thinking about her you look almost," he spoke searching for the right word.

"What?"

"Human," he teased. Tao just shook his head and smiled. "See like that you're smiling, its just 7 kinds of not right." Vic continued.

"Very funny, did you get the number of the girl who was sweet on you Cyborg?" he asked

Vic blushed and shook his head, "Alright, I will get that file and dig up what we know on Mr. St. John." He stood and headed toward the door, "and no I didn't get her number, but, she'll see me again, not the bot." he smiled and left.

Oliver turned to the window feeling better talking to his friend when he heard it, a sound he was familiar with growing up in California, it was the sound of tectonic plates shifting. Metropolis was no where near a fault line. Oliver made his way to the window and saw a fault forming down the main street of Metropolis, buildings were shaking and the earth was splitting apart, and it was going through down town Metropolis and heading to the highway that leads out to rural Kansas.

Vic was back in the pent house as soon as the earth started rumbling. "Get A.C here, now. I need to do some things Arrow can't do, and I need him to be me." Tao spoke as he moved to the Arrow room and put on an all black version of the Green Arrow leathers, only this time he had full sleeves and full leather gloves.

"Got it, he's on his way."

"Good do what you guys can, I won't be on comm., but you know how to reach me," He spoke.

--

Chloe had stopped at Lois' to pick her up and take her for a "drive". Chloe knew that if she and Clark didn't have help in the make up department it would be a cold day in hell before they would do it on their own. The two cousins hit the main road in Metropolis and got stuck in morning rush, which was stop and go.

"So have you talked to that rat fink Clark?" Lois hissed.

"What did he do now Lo?"

"First he says he's my friend, than we do this whole should we shouldn't we thing and then I find out he's got a secret and not just a little, I have a tattoo I forgot to mention oh no this is like a whopper of a secret and he couldn't trust me enough to say anything." Lois panted getting that out all in one breath.

"Feel better?" Chloe asked smiling.

"No, he's a pig, he's more than a pig he's a super duper swine." Lois spoke crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. The light finally turned green, they had just made it through the intersection and very nearly out of town when the road began to sway.

"Are you having car trouble??" Lois asked,

"Not if my car is causing the buildings to move too, it's an earthquake!!" Chloe hit the gas and her car lurched forward.

--

Clark was busy in the kitchen when he heard a vehicle pull up. It couldn't possibly be Chloe. He looked at his watch and then looked through the wall. He groaned as he saw Lana walk up to the front door. He went to meet her at the door and hello was all he got out of his mouth when he heard the tectonic plates shift and heard all the screaming in Metropolis.

"Hey, Clark,"

"Lana, this really isn't the best time."

"Of course it is, I don't see Chloe's car here or that annoying bull in a china shop, Lois Lane."

"Lana really I have things to do."

"But Clark, I just wanted to share with you the…."

"Lana, really don't care," he spoke getting more anxious.

"That's not very polite Clark; I thought we were still friends?"

"I thought Lex had you on a short leash?"

"Well, I,"

"Lana, as much fun as this is? I really don't care about what happens in your life any more. You made that perfectly clear, now I would appreciate it if you would leave me to my life." He spoke getting more aggravated as the screams got worse. Tears were sliding down Lana's face and she was pouting at him. "That doesn't work with me any more either." He spoke. Her expression changed and her tears dried up. She scowled at him climbed into her expensive car and drove away.

Clark made sure she left and then took a back and around way to go and help in Metropolis.

--

Tao was not just pissed, he was beyond pissed, if he were a sun he would be supernova. His cousin was no where in sight and he needed his help. He had leaped onto the tallest building in Metropolis to see if he could spot the source of the tremors. On the opposite side of town, someone had put some sort of device in the ground that was causing the problems. He crouched down as low as he could, like tightening a spring, and then launched him self straight up into the air. He arched once his hit the lower atmosphere and did a dive directly toward the machine. He streamlined his body and hit the earth with enough force that a small crater was left. He smashed the device with his velocity, stopped, and vaulted out of the crater back to his other spot on the building. He watched for only a second at the tremors were finally still. He heard countless cries of innocents trapped by rubble or in their cars. He shook his head, jumped off the building and into the thick of things.

--

Chloe and Lois had managed to make it out of town. They stopped, got out of the car and looked at the devastation of the city.

"Good driving cuz?" Lois cheered Chloe. That was when another tremor rocked where they were causing a sink hole to form. They and the car were sucked into it. It started to close. Only a few screams of theirs could be heard and then silence.

--

Clark arrived in the area the man in black was working. He was helping people out of the trench who couldn't or hadn't escaped on their own.

"Took you long enough!" he shouted.

"What's it too you, I'm here." Clark spoke trying to play off his anger.

"Really?" the man spoke stopping. "Is that how you've handled things? No wonder this city is in trouble." He shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone is testing you Boy? Do you think that all this is merely coincidence? Get on the ball before someone you care about gets…."

_There was another tremor to the North of town._ Tao heard Vic and he stared at Clark who was just watching him. _We got these folks down here, you need to get north._

Tao closed his eyes and listened, it was her heart beat, and something was wrong. He leaped out of the trench and jumped two very long jumps to get to the sink hole seconds later. Clark was standing on the other side of the hole a split second later. He saw the rear of the red vehicle he knew to be Chloe's. The hole was filled with sand; not bothering to acknowledge his cousin he dove into the sand. Clark begin to spin and spun in the sand on the opposite side of the car. In a few minutes the car was being hoisted out of the earth by the supermen. Tao ended up taking it from Clark, and set it down. The car was empty. Grief and rage filled Tao, he stretched out his hands in front of him and levitated the entire mass of sand. Two bodies, hung limp in the midst. Clark quickly grabbed, the two women and Tao released the dirt. He rushed to Chloe's side. She coughed and gagged then looked up in to his hood covered face.

'The color's are wrong,' she thought. He helped her to stand, not saying a word, he scanned her for injuries, and she was just bruised. "Is it you?" she asked and then coughed some more. He put his index finger over his mouth to silence her; he cupped her face with his other gloved hand, and leaned as if to kiss her. He paused briefly just before their lips made contact, turned suddenly and leaped into the air to head back to town.

"Chloe?" Lois coughed, as Clark held her.

"I'm good Lo, how are you?" she asked her cousin.

"Good, but I must have run out of oxygen cause I think Clark's holding me?"

"I am Lo," he set her down knowing she was going to be fine. "And when I'm done in town, you and me, we'll talk, I mean really talk." He kissed her cheek. He led her to Chloe who reached out to help her stay upright, Seeing they were alright he disappeared in a red/blue blur.

--

The hours that followed the disaster were like some weird parody of life in Metropolis. Lex Luthor, having been forced into a bunker for his own safety during the quakes was now leading the disaster relief effort. First he was going to give the Daily Planet Staff the lower part of his building to resume daily operations until their building was rebuilt. He was donating construction equipment for the repair of the city streets. He was also going to purchase rooms at outlying hotels for those that were displaced.

Tao watched the media circus with great suspicion. He had already offered his services to the Emergency workers and didn't do it in front of a horde of media people. He just shook his head. He had known Alexander for a long time, the man oozed power, but something was different, and warnings were going off everywhere in Taos' head to keep a close eye on his nemesis.

"Thank you both for your help today," he spoke as A.C and Victor entered the room. "I know Bart had to leave on another matter, I appreciate all of you." His voice was even.

"Is he feeling ok?" A.C asked Vic. Vic just shrugged.

"I'm fine, I just have to make a house call this evening, and I can't even predict what will happen."

"You're not serious?" Vic asked.

"I am. I have to do this. There is no other person on the face of this earth to get him to see reason. I'm not going to kill him, but it may not end up very well for both of us." He smirked.

"Dude, what about the girl?" A.C asked implying Chloe.

"If I survive this intact, well then I'll let nature take it's course." He moved to the Green Arrow Room and the new gear he had in a bag. It had lead woven into the leather. Bernie had at least discovered that lead could block his vision. If he was going to beat down his cousin, he wasn't sure this was the night to truly reveal his identity.

He changed, went down to garage, climbed onto his green crotch rocket and headed toward Smallville.

"You in for beer and pool tonight?" A.C asked heading toward the elevator that would lead him to the game room.

"Yeah, we should be here when he gets back."

"My thoughts exactly, you order the pizza, I'll rack up the table." A.C spoke as the lift that carried the two heroes' went down three floors.

--

Tao made good time to the Kent Farm. He hid his bike a few miles away and then ran the rest of the way. He sped into the barn and sat the young man's desk. He put his legs up, crossed them at the ankle and waited. …

Tao heard his cousin coming down the drive, he shook his head as he listened to him mumble to himself about Lois being so incredibly stubborn and not listening to reason. Tao's blood was boiling and he was seething just thinking about Clark. He tried to stay settled as he heard the heavy steps of his moping cousin. Clark paused when he saw the Green Archer sitting at his desk.

"What do you want?" Clark spoke taking a defensive pose.

"I am Tao son of Ra and I am now your teacher." He spoke in Kryptonian. Clark just stared at him.

"What?"

"I am Tao son of Ra and I am now your teacher." He spoke again. Clark recognized the words as Kryptonian, but didn't understand. The confusion was evident on his face. Tao shook his head and slowly stood from his seated position. "You lead quiet an exciting life Mr. Kent," he hissed. "The unsung hero breezing in and out in the nick of time and disappearing before any one is the wiser."

"What exactly do you want?" Clark asked sensing some weird sort of deja vous.

"Me?" he stood staring at Clark, "I'm about to become your worst nightmare."

"Please." Clark spoke sitting on the couch. The Arrow smirked and raised his hand and the couch and Clark levitated. "What the?"

"Ready or not; you are about to receive the education of a lifetime." He spoke as he purposefully let the couch fall.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Many, many thanks to all of you who have been following this fic! You're all fantastic. There is so much more to come, and I'm trying to update regularly. RL sometimes interferes, GRR, LOL! Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this!!

Chloe was staying one of the hotel rooms that Lex had purchased for displaced folks. She wasn't technically displaced but since the Planet was getting a temporary home and she wanted to be first in to start writing about all that she had experienced. She was freshly showered, in her robe, and sitting on the bed staring at her palm and the now faded but still very present mark. She had wanted to write down her dream, but dared not too. She wanted to know more about her dream and its signifigance. The questions she kept mulling over in her mind were slowly driving her crazy.

Chloe was certain, that she had been near the Green Arrow today. Clark didn't say how they got out of the sink hole, but she had sworn she had felt that presence from her dream again. She sighed as she got up, remembering she had shoved a bunch of mail into her purse when she left her place. She sorted bill after bill and then came an odd and fat manilla envelope. She opened it and a note fell at her feet. She picked it up and it was a small letter from Lionel Luthor.

"_The vessel still walks among the souls of this planet, the Traveler is our only savior. The Destroyer is coming to help him conquer this world as his own. He must be stopped. trust No one, this book has the key to the destruction of the Destroyer, Please…. " _

And then there were no more words. Chloe opened the well worn and well used journal and slowly flipped through the pages. There was symbol after symbol on fronts and backs of pages. There were what appeared to be words. Chloe's jaw was slack, there was only one place on the planet she knew of that these symbols could be found and that was place she hadn't thought of in years: The Kawatchee caves. She was stunned, she finally flipped to the last page and on the inside back cover in gold was the symbol that was emblazoned on her palm. She dropped the book to the floor, if it meant what she thought, than she had been branded by a Kryptonian and she knew of only one on the planet.

--

Clark was instantly on his feet and took a defensive posture toward the Arrow. Arrow smirked, turned his back on Clark and disappeared in a split second. Clark heard him leave, but didn't see him, he was really fast. Clark heard a whistle and zoomed outside to see Arrow standing on the roof of his house. "I am Tao Ra and I am your teacher." He spoke again.

"I don't understand!" Clark shouted up at him.

"Did your father not teach you the language of your people?" he hissed. "Kal El?"

Clark scowled at the figure and then tried to see past the hood and couldn't, "What do you want from me?"

"For you to open your eyes and see what you know as fact. Stop hiding behind the humanity that isn't yours and fulfill your destiny!"

"Humanity that isn't mine? My parents, the ones that raised me, are very human. I think I turned out just fine."

"Really? Is that why you were satisfied with being late to the disaster today, better there late than not at all? How do you sleep at night, with all those cries for help, crying out for a savior, some one to show them the way?"

"You must be the Son of Ra!" Clark spoke, the realization coming to him like being doused with a bucket of cold water.

"Well, well, well. Not nearly as dim as I thought." Tao smirked. "It only took you how long to figure it out? Bravo!" he sassed. "Keep this up and you could be saving this world well within the next hundred years."

"You don't like me much, I get that, I just can't figure out why?"

"Huh, let me paint you a picture. In the time since you have been on this planet, what have you been doing to help them? What have you done to fulfill your Destiny? You do know at least that much, right?"

"My destiny is my business. It's between me and Jor El!"

"News flash hay seed, your father is dead! He sent you here to save you and this planet from the same fate as Krypton. Yet here you are quietly living in domestic bliss while there is great evil coming. He would indeed be proud of you."

Those sarcastic words hit Clark hard. "I don't want to rule them, they're my friends, my family,"

"Again it's your human upbringing that is limiting your abilities. You are taking a human definition of ruling, and limiting your ability to see the big picture." He shook his head. Tao leaped off the building and landed in front of his cousin. "Open your eyes and your mind. Look beyond the ordinary of humanity to seek the extraordinary that you are and that you could become. Fear is crippling you. You think you will be less if you become more? If that's the faith you hold in those who you call your loved ones; than you really have a lonely life. Those that love you will love you no matter what you become."

"It's just too much." Clark spoke shaking his head.

"The hope that your parents held in your survival was wasn't too much for them, and yet here you are, living breathing. Can you not take the same leap of faith?"

"Who are you?" Clark asked. The emerald archer took a step back from Clark and pulled the pendant from under his tunic. He held it in his leather covered hands and closed his eyes.

"I am Tao son of Ra and I am now your teacher." The pendant began to glow, it was just a shimmer at first until the light was near blinding. Then in an instant it and the two men of Krypton were gone.

--

"Dude stop cheating," A.C told Vic.

"I'm not! It's totally basic Geometry," he smiled. "See, this is why we play for X Box privileges and not money." A.C scowled. Victor just laughed. He paused before his next shot when his phone vibrated. He looked up the number and shrugged giving A.C an 'I don't know who it is,' expression.

"Victor," he spoke.

"Mr. Stone, its Chloe Sullivan from the Daily Planet."

"Well, Ms. Sullivan what can I do for you? That's not a question I give out lightly especially since this number is private." He spoke smirking. "You also realize that it's also very late."

"Um…well, sorry, you see, look, I kept getting the run around with the automated system at Queen Industries, so I…"

"Yes?" he spoke dryly.

"Well…I…"

"Ms. Sullivan, I compliment your skill, but I again ask what is it you want?"

"I need to reschedule my interview with your boss. The Planet is opening for business tomorrow and,"

"The disasters weren't enough for you?"

"We're old news, I want to hit the front page with the less than public but still profound aide your boss has given this city."

"Hold on please," Vic spoke put her on hold. A.C was shaking his head.

"You know he'll kill you if you do it, I can see it in your eyes you want to."

"And we both know him; he will wait until she falls in his lap before he'll do any more than rescue her." He sighed. He moved toward a computer console and pulled out hidden USB cable and jacked in. His Left eye glowed as he slid into the online calendar of his boss and fried. "Breakfast looks like as good a time as any," he slid out of the file, and unplugged. "Ms. Sullivan," he spoke connecting back with the reporter.

"Yes, sir,"

"He can meet you tomorrow Morning at Santovalde, 8a" Vic spoke grinning.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me and don't be late." He spoke and hung up the phone. A.C was just shaking his head. Vic smiled and turned back to the game.

--

"Where are we?" Clark asked, he thought for a minute he was at the ice castle, or at least near it. There was snow as far as the eye could see, it should have been cold but with their physiology they didn't feel it at all.

"You said your destiny was too much and you're afraid to lead them?" Tao grilled.

"Didn't we just go over this?"

"You need to think about everything you just said," he spoke. He sat down in the snow at Clark's feet. He changed his grip on the pendant and a light appeared and then engulfed Clark. He looked at the Emerald Archer strangely until the light began to warm and then got very, very hot. A pain Clark had only felt when he was near kryptonite hit him. Tao listened to the screams of agony and began chanting Kryptonian. Clark screamed until he passed out and Tao then stood over him and placed the pendant on his forehead. "Dream cousin, learn the cost of your mistakes if you don't choose your destiny now."

--

It was nearly 3 in the morning and A.C had gone to bed. Vic was sitting on the couch with his lap top working on something when Tao entered the penthouse. His gait was slow and he seemed to maybe be limping a little.

"So, how did it go?" Vic asked.

Tao cursed in Kryptonian as he walked toward the room he used to house his gear. Vic bit his lip to not laugh. He took his time to shut down his computer and make his way to the equipment room. Tao was shirtless and only in his leather pants. He had red marks on his back.

"So he didn't take it well?"

Tao shook his head, "You could say something like that." He turned to his friend. "All my life I've know how I was supposed to do this," he spoke, his mask of power and ego gone for the moment. "He had to see, to know what his mistakes would cost him." He spoke staring off into the distance.

"And?"

"It just really pissed him off." Tao sort of smiled. "I really haven't had a fight like that, ever."

"Now what?"

"He gets a couple of days to think about things and then I take it to him again."

"Did anything happen around here?"

"No, A.C lost 6 hours of gaming time."

"You guys were playing pool again?"

"We were hanging out," Vic shrugged.

"Thanks," Tao spoke.

"Just one quick advisement before I go to bed," he spoke yawning and turning to head to the door, "You have an eight a.m appointment with Chloe Sullivan at that Mexican Restaurant you like. Be prepared, she's gunning for front page stuff." Vic left the room to a speechless Tao, who only scowled at his friend's retreating back.

--

Clark was sitting in his loft on his couch and his head was spinning. He was a champion brooder before he met Tao and now, if it were an Olympic event he would be the gold medalist. Tao showed him how woven his destiny was to the survival of this planet. He was afraid now, not for what he would become, but with living with the knowledge of what his inaction has done. It was nearly 3 in the morning; his body and soul were bruised. He wished more than anything that Lois was near to talk to. Yeah she had become a pain in his ass, but her presence had become calming over time.

"Wow, still moping?" A voice came from the steps. Clark couldn't look up; she was a figment of his imagination, an ache in his chest that would never be sated. "Aren't you even going to invite me in?" she smiled.

"Said the fly to the spider," he spoke absently as his imagination was now manifesting talking apparitions. He sighed, leaned back on his couch, and closed his eyes. In seconds he felt the warmth of her body next to his, her hand on his cheek; his apparition had just become the breath of hope he needed. With his eyes closed he absently pulled Lois onto his lap. "What are you doing here?" he asked opening his eyes slowly to look into her eyes.

"Not even sure myself." She spoke, making herself comfortable. "I haven't been able to get our last conversation out of my head. I,"

"You spoke your mind, you felt betrayed by my lack of honesty." He interrupted.

"That's just it; I still don't think you're being honest with me. I closed my eyes and this feeling of needing to be near you became unbearable. I don't like feeling this out of control Clark."

"What did you just call me?" he teased.

"Ha, ha, ha." She smiled. "And coming here you looked as if you have the weight of the universe on your shoulders." He sighed; the time was here to give her the entire truth. If he is to go off to his training than he would need her love, spirit, and essence to keep his humanity grounded. "See there you go again. Where do you go when you get that look on your face?"

"Krypton," he spoke softly. Lois looked at him confused, "Lets head into the house; I'll open a bottle of wine and tell you a story ok?" Lois had a million miles of snark, but let it go.

"Sure," she smiled. She moved off his lap, stood before him and held out her hand. He took it and when she pulled him up, he groaned. "What?" she spoke wrinkling her nose at him.

"Just a little sore," he grinned cheekily.

"Really? I don't ever remember you complaining of pain before?"

"Well, it's all part of my story, and you're right, I've never felt pain before." He smiled as he let her pull him toward the steps and to the house.

--

Chloe woke with butterflies in her stomach. Just thinking about Oliver Queen made her feel all hot and squishy inside. She showered and then went over her notes for the interview. She took her time choosing a suit to wear and then doing her hair and make up. The cab was waiting for her outside on the curb. She gathered all her stuff, including the journal just in case. She felt as if she needed to protect it with her very life. She put the do not disturb sign on the door so the cleaning staff wouldn't mess with her stuff and went to catch her cab to the ultra exclusive restaurant.

--

The hands massaging his back made him groan. "Just relllaaaaaaaaaxxxx," the feminine voice spoke in his ear, sending a heat straight to his groin. The hands were delicate but were working the muscles of his back like a potter molding clay. He had taken about all he could on his stomach and rolled over to see the impish face and laughing green eyes admiring the view.

"What?"

"Shhh, Tao, know me," she smiled. He was about to argue when she leaned over and took his mouth in a possessive kiss. He groaned as the dainty hands continued their assault and the snarky tongue took possession of his mouth, "You better…." He kissed his cheek, "Get up…" she purred kissing his other cheek, "or you will…" kiss,kiss, "be late." He looked up at her and heard the buzzing, a sound he should know. She smiled sitting up and cupping him.

Tao sat bolt upright, alarm going off, covered in sweat and totally aroused. The blonde had just gone from being an infatuation to an lay back down on his bed and grabbed himself giving him self one unabashed stroke. In the back of his mind he was couldn't help but thimk that this meeting with Chloe Sullivan was going to be very bad, in a very good way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe made it to the restaurant at 7:55am. She was seated at Mr. Queen's table and given free reign to order what ever. Thinking it was rude to eat before the man of the hour arrived she only ordered coffee, the house blend which was in fact from Cuba and decadent. She pulled out her notepad and began reviewing her questions, she glanced over the menu and sighed, she looked at her watch he would be here any minute and just the thought made her heart race.

Chloe looked at her watch for the hundredth time and growled, it was nearly a quarter to nine and she was pissed. 'Don't be late' she growled to her self. No interview was worth being treated like crap for. She gathered all her things and stood in a huff. She tossed a twenty on the table and turned and came face to chest with Oliver Queen.

He looked down at the indignation on her face and gave her his best and most arrogant smile, "Leaving so soon?" Chloe only gaped at him. A million thoughts went through her head and he put his hands on her shoulders, "I do apologize for being late, I got tied up with something and was irrevocably detained. I hope it didn't cause you too much stress?" he smiled and in a smooth maneuver had her moving back to the table her arm in the crook of his and then directed her to sit which she did reluctantly. She noticed that he was dressed down in jeans and muted green pull over sweater. He seemed very relaxed, "Have you eaten?" he purred. All Chloe could do was shake her head. He spied the twenty on the table and looked at her. He slid it towards her and a waiter came right out to take the drink order. Oliver spoke in fluent Spanish. "I ordered some more coffee, I hope you don't mind." He smiled. Chloe just shook her head. 'Who is this guy?' she thought.

"Mr. Queen," she spoke pulling out her notepad.

"Please haven't we established that you can call me Oliver?" he smiled. She blushed.

"Look, I know you are of the jet set and can come and go as you please, but I have deadlines and…."

"Are you going to be in trouble for me being late?"

"I well, with Perry out, I need to pull my weight for the team."

"You didn't answer my question," he spoke putting his napkin in his lap and opening the menu. Chloe just glared at him as if he were from another planet.

"I,"

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Is Jerry still the acting Editor?" he asked while dialing a number.

"Yeah but,"

Oliver hit a button and then put the phone to his ear, "Jerry, Oliver Queen. ……Good good, how are the digs over at….glad to hear that. Sir the reason I'm calling is well, I need to apologize. I seem to have manipulated the time of Chloe Sullivan. We had an early appointment and I was dreadfully late. I have detained her and really don't want her to get in any trouble…ok sure…" he handed his phone to Chloe. She took it and avoided the contact with her skin. Hopefully he wouldn't know how much his presence affected her.

"Good Morning Sir, yeah, ok…..yeah I can send it in… ok, um thanks," she handed him back his phone.

"With that being settled, lets have breakfast!" he smiled and handed his opened menu to Chloe. She glared at him then hid behind the menu and would occasionally peak over at him with utter suspicion.

He only smiled. "Are you going to interview me from behind that menu?" he teased. Chloe set the menu down and looked at him with a very serious face. He stared her down until she cracked and smiled at him.

"So why were you late?" she grilled. Tao wanted to say it was because of her, his arousal was nearly insatiable, but it was Oliver Queen she was interviewing and he shrugged blandly.

"I just got caught up in a private meeting." He smiled. "Is that the only question you have?" he spoke seeing her note pad on the table, he reached for it but she was faster.

"Uh,uh,uh Mr. Queen." She grinned.

The waiter approached the table. "Senor Queen, what would you be ordering today?"

"Javier, my guest will be ordering first," he spoke smiling at Chloe.

"What do you recommend?" She asked and that broke the dam for the rest of the meal. The interview was just a pleasant conversation. It was nearly 11 when Oliver paid the check and escorted Chloe out of the restaurant.

"So…" Chloe asked seeing the very expensive SUV parked in front of the building.

"I assume you have enough for your article but would you like to go and see the office and the list of charities that I actually do more than contribute money too?" he smiled walking toward his ride.

"But, I,"

"Your choice," he smiled as he opened the passenger door. He needed to put the distance between them; her scent was intoxicating and the symphony of her body was driving him slowly insane. Chloe made haste to climb into the vehicle. She was putting her seat belt on while he hopped into the driver's seat.

"What, gave your driver the day off?" she teased.

"I'm not the spoiled brat that most people think I am. My Nana made sure of that, to her dying breath, she made sure of that." He spoke nostalgically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean,"

"No its fine, how were you to know? I'm more than what most people see." He spoke giving her a side long glance before pulling out into traffic.

"You sound like a mystery," Chloe grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you all in to try and solve what may or may not be there?" he spoke. His phone rang and he hit a button on the steering wheel to answer it.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes Victor, I am on the way to the office." Chloe chuckled he sounded like a petulant child being punished by his dad for missing curfew.

"I assume that you have a guest?"

"Be careful with this line of questioning." Ollie snarked.

"Message received. There is some information on your desk you've been waiting for. The tri county Emergency Services group will be here at noon. Good Morning Miss Sullivan."

"Mr. Stone." She smiled looking over at Oliver strangely.

"Is there anything else Victor?" Oliver spoke annoyed.

"No, sir, see you in a few." And the call was disconnected.

Chloe just smiled over at Oliver who was looking at the road ahead of him. She just shook her head.

"What?" he grinned. She was silent and in few more minutes, after dodging all the barricades from the ruined down town area, he pulled into the QI underground parking garage. Ollie parked in his space, exited, and then went around the back of his vehicle to open the door for Chloe.

"Aren't we a gentleman?" She teased.

"Shhh, don't let it get around, I do have a reputation to uphold." He led her to the elevator and hit the button for the executive offices.

--

"So," Lex spoke to the nervous doctor standing in front of him. "You say that my father won't ever talk again?"

"There is a possibility, sir that he still might. The brain is an amazing…"

"I don't care," Lex interrupted. "I know that you have a son who's wanting to go to Yale, and a wife who really loves her position on the hospital fundraising committee. It would really be a shame for her to be caught embezzling money from the childrens wing wouldn't it? And Yale? That's such an expensive school, you make sure my father doesn't talk again and your family will be set for life." Lex spoke. "He regains his ability to communicate and you won't even be able to be a greeter at that SuperMart," Lex spoke. The doctor paled dramatically. "Now, there is a nursing home in Granville, I would like him sent there, do what you must, make it happen." Lex spoke and his phone began to chime. He looked to see Lana was calling. "Don't disappointment me, Doctor, I don't take disappointment well." He hissed spun on his heal and left to answer his phone.

"Hey baby, how'd it go?" he asked sweetly.

"Good, good," she chirped. "I like the place, so if you're sure you want to do this right away, well, let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lex there is nothing that could possibly make me happier than to be your wife."

"If you're sure, I mean I did think a lot about what you said about the media thinking this was too close to the disaster."

"Oh, Lex, I'm not marrying the media, I'm marrying you and honestly the disasters made me realize how precious life really is."

"Oh Lana, that's…wow." He spoke reading over the list of people she actually made contact with, he had another phone that was strictly for monitoring her. "Look, I have a full day of appointments, go ahead and make what ever arrangements you want and we'll catch up tonight at R'obert."

"Really?"

"For you pet? I would give you the world."

"Ohhh, I love you Lex," she squealed.

"I love you too," he spoke and hung up the phone. 'God this is too easy,' he thought of the manipulations of the human woman. He then sent a text message, 'forget the video. I know who he is and who he loves, plan 2, kill kalel." Lex left the hall he was in to head to the elevator of the hospital. He had another errand he needed to attend to. He slid his leather gloves on his hands and hit the button to leave the floor and the hospital.

--

Chloe had been given a whirl wind tour of the Queen Industries building. She had gotten better access than some of Oliver's employees. She found herself totally enamored with the man. He was smart, had a quick wit, and seemed to be so very approachable to those around him. She had seen the list of charities he gave money to and the lists and lists of ones he gave his time to. She wasn't sure how he did it all.

After nearly 2 hours of interviewing people and just watching him work Chloe felt she had enough for her article. She needed to get back to her hotel room to type up her story. She had been chatting with one of Oliver's interns and sharing stories of Smallville. Oliver had gone to his Emergency Services meeting and came back to find the two women laughing so hard they were nearly in tears. He listened with interest to the story and couldn't help but chuckle. He caught Chloe looking at her watch.

"Have a hot date?" he teased.

"No, I just need to get to my lap top; you know to file my story." She smiled.

"Alright," he sent a text. He stared at the phone waiting for a response. It happened quickly. "Let's go." He smiled.

"What did you just do?" she spoke curiously as she followed him back to the elevators.

"I took the rest of the day off." He hit the down button and Chloe just stared at his back side as he waited for the elevator. She had been distracted up to this point with all the research. It was getting harder and harder to deny her lust for this man, and she wasn't sure that spending the rest of the day with him was going to help.

--

He stood at the foot of the bed, the room was a mess. He had looked everywhere. Lionel was just crazy enough to send Chloe Sullivan a copy of his journal. The girl was trouble with a capital T. He had trashed her laptop flipped the mattress and nothing; the room search was a bust. He rolled his eyes; he would have to figure out another way. There was a page missing in the one he took from Lionel before his unfortunate accident with a bullet. In order to call the beast to help him rule the earth, he needed that symbol.

Lex heard voices coming and smirked, he super sped out of the room before anyone would know he was ever there.

--

"You didn't have to walk me to my door, Oliver." Chloe blushed.

"Well," he smiled, but his smile faded as he saw Chloe look at her door and frown.

"What?" he asked.

She had a worried expression on her face, "I left the do not disturb sign on my door." Oliver immediately stepped in front of her and tilted his head ever so slightly to listen for any intruders.

"Do you have your key?" he asked. Chloe noticed his tone was totally different. As if in a second he became someone else. Chloe absently slid the key into his extended hand. She had managed to avoid touching him all day and with one simple caress of skin, she gasped as lightning zipped down her spine, leaving a trail of undeniable arousal in its wake.

He slid the key in the door and the green light didn't come on. As he was trying to get the key to work he was also scanning the room. What he saw made Tao surface faster than the speed he possessed and he wanted his presence known, the room was destroyed. Finally the door clicked open and Tao pulled his sleeve over his hand and opened the door slowly. "Call the police Chloe." He clipped.

"What?" she spoke pushing past him and gasped at the destruction of the room. Tao grabbed her by the waist and lifted her out of the room. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, her stuff was trashed, and someone ransacked her room. She turned and tried to run, needed to get away. She then ran into something solid and unbending. She gasped to look up into the deep chocolate eyes of Oliver Queen. He cupped her face in his hands.

"No, Chloe," he whispered. "Never run,"………..


	13. Chapter 13

"_No, Chloe," he whispered. "Never run,"…_

_--_

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. Panic was her first reaction. Her job had nearly been destroyed; she had nearly died in a sink hole. This mans presence was causing her brain to short circuit. She had seen his personality alter with in a span of a few seconds and here he was now, holding her face, in her personal space and all she could really think of doing was crawling up his leg, and melding her body to his.

She shook her head trying to clear the fog of Oliver Queen. "This is too much," her voice cracked, "The planet, the quake, this…….you." her last word was said under her breath.

He heard her last word and closed his eyes briefly. This woman was temptation, and giving in was exactly what his body was demanding, urgently. He opened his eyes and smiled at her trying to assuage her fears. He buried deep into his mind the sights and sounds emanating from her body. He had things to do, a hero to bring to life, a planet to save. His mind was reasoning he didn't have time for her. His body was another story. Exhaling a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"I can't tell you that I understand what you're going through, but lets get this taken care of first, then we can talk, ok?" he smiled. Chloe looked into his eyes and the look seared Tao to his core. She then nodded her assent. He leaned and kissed her forehead. Chloe closed her eyes and tried to stifle the groan from the contact of his lips on her skin. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and dialed, 9-1-1.

--

Clark and Lois had fallen asleep on his couch. They had been up all night talking, or in this Clark did the talking and Lois did the questioning. Lois was sleeping on Clark's massive chest. She woke first and just stared at him. Asleep, he looked just like an ordinary man, but the story he told her made that an impossibility.

"_I have felt alien my entire life." _His words echoed in her head as her right hand suddenly developed a mind of its own and began to trace the curve of his face. He felt like a man, she had never seen any green skin, or little antennae sprouting from the top of his head.

"_Well, as guys go, you are a little strange," Lois teased trying to ease his anxiety. She sipped her wine and watched his entire being tense. He was sitting on the opposite end of the couch as her and it seemed as if he were staring over her shoulder. _

"_Little strange doesn't even begin to cover what I'm about to say."_

"_Well, the faster you do it the sooner you feel better," _

"_It's just not easy for me to admit, I.."_

"_What is Crouton?" Lois asked taking the lead._

"_Sorry?"_

"_I asked you in the barn where it is you go when you get the million mile stare and you said Crouton?"_

_Clark looked at her blankly and then laughed. It started as a chuckle and turned into a laugh that brought tears to his eyes. _

"_What?" Lois asked a little hurt that Clark was laughing at her._

"_I'm sorry Lo, thank you. You have no idea." He tried to rein in his laughter._

"_Well," she spoke getting pissed._

"_No, don't be mad, it's great that you can help me to take myself a little less seriously." He scooted closer to her and put his hand on her knee. "I don't think of Croutons, I said Krypton. Lois, I'm not meteor infected." He sighed. "It was easier for me to let you believe that because I didn't want you to be afraid of me, but I have become my own and this planets own worse nightmare."_

"_A little dramatic even for you eh, Kent?"_

_He sighed and looked her square in the eye, "My name is Kal El. I'm the son of Lara and JorEl, I was adopted by Martha and Jonathon Kent when they found me in Shuster's Field."……._

"Keep that up Lane, and I don't think I can be held accountable for my actions." His voice was a deeper timbre than she had ever heard and it stirred something deep inside of her. His eyes opened lazily and there was a smirk on his face. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Hi," she spoke suddenly very shy. Clark sat up slowly pulling Lois onto his lap. He then leaned in and kissed her warmly.

"That's a proper good morning." He smiled cockily. Lois sighed and nodded.

"I still can't believe what you told me."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"It a lot to take in. You being this, this,"

"Alien?" he interjected.

"No smarty pants I was going to say Super man that is supposed to save this planet,"

"Oh that," he half smiled. "I really think this Tao person is going to push hard." He put his head down. "I've made so many mistakes, how can I be that, that," he struggled, "when I don't even know if I can. I'm terrified of giving over to my training. I don't want to be superior; I don't want to lose my humanity."

"Clark, you won't,"

"How can you be so sure, I'm,"

"Because I am! If you are the one to save this planet from dying, than I for one want to be sure you succeed in doing that." She grinned. Clark grinned at her and stood with her still in his arms.

"Thanks Lo," he purred and kissed her again then set her down. "Come on I'll make breakfast." He took her hand in his and led her into the kitchen. He wanted these memories, he felt like his destiny was falling from the heavens and was going to land firmly on his head and God only knew what he would be like when he actually fulfilled it.

--

"Ok miss," the officer spoke staring in awe at Oliver Queen. "We've taken photos, your statement and the manager of the Hotel gave his number for you to call." He spoke handing her a card. Chloe nodded as she watched Oliver talk on his phone down the hall.

"Chloe!" a voice that she had hoped she would never utter her name again echoed down the hall. Lex Luthor was walking toward her and the officer like a man on a mission. Oliver saw him, hung up his phone and immediately moved closer to her.

"What are you doing her Alexander?" he hissed. His voice was very controlled anger. Chloe felt the difference in him again, as if Oliver Queen were merely a mask he wore.

Lex ignored the uniformed officer and stared at Chloe and Oliver. "Since this room was in the bank I reserved someone from the hotel called me to let me know. I was in the neighborhood and came to see if everything is ok," Lex sounded insincere even to Chloe.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thanks officer, can I get my things now?" she asked interrupting the two posturing billionaires. The man nodded and excused himself shaking his head. "Ok," Chloe spoke, "I'm gonna leave you two to catch up, I'm gonna grab my stuff." She spoke entering the room. Tao was monitoring her heart beat while facing off with his nemesis.

"Well?" Lex probed.

"I don't owe you an explanation." He clipped.

"Well, since she was a guest on my dime,"

"If it's your money you're worried about I can have my secretary send you a check."

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok, she is a dear friend of my fiancee's."

"Really? The last time I saw them interact Lana was doing her best to make Chloe feel as inferior as possible," Tao paused he heard Chloe gasp. "If you'll excuse me Alexander, I should make sure she doesn't need any help. Send the bill to my office, but back off Chloe she isn't your concern." He entered the room and closed the door.

Zod was seething. This man, that human had just dismissed him as if he were nothing. No one did that to him and got away with it. He turned in a huff pulling out his cell phone. He was texting urgently. "Add another target to the list, Oliver Queen." Zod then pocketed his phone. He was going to rule this planet, and he didn't want any one that could challenge him to survive. Oliver Queen was no match for him and he would see him eliminated him for treating him like a mundane human.

--

"Hey are you okay?"

"My lap top," she spoke holding up the shattered pieces of the machine that had become her best friend and confidant over the years.

Oliver gasped approaching her and taking the pieces in his hand. "Well, I don't think you can save the hard ware, but I do know someone who could maybe save the software." He smiled. Chloe just stared; she was getting dizzy with the different faces of Oliver Queen.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's got great computer skills." He smiled thinking about how Vic could help her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"What else?" he spoke.

"Um" she looked around the room over whelmed. "Gosh," she shook her head. "This sucks. My apartment building was evacuated until structural integrity could be determined, I came here to get a jump at work, now, my stuff is trashed, and I have no place to go."

"You do," Oliver spoke. "Please, I have plenty of room at my penthouse." He suggested.

"Oliver, that's a generous offer but really, I.."

"You what? You need a place to stay and I have plenty of room. Come on you can argue you with me later if you want. Let's just get you out of here. So, lets get all your stuff so we can see if my computer guy can salvage yours ok?" he spoke softly. "Now back to my original question, what else can I do?"

Chloe just stared at him blankly, there was no give in his voice and she was too tired to argue, she sighed heavily before speaking. "If you want to work out here, I'll grab toiletries," she spoke heading toward the bathroom. Oliver nodded and started to collect clothes and books that were scattered on the floor. While Chloe was in the bathroom his mind was toiling over why exactly Alexander showed up, what exactly did he want? He scanned the room, looking for things the police may have missed. He had nearly picked up all the stuff he was instructed to and put it in the emptied duffel bag when found a small silver button half under the corner of the comforter on the floor. Oliver picked it up quickly and stuck it in his pocket.

"Look, I appreciate the offer to stay with you, but you could just drop me off at the next hotel," She spoke leaving the hotel room and heading toward the elevator.

"Chloe," he spoke as he followed her. "Do you know why I do well in the board room?" Chloe shook her head; this man could be so random sometimes. "I know when to press arguments, to let go of them, and know when I've won." He smiled.

"You are so damned arrogant." She spoke as she hit the button for the elevator.

"Lady, you don't know the half of it," he smiled as he joined her in the elevator.

--

The ride to his pent house was filled with awkward silence. Chloe was rubbing her hands together mulling everything over, plus the mark on her hand was warm and itchy. Oliver was concentrating on the road. What she didn't know is that the tattoo of her heart beat was driving him to distraction and he needed to really concentrate, or he would pull over to the side of the road, pull her into his lap and bury himself inside her over and over until she went hoarse screaming his name.

Chloe gaped at him as he pulled into the garage of the Clock Tower. It was one of the oldest buildings in Metropolis, that had been refurbished. "This is your penthouse?" she asked. He only smiled. He parked helped her grab her things and led her to the side entrance then to the private lift.

Oliver tried to phone Vic but it went to his voice mail. The lift opened to the penthouse level and the room was full of laughter as A.C and Vic were playing the X-Box. Oliver shook his head, he should have known. Oliver set down her bags and a very quick, unnoticed gesture and the TV was off.

"HEY!" The boys complained turning to the lift. "UH OH!"

"Hi boys," Tao spoke

"Oliver," Vic spoke. He stood and before he could get the words out of his mouth a young man walked out of the kitchen. He nearly dropped his sandwich when he saw Chloe.

"Well heeelllo gorgeous," he spoke walking to the couple standing at the lift.

"Bart!" Vic cautioned.

"Muy bonita mamacita!" He spoke looking Chloe up and down. Ignoring Tao who was growing increasingly agitated.

"Bartholomew." Tao spoke; there was a definite chill in the room at his words.

"Sorry man, um, we were, um." Bart got the tone and snapped back to attention.

"Just leaving," Vic spoke cleaning up the gaming stuff. A.C was packing stuff up and biting his lip not saying anything.

"Really?" Bart whined. A.C grabbed his soda.

"Come on little man, I'll take you out for ice cream." He told Bart as he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the lift. "You coming man??" he asked Vic.

"Nope, catch you later,"

"If I died there are definitely angels in heaven," Bart was heard saying as he winked at Chloe before the door to the lift closed. Tao closed his eyes and counted to fifty.

"Well, that was fun," Chloe spoke.

"Sorry," Tao spoke. "Those are associates of mine,"

"Didn't know you were on your way?" Vic spoke.

"You didn't answer your phone." He clipped. Vic paused looked pulled it out of its holster and growled.

"I'm gonna kill that kid, he turned the volume off." He shook his head. "Sorry,"

"Look, Chloe is going to be staying here for a few days."

"Really" Vic spoke trying to hide his glee. "Welcome."

"Thanks, Mr. Stone."

"Please its Victor or Vic." He smiled shaking her hand.

"Vic," she sighed, "Is there a place for me to freshen up?" she asked. Tao grinned.

"Up the stairs, third door on the right." He spoke. Chloe nodded and took off. When he was sure she was out of ear shot, Tao gave Vic the rundown.

"What?" he spoke after hearing the story of her ransacked hotel room, "What did you find?"

Tao pulled the button out of his pants pocket. "Take it to Bernie, do what you must but I want to know who owns this." Vic nodded and tucked it into his jeans. Chloe made her way down the steps to the men. "Better?" he asked her.

"Definitely, thanks." She smiled.

"Good, well Vic here is my computer guru. Show him your ..ehh,..computer. I have to go and make a phone call." He smiled. Chloe nodded and reached for her bag with the bits and pieces. Oliver went past the stairs to his den. He shut and locked the door. He then sat at his great desk and dialed a long memorized number.

"What can I do for you Sir," the man spoke.

"I need some one tailed." He spoke. He then explained the plan to the man about following Alexander Luthor. The phone call was brief and the plan set in motion. Tao didn't believe in coincidences and wanted to know why Alex was so interested in Chloe's life. He stood and sent the message to Vic so he could manage the investigator. He then exited his office to hear the two deep in conversation at the coffee table.

"I think he's nuts." Chloe told Ollie as he entered the room and sat on the couch. "He thinks that he could fix this." Chloe was sitting on the floor on one side of the coffee table with Vic on the other.

"Well, if there is anybody on this planet that knows computers it's this man. If he says he can fix it, it will get fixed." He smiled. Vic grinned at the support from his boss. Vic looked at his phone and sighed.

"Ok, do you mind if I take this, I should have it ready by tomorrow night." He spoke.

"Really?" Chloe asked. The man nodded. He stood, gathered up the pieces, and put them in a duffle bag he had next to the couch. "Ok, if you can."

"I can," he smiled. "Boss." He spoke as he picked up his bag and headed to the lift. He smirked at Tao, "see you tomorrow." He entered the lift and disappeared when the door closed.

"What was that all about?" Chloe teased.

"Long standing inside joke." He shook his head. "Well, make yourself at home. That room you found the bathroom in is your guest room, the kitchen is all access," he stood and went to the very modern desk near the living room. "You can use this lap top to submit your stories, it is pass word protected, gobot, is the password."

"You're just going to give me free access to you? Aren't you a little to trusting? How do you know I won't like look at all your files or something?"

"Well," he spoke moving to her and helping her to stand. "I run a highly advanced technologies firm, I have state of the art security everywhere, but somehow, if you were gonna hack I get the feeling you wouldn't tell me." He grinned cockily. "Besides, trust is a two way street, I may need your help someday," he left that open ended. Chloe blushed; this man was like no one she had ever met before. He turned on his heel to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To work out," he shouted over his shoulder and left the room. Tao needed focus and to him working out and meditation were one in the same. Chloe sat there watching him leave torn, write the article or go and watch him work out.

--

Lois and Clark had a lazy breakfast and the opted to take a walk around the farm so Lois could flex her curiosity of him.

"So if you're Super fast?" she spoke as she wrapped her arm in his.

"Yeah?" he asked not sure if he liked the tone in her voice.

"Well does that mean, you do EVERYTHING fast?" she spoke.

Clark looked down at her and her eyes were alight with mischief. "Ohhh, hey," he protested.

"Wouldn't do anything for your rep. if you were a wham bam thank you ma'am kinda guy?"

"LO?" he protested blushing and walked a head of her.

"What?" she asked. "You have done it haven't you?" Clark kept walking and Lois was certain she hit a nerve. "Sorry to hit a nerve farm boy, but a girl likes to know who she's getting involved with." Clark stopped and turned to face her.

"The only time I have ever done it, as you so eloquently put it, was when I was human."

"Whoawhoawhoa, back up the pony there Clark, you were human?"

He sighed heavily, took her hand in his and they continued on their walk. "So in high school,"

"Oh god, here comes the violins and enter Lana Lang." Lois sighed.

"You're not jealous are you?" he teased back.

"Jealous of Lana?Phffft, please." She spoke, never to admit that she was jealous of the brunette who really was Clark's first love and nearly destroyed him in the process. "But clearly there's a story there, you want to talk about it?"

"My father, Jor El has been riding me hard my entire life to fulfill this destiny, I have said no, and bargained almost on a monthly basis. He stripped me of my power to be human and that was the only time I've made love,"

"So you and Lana made love?" Lois spoke now really jealous.

"Yeah, but Lo," he spoke turning to face her. He cupped her face in his hands, "It wasn't me" he whispered. "I want to make love as myself, no secrets with my partner, and no fear that I would lose control," he spoke.

"I trust you Clark." She spoke kissing his palm.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me, but I don't trust me. I haven't seen the full extent of my power and would never do anything to hurt you." She sighed and nodded.

"If the sun changed your physiology, did it change the way you age too?"

"Way to be direct." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and they again continued on their walk. "I don't know, with this Tao person educating me on how big of an Ostrich I've been, I can't imagine what I don't know about my heritage."

"But you can't get hurt right?" Lois asked innocently and Clark's posture changed again.

"I can," he spoke. "When the planet exploded,"

"Krypton, not crouton," she laughed.

"Very good," he hugged her. "Yeah so when it exploded, pieces of it fell here to earth. Like I was affected by the yellow sun, so was the rock. There are a few known forms of it, green is the dangerous one. It's poisonous to me," he spoke. Lois paused.

"I'm gonna need a notebook to keep all of this straight you know?"

"Lo, there isn't going to be any tests of your knowledge. You have no idea how liberating this is for me to be able to share this with you."

"But?"

"What makes you think a but is coming?" She just gave him a glare. "Ok, no but, however," he smiled. "I will have to eventually leave to fulfill my destiny."

"Why does that scare you so much?" she asked. She took his hand in hers and started leading him back to the farm.

"I'm so close to having everything I want, and I could loose it all leaving."

"I.e. me?" she asked.

"Definitely i.e. you" he smiled. Lois laughed.

"What?"

"You're pretty dumb if you think I scare that easily." She teased and pulled away from him to run toward the barn. Clark gave her a small head start than ran after her and carried her to loft.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe watched Tao exit the room and was tempted, seriously tempted. But, she needed to get her work done, her brain told her that. Her body lodged a protest and needed her to do something about the arousal that man had stoked. The better part of valor won and she sat down at his desk, used the log in and wrote. She had enough stuff for at least two articles. She typed from memory, and then had to bolt upstairs to her purse for her notepad for the quote. She hadn't realized she had been at the computer for nearly two hours until she finished editing and sent the story off to the Planet. Her stomach rumbled and she figured any good guest would cook the host dinner, so she stood up and stretched and went into the kitchen.

--

Tao was in his work out room, his place of solace. He could strip off the veneer of Oliver Queen and just be Tao. He needed the Tai Chi, the woman in his house was shattering his concentration and seeing Alexander today stirred a fear deep in side him. It was unfounded and illogical, but he needed to get Kal in training and soon. He changed into his work out clothes, took off his pendant put it in his pocket, and started with his warm up. He would push himself today, for clarity, and re-attaining his center of gravity.

--

Chloe had managed to find a great radio station in the kitchen and some pots and pans. She was going to cook spaghetti with meat sauce. She got the pan for the meat to brown going and then she started boiling the noodles. She heard one of her favorite songs on the radio and grabbed a wooden spoon to use as a microphone. She began to sing and dance around the kitchen.

Tao was nearly done with his work out when he stopped dead in a pose because of what he heard coming from the kitchen. He chuckled to himself; grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his neck, and slowly made his way to the sounds he heard.

"Let's hear it for the boy!" Chloe was singing, "Come on let's give the boy a hand. Maybe he's no Romeo but he's my loving one man show," Tao was leaning against the door way of the kitchen watching the blond still dressed for work dancing and singing as if giving a concert. He smiled, she was carefree and happy. When the song ended he applauded causing her to jump, "Um." She spoke.

The pan that was for the meat was smoking hot. She hadn't found any pot holders so she figured the pan handles didn't get hot. She grabbed it a split second before Tao realized what she was doing. "OW, damnit!" she shouted and dropped the pan on the floor barely missing her foot. Tao was by her side a lot faster than he should have. Chloe's hand was on fire, the same hand that had been branded. Tao took her hand in his and put it under the faucet and ran cold water over it.

"Why did you think you could pick that up like that?" he asked angrier than he should have.

"No pot holders," she retorted and winced. He pulled the hand from the water to look at it and she tried to pull away from him. She didn't want him to see the symbol.

"Baby!" he lightly reprimanded, "let me see it." He spoke. Chloe frowned and sighed and reluctantly showed him. Her palm was red, but that's not what gave him pause, it was the outline of his pendant. He gently brought her palm to his lips and he kissed it gently.

"OW!" she spoke just before his lips touched her skin, but it was anything but ow, it was more like, 'wow'. It was as if he was kissing her intimately somewhere else. It didn't hurt at all. He gave her her hand back and then bent down to pick up the pan. "Dummy that's hot!" she chided.

"Oh I know," he smiled and set the pan back onto the stove. Chloe grabbed his hands to look.

"What? No burns?" she was totally confused now. He smiled and then did something totally and completely arrogant. He scooped her up and set her on the counter in front of him.

"What?" she protested, he only stared in her eyes. He smirked and she watched as he flicked his wrist, she turned to see all the burners turn off. Chloe's eyes got wide, "What? Who?"

"Do you really want those answers?" he purred his hands resting on either side of her hips. Her brain was protesting, 'danger, danger, danger,' was being echoed in her head. If she had been any other sensible person she would have run like a moron out of the kitchen to the safety of anywhere else. She bit her lip, knowing the choice was hers, 'damn my curiosity,' Biting her lower lip she nodded her assent. He sighed and picked up the hand that she had shown him and turned it palm up. With a delicate finger did he trace the outline of the symbol which forced her to cross her ankles in embarrassment. He grinned and cocked his head slightly.

"I have to ask you Chloe, you didn't want me to see your palm because of the symbol right?" he cut her to the quick.

"I." she tried to lie.

"I am curious though, how this got to be on your palm?" he asked and pulled the pendant from his pocket and set it next to the symbol on her palm. Chloe became a guppy as her mouth opened and closed.

"Who are you?" she whispered again.

"No, this first," he spoke and he put the cool pendant on her palm and closed her hand over it.

Chloe was immediately in a large white room. She was standing on a soft carpet; she heard a door open behind her and turned to see Oliver Queen step in. He was wearing a very regal green robe and there was no emotion on his face. She was drawn to him, like the proverbial moth to a flame. "Oliver?"

"I am Tao Ra," his voice was different.

"Seriously not funny, here."

"I am Tao Ra" he spoke again. Chloe saw that his robe was slightly open in the front, she reached and parted the fabric and gasped. His chest chiseled and hard, was painted with the symbols from the book. Over his heart was the gold version of the symbol on her palm.

"What the?" Chloe blinked and she was again facing Oliver whose expression was just as blank as the man in her dream? Chloe looked at him not understanding what was happening.

"I am Tao son of Ra." He spoke softly his free hand cupping the side of her face reverently.

"I don't understand?"

"Chloe Sullivan," he spoke his eyes searching hers, "I have warred with myself since we met at the Kent farm. My mind has said to leave you alone and accomplish what I was sent here to do. My body has been demanding, I touch you, taste you and hear you scream my name." Chloe blushed from the intensity of his gaze and his words.

"That's ridiculous?" she shook her head.

"Really? You who have a knack for the weird, are finding what about this so hard to believe?"

"If you are this Tao person where is Oliver Queen?"

"Make no mistake, I'm Oliver Queen," he spoke. "As much as I am Tao."

"But? What does this all mean?" She knew; deep in her heart she knew, but somehow it wouldn't be real unless the words were spoken.

He grinned a bit wider, "I am Tao son of Ra and son of the dying planet known as Krypton." He spoke giving pause. He closed his eyes then opened them looking at her as if meeting her for the first time. "And by the lack of change in your heart beat, you aren't surprised to hear of Krypton?" Chloe thought of a million things to argue with but there was nothing that would leave her mouth and she just shook her head. "I was sent to earth during the first meteor shower," he spoke softly. Chloe opened her mouth to speak and he put his index finger over her lips to silence her, then he again cupped her face. "My story is long, and I want to share it all with you, but I have to do something first. Before we continue, I have to know, Chloe Sullivan." His face was close to hers, lips nearly touching lips.

"Know what?" she whispered entranced in his words.

"What's it like to kiss my mate," he grinned and then lips finally touched and it was as if the sun went Nova in the room, heat ripped through his body and pain was not the result. He had found his heaven in this living breathing angel. At first she didn't respond, but then she became the leader and he was the follower to a place he was certain he had never been and would never go again with anyone but her. They had kissed before but all the barriers were gone and it was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. The kiss was brief but for each of them it felt like a life time. When he pulled back, Chloe wanted to cry at the emptiness. She studied his face, his eyes still closed as if he were savoring every sensation.

"You're him," she smiled. He opened his eyes to see the look of curiosity on her face. "I dreamed of a woman, who told me your name; I could never remember what she said it was. She told me to love him well, he's lost greatly."

Tao put his head down as the grief hit him like a freight train, even in death, his mother was watching out for him. "Oliver?" she whispered, "I can I still call you that, right?"

"Princess, you may call me what ever you wish." He looked up and gave her his million watt smile. Chloe blushed. She then realized she was still holding the pendant in her palm, she held it out for him.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That has been my hope, my guide, and in some ways my salvation, my entire life." He grinned, "As much fun I perceive you'll have probing my life, I can think of many other things that we could be doing to occupy our time." He smirked and leaned into kiss her again. She was going to protest when his lips met hers she some how forgot her name. His mouth was demanding and when they finally came up for air her lips were swollen, and she was panting,

"Wow," she whispered again. "Look, please believe me when I tell you I would like nothing more than to go where I think this is going, but you just dropped a major bombshell on me, can I…" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the living room. He lay on the couch with her on his chest. "Ok that's not really fair." She grinned very aware of what was so very proudly resting against her.

"I promise not to touch you until you give me permission, so princess, ask away." He spoke grinning and crossing his arms behind his head.

"What I don't understand?" she spoke as he moved his hips slightly

"Go ahead,"

"Is why you have given up this information so readily? Why blurt out your secret?"

"Chloe, believe me when I tell you it wasn't easy for me to share this with you. I have lived a very lonely existence, and have fought myself to go to you and tell you everything to stop being lonely. I have a job to do and if I fail, then all this won't matter."

"Sounds serious,"

"It's fate of the world serious." She tried to digest what he was saying.

"Its like I've just met you though. We've hardly spent any time together," she whined.

"Are you trying to talk yourself out of this? Because I know, without a doubt, that you're it for me. There will be no one else. And you and I have met more times than you know." He smiled and sat up which shifted her to his lap and a different encounter with his maleness, they both groaned. He stood lowering her off his lap and taking her hand in his led her further into the penthouse to a secret room. "I've been watching you Chloe as often as I can, to make sure you stay safe."

"Watching or stalking?" she tried to lighten the moment.

He led her into the Green Arrow room and she gasped when she saw all the arrows and then the leather. "That was you?" he smiled. She moved away from him to run her fingers over the leather, her mind was racing to the things that she knew of Kryptonian's and the things that he could do. She turned sharply, "But Clark can't?" she spoke and then covered her mouth with her hands.

"I knew he would eventually come up." Tao smiled. Chloe looked at him in awe. "As I said, I am the son of Ra, my mother was sister in law to Jor EL, and my father was his brother."

"So you're cousins? But if your father was Jor El's brother wouldn't that also make you a son of El"

"Yes," he spoke. "It would and how very clever of you to notice. The differences lie within the Houses. When my father married into Ra, he was in turn adopted by them relinquishing his claim to EL. So I of course was born into that house. My lineage is a bit different from Kal's, there are something's that I can do and he won't be able to and vice verse. Jor El sent me to ensure Kal El fulfilled his destiny.

"But what about your parents didn't they have a say in what happened to you?" Chloe asked. Tao knew she was quick but even this question stupefied him

"Krypton was a dying planet." He spoke moving to sit in a chair at one of the work stations. "My parents were killed in a quake when I was very young. I was adopted by Kal El's parents," he spoke. Chloe could feel his pain and her heart ached for him. She moved to kneel at his feet.

"So when you landed?"

"I was found by the Queen's" he spoke.

"Oh god Oliver," she whispered.

He cupped her cheek with one of his hands, "Don't grieve for me Chloe, I have had a long time to mourn and move on." He smiled. She had rested her hands on his thighs and he moved his hand from her face to turn over her marked palm.

"All that every one of my parents has ever wanted for me; and honestly for Kal, is to find our happiness, and our mates." He spoke tracing the symbol. "The symbol on your palm is from the House of Ra." He sighed. "A very noble people; big on heart and were also known for there telekinesis." He spoke searching her face for fear.

"If you're trying to scare me big boy you'll have to try harder than that?" she smiled.

"There's so much to share with you," he whispered. Chloe saw it, for the very first time, the amalgam of Oliver Queen and this Tao Ra which she was just introduced to. A vulnerability that was hidden behind his arrogance; and not arrogant from superiority, but arrogance by design, he was from another world, with different customs and he was forced to assimilate, and he held on to the only truth he had ever really known. Her smiled softened at the realization.

"There is something dangerous going on behind those eyes," he spoke feeling nervous, and for once wishing he had developed telepathy not the telekinesis.

Chloe stood taking his hands in hers, "You have no idea." She spoke pulling him to a standing position. She rested her hands on his chest, the one that was marked placed over his heart. "I see you, all of you." She grinned, "Show me Tao son of Ra; show me what it is to have a mate and to be loved."……


	15. Chapter 15

"_I see you, all of you." She grinned, "Show me Tao son of Ra; show me what it is to have a mate and to be loved."……_

WARNING: VERY ADULT!!!!!

Her words warmed him to his very core, but the others she had just spoken about not really knowing him bothered him. "Princess," he sighed knowing he was about to walk a slippery slope, "You have no idea what those words mean to me." He spoke searching her face. "Come." He spoke; taking her hand in his and leading her to the living room. With a gesture of is hand the lights dimmed, candles lit, and soft music played. He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "You have no idea what a miracle you are," he spoke staring into her eyes, "What I feel for you and about you truly defies Kryptonian or human language." Chloe was confused, he went from a green light, to yellow proceed with caution.

"So what's the problem? I know that you want me," she whispered. "I can see it," she grinned slyly "And feel it."

"The problem is Princess is that I won't do anything that you aren't ready for. I can still hear your words, about us not really knowing each other and I don't want to push you." Chloe's face was one of confusion and he reached to gently push back a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I know for a fact that you are my destiny, the one that I will share the rest of my life with. But that's my knowledge. How could I expect for YOU to believe that, it's a very heady statement for anyone to make, let alone to believe." He smiled trying to get her to understand. Chloe wondered if it were possible to fall any harder for this man. His consideration for her was being put above his own needs. That made her offer to him mean that much more.

"Can I tell you a story?" she whispered.

"Princess you could give me the meaning of life," he grinned.

"See, growing up in Smallville, I never really had a lot of luck in love. I chased after what I always thought was an impossible dream. I was second best to Lana, the perfect one, and even to Lois the busty one. I always came to believe that I was the kind of girl that a guy would grow to love." He looked at her confused, "Kind of like finding that puzzle piece that looks like it fits and pounding it with your fist to make it fit." She paused. "I'm tired of being that girl." She whispered.

Tao stared into her eyes not believing the words that came from her lips. He stared into her eyes and spoke in Kryptonian which sounded oddly poetic to her, she looked at him confused. Very gently holding her hand over his heart he translated, "My beauty, my heart, my hope, I am yours." He paused giving the words a second to sink in, "You will NEVER have to worry about me growing to love you Princess, I already do." He smiled wanting to ease her mind.

"So is it that you can't be with me then?" she spoke really not wanting to know the answer, his words had been sweet, but she had heard of that little Kryptonian problem. She had listened to Clark fret over his not being able to have sex because of his strength and all its variables.

"Sorry?" Tao asked not sure what she was thinking.

"Well, see, Clark, he won't…um….do the deed, he's afraid of his strength." Tao wasn't sure if rage or laughter was the best response. Chloe was so vulnerable he didn't want to push her away.

"First," he spoke cupping her face in his hands, "I can definitely be with you. My strength has been under control for a very long time. I wish I could say I haven't ever had sex to give you that but I can't." Chloe blushed again. "Secondly, my dear cousin would have had all these questions answered if he had had his training."

"So?"

"Listen, Princess, you aren't second with me." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I was trying to be noble and do the right thing by you. You deserve that and every other perfect moment I can give you." His voice grew husky. Chloe buried her face in the nape of his neck. His arms moved to hold her tighter. "What is it that you want?" he purred while lightly stroking her back.

"I want," she spoke looking up into his face, "to feel beautiful, seductive." He grinned at her response.

"Than," he smiled. "Give in to that, take what you want from me. I give it to you freely."

Chloe just blushed, overwhelmed by the stark honesty of his words. He stood slowly sliding her down his body. She gasped when she got another feel of the hardness of his arousal. He moved to stand behind her, he leaned in and nibbled on her ear then whispered into it, "and believe me," his breath heavy and warm on her neck. "When I tell you, that we will fit together."

Chloe turned sharply at his words. His expression was wanton, and his milk chocolate eyes were very nearly dark chocolate with need. He snapped his fingers and the music went from soft and lilting to very, very sultry. Delerium's Silence began to fill the room. Tao slid his hands to her hips and nudged them to sway from side to side in time with the music. He slid in closer to guide the movements with his hips, leaving his hands free to undress her slowly.

--

It was as if heaven had been gift wrapped and left at his feet. He was taking his time revealing every inch of her delectable flesh; lips, teeth, and hands exploring all that was revealed until she was naked before him.

Chloe's body was being bombarded by sin itself. His touch was erotic and soothing. Her eyes were closed to try and hold onto her sanity. He had guided her arms around his neck as their dance continued. His hands were everywhere and god help her it was wonderful. "I can give you the world Princess," he spoke his voice barely above a whisper. Chloe turned slowly and opened her eyes lazily to see him smirking at her, "I feel your desire, show me the woman that you so desperately want to be." He challenged. Chloe opened and closed her mouth trying to find some protest but she couldn't think. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

It was as if a light went on inside of her, she let the music take over and she kissed his chin, while running her hands up and down his six pack abs. She then kissed her way down his chest, trailing over to one nipple then sucking and biting it then moving her lips across the expanse of his chest to the other nipple. His hips that had been swaying with hers stopped. His hands that had been tracing the topography of her body had dropped to his sides, fists clenching and unclenching. "What's," kiss,kiss, "the problem Tao?" she spoke as she began to kiss her way down his abdomen.

He began to mutter in Kryptonian. Chloe looked up at him arching an eye brow.

"Changing languages on me eh?" she grinned as she darted her tongue out to trace the ridges of his abdomen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She reached the waist band of his shorts and traced along the top with her tongue. Her hands moving to grab a handful of fabric and pull then down as she continued the assault to his flesh with her tongue. Once the elastic cleared the proud erect flesh of his cock, Chloe smiled like a fool as it pressed against his abdomen. She licked her lips as if given a menu and was being allowed to order what ever she wanted. She kissed around it, and watched it bob with anticipation. She placed her hands on his thighs and gently blew onto the moist tip. She could feel his muscles tighten under her hands.

She looked up and locked eyes with him. He reached a hand to cup her cheek, "Princess," he whispered. In the half second it took Chloe's mind to figure that he was going to be noble again and try to stay her next move, she grinned. Feeling more daring than she had ever felt, she didn't let him finish his sentence as she took him into her mouth. Tao had to widen his stance so he didn't fall over. Her mouth on his cock was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Her tongue and teeth were tormenting him in a way that was unreal and felt for sure that he would go blind from it. Not mistaking the warning signs of his imminent climax he pulled Chloe up the length of his body and kissed her senseless. He pulled them back onto the couch and lay them down. His mouth taking command of the kiss and it certainly wasn't disappointing. Chloe sat up to straddle his hips. She smiled at him in an utterly feminine way. She reached a hand to his length as she raised herself over the top of him and guided him into her heat.

His eyes closed and he tossed his head back, it felt like his very first time, only so much better. Her moist heat was squeezing his cock like a satiny glove. She took him all the way and he didn't want to move so he could hold onto this moment forever. Chloe was leaning over him now, moving her hips in a very wicked way. He opened his eyes to see her face flushed and the color had slid down her body. He reached a hand out to pinch and twist one of her nipples and the effect on her inner muscles caused his hips to lurch. "So beautiful."

Chloe then took the lead and made their first time, hers. He gave her free reign and when they reached their climax, each was sweaty and out of breath. Chloe was spread like a blanket over his chest while he brushed butterfly kisses to the top of her head. "Ohhhhhhbbbbooooooyyyyyyyy," she whispered feeling thoroughly and completely loved.

"That good?" he asked teasing.

"Ohhhhhhhhbbbbooooooyyyyyyyy," she said it again and this time it was followed by the rumbling from her stomach.

"Princess, your stomach has been growling for the last ten minutes, let's eat. I'll cook,

"You want me to move?" she spoke propping herself onto her elbows to look into his eyes.

"You can grill me to your hearts delight?" he offered. He kissed her lazily and then sat them up.

"Uh no fair," she whined at his tactics. He only smiled. He disappeared and in a second returned in sweat pants and a T-shirt and handed her a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt. "Come on, I'm sure your mind is filled with questions." He grinned. Chloe harrumphed and dressed quickly. He held a hand to her and their fingers intertwined. He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss then led her into the kitchen.

As they entered he let go of her hand to go about executing his plan. "You want some wine?" he asked as a bottle of Riesling came out of wine cabinet to land in front of her on the counter. She shook her head and giggled. He smiled at her then looked at the bottle and in a second the cork popped out.

"Show off." She teased.

"Absolutely!" he laughed as he got to cooking. He had pulled out some salmon, red potatoes, and even stuff for a salad.

"So," she spoke not sure which question to ask first.

"Too many questions?" he asked. She blushed, "Its okay." He sighed. "Your phones ringing," he spoke and in an instant her phone was on the counter next to her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"LOIS!" she spoke. "I'm at Oliver Queens…..well someone ransacked my…," Tao was listening until his phone rang and in an instant it was in his hand.

"Yeah," he spoke listening to the voice on the other end he nodded and the relaxed posture of Tao was evaporating and the arrogant Kryptonian was coming forth. Chloe just watched, not listening to Lois at all. "Alright," he shook his head. "send it to me," he spoke. He received what ever the information was and read through it briskly. "Ok give me about 20 minutes." He spoke and hung up.

"Yeah Lois, I'll talk to you later." Chloe spoke hanging up.

"You know a person can get dizzy watching your personalities change." She spoke smirking.

"I beg your pardon?" he met her challenging look.

"I think Oliver Queen is a mask. Tao has several faces; calm relaxed," she spoke sidling up to him, "loving," she got onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "then there is the face that is truly Kryptonian, arrogant and…"

"Chloe," he protested, unsure of where she was taking him.

"But its all you," she smiled. "And it doesn't scare me." She smiled. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"That depends" he smiled, "How good are you on a computer?" he smiled.

--

Green Arrow rode down town on his motorcycle. The rendezvous point with the team was set. Another body was found, OD was suspected, but not by street drugs. This was very similar to how Mitchell St. John died.

As Arrow approached the alley next to the meeting place, he scanned the area. He climbed off his bike gave on more look around and then leaped to the roof. Vic, A.C, and Bart were waiting.

"Did you find the lab?" he asked. A.C handed him a computer reading. He read it quickly. "Did you get that?" he asked into the comm. The guys looked at him confused. "Well, you better say hello?"

"Good evening fellas, Watchtower in online."  
--

Lana was fast asleep, after making love with Lex. He had been kind, attentive, and loving. When he was sure she was asleep he crawled out of bed and put on his silk robe. He entered their bathroom and shut and locked the door. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his other phone. It chimed a noise only he could here. He read the message. "Lab is up, production is good, no problems." and smiled; if the harbinger was coming then he would need his army ready to rule with an iron fist.

What better way to recruit than to give pleasure to the needy and then steal their soul's when they get hooked on his product. He put the device away. He did his business in the bathroom, washed his hands, then left to go back to his fiancée. He smiled, his time was coming, and there were only a few obstacles left.

"Lex? You ok?" Lana asked sleepily.

"Yeah love, just had to get up and go." He smiled as he slid his robe off and slid back into bed.

--

"Hand it over!" A.C spoke.

"What?" Impulse asked.

"Hand it over!" A.C spoke. "I bet you that this would happen."

"You should have just listened to me," Vic teased. The younger man of them all reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20 and handed it to A.C.

"Now if you boys are done, we have a job to do. Tower do you see the building on the upper left part of the screen?"

"Got it, there are 2 levels. It looks like there are heat signatures mostly on the first level. There is a lab looking place on the lower level."

"Got it." Arrow spoke. He turned to his friends, "Let's do this." He spoke and the heroes descended on the building capturing all involved and shutting it down in less than an hour. They had evidence and files that were being up loaded as Arrow was returning home. The other boys were on a plane heading to Star City to Star Labs with physical evidence and a few folks that were in serious trouble, and that had to be heavily sedated for transport.

--

Chloe had her nose firmly in a file when Tao wandered in to the room. His vest and black undershirt were being carried haphazardly over his shoulder. He leaned against the door way, shades still on just admiring his mate. He knew Vic would understand his need to include her but wasn't sure of the other guys; he was relieved to know that they were just as accepting.

"Hey," he spoke breaking her concentration. "Thanks for the help, I shouldn't have…"

"Not at all, I want to know about you, all of it," she paused, "I cleaned up the kitchen for you." She smiled. " And um, not to sound dumb" she interrupted, "I do get most of this but what the hell is going on?" she spoke looking up at him from the folder.

"Not dumb, at all." He spoke arrogantly crossing the room to pull up another chair. "You've been investigating the death of Mitchell St. John? I had that sealed to keep his family from losing his death benefit. He was involved in something similar to what we shut down tonight. He was on drugs, but it wasn't anything that's normal, his tox. screen was negative for everything. We've shut down labs like this before. I've sent the syringes of stuff to my lab in Star City."

"What is it?" she asked peaking back into the folder.

"Some green liquid, it was making these kids irrational, strong, it was addictive, but there were some who would get toxic and die." He spoke looking over her shoulder.

"Green liquid? Like glowy green sort of like Slimer from Ghost Busters?" she asked. He nodded and she shook her head.

"Have you ever been exposed to any of the meteor rocks from your Planet?"

"No," he spoke. "I've never handled the stuff we've confiscated, why?"

"Well being gal Friday to another Kryptonian has given me some very privileged information." She sighed.

"Well, let me change into something a little more comfortable and we can finish this?" he grinned. He leaned in and was only going to peck her cheek. She captured his mouth and made it a far more urgent kiss. He pulled her into him as he stood, her left leg raised to rest against his leather clad hip. They pulled back breathless, foreheads resting against each other. "Going to change now," he whispered. She slid her leg down to hold her balance. She nodded and let him pull away from her. She sighed and looked over the file. There was a much bigger story here than just a new street drug, her reporters instinct was reminding her that there were no such things as coincidences.

--

Tao came out of the locker room back in his sweat pants and T-shirt he knew where Chloe was and smiled to see her curled up on his couch still with the file. She had a note pad on her knee and was scribbling something down.

"Ok, so, who is manufacturing this meteor drug? Why? Why distribute it?"

"All the questions that we've been asking," he sat next to her and pulled her into his warmth.

"We? So Aquaman, Cyborg, and Impulse?"

"Yes, and I would rather you meet them formally."

"Fair enough," She spoke putting down the file. "Why do you do this? I mean you're wealthy, oh who am I kidding, you're filthy stinking rich, why bother?"

"I can," he smiled. "I hear the cries Princess. I see the sadness and the despair, and I know I can help."

"I think it's amazing," she smiled.

"Nah," he teased. She then frowned and he could tell she was troubled. "What?"

"This is nice, just you and me, and your reality." She spoke moving away from him. He followed her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"But?"

"I'm just a reporter; I can't be in your bubble. We were going to have an interview and now I'm your girlfriend? I would be labeled a whore." She spoke putting her head down. He gently turned her to face him and raised her gaze with a finger.

"No, Chloe. I would never, NEVER, allow you to be called that. You are meant to be at my side and I will do what ever it takes to get you there. If that means that publicly I have to court you then consider it done."

"Really?"

"I will also spend all the rest of my days erasing your doubt and the scars you have from your past, I promise you that," his alarm went off. It was nearly 3 in the morning. "Come on lets get some sleep." He spoke leading her to the master bedroom. He shut the door as she leaped onto the big comfy looking bed and slid under his blankets. He soon joined her pulling her into his body.

"But what about the lab?" she spoke yawning.

"Tomorrow is a new day, and there is plenty of time to talk about it," he smiled. She sighed and snuggled in deep.

"Good night Princess,"

"Good night Tao," she sighed and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe felt wonderful. She had had the best night's sleep ever. She woke to find her pillow was a mass of tawny tanned flesh. She lazily looked up at Tao and the peace on his face nearly brought her to tears. He was a man who had lost 3 sets of parents and his planet. He had the strength of a thousand men, but when he let his guard down he was just a boy who wanted to be loved. It warmed her heart to think that she was the one who got that privilege.

Chloe could have spent the rest of the day admiring him but Mother Nature was making herself known and Chloe HAD to get up. She moved to roll off of him and fell about 2 feet onto the bed with a squeak. She landed on her back with a view of Tao's back side. He was floating over the bed. She shook her head and an evil thought crossed her mind. She stood and pinched one of his cheeks hard.

"What?" he spoke and she managed to move out of the way before he landed on top of her. "What the heck?" he looked at her knowing smirk and his face turned beat red.

"So maybe our first conversation should be what exactly your powers are?"

"I, uhh" he smirked trying to gain his composure. He ran his hand through his hair, "To be honest that was a first for me." He spoke. "Did you really pinch my butt?" he asked turning the tables on her. Chloe gasped in feigned innocence.

"Gotta pee," she announced and turned and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Chloe finished her business and was staring at her self in the mirror while washing her hands. She frowned slightly at the bed head, ' what a beauty he woke up to,' she dried her hands and left the bathroom to find the bed made and Ollie gone. She frowned. She would have loved to spend more time playing with him. She took a step forward and the next thing she knew she was naked and pinned against his bed room door.

"You pinched my butt, did you think I wouldn't retaliate?" he smirked as he reached and pinched one of her hardening nipples.

"I?" she tried to fight back but the use of her logical brain became an impossible task. He leand and gently stole a kiss. He then began to kiss his way down her body, starting with her chin to her neck, to the chest. Chloe felt like she was going to explode. To say he had a wicked tongue could most definitely be the understatement of the century.

His hands had slipped to her waist as he worked his magic on her breasts, laving, nibbling, suckling every inch of her perceived imperfect chest. To him, she was perfection. He kissed the underside of each then he moved on to kiss down her abdomen. He again nibbled and licked and it was so bloody erotic she thought she might just come from the sensations. He made it to her belly button and that was a new sensation, one that would have to be repeated often. After giving her belly button the royal treatment he was moving further south still and nibbling just above her thatch of curls. He was now purring and the feel of that against her skin would be etched into memory for all time. He was about to move further south still when he paused and cocked his head. Chloe looked down to see the frown on his face. He leaned his head against her belly and sighed.

"What?"

"The boys are in the elevator!" he smiled.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Shouldn't you have been able to?"

"I was distracted," he smiled at her outrage. "Look, take a shower," he smiled as he stood and kissed her. "I'll meet you down stairs." In an instant he was gone and she was alone in his bedroom. There was knock at the door, she opened it and a bag of her clothes was hanging from the door knob. She shook her head and grabbed it then went to take a shower.

--

"Lois," Clark spoke as she sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"What am I supposed to be happy about you leaving to go and train and maybe become this other person? You told me a lot here Clark. I'm just trying to wrap my brain around it." He set his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her tension away.

"I know," he spoke choosing his next words carefully. "I have to leave soon, or at least that's the impression I've been given…"

"Clark?"

"No, Lois the time for arguing has passed." he spoke moving to sit next to her at the table and stared into her eyes. "I can only avoid this for so long. To be the man my father wanted me to be, I have to go."

"But?"

"I will be back I have to be." He smiled.

"It's like I just found you?" she frowned and turned away from him sip her coffee. He sighed feeling the same way, not knowing how to reassure her. He stood and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

--

Chloe managed to sneak from Oliver's room to her room to finish getting ready. She dressed for work, did hair and makeup and then grabbed her purse. Making sure she had everything she needed she opened it to see the journal staring at her. She should have shown it to Tao, to see if he could make sense of it all. She closed her eyes and sighed. She grabbed a coat and left the room.

--

"Chloe says that the drug is actually some kind of mixture of meteor rock." Tao spoke drinking from his coffee cup.

"What?"

"That's what I said. She had more to say but we got a little,"

"Busy?" A.C teased earning him a scowl.

"Distracted." Tao corrected. The guys just chuckled. "I don't know much more beyond that."

"I can enlighten you?" Chloe spoke entering the kitchen. The guys were silent as she moved directly to him and kissed him seductively. "Good morning." She purred. She pulled back and couldn't help but admire his naked chest or those six pack abs. She would forever think his work out clothes were the best thing ever invented.

"Definitely is now." he replied. He handed her a cup of coffee and showed her the creamers and sugar.

"Welcome to our little group." Vic spoke.

"Thanks." She smiled, looking over at the hodge podge of men. She sighed.

"What?" Tao asked staring at her in concern.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" She asked. He nodded and let her lead him into the livingroom, her face full of fear.

"What Princess?" he asked.

"Um, I forgot to show you something." She whispered. She reached into her purse and pulled out the journal. He looked at her concerned. He opened the front cover and found the note, he pulled it out and read it,

'"_The vessel still walks among the souls of this planet, the Traveler is our only savior. The Destroyer is coming to help him conquer this world as his own. He must be stopped. trust No one, this book has the key to the destruction of the Destroyer, Please…. " _

He visibly paled. He started to read the journal slowly and then he kicked it into super speed

"Ollie?" Chloe asked. The boys followed out to see their leader standing in the middle of the living room speed reading. Halfway through he dropped the book on the floor. His face a mixture devoid of all emotion. He turned to face the direction of the Green Arrow room. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. He put his head down and when he looked up his eyes were closed. He then began to chant in Kryptonian and he also began to levitate. His arms were now out stretched and his pendant flew into one of his right palm. He was then engulfed in white light. He pointed his other hand to the Green Arrow room and his uniform came to him and he was changed in an instant, and this time he wore the full sleeves.

Chloe and the boys were awe struck. They knew he was different but this was the first time he had ever done anything like this. His body slowly turned to the window. He out stretched a hand toward the window the glass disappeared. He lowered himself to the ground in a very deep crouch then launched himself out the window leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

"Whoa!" Bart spoke. Chloe moved to the journal and picked it up off the ground. It had landed open and she looked at what it was open too. The picture was a hideous beast all teeth and claws. There was symbols underneath its picture then human words underneath "Doomsday, the destroyer."

Lois knew she should head back to town. She had things that she needed to get done. But she was majorly distracted. The story that Clark told her was unbelievable, and she couldn't help but feel like their relationship whatever it really was, was about to take a huge hit. It was an unreasonable fear, but it sat heavy in her chest.

Clark was out in the barn feeding the animals and she had used the restroom and was heading out to help him when something fell from the sky rocking the earth and kicking up dust.

"Kal EL!" the leather clad figure shouted. He was very imposing, legs braced apart and arms crossed over his chest near the front of the barn. Clark had snuck out and super sped to be by Lois she looked up at him like, 'who is this guy?'

"I'm over here cousin." Tao turned his body, maintaining his stance. "What are you doing here?"

"Your time is up," he spoke.

"What?'

"You will begin you training, NOW!" he spoke decidedly angry.

"Hey wait just a minute." Lois protested. Clark just shot her a look. Tao stared at her and focused on her throat.

"If you can't keep her quiet, than I will send her away." Tao spoke.

"Now you don't…" Clark began to protest. Tao took a step forward and Clark then knew this wasn't the time. "Lois please, just go in the house."

"Like bloody hell I will."

"Than for God's sake, please be quiet." He tried to smile at her.

"You have waisted your last moments." Tao spoke. "Zod still walks among the people of earth and he is calling the destroyer. Once the destroyer gets here this world will be lost."

"What do you mean Zod is still on the Planet."

Tao only shook his head. "You foolish boy! I…don't…..lie." Tao spoke. "Your training starts now!" he spoke he put his hands in front of his chest like he was praying. He then spread them apart and Clark's jacket and shirt were ripped off his body. Tao pulled the disk that he had been holding onto for what seemed like eternity and levitated it in his palm. "You must be ready to face the destroyer, Kal El, true son of the house of El. You must be ready." He thrust the object at Clark and it landed in the middle of his chest. Clark screamed in agony as the disk burned the symbol of the house of El onto his skin.

"Clark?!" Lois shouted.

"LOIS!" he shouted through gritted teeth. "I'm….sorry." Tao begin to recite the words long ago taught to him to send his cousin for training. The more he spoke, the hotter the disk was on Clark's chest.

"Wait, please?" Lois yelled at Tao.

"No, he's waited for years. The destruction of this planet is immenant. He needs to complete this training to be your salvation. The destroyer is mindless and with out moral. He has destroyed galaxies…."

Tao began reciting the words again, he clapped his hands, a bright blue light surrounded Clark. It was so bright Lois had to cover her eyes and when it dimmed Clark and the green leather clad man were gone.

"!' Lois shouted then ran into the Kent house.

--

Clark woke in a chamber in the ice castle. He was standing on a platform with the Green Arrow at the crystal control panel. His chest hurt and he looked to see the skin angry and red.

"Why did you do that? Who are you? Show me your face!" he shouted. Tao looked up and removed his hood and glasses.

"Feel better knowing you've seen my face, boy?" Tao spoke.

"Oliver Queen?" Clark was so confused.

"When I put the first crystal in its place your training will begin and won't end until all the crystals have cycled."

"How long?"

"The construct will take as long as it feels you need. Hopefully in time to save this planet."

"Tao," Clark spoke as he saw the man lift up a crystal and move it over to an empty slot. The other Kryptonian only arched a brow. "Lois, I…" he paused. "She's the one," he spoke feeling foolish for saying it.

"So you didn't ignore that part of your heritage."

"Don't be such a dick!" he shouted. "Please, can you just look after her and my mom. Keep them safe." Tao nodded his head in acknowledgement then slid the crystal into the slot where it was meant to go. The chamber got dark and the last thing Clark heard was.

"Welcome Kal El, life as you know it is over, today begins the rest of your existence."

--

The group had no idea what to do after Tao left. They all just stood there staring at the now glass covered window.

"So um," Bart spoke first. He's so not comfortable with awkward silences.

"Pretty much!" A.C spoke. He turned to Vic.

"Well, so, Chloe you need a ride to the office?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok, I can take you since I'm heading out. A.C you have places to go and Bart you have people to see." He spoke. Chloe wanted to stay but she didn't want to argue with the head of security. The small group disbanded and not a word was spoken about what they all saw.

After dropping Chloe off, Vic went to the office. He was more than stunned with what he saw, but he just hoped his boss and friend were alright.

--

Chloe was able to get a little work done, mostly some mundane research, but her day was far from productive. From seeing the display of sheer power from Tao to the memory of his touch and God those kisses, she was a truly distracted woman. She was wavering as to whether she should call it a day at 11 in the morning, when she got a text from Lois, 'Meet me outside, NOW!' That was the sign from heaven that she needed to give up on the day.

--

Oliver was crouched on the top of an Office building near the center of town, an hour after he had forced his cousin into his training. He waited for a while to make sure it was progressing. He then left feeling totally lost. He felt regret for breaking the news to her about his heritage then flashing her the extent of his power while blinded by rage. He could never forgive himself for that and the shame had a left its mark on him. He couldn't show his face to her or his friends. They had been tolerant to a point, and that display just made him a bigger freak.

He couldn't begin to imagine what Chloe must be thinking of him let alone feeling. Lost in his reverie he closed and he listened. He listened to the sounds of the city, the sounds of the next few states and the sound of the voice of his mate, who was talking with her frantic cousin.

He heard a cry for help. It was still day light, but he needed to go. He shook his head and took off to do what he was the only one capable of doing now that Kal El was in training, saving the world.

--

"Lois you have got to calm down!" Chloe snapped. Lois had driven them back to the farm. She was sitting on Clark's couch and babbling a million times a minute with tears and sobs and cursing in the mix.

"Gone, Chloe, he's gone!" she sniffed. Chloe handed her a tissue and listened to Lois obliterate it loudly when she blew her nose. Chloe tucked her legs underneath her and waited for Lois to tell her story.

"Gone? Lois what the hell is going on?"

"Clark, went to….,"Lois panicked. She had heard all of Clark's secrets and didn't think it was her place to tell her cousin. "Detroit left in hurry and I can't get hold of him until he's done…in Detroit."

Chloe fought the smile that wanted to creep onto her face. "I understand that you're trying to protect Clark, but Detroit?" Chloe smiled. "Come on Lois where is he?"

"He was taken by a ….." she paused and rubbed her nose, "By a recruiter to …..Detroit!"

"Ok, Lo! Let me make this easy for you. Did Clark tell you he was from Krypton?" Chloe asked. Lois just gave her a shocked glare, "And then what happened?" Chloe asked.

"You knew? He told you before me? That rotten, low life, scum sucking…"

"Lois Lane!" Chloe shouted. Lois' rant was cut short. "Now listen, he didn't tell me anything. I figured it out in high school, OK?" she spoke.

"You've known that long?" she was angry.

"Ok look, just tell me what happened?"

Lois sighed and messaged her temples. "Clark was in the barn feeding Bessie when that guy showed up. He was all kinds of pissed off at Clark. Told him his training started now. He even told me to keep quiet. ME! Can you imagine that?" she was clearly outraged. "So he then uses this disk to burn this symbol into Clarks chest, he said that 'Odd still walks among them and the Destroyer is coming," she tried to make her voice sound gravelly.

"It's Zod, not Odd" Chloe corrected. She really needed to talk to Tao, to pick his brain, to find out what he was planning to do.

"I really didn't get to say good bye Chloe! To tell him that I …."

"You what Lo? You seriously annoy him, you'll snark him later?" she sassed as fear was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Geez way harsh little cuz. No, I didn't get to tell him that I…." she rolled her eyes, "That I love him, ok? You happy now?" she asked.

"Oh Lois," she spoke pulling her cousin in for a hug. Lois laid her head down on Chloe's lap and closed her eyes.

"What am I going to do with out him huh Chloe?"

"He'll be back Lo," she reassured as she patted her cousin's cheek.

"Yeah but what if he changes? What if he…."

"Don't think about that just think he'll be back ok?" Chloe whispered and Lois sighed heavily and drifted off to sleep.

Chloe sat thinking about her mate, and what all of this meant for them. Would she finally have her happiness only to have it taken away by otherworldly enemies? Chloe sighed and let her mind wander…

--

Chloe entered the penthouse hoping that Tao would be there. She had used Lois' car since Lois was adamant about using Clark's truck to feel closer to him. Vic was sitting on the couch staring at the screen of his laptop.

"Still no Ollie?" she spoke setting her purse down and pulling off her jacket. She sat on the couch opposite the Queen Industries Head of Security. He only shook his head.

"But where ever he is he's being productive, there were 5 memo's sent to the office all with international times, from him today; schedule changes, agendas," Vic just shook his head.

"So what does that mean?" Chloe asked confused.

"He's hiding?"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." He spoke. "Could be for a lot of reasons. I've known that guy for a while. He's never displayed his power like that, ever." He spoke.

"I don't get it?"

"Me either." Vic spoke clicking along at more screens. "I've never judged him for who or what he is and he offered me that same courtesy."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I know you have the handle of 'Cyborg,'" she spoke. He set his lap top down and pulled her lap top from his bag. He set it on the coffee table and it was whole.

"Holy Crap, you fixed it?'

"Yup and defragmented it. Plus I gave you a few upgrades, sorry I didn't get this too you earlier." He spoke pulling a special USB cable from the same bag. He hooked one end to the computer. He then rolled up his sleeve and jacked the other end into his arm.

Chloe sat wide eyed at the dark skinned man. "Well that explains how you fixed my computer." She smiled. He blushed. "Can't you trace his memo's then?" she asked.

"Tao is very, very smart." He spoke. "He's a quick study on anything. He has sent them on a path that has circled the globe at least three times."

"Well, crap!" she spoke. She leaned back when she felt a breeze and suddenly sitting next to her was the young man named Bart.

"Hola senorita." He spoke smiling.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, she didn't hear the lift at all.

"Mexico." He smirked and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "And you must be from heaven," he waggled his eye brows at her. Vic covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Keep practicing, eventually you'll find the right cracker to fall for that cheese your spreading." She smiled. She stared into his eyes and then down to the hand he still held. "Can I have my hand back……." She left the sentence hanging not knowing the guy,

"Bart Allen, THE fastest man alive." He smiled, shook her hand, and then released it.

"So sorry to hear that," she grinned. Victor was laughing so hard he nearly fell off the couch.

"Now wait just a minute," he frowned.

"So he's Impulse?" Chloe pointed her thumb at him, "I can totally see that," she smiled and winked at Bart, "But um, what about the other guy?"

"A.C?"

"He's a water guy. Don't know much beyond that really. He's very quiet about his origins." Vic spoke.

"So where's the boss man?" Bart asked.

"Not sure. He hasn't made an appearance yet." Vic spoke concerned.

"What?" Bart asked

"I know, it really doesn't make sense." Vic replied dryly. Bart shrugged.

"Well, I have more people to see," he spoke and in a flash was gone. Chloe just shook her head.

"Well," she spoke as Vic unplugged from her computer.

"Take a look see if its ok, and if not let me know. I have things to do too." He stood and put his computer in his bag and put the bag over his shoulder. "If you hear anything," he grinned, "You know how to find me." He went to the lift entered and hit the down button and as it went down he was already on his phone.

--

Tao had been running non stop since he sent his cousin to training. It was very nearly 2 in the morning and he was exhausted. He didn't need rest, but he had pushed his powers to the limit today. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. He thought about going to the Metropolis Millennium Hotel to crash, but there was stuff he needed at the penthouse. He entered through another entrance and made his way up the back stairs to the locker room. Shedding his leathers quickly, Tao wrapped a towel around his waist and went up stairs. Exhaustion was kicking his butt. He couldn't even concentrate; he had been around the US and a couple of small countries more than half a dozen times during the day. He blindly entered the master bed room and shut the door resting his head against the door.

"So…" the soft female voice spoke from behind him, "Were you trying to kill yourself or were you just avoiding me?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously-  
__  
"So…" the soft female voice spoke from behind him, "Were you trying to kill yourself or were you just avoiding me?"_

"Not going to answer my question?" she purred. He turned slowly to see her sitting on his bed wearing only one of his very expensive dress shirts, the buttons opened just enough to barely expose the flesh of her chest. "Well, then I guess, I get the floor?" she smiled. She pushed herself off the bed and slowly made her way to him, stalking him. "I think what you've done today has got to be one of the most impressive things I have seen in a long time." She winked at him. "And coming from me, that's a compliment." She stopped just millimeters from him and didn't touch him. He could feel her warm breath against his chest. "Staying away? Brooding? You are definitely related to Clark." She then absently traced her finger along the rim of his towel, causing him to groan and close his eyes. "His broods are Epic." She then began to walk her fingers up his chest. "But you, Tao Son of Ra, are arrogant to a fault. You own your abilities, they are apart of you and unless you really weren't paying attention, I don't frighten easily." She spoke as her hand developed a mind of its own and began absently playing with one of his peaked nipples.

"Chloe," he gasped as her mouth covered the other nipple. She then very directly backed him into the door. She kissed a spot over his heart than her hands cupped his face and he put his head down slightly so their foreheads were almost touching.

"I understand your need to save the world," she smiled. "But you don't have to do it alone." she paused. "Don't shut me out," her hands let go of his head and rested on his chest. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm really not sure what to think here. I just dropped an atomic bomb on you and you give me your faith willingly. Not really sure if I even deserve it. I know," he put her hand over his heart and held it there with his own, "As sure as the yellow sun rises and sets, that you are mine, the reality of it is so heady. I'm not exactly sure I'm worthy?" he smirked.

"So you ran?" she scrunched her brow at him and then just shook her head. "You can leap tall buildings in a single bound. How is this leap any scarier?" her tone was mocking but he didn't miss the point of her question.

"Because, if I fall off a building, I hurt the ground, not me." He smiled at her. "If I screw this up we both loose, and I would rather loose a limb then ever, ever hurt you."

"I've known a Kryptonian for a long time. The protection of those around you is innate. I'm not a damsel in distress or a fragile flower that needs to be kept on a shelf. I need for you to trust me, share with me, and let me support you. I promise you won't be disappointed." His expression was smug. His heart beat faster at the wonder of the woman who was his mate. She was his match in almost every way and that scared him as much as it thrilled him. "If this is going to work between us, then we have to be honest ok?" He gave her his most arrogant smirk. "Let me know what you're thinking."

"Got it," He slid his hands down her sides and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. "You want me to share what's on my mind?" He purred as she began to nuzzle his neck and ear. "Was that clear enough?" he asked. Chloe just giggled. He put an arm around her waist and slid his other hand to his towel and released it. "How about now?" he asked as his erection was sprung free.

"Let me guess," she spoke looking up into his face. "Um, I'm just spit balling here but you want to play checkers?" He carried her to the bed and laid her on her back. His eyes twinkled and a smile crept onto his face, "Nope? Well how about, Parcheesi?" she spoke as he shook his head again and began to unbutton his dress shirt all the way, "Scrabble? You definitely look like a man in the mood for…." He silenced her with a kiss that curled her toes. It was lazy, sexy and passionate. He pulled back and kissed her nose.

"Thank you Chloe Sullivan," he spoke his face seriously. She put her index finger on his lips to silence him and he took it into his mouth and sucked the way ward digit. She bit her lip.

"Don't thank me, just love Me." she whispered, pulling her finger out of his mouth with a wicked pop he smirked and leaned to nuzzle her neck.

--

Lana had gotten up early and made her way to the kitchen to have chef cook her breakfast. She was a woman on a mission and a lot on her mind. She had noticed as of late how incredibly attentive and possessive Lex had become in a very subtle way. She had known she was being followed ever since Martha Kent's fundraiser, she just wasn't sure why. It was easy to pretend to be the airy and fluffy pseudo debutante when one wanted to hide their own objectives.

After breakfast Lana showered, changed, and headed into town. She had an appointment or two to keep. She made her way to her first appointment which was the bridal store, she had an appointment to try on dresses. The shop was closed but as soon as she knocked the sales lady opened the door and let her in, locking the door behind her.

"Good morning miss Lang," she spoke cheerily. The lady tilted her head in the direction of the fitting rooms. Lana smiled and followed her to a suite, several dresses were hung on the outside. Lana entered shut the door and turned to the full length mirror hanging on the back she tapped the wall three times and lock was heard sliding out of its place and the wall opened up into a secret room.

The room itself was dark, computers were everywhere, Lana was handed a cup of coffee from a woman working at a console, "Thanks Ellen, do you have the feed on his last 12 hours?" she spoke sipping her coffee and then putting in an ear piece. The woman smiled and hit a button on the nearest computer. Lex popped up onto multiple screens. Lana watched intently for a while, studying his behaviors.

"So?" Ellen asked.

"Still not sure, there's something not right about him." The woman laughed.

"I wouldn't be so open with the comments Ellen. You do remember what happened to Mr. St. John? He thought he could double cross me and he ended up floating in the bay. I may think Lex is different, but I play his game, and it's for keeps, you best remember that. Just because I like you doesn't mean you aren't replaceable." She gave the woman a stare that had her contemplating her will. "Now, I want to know what the sauce was that Mitchell was addicted to and I want to know it yesterday." She smirked and went back to watching the video feed.

--

When Chloe woke the next morning, the big bed of Ollie's was empty. She sighed and rolled over to grab his pillow and pulled it tighter to her chest.

"Not out of bed 15 minutes and already replaced." Oliver spoke while exiting his closet. Chloe turned to see him dressed in a very expensive business suit and tie.

"Do the guys know how big of a clown you are?" she giggled at him.

"Why don't we just keep that our secret." He winked at her and went to the mirror to adjust his tie. Chloe pulled the covers tighter underneath her. Tao only smirked and snapped his fingers and the blankets flew over to his corner chair leaving a very naked Chloe scrambling to cover her self up with anything. Tao turned and smiled at her.

"Ohh so not funny!" she half heartedly protested.

"No, it really isn't but damn what a view." His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his suit coat pocket he looked at the message and sighed.

"What?" Chloe asked walking toward him.

"Pilot's ready and waiting," he frowned.

"What? You're leaving?"

"I have to go to Star City, on business."

"Ahhhh," Chloe spoke turning away from him to go and grab a sheet to cover up with.

"Hey," he spoke and she turned to face him, "Its only for a few days." He spoke . He smirked at her. "And you do know that if you can't keep that sweet ass of yours out of trouble," he spoke gently grabbing her forearms and pulling her to him.

"Umm yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"You know how to get hold of me and I will be here a whole lot sooner," he kissed her slowly. She moaned into his kiss. He pulled back. "Gotta go Princess." He smirked and turned and left the room.

--

Hours later he walked into Bernie's lab at Star Labs. He had a late business meeting but was sent an urgent message by his friend. He found Bernie at his desk behind a mountain high stack of files.

"You sure you don't need an assistant?" Tao spoke and Bernie jumped and knocked his files off his desk. Tao and his superhuman reflexes caught them all before they fell on the floor.

"Geeze Ollie, make some noise when entering a room." He spoke clutching his chest.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Now what was so important that I had to get here before the office?"

"That button you sent me and the green liquid I've been testing. What do you want first?" he asked.

"Wow," Ollie spoke pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Lets go with the button." Bernie's face grew serious as he pulled out a thick folder.

"I researched this so I wouldn't be making any false accusations." He spoke. "The Dark Thursday event was a really bleak time for that little town. Look at the list of residents well named residents." Oliver flipped through the file and Tao slithered his way to the surface. "Are you sure?"

"I checked and rechecked. That button comes from a very specific Italian designer. The last few people to buy from him are on the next page. All of which are impossible matches except for one."

Tao looked at the bottom of the page and his blood was boiling. The button belonged to Lex Luthor. "and let me guess about the serum. It's a radioactive alien type material?" he asked.

"Just like the rocks of from your planet that I've been studying. How did you know?" he asked.

"Very reliable source, and remind me to bring her here to meet you."

"That her?" he aksed of his frined.

" Yeah that her," he half smirked.

"Congratulations about bloody time." He smiled. "So now what?"

"I need to go and question my cousin, who is finally in his training."

"Well you have been busy eh?"

"Ohh yeah and its only going to get crazier from here. He did a lot and the boys and I are going to have to pick up the slack." He frowned.

"Then the world is in good hands." Bernie smiled at his friend. Ollie smiled stood and shook his hand then left to go to Queen Industries.

--

"You called for me boss?" the young thug in training that worked for Lex spoke entering the executive office.

"You were looking to promote weren't you?" he asked. The kid who was no more than 23 nodded. "Good, I need you to do me a favor." He smirked. "I know that you're protecting a very dangerous secret"

"D-d-d-dangerous?" the boy stammered.

"Yeah, have you told your girlfriend yet how you can walk through walls and mimic the appearance of other people?" The kid froze like a deer caught in the head lights. "Relax son, I'm not going to tell anyone. Unless of course you don't do exactly like I ask?"

The young kid gulped. "All I need for you to do is pretend to be this person," he showed him a picture of Chloe Sullivan.

"I don't mimic females, sir." He gulped.

"Don't?" Lex echoed.

"I can't its impossible for me." He spoke nervously thinking that his number was just about up.

"Well than lets change the game a little shall we?" he smirked again and then put another picture in front of him. "I need for you to be him and then he will meet with an unfortuntate demise."

"But sir that would mean…"

"No son, one of my associates will pull you out of harms way with a huge bonus to be deposited in your bank account."

" I don't understand sir, why kill a doppleganger?"

"It's not your place to understand is it?" The boy nodded in agreement knowing he had just pushed his luck. "Here is where and what I need for you to do." Lex passed another envelope across his desk. "read it, and get back to me when you've arrived." The kid nodded and turned and left the office. Lex was still seething about the way that the Queen brat had dismissed him. It took a day or so to find the right man for his destruction. This would be like taking candy from a baby. Once the fake Queen was dead who would notice the murder of the real Oliver Queen and those he loved. And nobody would really miss the kid anyway, it would be his punishment for questioning Lex Luthor.

--

After hours of grueling business meetings and conferences and financials to go over Tao made his way to his mid town condo, letting himself in and allowing for a moment to catch his breath. He made his way into the master bed room and changed from the suit to a black under armor shirt and tight black jeans. He needed to get to Kal El in the cover of night. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and it started ringing.

"Hey," he spoke.

"Hi yourself." Chloe paused. "Vic said it was okay to call this number."

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you before I was a little distracted." He smirked.

"Nonono, me too, it's ok really." She smiled then paused.

"Something on your mind?"

"I've just had this feeling like something bad was going to happen since you left."

"Princess, define bad because well, I'm pretty indestructible." He teased

"I know and I just can't put my finger on it."

"Well I am going to go out for a bit then be back in for the rest of the evening."

"That does make me feel a little better."

"Good, if you're really worried call one of the boys to stay over there with you. They would love nothing more than to add another Halo member to the trenches. Vic can get you their numbers."

"Thanks, Ollie," she spoke. Her call waiting beeped. "Sorry it's Lois, I have to go."

"Ok, have a good night and don't worry. I'll be fine." He spoke.

"Ok, "

"It's ok to say it," he spoke. " I do love you Princess."

"I love you too, good night." She spoke and the call ended.

Tao shook his head. He looked out his big picture window and finally saw dark. He moved to the glass and closed his eyes. He moved his hand across the glass making it disappear. He crouched low and pulled into him all the power he possessed to take off quickly and not be seen. This time there was no sonic boom left in his wake.

--

"Lo, what's up?"

"I had a dream about Clark," she spoke sadly.

"Well you're going to it's your subconscious telling you that you miss him tons."

"No Chloe you don't understand, he talked to me, told me that he loved me,"

"Great!" Chloe spoke trying to be supportive. "Hey look, I'm still staying over at Queen's house. Come over, we'll order in and pop open a bottle of wine. A girls night in."

"Ok. See ya in fifteen." Lois spoke and ended the call.

--

Oliver Queen look frazzled as he entered the Queen Tower. The guard, a long time employee, was surprised to see his boss again. "I thought you went home sir?" he aksed.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he snapped. He went to the corporate elevator and stepped in and pushed the button for the executive level and after a minute the doors slid shut. The man in the elevator picked up his phone. He knew he was getting double crossed. "Hey baby. Probably not going to make it home tonight. Look, if anything happens to me there is a safety deposit box in the Granville bank. Don't share the contents with anyone but VS you will know what the initials mean when you get it open. Yeah, I love you and sorry my voice sounds funny I must be catching a cold. Look I gotta run. I love you." He hung up the phone. The door opened to the executive level and he stepped out. He went into Oliver's office and flipped on a light. He surveyed the room. It was simple. He couldn't figure why his boss had it in for this man so bad, bad enough to end his young life.

"You don't have to do this you know," Bart spoke from the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"Proof positive you aren't the boss man. You think your girlfriend won't understand the metahuman part? Think again. If she's a smart woman she would."

"I don't…"

"Know you don't" Bart spoke. He may have been the trickter and jokester of the group but here he was showing his metal. "But this isn't the way. If for whoever talked you into this is worth it than go ahead. But something tells me your boss isn't worth it." He spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Who I am really isn't important. I just happen to be running a little errand for a muy bonita senorita," he grinned. "I'm different like you, but I have had the opportunity to use my gift for good. You are gonna die tonight for what?"

"I wanted a promotion to support my girl."

"And doing it by using a face that's not yours? That's what you want a promotion for? Dude that is seriously messed up."

"What do I do? If this doesn't happen I'm as good as dead."

"Listen to me amigo, lets try this a different way. He doesn't have to die tonight right? What if he's seriously injured and is in the hospital." Bart pulled a burrito from his hoody pouch. "Trust me." He spoke. Oliver Queen look stunned. "You'll go to a safe place and Ollie won't die its win win." He smiled.

This kid wanted his life and his face back. "Ok, we need to move things quick my boss is supposed to see this on the 10 O'clock news."

Bart pulled out his phone and dialed Bernie. "Dude I need a favor and I need it in about 20 minutes…" he explained the plan.

1O minutes later shots were heard in the building. The security guard called 9-1-1 and went up the elevator to the executive floor. He found Oliver Queen shot, blood coming from wounds at his abdomen. Paramedics arrived and scooped him up and sped him to the nearest trauma center where his personal surgeon was waiting. Dr. Shpitz who had him transferred helicopter to a private facility. Leaving the ER staff baffled.

"How ya feeling?" Dr. Shpitz also known as Gary the maintenance man at Star Labs asked.

"Good." The kid spoke no longer looking like Oliver Queen. "Sore," he pointed where the bullets hit his Kevlar vest."

"Well you're alive." He shrugged. He led the kid to the main lab where Bernie was watching the news. "Here he is." Gary spoke.

"Thanks Gary." He spoke and the middle aged man left. "Hi, I'm Bernard Klein." He spoke shaking the young mans hand.

"Brandon James." He spoke.

"Look, this place?" he gestured around the room. "Is a sanctuary for the metahuman. I have benefactors that feel that you shouldn't be persecuted for what you can do and what you tried to do was fake the death of a very influential man." He spoke.

"I know and I feel awful about it…" Brandon frowned.

"Good, if you didn't I'd be worried. Bart, the guy that found you went to get your girlfriend. When whoever hired you to do this and you don't have to tell me, finds out it was a scam she'll be in danger."

"Thanks." Brandon spoke.

"No need, lets get you some food and some different clothes she may be here soon." Bernie spoke. He turned off the TV knowing Tao would be livid when he saw the news.

--

Tao entered the ice castle and saw Clark right where he had left him only now he was in shorts and a tshirt. He pulled out the crystal currently running and Clark opened his eyes.

"Cousin," he spoke in Kryptonian.

"Well much better." Tao spoke. "But you haven't been her long and have miles and miles to go. I need information about Zod and Dark Thursday."

"There is a disk in my room at the farm. It will tell you what you need to know. You better get back, Chloe is going to need you."

"What?" Tao closed his eyes to hear _'This just in Billionaire CEO Oliver Queen was rushed to Star City General and then flown to a private hospital by his personal surgeon after being found shot at Queen Industries just 30 min ago._ '

"Chloe!!!" Lois shouted to her cousin who had gone to the kitchen to get more snacks. Chloe came in the room as Oliver's picture flashed on the screen with the report of him being shot.

She froze, did whoever shot him have Kryptonite Bullets? She wanted to be sick Tao said he was invulnerable. She couldn't believe this.

--

Tao let out a long string of Kryptonian curses. "Good luck with your training." He spoke as he reinserted the crystal. Clark went back into a trance. Tao had to get back to figure out what the hell was going on.

--

"Hello?" Lex answered his phone, "Do you have information for me?" he listened. "I don't care about your privacy rules I want to know!" he slammed his fist onto his desk. "Good two shots to the abdomen, critical?" he smiled. "Thanks." He hung up the phone and turned on the news. He would wait to here the announcement of Queen's death. 'Let this be a warning primitive humans,' he thought. 'Don't mess with Zod.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe watched the TV in stunned silence. The reporters were repeating all that they knew over and over again and it was really starting to piss Chloe off.

"Chloe?" Lois asked. "You ok?"

"It's a terrible tragedy," she frowned. Her mind rolling over the possibilities and things weren't adding up. Lois' phone rang and it was the General. Chloe sat and flipped through the channels of the TV and everyone was covering the shooting of Oliver Queen. Chloe turned the volume up to drowned out Lois' now very animated conversation.

"Ok kid, I gotta go." She spoke gathering her stuff. "The General has spoken and there is no room to negotiate. I hate to leave you like this," Lois smiled and Chloe stood to hug her. "Sorry about your friend."

"Me too, I hope he's alright," Chloe shrugged. Lois promised to call her later to check in. Chloe flopped back onto the couch just shaking her head.

Lois was gone all of ten minutes when Tao came down the stairs. "Well this complicates my life a little," he spoke smiling at her. Chloe launched her self up at him and wrapped her body around his. "Shhhh Princess," He pulled back and turned away from him, she had a confession to make. "Princess?" he asked.

"Well….. you know when I told you I was worried something bad would happen?" she spoke still unable to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I sort of called Vic and got Bart's number," He was now standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"And?"

"And I asked him to go and check on you?" She put her head down. She felt his breath on her neck.

"That was very kind of you," he spoke turning her around to face him. "No need to fear me, I'm not angry." He kissed her forehead.

"But now? I mean, what the heck is going on?"

"That's a very good question," he smiled then led her to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "I wasn't even at the office; I had gone to see Clark."

"For what?" His expression changed. "What's going on Tao?" He sighed. "Please, tell me,"

"When I was helping you to gather your things from your hotel room, I found a button. I sent it to a friend in Star City who runs my lab and he figured out who it belonged too."

"What does that have to do with you seeing Clark?" Chloe was confused.

"Princess, I went to see Clark about Dark Thursday. That button? It belonged to Lex." Chloe paled immediately and shook her head and moved off his lap. He watched her for a few moments then stood and then put a hand on her shoulder and she was trembling. He turned her around gently. Tears streaked her face. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned and kissed her with great tenderness. "He won't hurt you," he spoke.

"If Lex is still Zod, than Clark……he thought he defeated him and sent him to the Phantom Zone."

"Clark told me there was a disc," he spoke. Chloe nodded. "And it's at the farm. Do you know where?" he asked as he pulled her back to the couch. He sat and had Chloe sit next to him. She nodded again. "Good, now….I've only been to the house once and only the main floor," she looked at him strangely. "Describe to me the house, please?" he smiled and then dropped his chin to his chest to slow his breathing. He moved his hands and it looked as if he were holding something between them. "Go ahead Princess, it's alright."

Chloe began to describe the Kent house in great detail; the stairs that led up to the bed rooms, the turn to make it to Clark's room, and it's lay out. She described his closet and a hidden space in the very back that held a small carved wooden box. Chloe watched in complete fascination as Tao's hands moved like he was opening the box. "Very good, love." He smiled. He then positioned his hands like he was cupping water and in a split second the disk appeared in his hands. Chloe's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Wow."

Tao chuckled. "You keep that up and I'll get an even bigger head." Chloe blushed. He turned and kissed her soundly. "I really hate to leave you, but I have to go."

"Why?" she pouted. "Where?"

"Star Labs. I'm sure that's where I was taken." He stood.

"Then I want to go with you!" she stood and protested.

"I would love that, really, but I can't risk you being seen." He touched her cheek with one hand while sliding the disc into the pocket of his jeans. "Wait here, I promise to come back and let you know what's going on." Chloe just searched his eyes. "Promise," he kissed her again. Chloe nodded. He pulled away from her and went back upstairs to leave the way he entered.

--

"I am surrounded by incompetents!" Lex shouted as he slammed his fist on his private office desk breaking the heavy mahogany desk in two. "Airlifted to a private hospital? No word on his condition? He should be dead," The loyal guard of Lex's watched his tirade and swallowed hard. "It appears that if I want anything done right, I must do it myself. I no longer have the patience for this." He shook his head. It was time to go and pay one last visit to Lionel. He would glean the knowledge from his brain, or Lionel would die from the attempt. "Get my car ready, call Lana and tell her I had to work, send her a very expensive bouquet of flowers," he ordered as he grabbed his coat and put it and his leather gloves. The man moved quickly knowing that his boss was in no mood for delay

--

Brandon sat in the living room of the private quarters at Star Labs, his girlfriend cuddled on his lap. They had spent the past hour in an agonizing conversation about his ability. Tao had made an entrance at the lab in Bernie's office. They spent the hour going over what Bernie discovered and Tao knew. Tao felt better prepared to meet with his double. He just had to view the disc first. Bernie gave him one of the private labs.

--

Tao sat in the dark, on the floor disc levitating over his open and out spread palms. He was engrossed, in the images. The disc had essentially recorded all of Kal's life. As Tao watched his shame built. It was HIS rage at the apparent apathy that put his cousin into training. He really had no clue about the reality of Clark's life and now he questioned what sort of man Kal would be since he really didn't make the choice to go to the castle on his own. Tao felt as if his house was made of cards and it was crumbling around him. Zod was running free on earth in the form of his greatest enemy, he was close to finding the key to calling the destroyer he was sure of it, and then there was Kal.

Tao really mucked this all up. His phone rang and he held his hand out and his phone appeared in his palm. He answered it with one word. He listened to the voice on the other side and then hung up quickly. He left the room to find Brandon, he needed his help.

--

Brandon, his girlfriend, Bart, and Bernie were sharing a pizza over in the commons. Tao came in and Bernie looked up at him and had to do a double take. The confidence he knew his friend possessed was gone, and a stranger stood before them.

"I really have no right to ask anything of you," he spoke to Brandon. "But I just got word from one of my employees that Lex is on his way to see Lionel. If he gets to him…. Lionel will die tonight."

"This is a bad thing?" Bart asked confused knowing about the evil of Lionel Luthor.

"This time, yeah." Tao spoke softly. "Lionel has the key in calling the destroyer. If Lex gets that information, than we are in for a very ugly ride."

"So you need for me to be Lionel?" Brandon asked.

Tao nodded. "Yes, please. If we can get the real Lionel to safety, and then get you from Lex, than that will buy me some time." He spoke. Brandon's girlfriend kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

Brandon stood up with confidence, "I'll do it. You have given me hope for a future here, I owe you."

"Thanks," Tao spoke. "Bernie has photo's of Lionel and Bart will get you there. My team will be there to extract you shortly." He smiled and turned to walk away. Bernie and Bart shared a glance. Something was seriously wrong with the boss.

--

Brandon stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at the picture and then himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and let his power take over. He felt himself flex and shift and he heard the gasp of his girlfriend Keelie behind him. He opened his eyes when it was finished to see Lionel looking back at him. He turned to Keelie and shrugged. She just launched herself at him to hug him.

Bart entered the room. "We gotta go amigo." He spoke and led "Lionel" to the main exit. He hit the button on his comm. "Ready when you are boss." He spoke.

"Go, I'm right behind you." And then the comm. was broken. Bart looked over at "Lionel" and held a hand out to him.

--

"Why Mr. Luthor? We weren't expecting you for a visit?" The homely nurse spoke at the reception desk.

"I know Anna, I just got this feeling about my father today and needed to see him." He spoke trying to sound sincere.

"Well, his condition hasn't changed, except for maybe the babbling."

"Babbling?"

"Yeah, he's been muttering some strange words. The doctor ordered and increase in his anti anxiety medications to see if it will help."

"When did that start?"

"About 3 hours ago."

"Is he still babbling?"

"No sir, he's been quite quiet since the drug took effect."

"Well good," Lex spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm glad he's better, well off to visit," he spoke smiling and turned to head to his fathers room. He was muttering and cursing under his breath the entire time.

--

"Ok Doc, here's the real one," Bart spoke while placing the real Lionel on a stretcher. "I gotta go help get Brandon out of there." He spoke while eating a burrito.

"Keep an eye on Ollie will ya?" he spoke.

"Can do," he spoke and disappeared.

--

"Oh father," Lex spoke shutting and locking the door to Lionel's room behind him. "You're starting to recover. What have you been saying? Have you been speaking the key that I need to finally take over this backwards planet?" He moved to sit next to Lionel. He was asleep with drool coming out of a corner of his mouth. "Even in this state you are still a threat to me. I should have just ended your life when I had the chance. A shame really, but what do you do, live and learn I guess and this really won't hurt….much." Lex pulled off his leather gloves and was reaching to touch Lionel's forehead when a loud siren began to screech in the room. "Code Red, Code Red!"

"Fire, fire, fire!" an oderly shouted. Someone tried to open the door and couldn't, Lex grumbled and stood and opened the door.

"What's going on?" he shouted at a nurse running in the hall.

"A fire in the kitchen, we have to evacuate." She shouted. Lex got pushed ahead by an orderly wheeling a patient in a wheel chair out of a room. Sprinklers started going off and it was utter chaos. He moved back towards his father's room thinking this would be the best distraction to meet with Lionel. When he pushed open Lionel's room door, the bed was empty, Lionel Luthor was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe woke up the next morning on the couch, a huge kink in her neck and a headache from worrying about Tao. He had promised his return so something must have happened for him to not come back. She massaged her neck and got up to go and shower to head to the office.

Chloe slowly made her way to the office. She stopped for a large double shot espresso on her way in. Her mind toiling with the fact the Lex could or is probably still Zod, sent a shimmer of fear down her spine. She needed to give him a wide berth and hoped that he would do the same thing.

She made it to her desk but did a double take when she saw one person who she would have never suspected had an interest in the newspaper business sitting at her desk, Lana.

Chloe inwardly groaned and smiled her bestest and fakest smile.

"Kind of hard for me to do my job, if you're sitting at my desk." Chloe spoke. Lana just smiled.

"Good morning to you to Chloe." She spoke sweetly.

"Come on Lana you know me, the warning signs are here, large latte cup and no smile, this is pre caffeine."

"You're right, sorry." She spoke standing from Chloe's seat to move around to the other side of her desk. Chloe set her cup down and her lap top bag and purse and sat down. She sighed as looked up at Lana who was just staring at her.

"Ok, kinda busy, what's on your mind?"

Lana giggled like a school girl, "What are you doing tonight" she asked Chloe. Chloe's mind flashed to Tao and that was who she hoped to be doing that night.

"Why?"

"Do you think you would have time to be my maid of honor?" she asked.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, Lex and I are getting married tonight at the Aggagio Gardens." She smiled.

"Um, not to sound like a spoil sport here, but the rest of the world is interested in the kidnapping of Lionel Luthor. The 9 million dollar for his return, that ring a bell?"

"Yeah?"

"Why get married in a middle of a media frenzy?"

"For your information Miss Pessimistic, Lex says that there is so much bad stuff going on in the world right now that we need to do something happy?" she smiled. Chloe's spidey senses were working over time.

"Ahhhh," is all she could say.

"So, what do you think, will you do it?" Lana politely hedged.

"Lana, I have so much to do, stories to write, and I don't have a dress."

"Not to worry, I already talked your editor into giving you the day off." She smiled and the blood drained from Chloe's face.

"You did what?" she started to get pissed off.

"I asked your editor for your time today. I mentioned that it would be a good idea to keep the soon to be wife of the owner of the building that you all are occupying trying to run this little paper happy. I also may have hinted that you would get an exclusive with the happy couple, isn't that neat?"

Chloe could only grab her latte cup and take a big hot swig. Other wise she would have punched Lana in her pseudo-debutante face. "Swell." Chloe smiled.

"Ohh goody!" Lana squealed as she laced her arm with her friends after grabbing her lap top bag and began dragging her toward the elevator.

--

Tao had sat in the dark in the private library all night, deep in meditation. He thought about calling for the image of his Uncle, but couldn't listen to another lecture of how he again failed. He thought of Chloe and knew he should have called or in the very least sent Bart to go and let her know he was ok.

The removal of Lionel put a crimp in his plans. Hell sending his cousin away while Zod was still on the earth put a crater in his plan. It had been so simple really, get Kal trained to be able to protect the planet from the destroyer. His cousin would probably resent being sent to training and would become a super whiner when he was done.

"Do you think you've spent enough time wallowing in here?" A.C asked as he entered the room and flipped on the light.

"Cause really? You let that hotty stay at your place alone? And you didn't tell her what the heck is happening." Bart added as he perched himself on a table. "That's just not right, dude,"

"And we need to make some serious plans." Vic spoke taking a bite of an apple and sitting in a chair.

"Ever heard of privacy?"

"Tired of the self pity?" A.C asked. "What ever it is, what ever you think you've done, spill it, get over it, and let's stop the bad guy already."

Tao put his head down and held a palm in front of him and the disc appeared. It then began to spin and played for them the entire story of his cousin's life. When it was done, Tao spoke. "I forced that boy to become a man. He wasn't apathetic, he was ignorant, and he was afraid. He had no idea about his potential. I ripped him from his life and forced him into training." He spoke and looked at his friends. "Will he be who he is supposed to be or who I made him become?"

"And this Zod dude?" Bart asked.

"If Lex is the epitome of evil, Zod makes him look like a school girl. And if he gets his hand on the key to call the destroyer than god help this planet." He spoke softly.

"Then what about the meteor rock stuff that is killing people?" Vic asked. "This has to somehow be related, right?"

"And are the victims really dying?" Bernie asked entering the room. The group looked at him like he sprouted a second head. "In the right sampling, the serum is changing the cells. They are becoming larger and more resilient."

Tao winced. "I have no idea, but that's an angle to look at?"

"What about Chloe?" Vic asked. "She works out of his building and she knows he could be this Zod guy,"

Tao just massaged his temples. "I feel like I have lost control over this all."

"Welcome to the human race," A.C spoke. "Lives are in dynamic motion all the time. The trick is to adapt and overcome." He smiled.

"Human huh?" he asked.

"Kinda brings you down to our level?" Bart asked smiling.

Tao shook his head and laughed slightly. "Well, if I've indeed joined the human race, then…I need help. I can't figure this out alone."

"About bloody time." Vic spoke. He turned to see Bart and A.C standing at his side. Bernie came to join them. "The first thing you need to do is get Chloe," Vic spoke.

"She has a job and a life," Tao spoke "bringing her here when she hasn't been back to work very long can get her fired. She's my mate, but I never planned to disrupt her entire life?"

"That's respectable but hasn't it already been up ended?" Bernie asked.

"Come on Tao," A.C spoke and he rarely used his other name. "Metropolis and the DP were wrecked to get to _your _cousin. She was caught in the crossfire, you really want to leave her there as an easy target?"

Tao was seething at the thought, he closed his eyes to listen to his mate, and she was already at work. "She's at the office already," he shrugged. "And besides, I'm injured remember?" he smiled.

"A smile, really?" Vic asked. "That can only mean you have an idea."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "just little one." He smirked.

--

Chloe was fuming internally at the brazen manipulation of her time by her so called friend Lana. She could have been putting her spin on the kidnapping of Lionel Luthor, writing about the epidemic of young dead being found, but now she was now catering to the Pink and Proper Lana. The one woman who could still tap dance all over her buttons and make her feel inadequate in 2 seconds flat.

Lana took her to an upscale spa in town for breakfast and pampering. She wanted to shine, but just not outshine her.

"And what is Lex up to today while you're getting your bride on?" Chloe asked while eating a bit of croissant.

"He said he was going to tie up some loose ends a the office before we go on our honeymoon,"

"You're honeymooning while his father is missing?" Chloe asked.

"I asked him the same thing and he assures me he'll have his finger on the pulse of the search while we're in Europe." She smiled as she drank her coffee. "Now, when we're done with breakfast we'll go for soaks in the tubs, then off to the masseur, and then mani's and pedi's, then hair and makeup. We're supposed to be here all day, then dress shopping at Laurant's and then off to the Garden's."

"Fabulous, thanks Lana." Chloe then protested, "I really can't afford a dress at Laurant's."

"Not to worry, my treat!" she smiled and ate more of her breakfast.

--

"So now what?" Brandon asked as Tao entered the office he was sitting in. They had asked him to write everything down he knew about Lex and his dealings and he had been in the office for a few hours.

"Its best if you stay out of site, for you and your girlfriend's safety. I bet Lex is or would have used her against you. I've arranged for you, as me, to get transferred to a high security hospital in a few days. It would by me some time to get some other things accomplished."

"Who are you people?" He asked frustrated at the secrecy.

"We're the good guys Brandon. When no one else will get what needs to be done, we can."

"How is me pretending to be you at all helpful?"

"I need some time to get some other things put into place. It's really hard to do that being who I am. Lex really did me a favor by assassinating you."

"Thanks." Brandon sassed.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way." Tao spoke. "But trust me when I tell you and unhinged Lex is a dangerous one. What I need to do will help us to better monitor him. Now, I have to go, page Victor when you're done with your notes." Tao turned and left the office.

--

It was nearly 6 p.m. and the limo would be arriving for Chloe shortly. She stood in front of the full length mirror of the dressing room blushing. The silk was so light and airy it was as is she wasn't wearing anything at all. The green made her eyes pop, and she felt like a million bucks. She caught a glimpse of the beauty that Tao sees in her.

Security knocked on the dressing room door, she had an escort to the limo. Lana had left earlier to get to the venue on time. Chloe sat in the limo on the ride over wishing Tao could be with her.

--

Chloe stood by her friend as she and Lex got married in a "secret" wedding that was being bombarded by paparazzi trying to get in. Every magazine in the country was at the front door. 150 of their closest friends were in attendance. The reception wasn't any less spectacular; ice sculptures, tropical and out of season flower displays and exotic silk table clothes.

Lana really did make a picture perfect bride. Chloe did her duties as maid of honor and when all tasks were complete she got to just sit back and watch the happy couple enjoy their night. The thoughts of what Tao revealed about Lex circling her brain and causing her stomach to knot up.

The couple announced that they would be leaving for their 8 week honeymoon in a few short hours. Chloe smiled as she shook her head. In any shape, any form, Lex was a rich arrogant man that needed to flaunt his finances at any one who would pay him any attention. She sighed as she made her way to the bar to get another glass of champagne, thinking about Oliver- her Tao. He had wealth and power, but the great difference was that he was trying to save the world and not own it. She missed him, and it hadn't been a day, 'Get a grip, Sullivan.' Chloe thought.

"Excuse me, miss?" Chloe turned in a start as a security guard tapped her on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"This was delivered for you and the man that left it said it was urgent." He handed her a note and then turned and walked away. Chloe set her glass down and opened the folded note.

"Limousine, out front, 5 minutes." Was all it said. Chloe looked around the room, scanning it for any familiar faces, and then she looked back at the note. Her palm that had been marked by her Kryptonian was starting to get itchy. She smiled and made her way to the bride. She made her apologies quickly and left the gala.

A single limo was out front, the door being held open by the driver. She turned to glance at him, he was very built and he only smiled and winked at her. He shut the door behind her and then went around the front to drive.

Chloe settled into the limo and sighed. It was a very long car and the passenger compartment beyond her was dark. A shiver slid down her spine as she realized that she wasn't alone.

"You just gonna stare at me?" she purred.

"I just might, Princess."

"Your loss," she replied as she popped off her shoes and stretched languidly, like a cat. She then slid her hands from the top of her dress down the length of her body to her thighs. Tao came out of the dark, and she smiled brilliantly at him. He was in jeans and a button down shirt and the smile on his face lecherous. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Never." He smiled and moved to kneel in front of her. He reached out to her marked hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. He then turned it palm up and began to lave it gently. Chloe closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. He set her hand down and leaned forward to nibble at her neck. "Sorry I was gone today, I know I promised I would be back…."

"Ungh," is all she could say.

"Glad I'm forgiven," he smiled as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She blushed and lowered her gaze at the lustful amusement on his face. He guided her gaze gently back to his. "We have a lot to talk about." He smiled.

"You seriously want to talk first?" she teased. He shook his head and in a second she was straddling his lap, his hands resting on her thighs rubbing up and down, and he was kissing her possessively.

"Man that speed thing of yours comes in handy," she teased.

"It's knowing when to use it," he whispered as he traced a finger across the neck line of her dress. "And knowing when not to."

"So…" she spoke seriously for a moment as she thought about why they weren't together for the day. "You're ok, though?"

"I am," he sighed, "and I promise I'll tell you everything, but right now? I can't even think straight, you're beautiful." He purred. "This dress, well," he spoke as he slid the straps off her shoulders then his hands moved back to her thighs and gently rucked up the fabric to make contact with her skin.

"Is this all there'll be with us? Sex?" her old fears rearing its ugly head.

"Not just sex, lots and lots of sex." He smiled. "And no, of course not. I had to really concentrate on what we were doing today. Your heart beat was like a siren, calling to me. I wanted to come to you, to be with you. Princess, you are more to me than you could ever know. I am bound to you in way, that I can't even begin to describe. Your happiness is paramount." Kissing her cheek. "I've been without you for a lifetime, I have a lot to make up for."

"Bah," she smiled.

"Trust me, you'll appreciate it," he grinned and as he was about to slide his hands up under her skirt when the car stopped. She frowned and then blushed. She was in a precarious state of undress. In another second she was again properly dressed and all she felt was a cool breeze against her skin.

"Where are we?"

"Hotel Champlagne."

Her eyes shot open. "But you can't?"

"A.C will escort you up to your suite. I'll see you in few minutes." He kissed her soundly. She pulled back and nodded. The door opened and a hand was held out for her. She took it and was then escorted into the 5 star hotel.

--

"So you're the water guy?" she asked the blond driver under her breath as he escorted her out of the elevator into the hall and to the suite door. He smiled down at her and winked. She entered and he followed, shutting the door.

"Yeah, we haven't been formally introduced, A.C" he spoke and shook her hand.

"Chloe Sullivan."

"I got that already." He smiled and turned as Oliver entered the room from a hall. A.C turned to him. "So, I have some things to do, see you in the morning." Oliver nodded and A.C turned and left.

"What was all that about?" she asked moving to sit on the leather couch. He joined her and pulled her onto his lap. He needed to hold her, feel her near him, it was almost borderline obsessive.

He sighed heavily, "I owe you a profound and sincere apology." He spoke staring into her eyes.

"For?"

"I'm not from this planet, but it took a huge reminder from my friends to remember that I was raised as a human."

"Tao, you're not making any sense what so ever." She spoke worried.

"I've made some very large mistakes that I hope you can forgive me for, you see, that disk I got from Clark?"

"Yeah, what was on it?"

"The story of his life, and kick in the gut that I may very well have ruined it."


	20. Chapter 20

** adult content

Chloe just stared at him dumb struck. "How could you possibly have ruined his life?" She spoke moving to straddle his thighs.

"Princess, I never got to know him. That disk held the story of his life, I saw it all, from the very beginning." Chloe visibly paled and went absolutely rigid on his lap. Her heart rate sped up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She slid off his lap and moved to the huge window that overlooked the city. She didn't reply, she just closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the glass.

"His entire life, huh?" she repeated. He stood and moved to stand behind her. He was starting to understand her reaction.

"Yeah, entire life." He softly, He put his hands on her shoulders and started kneading. "He was protected from his birth right, which wasn't anybody's fault. And I couldn't understand how one with his vision could be so completely blind." He turned her around to face him, "How could he not see, what I see so clearly. You were there for him, far beyond what anyone should expect in a friendship."

"You don't get it," she protested.

"Than make me understand."

"All I ever wanted was for Clark to see me. To know that the love I had for him was unconditional, I was always second best, always just the pal. I don't want you to think that,"

He put his index against her lips to silence her. "Chloe, don't presume to know my mind." He whispered. "I saw a young woman in love. One who wore her heart on her sleeve, who longed to be recognized for the treasure she is. Do I see myself as second choice? Pffft, hardly. I'm grateful for his inability to see what was so close to him. His mistake is my blessing. I think nothing less of you for what was." Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"I swear I dreamed you. You're too good to be true,"

"I assure you Princess that I am far from perfect. I have my faults, as hard as it is to believe," he teased. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "What ever path you traveled to get to me, has only made you stronger, and I promise on my honor as a Son of the House of Ra, that you will never feel that kind of sadness again." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with great reverence. "As much fun as this has been," his expression changing from reverent to hungry, "I really don't think I can concentrate any more with you wearing _that _dress," his voice was lower, and much more primal. Chloe blushed from head to heel as he slid his hands down her arms to rest on her hips.

"Did you know, your body does the most incredible things when its aroused." He spoke as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He began to drop butterfly kisses on the fabric covering her belly he started to gently ruck up the hem of her dress. "Your heart beat changes, and the smells? Uhmmmm exquisite." He held the fabric over her naval. Chloe's toes curled as his hands began to knead and massage her flesh.

"Sweet talker," she teased.

"Huh, I must not being saying it right, if it's sweet," he growled. He then raked his tongue along the line of her panties. Chloe gasped, her knees nearly giving out. Tao held her up. "Uh uh uh," he then caught the fabric in his teeth and worked it down her legs, lifting her gently to untangle the cloth from her. He began to gently kiss her thighs, first one and then the other.

"Tao," she purred and when he pressed his lips to her moist intimate flesh, she very nearly came. "Easy baby," he spoke as he began to show her out athletic of tongue he had. Chloe rocked her hips and couldn't fight the urge to put a leg over his shoulder. His hands were massaging the globes of her ass. He would bring her to the edge than back off repeatedly, until she was so hot, she felt like flames were literally licking her body. He then moved back and in an instant was naked in front of her. He led her slowly to the couch and gently lay her down. He then crawled over her holding all his weight on his arms.

"Please," she whimpered feeling deprived of contact.

He kissed her possessively, unable to be without touching him, she reached and grabbed his arousal firmly. "Impatient?" he growled.

"I said please," she smirked as she began to stroke him. He smirked and wrapped his hand around hers to show her how he liked to be touched. Chloe nearly came from the erotic feel of him against her hand. His breathing began to change and he stayed her hand.

"Umm, you have wicked hands," he purred as he gathered her hands and held them over her head. "I think you should see what hands free is like." He then began to kiss her and let loose his power. It felt as if his hands were everywhere but they were holding her hands above her body. He slid into her and she threw her heads back. Her hips started to rock against him, against her will. His lips were all over her and when she thought as if her climax was on the distant horizon, he changed the pressure of his hips and it took her over like a tsunami. Then he went over not long after that.

"Oh wowow," she spoke breathlessly. He kissed her temple then her cheeks.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," he whispered against her skin.

"Thank you," she spoke looking up into his face. Hoping she could convey her meaning.

"Princess, you don't ever have to thank me," He slowly moved off the top of her and then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed room. She yawned and snuggled into his arms. He smiled as he settled them into bed.

"Tao?"

"Yes, pet," he sighed.

"I really want to know what's going on," she turned to face him. "Make me understand," she tossed his words back at him.

"How clever you are," Tao grinned. "Sleep?"

"Later,"

"Alright," he adjusted their position so that they were more comfortable. "Like I said, I got see all of Kal's life……"

--

Tao came awake with the feeling of the earth's sun rising. It was if the warmth was beckoning to his soul. He also had an angel fast asleep on his chest. His pride swelled at her willingness to roll up her sleeves and help him lay the net for Zod. They had stayed up late talking about all the recent developments and what to do about them. Her mind was sharp, and she came up with some things that even he and the boys didn't think about. No other person could ever have been so perfectly matched for him. For along time his heart ached over the loss of his people, but what he gained in this tiny blond, now the filled the emptiness with a warmth and light, that was truly amazing.

"Do you always think so loud in the morning?" Chloe spoke glaring at him with one eye. He only smiled. "I love it when you do that!" she spoke stretching and wiggling against his body, causing his desires to waken sharply.

"Well, I guess we're even." He spoke moving his hips, "I really love it when you do that," he purred.

"You're so depraved,"

"Deprived, Princess," he smiled cheekily; "There's a difference."

"Ha,ha!" She kissed his delectable chin. "What I was trying to say, is I love it when you smile."

He kissed her nose, "And I simply love you." He stretched which caused his length to rub up against Chloe's moist heat and in a second she was pinned underneath his hard body.

"Is there time?" She looked over at the night stand clock.

"Princess, there's always time." He waggled his eye brows at her.

--

Chloe sat in the back of the Taxi cab fighting the grin that wanted to surface. Her mind was warring with her heart. She had a job to do and then she had to ask for a leave of absence, after she talked to Perry White. She had been keeping tabs on him in a round about way and he was recovering at an incredible speed. It would seem that he would be able to retake the reigns of the Daily Planet a lot sooner than anticipated. Which was great news; she just hoped that he understood about her wanting the time away.

--

Finished with her meeting with the recovering Editor and satisfied with the result, Chloe was on her way to the make shift Daily Planet. The cab ride gave her plenty of time to think about all that Tao had explained.

"_Did you know that there were 10 total meteors that hit earth when Kal and I arrived?" Chloe shook her head, "And only 2 of them were found and deemed insignificant by earth's scientists."_

"_And the other 6?"_

"_Recent activity in certain parts of the world show that maybe someone else on my planet sent things into space."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Not too long before its destruction, Krypton had just survived a revolution of sorts.. There were those who felt that our leadership was weak and fought to take it over to turn the planet into more of a dictatorship. It was a foolish endeavor really, defeated this faction ended up stealing the keys to our political prisons, they disappeared and the keys were never recovered."_

"_Prisons? You mean like the Phantom Zone?" she asked and he nodded. "There was more than one?"_

"_Oh yes," he paused. "Sort of a minimum/ maximum security type arrangement."_

"_Oh crap," _

"_After today, I'm fairly certain that the maximum security key is on earth. That key needs to be found. That prison holds the beast known as The Destroyer, and he can't be freed."_

"_So if what you're saying is true, Zod doesn't need the book anymore to find the key,"_

"_Exactly."_

"_But he's leaving on an 8 week honeymoon to Europe tonight." She spoke._

"_To search for the key." He spoke his face still grim. "A little too convenient if you ask me."_

"_And so the plot thickens," she frowned. Tao just smiled at her curiously. "So then why would he have you killed in your own office, what is the purpose of that? And why are you still injured when I know that you're completely whole. And what about the meteor rock serum that's killing people?" she spoke her mind already back into reporter mode. Tao smiled at the speed of which she put everything together._

"_I slighted Lex. I made it abundantly clear that you were in no way his responsibility when we went to gather your things from the hotel. . I would assume he perceived me as a threat and thought to have my existence terminated. Zod was an arrogant and temperamental bastard. Apparently that hasn't changed."_

"_And he doesn't know your Kryptonian?"_

"_No, and there's really no way for him too know. I'm for all intents and purposes human."_

"_So then who did he shoot?"_

"_A Meta that can mimic people; like a chameleon. Apparently he exceeded his usefulness and Lex thought to kill two birds with one stone. I would be dead and the Meta would take the fall."_

"_But how if he was you; and how in the world could he take the blame?"_

"_Lex would have outed him. The plan had a lot of holes in it." He laughed, "My fear is that Zod's becoming unstable, and Lex unhinged is bad, but Zod? Well that would unimaginable."_

"_And the meteor rock drugs?"_

"_Zod is trying to raise an army. My friend that runs the lab in Star City says that in some circumstances the drug is altering cells not killing the user. He's still researching to what extent they are changing but so far it's not a good change."_

"_Oh, crap," Chloe spoke._

"_And the reason I'm staying out of sight at least for a little while is to put in place a net to watch Zod, which I can't do very well as Oliver Queen." He just stared at her like a cat who was preparing to pounce on the canary?_

"_What?"_

"_Princess, I could really use your help." He smiled warmly._

"_Me? Really?"_

"_Of course, I can't do any of this without the help of you or my friends." He grinned._

--

She pulled out her cell phone and put her hands free device in her ear as the cab pulled up to the curb of her building. To every one else she looked like the modern day worker, multi tasking in a multi media world.

"_Ok Princess, when you get into the main news room, you need to do the bug sweep."_

"Got it, like the nine other times you told me," she smirked. She entered the room and went to her desk. She set her bags down and put her phone on her desk. She hit a few buttons as if she were sending a text message.

Tao watched on a computer screen as five bugs were located around the news room. _"There are five in the room._" His voice was grim.

"Well isn't that interesting," she tried to make normal conversation. "Look, I'm at work I really have to go. Let's try to do lunch, soon, ok?"

"_Be careful, we don't know for sure that your Acting Editor isn't on Lex's payroll somehow. You have 20 minutes_." His voice was slightly menacing.

"That's so sweet, ok, talk to you later, buhbye," she spoke and hung up.

--

"Alright, she's in position," Tao spoke on the comm.

"_Got her in sight,"_ Bart spoke.

"Good, she has 20 minutes, and if she's not done, pull her out." He spoke.

"_Si, si," _ Bart spoke and his line went quiet.

"So," Vic spoke entering the computer room. "She agreed to the time off huh?"

"Gloating really doesn't become you Robot," Tao teased.

"I know, but with you? It's damn fun." He sat down at a console and logged into the machine in front of him.


	21. Chapter 21

"So you're sure this is the best way?" Chloe spoke gently gripping onto the lapels of Oliver's suit. Today was the day he was 'checking out' of the private hospital he was moved to to recover from being shot. It had been a week since he had sent his double in so that he and his friends could lay the net for Zod. He gently cupped Chloe's face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her gently. "This is the best way," he spoke after pulling back. "I will have the press conference and then catch a flight to Metropolis to take care of Queen business here."

"Won't you still be a target?"

"Where is this coming from?" he spoke softly. Chloe turned and walked away from him. "Does this have anything to do with the nightmare that had you waking up screaming?" he asked and she turned sharply to face him. "You never talked about it; I figured you would when you had time to think on it." He moved slowly toward her. "Now is not the time to be bashful with me, Princess, your emotions are so easily displayed." He smiled resting his hands on her shoulders and his thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks.

"We…" she looked down, "Were getting married." Color rose over her cheeks. "It was beautiful," he raised her gaze to meet his. "You were about to recite your vows, and you were shot with a Kryptonite arrow then the Destroyer came and ate all the guests. I got to you and you were already dead." Tears were sliding down her face.

Tao gently reached for her hand that held his mark. He brought it palm up to his lips and began to gently lave it. As his tongue tracing the pattern of the charm it felt as if his tongue were on her most intimate flesh. She bit her lip, groaned, and crossed her legs. "Breath easy Princess," his words were whispers against her skin. "I read what you gave me on Kryptonite, and I will be careful. I have suffered great loss in my life and would never wish that on you. EVER!" The growl that escaped his lips onto her skin was like another erotic touch. "I will do what ever I have to, to come back to you. I have too much to lose to be foolish." He moved the hand he was laving and placed it over his heart. "This beats for you, trust it, and trust me. Just as I trust you." He leaned and kissed her. "I'll be back here in your arms in a few hours. I'll cook you dinner and we can start looking at the net we cast." He smiled.

"You really know how to charm a girl, Ra. You use that wicked tongue, those talented hands and then you talk tech?" she smiled sniffling.

"Well so long as my intent is clear." He grinned.

"Crystal," her brilliant smile had returned.

"Good, then I have to go." He smiled and kissed her cheek one more time, pulled back and headed down the hall to the bedroom of the hotel they had been staying in. There was a knock at the door, and she opened it to see Victor holding 2 cups of coffee. Chloe couldn't help but notice the 2 computer bags over his shoulder.

"He's got you trained well I see?" she smiled as she backed out of the door way to let him enter.

"Something like that." He smiled as moved to sit on the leather couch. Chloe shut the door and locked it.

"Shouldn't you be in Star City?"

"Nope, Bart is." He shrugged off the two computer bags. He pulled one laptop out and turned it on. Chloe moved behind the couch to occupy the other end and watch with interest at the speed at which he navigated the machine. "Sorry, since you know about me I figure there's no sense in hiding my ability."

"Sorry, don't mean to stare, but I've learned when a guy brings me coffee, there is usually something he's trying to butter me up for."

"Well," Vic spoke as his typing slowed. "There have been some developments."

"On Zod, already?" Chloe asked leaning over to see what he was looking at and was surprised to see vid feed of Lana sneaking into Lex's office at the Castle.

"Thanks to you we were able to tap into the security cameras on Lex's property; seems he isn't the only one with dirty little secrets." They watched as Lana tried to hack his computer and grew frustrated when she couldn't gain access.

"What would she want in there?" Vic pulled out a folder from the lap top bag and handed it to Chloe. It was several inches thick. "What's this?" Chloe spoke opening the folder and seeing a picture from the wedding.

"A dossier of your friend, we were hoping you could fill in the blanks? She's elbows deep in this now.."

"And Lana has never not had an agenda," Chloe spoke sarcastically. She toed her sneakers off and made herself comfortable on the couch.

--

"Kal EL!" Jor El spoke in a commanding voice. His son was asleep on a bed. He had been going non stop on his training for a little over a week. Kal rose, slowly; cob webs still shadowing his clear thinking.

"_Yes father?"_ he replied in Kryptonian.

"It is time to return to your training, you have had over 4 hours to rest.

"What is there left to learn?" Kal was frustrated, he had been cut off from even the sound of Lois' heart beat and it was driving him insane. He missed her, worried for her, and needed her.

"There is the knowledge of the ages my son." Jor El spoke as he moved a green tipped crystal into one of the empty chambers, "But before that, there is understanding."

"_Your words are confusing_."

"I can sense you still own bitterness, toward Tao?" Kal frowned. There were times he wished he could have explained to his cousin that he had resigned himself to his training, to become the man he was destined to be. Then Lois would enter his thoughts in inappropriate ways and he was angered that choice was taken from him. The two thoughts battled endlessly.

"_It's nothing father."_

"Not nothing, son." His fathers tone was almost gentle and it gave Clark pause. "Your life on earth was one of privilege."

"_He was raised by wealthy and affluent people how could I have the privilege?"_

"That is why now you need to understand. Before you continue your other lessons, see of what Tao suffered, know his pain, and know his reasons for treating you as he did. You two need each others strengths and weakness' to save this earth. Go, enter the chamber." Kal nodded and stepped into his classroom. Jor El passed his hand over the crystal and activated it.

--

"Mr. Queen?" A reporter asked. Oliver was leaning on a cane to support his fatigued body.

"Last one," the moderator spoke as the reporter asked his question.

"Do you have any idea who would want to shoot you?"

Oliver shook his head. "As I stated, I've made enemies, to make an omelet you have to break some eggs and I have certainly cracked my share," he smiled as the crowd chuckled. "The investigation is in the capable hands of the SCPD. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm rather fatigued, thank you all for coming." He spoke as he was escorted to his limousine.

--

Zod was fuming, not only was the bastard still alive he now had a sympathetic following. Lana was in the shower getting ready for their evening out. Things were getting out of control, the disappearance of his father had become old news. It was as is Lionel Luthor didn't matter. He would make sure who ever took him would suffer unimaginable pain, now he was saddled to this pathetic human woman who was so needy and clingy. He had to remind himself that she was only a means to an end. He moved to the bar to pour himself a drink, it didn't affect him, but he loved the taste, and it seemed to somehow sooth his rancor.

--

By early evening Chloe was moved from the hotel to the Clock Tower with absolute discretion. The secret service couldn't have planned or executed a better move. The place felt familiar, it felt like Tao. She sat on the couch with the folder on Lana and a note pad she snagged from Vic. He had gone to the computer room to plug in and upgrade. Chloe sighed as she opened the folder one more time and flipped to the page she had been reading; an ugly feeling settled over her as she read about Smallville's drama queen and her quest to conquer, Clark Kent.

"You hungry?" the voice that held a direct line to her heart warmed her instantly. She closed her eyes and inhaled his masculine scent as it surrounded her. His hands rested onto her shoulders and looked up to see him smiling down on her. Her stomach grumbled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." He lifted her off the couch, turned her around and hugged her.

"Miss me?"

"Do fish miss the water?" he grinned. He heard a throat being cleared. He sighed and kissed Chloe warmly then pulled back. "Let me introduce my guests," he turned to the couple standing awkwardly at the lift. "This is Brandon and Keelie,"

"Very nice to meet you," Chloe spoke still hugging Tao. He only chuckled then set her down and formally turned to his guests.

"Come on, I'll cook dinner and we can talk." He smiled at Chloe who was beaming up at him. "I'm positive you have questions." He kissed her nose.

"Nah, no questions just a freaking inquisition." She spoke pinching his butt and running into the kitchen.

He shook his head and looked at his guests, "Come on, relax, this is the beginning of the next part of your life," he spoke as he led them into the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

** A/N :Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys rock. RL and a string of one shots kinda took over. I am back on track with this and should be posting more regularly now! I appreciate your patience and thanks again!

Tao cooked up a storm for Chloe, Brandon, and Keelie. He vaguely answered the new comer's questions about his life and his purpose. They were grateful for the help in saving their future. Chloe showed them to a guest room while Tao cleaned up the kitchen. When Chloe came back down stairs she couldn't find him right away. She found him sitting at his desk in his office reading a report.

"You mind company?" she spoke leaning in his door way, smiling at him.

"Yours?" he teased.

"Well, I could go find someone else to entertain you,"

"Ha, there is no one else on this planet that could entertain me like you do." Chloe blushed furiously. "Now, get in here," he smirked. Chloe slid into the room. Tao gestured and the door closed behind her and locked.

"Any thing particular on your mind?" she spoke sweetly.

"Again-with you? I always have a lot of things, very hot, and very wet things on my mind." Chloe's blush deepened. "but right now Princess, its business. Fun time will have to wait until later, I'm afraid." His face grew grim. Chloe moved around the desk and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"It's always fun time with you, Ra." She smiled. "Now what's on your mind?" she asked while looking over the file he was.

"The agenda for the next few weeks, I want to know what you think," he spoke adjusting her position so she was sitting squarely on his lap facing his desk and wrapped his arms around her. He then rested his head on her shoulder. She leaned her cheek against his and sighed. She was silent for nearly ten minutes as she flipped through pages.

"You really want my opinion?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course." He looked slightly offended.

"Well," she wiggled to get her self comfortable. "Get a pen and paper out, this may take some time." She smiled brightly. Tao kissed her cheek and did just as she asked.

--

Victor Stone sat in front of Oliver's desk going over the plan revamped by Chloe Sullivan. "Damn that girl is thorough," Vic teased.

"You're telling me?" Oliver laughed. "We were in the office for 3 hours as she revised the entire plan. "Brains, beauty? I totally scored," he smiled.

"Dude, don't talk like that," Vic spoke slightly disturbed.

"Why?"

"Cause you sound like A.C and its just weird." He laughed.

"Funny, very funny; so is all the new tech. ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, upgraded and fully operational,"

"Good," he spoke seriously. "Now,

"Wheels up at 10 tonight and yes they're ready to go." Vic spoke soflty.

"Good," Tao paused. "Chloe was going to work on that little research project today." He smiled.

"Perfect, than I will leave you to your work and go and check in with her." Vic smiled. Tao nodded and he fired up his lap top.

--

"Aquaman?" the voice called across the comm..

"Up and ready," was the quick response.

"Impulse?"

"Buenos notches mamacita," he replied.

"Arrow?"

"On line," his voice distorted.

"Good, target is acquired," with quick clicks on the key board Chloe sent each of them info to the screens embedded in their shades.

"You have approximately 2 hours, clock starting now," she spoke and hit the stop watch on her screen. There was only silence as the team dispersed onto the streets of Paris, to track and tag the Luthor's.

--

"Oh Lex, this first part of our honeymoon has been wonderful," Lana smiled as they walked down the bustling streets of Paris.

"Well," he spoke kissing the top of her head, "I should have paced myself. Wonderful was a pretty high bar to set."

"So where to next?" she smiled up at him. "It's a surprise love," he smiled. His phone then rang.

"Ohh pooh," she whined. She knew if it were business he would change from her romantic husband to the killer business man. His call was brief and he was again totally attentive to her.

"Not to worry, it wasn't business it was the word on our next trip, come lets get some dinner and then go back to the hotel." He kissed her warmly and led her down the street to the posh restaurant he had made reservations for.

Bart watched the two from a very safe distance and then pulled out his phone and sent a message to his boss. He waited for a return message and smiled and then zipped away from France.

--

Tao had only been gone the one evening to be in Paris. The team was in Paris for a week, waiting for Lex's next move. He came back early to help Chloe sift through all the data they had collected. She was fitting into her roll as the eyes and ears of his team splendidly. Bart had called her a Watchtower, and the name stuck. To Tao she would be his princess, Bart well he was stuck on calling her Chloelicious.

Tao made use of that time to handle QI stuff, get the knew meta and his girlfriend settled into their new lives and to get to know his mate. He took to her like a fish to water, he wanted to know it all, not only at a carnal level but a cerebral level as well, and he found even more intoxicating.

--

Father I must see him." Kal El spoke. He had learned all he needed to about Tao Ra. He felt his loss, his grief, no wonder he had pushed him into training. All he had was the knowing of his mission for him. There was no give, it must be done. The boy that had been forced to become a man at the age of four had a deep seated fear of loosing another planet.

"I am not sure it's the right time."

"It is time, and long past. He needs to know that he was right in doing what he did. He needed to push me." The hologram shimmered and went staticky.

"You will going to see her as well?"

"I need to. She needs to know how I'm changing and about our future."

"Kal El"

"No I was being respectful by telling you, but I'm not really asking your permission."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you boy?"

"No, I'm becoming who you want me to be." He spoke. He exited the chamber and zipped to his resting chamber to change. "I will only be gone for 24 hours." He spoke and disappeared. The hologram then disappeared.

--

"They are finally leaving Paris, thank god!" Chloe spoke putting some files away. Tao was at the computer looking over data that A.C found.

"Why does that make you happy?" he asked smiling.

"I'm going to be big as a house if Bart keeps bringing me those pastries."

"Hardly, we work out enough. You won't get to be as big as a house." Chloe shut the filing cabinet and moved to stand behind him.

"When did you get to be so funny?" she spoke wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Not funny," He kissed her cheek, "Just truthful,"

Victor entered the room with a file folder and coffees in hand.

--

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Hey Vic" Chloe smiled.

"Well?" Tao asked not looking back.

"They finally filed a flight plan this morning and they are finally heading to………….Italy."

Chloe groaned and Tao just kissed her cheek again. Vic just laughed too. He had been hearing Chloe complain all week about the pastries. Tao turned around pulling Chloe onto his lap. Vic handed him the file that he opened and that he and Chloe viewed together.

"The boys are on the move, setting up is first thing in the morning."

"Good, how is Brandon doing?"

"His changes are getting faster, and he's developed muscle memory for some. He's changed nearly 23 times."

"Good," Tao smiled. He pinched Chloe's bottom to get her to move and she just laughed. She stood as did he. He was about to reach for something when a loud screech hit him like a bullet.

"" he shouted dropping to his knees. Chloe spun to face him.

"Tao…….Oliver." she yelled dropping to his side.

He was writing in pain. "Must find………." he gritted. He started pulling all the power he could, drawing far with in himself. Then he let his power go and in a sonic boom he disappeared. Windows rattled files flew. Chloe was on her knees looking at the space where he was at.

"What the hell was that?" she spoke looking at Vic. He was speechless.

"Chloe girl I have no idea," he spoke helping her up. She nodded and started to pick up files.

"Stop," Vic spoke. "Don't." he took the files from her hand and he led her to a chair. "Just sit." He spoke, pulled out his phone and began pressing buttons faster than she could follow. "He carries a very small tracer in his watch." He spoke he then turned the phone to face her. "He's safe."

"What's he doing there?"

"All we can do is wait," he spoke handing her the coffee had brought for her.

"Thanks Vic."

"No prob." He spoke and he continued picking up files.

--

"You Rang, Uncle?" Tao hissed as he stomped into the ice castle.

"What kind of world is it when both sons of Krypton are disrespectful?"

"You wanted respect than don't pull me from my residence with your emergency alarm. Unless the world is about to end that was unnecessary. When have I not done as you asked?"

"Listen." Jor El spoke, "Kal El left."

"And?"

"He went to see…. her." He growled.

"She is his mate, and it's within his right. He's been here for what a week? And I'm sure you haven't let him slag?"

"The point is Oliver!" Oliver froze and turned to the hologram.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oliver."

Tao went to the control panel and looked at the crystals, studied them and one didn't fit. There was a grey one in where the rest were either red or blue. Tao's heart sank, the ice castle had been compromised. He reached for the grey crystal.

"What are you doing?" Jor El asked.

"I am Tao Ra, you bastard and you are compromised. You're going to be destroyed." He started rearranging crystals pulled 3 more and then left. Minutes later the castle exploded in a brilliant fire ball. He shook his head, he needed to get to Chloe and they needed to get to Lois. He crouched low and launched creating another sonic boom. He hoped that he wasn't too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe sat on the couch thinking about the worst possible scenarios that had Tao leaving with another awesome display of power. He had been in pain, and she worried for his safety. Victor had gone to take care of business regarding the next leg of the Luthor honeymoon.

Chloe hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she felt his leather clad hand touching her face. She opened her eyes to see Tao dressed as the Green Arrow with his hood pulled back. "Hey," she spoke softly.

"Hi," he replied softly.

"Are you alright?" she asked searching his face for some clue as to what happened.

"Physically? Yeah, but I need your help and we need to go." He spoke pulling her to stand.

"What?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, do you have a stash of that green rock?"

"WHAT?" Chloe spoke outraged, "No, it'll hurt you!" she

"Princess please, its Kal," he paused. "Look, someone manipulated the crystals. The castle was compromised his training was compromised, he's not himself. I don't know who did this or how long its been that way." He spoke with a sense of urgency she'd never heard in his voice before.

Chloe's expression went from shock to sheer determination. "There is a secret stash of it in the floor of the barn at the farm." She spoke. He nodded his expression went from serious to mischievous. He scooped her up and bolted up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Can you pull my hood up for me?" he smiled. She reached for it and pulled it up. It was an interesting perspective watching him go from Tao to Arrow.

"What about the shades?"

"Put them on," She did. "Now, hold on tight Princess oh and one more thing." He smiled.

"What?"

"Kiss me," Chloe smiled and pressed her lips to his and that's when her world got flipped upside down.

Lois had been edgy all day. She had been working non stop on online classes. All she had was time now that Clark was gone. She missed him something awful. She would dream of him, sometimes they were simply happy dreams and he was with her on the couch holding her. Sometimes they were erotic and left her waking up wanting and lonely. This morning she woke as if she could feel him, his body heat, the warmth and roughness in his hands. Lois couldn't work on her paper that was due. She found herself in his bed room, wearing his foot ball jersey, flopped on his bed wrapped in a quilt he got from his mom. She needed to feel close to him, to somehow make him feel more real than just her dreams.

Warm lips were on her cheek, nibbling at her ear. "Lois," was whispered like a prayer, reverent and soft. A strong hand was on her belly then under the jersey working its way up to her chest. A deep breath pushed her breast into his hand; it was gentle and rough all in the same moment.

"Come on baby open your eyes for me?"

"Can't be real," she whimpered.

"Are you sure?" The voice was familiar and a lower octave then she remembered. His hands were a wicked torment on her flesh. Her mind was reeling was this real or fantasy. She felt the gentleness of the kisses on her eyelids, "Come on Lo," there was mirth in his tone. She opened her eyes to see the shockingly blue eyes of Clark stare back at her.

"Oh God, you're here." She whimpered and lunged at him holding him and peppering his face with kisses. "What are you doing here?" she asked while kissing him.

"I had to see you, it couldn't wait, I couldn't wait," he spoke holding her face in his hands. "I need you." He then kissed her slowly and seductively. Lois' body went up in flames. A small part of her thought that they had decided to wait. That Clark wanted to gain control of himself before they moved forward in their physical relationship. That part of her brain was drifting to reality while her heart was reveling in the touch of his hands.  
-

Tao and Chloe landed a short distance from the farm. Chloe gripped onto him staring up at his smile through his shades.

"What a rush," she spoke breathlessly. Tao shook his head and removed his sunglasses from her face. Her eyes were alight with wonder.

"Glad I could impress you," he kissed her cheek. "Now, you remember the plan?"

"Yeah but I don't like it," she frowned.

"It's really the only way love. I trust you Chloe and it may hurt you to hurt me but if I have to get exposed to that stuff, I have too. This suit is embedded with lead, so it may dampen some of the effects."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't." he smiled than tilted his head. "You better get going."

"Ok, see you soon." She spoke pulling away from him and running down the dirt road toward the Kent farm.

Lois's head was swimming, Clark's hands were magic and sin all rolled into one. But her brain was coming to life, this wasn't right, he wanted to wait. He had her pants unbuttoned and was slipping his hands under the waist band, kneading and teasing.

"Clark," she spoke winded.

"Baby, you really should call me by my given name, Kal," Lois grabbed his head by handfuls of hair and pulled his lips off her chest.

"But I like Clark, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing but in a few minutes there's going to be a lot getting into you," he grinned and waggled his eye brows.

"What?"

"LOOOOIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Chloe's voice came from down stairs. Kal snarled.

"What does she want?"

"We're family she could need anything."

"LOOIIIISSSSSS, where are you?"

"Get rid of her."

"I most certainly will not!" Lois protested sitting up and forcing Clark off the top of her.

"Do you really think she'd be in to watching?" he spoke snidely.

"Gross," Lois spoke getting dressed.

"LOOOOIIIISSSS! I brought your favorite ice cream," Chloe shouted upstairs.

"Get rid of her," Clark snarled.

"Shut up Smallville!" Lois shot back.

"Fine if you won't get rid of her I will, so we can keep playing." He spoke. Lois reached for him and grabbed at air, he had disappeared in a flash.

Chloe was downstairs, purse over her shoulder, looking around the room, trying to gauge her exits. Her palms were sweaty, but she knew Tao was listening and that just made her hot.

"What do you want Chloe?" Kal asked coming up from behind Chloe. She gasped and spun to face him. He looked totally feral. There was a madness in his eyes that she'd seen before.

"My, Lois, how you've changed." She snarked.

"I don't have time for this little girl. Lois and I were in the middle of something, and unless you're into voyeurism, then you'll have to leave."

"I'm not watching and I'm not leaving." Chloe took a defensive stand against him.

"Really?" he spoke and took a step toward her. He reached to grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"Clark what in hell are you doing?" Lois shouted. Clark turned his head to face Lois and grabbed material and pulled it tight. Clark squeezed, but something felt different.

"Yes Clark what the hell are you doing?" The voice was distorted and the fabric was leather. Clark turned to face his cousin.

"This is none of your business."

"It is when you're about to lay your hands on someone you shouldn't be touching." The voice was even more menacing.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kal challenged.

"Do you really want to fight me?"

"Huh, wouldn't be much of a fight." Kal released his grip and moved as if to head to Lois and then turned suddenly to take a swing at Green Arrow. Arrow anticipated his move and ducked and he grabbed the corrupted Clark by the neck and dragged him outside.

"NOOO!" Lois shouted running out of the front door to porch. All she heard was the strange male voice shouting,"Do it,"

Chloe was standing in front of the house with a lead box. Clark was being wrangled by the Green Arrow and Lois was totally confused. "Do it now!" The Arrow shouted at Chloe. Tears were streaming down her face as she opened the lead box and a sick green light emanated from it.

"Chloe noooo!" Lois shouted and ran toward her. Chloe was frozen in terror as the Kryptonians screamed in agony then were silent.

Pain, like nothing he had ever experienced in his entire life. He wasn't even sure he ever actually felt physical pain. Maybe the first time he and his cousin went at it, but nothing like this. Red hot pokers were doing the Mexican hat dance on his skin. His body felt like it was on fire and he was going to die. Then it was over, and there was peace. He really didn't want to be dead. He just found his sunshine and boy did he owe her a gift for the I told you so he earned. She had warned him of the pain and his arrogance had led him to believe it really wouldn't be that bad.

"Damn it, Tao, you had better talk to me or…I'll, I'll," Chloe cried. He felt wetness on his face and struggled to move.

'Well that sucked,' Tao thought. The pain was starting to dissipate but he still felt like he could count every cell in his body.

"Please," Chloe's plea was soft and it touched his very soul. He managed to open one eye to see the worry on her face. He slowly and painfully reached for her cheek and gently cupped her cheek.

"S'okay, baby, you did good." He winced.

"You're so in trouble mister." She sniffed.

"Yeah, I figured as much, can you help me sit up?" he spoke feeling really weak. Chloe was glad just to have her hands on him. She helped him to sit up and she pulled off his shades to stare into his eyes, searching.

"I'm fine," he groaned.

"Yeah, that was convincing." She sighed and kissed his cheek. He slowly reached to flip back his hood and turned to where his cousin should have been sitting. Lois was kneeling on the ground holding Clark's jacket and she was glaring daggers at him.

"Where is he?" Tao asked, his strength returning.

"You bloody bastard! What did he ever do to you?" Lois hissed.

"Now wait just a damn minute Lois!" Chloe argued. "Oliver was trying to help him. Clark wasn't himself was he?" Lois blushed.

"I ask you again," Tao spoke standing, still wobbly on his feet. Chloe stood next to him to help him keep his balance.

"I don't know and even if I did, I'm not sure I'd tell you." She hissed.

Tao closed his eyes and listened. He started to panic slightly when he couldn't hear the cacophony of sounds he was used to. The sounds started to return as muffles and it seconds it was a raging inferno of familiar sounds. Chloe was watching his face the entire time.

"Are they back?" she whispered. He pulled her tighter into his embrace and nodded.

"Chloe do you mind telling me why Oliver Queen, billionaire CEO is running around in leather and why does he know so much about Clark?" Chloe opened her mouth to respond when Tao spoke.

"I found him." He whispered. He smiled down at Chloe then kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He crouched down low looked over at Lois, winked then launched himself into the air.

"Lex?" Lana spoke while her husband dressed. They were in a suite of an elite hotel, in between destinations.

"Go back to sleep baby, I have a conference call and a brief business meeting."

"Awee," She pouted.

"It won't take long and then I'll be back." He smiled and then went to her bed side and kissed her lovingly. "Go back to sleep you won't even know I'm gone."

"Please." She grinned. He stood. "Hurry back."

"O.k love," he stood adjusted his tie and left the room. Lana lay back on the bed and listened. She heard the outer door of the suite close and then she counted to 30. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she tossed the blankets back and went to Lex's brief case. She opened it easily and began to search his pockets for some clue as to what he was looking for. She found a flash drive and smirked; it was tiny, black and had a weird code on it. She dashed to the tiny net book she kept in her purse, she told Lex she used to down load there pictures on and plugged it in.

Tao frowned as he watched Clark walk the crater that once was the ice castle. He turned to his cousin, his face a mixture of grief and confusion.

"What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." He shrugged as he sat at the edge of the crater and leaned back resting his weight on his hands.

"Where is Jor El?" Clark asked while looking down at his cousin.

"The construct is gone Kal, I destroyed it. The bigger question is how did it get corrupted and what do we do about it now?" Tao spoke.


	24. Chapter 24

Clark blinked at his cousin, "What do you mean _you _destroyed it?"

"A little flash, a little bang, and a whole lot of boom," Tao replied casually. Clark sat down still in shock at his cousin's revelation and the fact that he was being so casual about it. Seeing the mass confusion on his cousin's face Tao decided to cut him some slack. "Clark, why are you hiding here, didn't you leave your training to go and see Lois?" Clark hung his head in shame the memory of Kal still lingered. Seeing the regret on his cousin's face, Tao spoke simply. "That's why I destroyed the ice castle."

Clark looked at Tao utterly confused, "It had to have been Red Kryptonite, it releases our inhibitions…I could have hurt her." Clark spoke.

"No, you couldn't have." Tao spoke. "Despite what that red remnant of our home planet does to us, letting inhibitions loose, you are always you, even if it's buried deep down. It's not in your nature to hurt a woman, to hurt Lois." He looked down into the crater, gathering his own courage. "It's never been easy for me to admit when I'm wrong. I've actually never been wrong until very recently." He smirked. "But I have been much harder on you than I needed to be. I saw your life, from the time you arrived here on earth until now. I could have, no, should have been more reasonable when it came to your training. Your life was far from perfect, you didn't know…." He spoke lost in his thoughts.

"Tao, it seems that we've both made some serious mistakes." Clark spoke. Jor El showed me your life, and its no wonder you were so driven for me to take on my training, its really all you've ever known next to loss and grief." The two Kryptonian's sat in silence and then Tao smirked, Clark as well.

"Chloe is quite the woman," Clark spoke as they were listening to her chew each of them out.

"Yes she is," Tao spoke. "Look before we head back, someone knew where you were and managed to taint the construct."

"Zod?"

"Would be a really good guess," Tao spoke. "You need to finish your training, there's no doubt. We just need to find you…." Clark was laughing as Lois began chewing them out.

"A safe place." Tao spoke and stood. "Your mate has quite the vocabulary,"

"Yes, she does." Clark spoke. "Come on, its time for me to face her wraith." Tao launched himself into the air and Clark zoomed back toward the farm.

000000000000

Chloe and Lois sat on the porch steps. They each had vented their frustrations at the alien men, and were just waiting for them to return. Tao was the first to appear, landing in a low crouch. Chloe smiled and stood and went to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as if is very soul depended on it. Lois watched in heart ache, there was no Clark. She looked around waiting for her reunion. "He's in the barn," Tao spoke as he pulled back from Chloe. Lois nodded and went towards the barn.

"Is he okay?" Chloe asked,

"He will be," Tao answered taking Chloe's hand in his then bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"Come on lets go inside, and I'll start dinner." Tao nodded and let Chloe lead him into the farm house.

Clark was at the loft window, staring up at the stars. Lois approached him and wrapped her arms around him from behind pressing her cheek to his back. "You done moping yet?" she spoke and kissed his back. One simple question seemed to release all of the tension he'd been clinging too.

"Almost done," his voice held a pinch of humor. He turned in her arms and then wrapped her in his. "I'm sorry Lois, I"

"If you finish that sentence I promise I will never ever talk to you again. " She looked up at him, her eyes moist with unshed tears. She reached to place a hand on his cheek. "All this is still really new to me. You telling me you're a star man and seeing you be a star man are two different things. This was a bump in the road, I love you Clark and nothing can change that." She spoke softly. He leaned and kissed her lips gently. "Now, you and Sir Money Bags have some explaining to do." She smiled. She stepped back taking his hand in hers and dragged him back to the house.

00000000

Lana was trying to copy the flash drive. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear the early return of her husband.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spoke standing in the door way of the bed room. His senses were assaulted by the scent of her fear and the now staccato rhythm of her heart beat. Lana was busted.

"Lex?" she spoke sweetly trying to stifle her fear. Lex seemed to focus his gaze and a red light shot from his eyes, toward her computer. It got really hot. Lana tossed it from her lap just before it exploded. "What are you?" she squeaked.

"Darling, I'm about to become your worst nightmare, unless you explain why in hell you were betraying me." Lana paled, her palms were sweaty, the jig was up, and she was certain she was going to die.

00000000

Tao was sitting in the high back chair with Chloe on his lap, while Clark and Lois were sprawled out on the couch.

"So he isn't alone," Lois spoke relieved to hear that Clark did in fact did have a living breathing relative.

"No he's not," Tao spoke. "The only reason I sent him, err forced him into training is the fact that this planet is in imminent danger."

"That destroyer thing you mentioned, how bad could that be?" Lois shrugged.

"Just ask the M'narians" Tao spoke.

"The who?," Lois asked and Chloe just looked at him funny.

"They would have been discovered by your astronauts that walked on the moon. The destroyer eliminated their entire population and the small innocuous planet that orbited the moon prior to that lunar landing."

"You said it was locked in the phantom zone." Chloe asked.

"It is, it was, this beast is very powerful." Tao spoke, "My Uncle, Clark's birth father was on earth briefly, years ago. He was able to push that prison further into the void of space. He never really spoke of it to me, I happened to over hear it. It sucked as a kid having a near photographic memory." he had hoped that satisfied Chloe's curiosity. She just kissed his cheek. Every time he talked about his past, she felt such agony for his life and the loss he faced.

Lois yawned, the group had been talking for hours, "It's been a long day," Clark spoke as he wrapped his arms tighter around Lois.

"That it has, I would really like to get this one home." He smiled at Chloe.

"You're welcome to stay here?" Lois spoke. Clark looked at Tao sharply. Tao smirked.

"Um, thanks, but, there are some private things I need to talk to Chloe about," he spoke standing with Chloe still in his arms.

"So…"

"Tomorrow, you'll hear from me tomorrow." He spoke. Chloe pulled his shades from her purse and put them on her face. He carried her outside and launched them into the air, a sonic boom following there departure.

0000000

Lois sighed, finally they were alone. "So.." she smiled sitting up looking at Clark, "Alone at last." She grinned.

"I missed you Lois," he kissed her lips softly.

"Did you learn a lot?" she asked starting to feel leery like she was starting to get paced, like he was the hare and she was the tortoise.

"Don't, Lois, I promised you wouldn't be left behind. You're my ground, my center of gravity. I would really love to tell you what I learned but I would really like to fall asleep with you in my arms." He smiled tracing her face reverently with his index finger.

She blushed, "Oh you're good," she whispered.

"Someday we'll find that out," he grinned. He stood with her in his arms and carried her effortlessly upstairs.

00000000

Tao landed in the master of his home, Chloe flipped back his hood and was nibbling at his neck. "Princess," he whispered, the sensation was utterly erotic and he was having a hard time concentrating.

"Ummmm hmmmm?" she purred against his skin.

"As much fun as this is, there is a few things I need to tell you first." He spoke. Chloe stopped mid nibble and slid down his body. She looked hurt, and frustrated.

"Baby," he spoke while shaking his head. "I didn't mean it how it sounded." He knelt at her feet and rested his hands on her hips. "What you did for me and Kal was the most courageous thing I think I've ever seen. I know it hurt you to hurt me, and it was hard to even ask you to do it, but don't ever doubt that I trust you, with our very lives. "

Chloe blushed furiously. "And I haven't forgotten that I am going to court you as Oliver Queen. You will be in every aspect of my life."

Chloe got stiff and looked down in horror. "I knew you heard the rant," she blushed, "But not the other stuff."

"Oh yeah, I heard the other stuff. I'm so dialed into you that there isn't anything I wouldn't know. I'm glad you had a chance to talk to Lois, and I hope you feel better," he was now standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders and he was massaging gently. "Come on let's go to bed," he whispered in her ear. He watched as the goose flesh slid down her neck and raced down her arms. She turned, biting her lower lip she nodded.

He kissed her forehead, "Let me go leave this stuff in the equipment room, I'll be right back." Chloe smiled up at him. He disappeared in a blur and before Chloe had a chance to get introspective about her star man, he was standing before her gloriously naked.


	25. Chapter 25

"Well, helloooo, Tao," Chloe purred.

"Princess," He whispered stalking toward her. "As greetings go, that was alright, I think you can do alooooot better." The hunger in his eyes went straight to Chloe's soul.

Chloe swallowed hard her throat instantaneously dry. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" she feigned innocence as she turned away from him and faced the bed. She felt the heat of his body behind hers then a wicked hand patted her bottom.

"Well actions do speak louder than words." His breath tickled her neck as he launched a full scale erotic attack to her body.

0000000000

Lois woke early to an empty bed. She threw on one of Clark's flannel shirts and made her way down stairs. Clark wasn't anywhere. She peered out to see Clark sitting on the porch swing drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled and exited the house to go and sit next to him.

"Morning," she smiled as she snuggled next to him. She took the coffee out of his hand and took a drink. Clark just smiled, laughed, and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's a great morning now." he spoke a she kissed the top of her head.

"I was a little scared you left when I woke up alone."

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up." He sighed. "I've missed this place," he shrugged.

"I get that." She smiled. "When do you think Tao will show up?"

"Not sure," he answered as he started to rock the swing gently. "Why?"

"You have to finish your training, right?"

"That I do,"

"If the planet is in danger, it has to be soon,"

"Right?"

"I was just wondering how long I get to keep you."

"Lois," Clark spoke stopping the swing. He set his coffee cup down and pulled her into his lap. "You can have me forever, I just have to go away for a while." He smiled and kissed her softly. She sighed into his kiss and then took charge.

0000000000000000000

Lana sat on the bed, rocking back in forth. Zod had left, and she was grateful and absolutely terrified. He had shown her how cruel he could really be. Lex was dead, he assured her of that, his consciousness was too strong for Lex to have survived the possession. Zod had given her an ultimatum before he had left, "Either get with the program or die." He had told her that he was on a quest to take over the world. He was searching for the key to do just that. He also told her that she had better continue to act like the loving wife she is or there would be consequences. He knew about the death of the associate of Oliver Queen, and the other misdeeds she had committed. It was an all or nothing deal. Her life and loyalty or the network of staff she had hired to help her investigate Lex would die one by one in a slow and agonizing way. He told her that she would produce an heir, he had switched her birth control pills, she could be pregnant even as he talked. Lana felt violated, betrayed, and humiliated.

She had been so afraid of never finding love after Clark that she leaped with out looking and now she was stuck, trapped in hell. She had an hour to think, he said he could hear her from where ever he was and to try and get help would be a foolish endeavor. Lana sniffed, the tears all but done. She had no other choice than to side with Zod, her very life depended on it.

00000000000000000000

Tao and Chloe showered together and then he made her breakfast. It was elegant and very, very intricate. "We going back to the farm today?" she asked while drinking freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Yes, Clark needs to go and complete his training," he spoke while he served the gourmet meal.

"Where? You destroyed the castle."

"I have a couple of ideas." He smiled sitting at the table next to Chloe.

"Well?" she questioned.

"I'd rather show you than tell you." He spoke softly.

"I,"

"Look, the first site was compromised, if it was who I think it was then he may find out where the next site is,"

"Ahhh," she nodded. "That makes sense,"

"So lets finish here and then we'll travel." He winked at her. She blushed. Everything he did made her hot, even something as simple as a wink.

Breakfast was finished in comfortable silence. Chloe helped him clean up the kitchen, he then led her into the Green Arrow room and closed the door behind them. The room was set up for a yoga session. He sat down on the floor and directed her to do the same.

"What are you up to Tao?" she whispered. He pulled his pendant from the pocket of his shorts and held it out to her in his palm.

"Put your hand on mine." He spoke softly. She did and the contact of the cool metal and the heat of his flesh made her gasp as the room filled with light.

0000000000000000000000

It was nearly eleven; Lois and Clark were sitting at the kitchen table having an early lunch when Tao and Chloe entered the farm house. She had a cat eat canary grin on her face while holding his hand. Lois knew that look, and her heart ached in jealousy.

"Hey," Clark spoke breaking up the silence, he and Lois made their way into the living room. Tao and Chloe took the couch this time and Lois and Clark the chair.

"So," Lois spoke nervously.

"Its very necessary that you go and complete your training. I apologize." Tao spoke.

"For what?" Clark asked.

"not to you cousin, to your mate." He spoke to Lois. "I know you have only just gotten him back, there is very little time left."

"Thank you I think,"

"Lois," Chloe whispered. Lois didn't want to look at her cousin, didn't want to see the sympathy on her face, or want Chloe to see the jealousy in her eyes. "If he leaves now, he'll be back so much sooner." She spoke.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she raged. Anger was the only emotion that was real to her.

"Easy," Clark whispered, rubbing her arms gently. "Be easy,"

"Lois, would you trust me enough to show you where? To see that he'll be safe?" Tao asked.

"Really?" Lois questioned.

"Absolutely." He smiled. He kissed Chloe's cheek then stood and held a hand out to Lois. She looked at it, then took it. Tao pulled her up. "We'll be in the barn." He spoke the led Lois out the house.

Chloe just smiled at Clark. "Hi."

"What an interesting turn of events huh?" he smiled. "Chloe, I."

"Whatever you're about to say, don't, it's in the past." She smiled. "You found your happiness and I found mine." She smiled.

"Sometimes it feels like I never really knew you at all." He spoke. Realizing that Chloe was wiser beyond her years, that time and true love really had made her stronger. She may have just recently found Tao, but it seemed that their love had made her stronger, more confident. She glowed from the inside out.

"Maybe you did and maybe you didn't," she spoke. "Just take care of Lois, Clark." She spoke. Her phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. Clark just sat there stunned, searching for the hidden meaning in Chloe's words; his gut telling him that he was just given a very veiled threat, proof that indeed Chloe had changed.


	26. Chapter 26

Lois moved from Tao as fast as she could, once he let go of her hand; tears streaking down her face, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"I don't understand, why tell me?"

"It was Chloe's wish, and she means the world to me. To eliminate fear of the unknown there must be understanding." His face was expressionless.

"You poor, poor man," she whispered.

"I didn't show you that to feel sorry for me, I've done my grieving. To fight the good fight for Clark, we need to be on the same page." He stood and held his hand out to her. Lois just looked at it like it was green and tentacled. "Please, I've trusted you Lois with my very life, you can trust me." He finally smiled. Lois gulped and took his hand.

"And he'll be safe?" she asked wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Very," Tao held her wrist gently as he led her back to the farm house.

Lana was dressed and ready for Zod in record time. While in the shower her thoughts lingered to how she royally messed up her life. Had she trusted Clark, hadn't been so needy and clingy that she could have been him, and not in one of the pits of hell. If she were pregnant she was irrevocably tied to the bastard trying to take over the world.

She would have been thrilled to be carrying Clark's child, but the life possibly growing in her was the ultimate betrayal, a tool for her husband to start an army of Supermen. She couldn't hate the child; she just hoped that he would learn to love and not to hate.

"Don't you look pretty wife," The voice was Lex's but the look wasn't.

"Thanks so where are we off to today?" she tried to be cheery.

"Well there was a change of plans, we were going to head into Italy, but we need to head to India instead."

"So, the servants will pack, we'll go and do just a little shopping here and then head to the air port." Lana only nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, just a little upset stomach this morning," Nerves, Fear, regret. "I should be fine after breakfast."

"Alright, then let's go." He spoke and politely and gently escorted her out of the suite.

Chloe and Tao had moved the furniture in the living room so there was just open space. Chloe and Lois sat in a chair's by the kitchen entrance. Clark stood in the room waiting for Tao. Tao entered his face devoid of all expression and then he sat.

(In Kryptonian,) "Sit cousin." Clark obeyed. "Close your eyes and open your mind; listen to the sound of my voice and only the sound of my voice." Clark nodded. Tao bowed his head and held his hands out in front of himself, palm up. The Ra house symbol appeared on one palm, the El on the other. "I call to me the fragments of the crystals left from the construct… I call to me the fragments of the crystals left from the construct." The heat in his palms was agony the marks blazoning red as if on fire. His palms then shimmered and two distinct crystals appeared in each palm. "Of the great house of El, the son must learn from the father," A small light appeared behind Clark. Tao closed his eyes again. "Of the great house of El, the son _must_ learn from the father," he spoke louder, the concentration evident on his face. Tao opened his eyes and looked beyond Clark. Behind him stood an image of Jor El, in a great robe with the house of El emblazoned on its front.

"There is hope nephew." The image spoke. "You found the fault in the construct, and have saved my son."

"The time for him to learn in a steady pace has passed. The destroyer draws near, he needs you uncle, faster than even he's prepared for."

"And he will learn, I will not be compromised again,"

"Who? Who breached the chamber?"

"You in your wisdom know. Stop him; he must not come into power."

"Than educate my cousin and together we will stop him." Jor El nodded.

"The father becomes the son, and the son becomes the father." The image spoke. He put his hands on Clark's shoulder and light surrounded Clark. It was dim at first and then it grew in its brilliance. It was so bright that Lois and Chloe had to close their eyes. The light resonated out of the house until in one bright flash it was gone and so was Clark.

Tao still sat in his meditative pose, sweat pouring down his body, he was speaking in an unending stream of Kryptonian and the room brightened one more time. It then flashed and where Clark had sat was a small red velvet box.

Tao seemed to come back into himself. Across from him Clark was gone, and in his place was the box, the keeper of the stone that held Clark in training. Tao heard sniffles and turned to see Lois and Chloe both in tears. Chloe smiled and moved to him kneeling at his side.

"Is another Wow coming mate?" he teased. "Cause if it is, I'm going to have to buy a bigger place for my rather large ego." She just kissed his cheek.

"Nah that was alright, I've seen you do better." He kissed her gently and turned back to Lois.

"Come," he spoke softly She sniffled loudly then came to him. He stood with Chloe; he then leaned to pick up the box. "Hold your hands open for me." He whispered. Lois did as he asked. He placed the box into her awaiting palms. He let go of Chloe and put his hands on top of Lois'. "When he's ready and his training's complete, this box will return to you. All you need to do is open it," he smirked. He closed his eyes and moved his hands and the box was gone. Lois gasped and looked at Chloe's boyfriend in wonder.

"I don't," she spoke confused, she never got to finish her sentence.

"Lois?" a familiar voice rang from behind them. They all turned to Martha Kent standing in the kitchen, luggage at her feet. "What in the world is going on here, and why is Oliver Queen in my living room?"

Somewhere deep in the void of space a small flat object was tumbling towards earth. One of the cells of the Phantom Zone had been chipped off the larger prison. Inside was the one called the destroyer; a beast the world had never seen before, an evil like no other.

The destroyer had been planning his escape, he knew that the collision would set him free and he had been planning for his freedom for a very loooong time. Early at the thought grew in desperate crescendo the prison passed an inocous humanoid planet. The prison collected a prisoner floating alone in space, a criminal from the long dead Krypton.

He had been a thief and then he killed a fondness for blood had him banished from the planet. The destroyer sought him out, called to him in his dreams. He sent him visions of untold power and strength and the promise of as much blood as his soul craved. The thief broke out of his cell seeking the thing that beckoned to him.

When the thief found the cell, he couldn't find a door, but the beast pulled him through the wall as if he were ghost. He seemed to phase right through it. The man had never known fear until it stood in front of the large spiny beast. He wanted to scream but couldn't. The beast stared into his eyes, his gaze hypnotizing.

The beast had his pawn; this man-thing would help him. He was tired of the prison, could feel it in his spines that his freedom was coming, and there would be a new world to destroy. The skinny pale thing would hide him in plane sight. The beast reached and clawed humanoid in front of him. The man screamed, it sent a thrill into the destroyer. He closed his big red eyes and kneeled over his prey. There would be no kill; this was a trick he picked up from the last leader of his tribe, before he killed him. He bit the screaming humanoid, and then it was silent. The beast then stuck one finger into the wound and watched as it slipped under the skin of the humanoid. What seemed like an eternity, his form was tiny, felt cramped, but he would have a mask, a place to hide. He curled himself tight into the essence of the being. He would rest, save his strength. Let the conscious of the humanoid take over and when it was time, when he was called or when he was freed, he would tear himself from this shell and do what he does best….destroy all in his path.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a discussion of the ages and Martha had been led to her couch and given some wine to swallow the truth about her son. Pt and sympathetic eyes watching her take in all the information.

"So he's safe?" Martha spoke as she nursed the glass of wine that Chloe had topped off for her.

"He's very safe." Tao spoke.

"And how long will he be gone?"

"He will return when his training is complete."

"I just can't believe he has a blood relative," she shook her head in wonder. "His entire life he was so afraid of being alone."

"I wish I could stay and tell you more, but there are things that need to be done." He stood and smiled at Chloe who also stood. "But know that his mother would be very proud of how he was raised." Martha's eyes welled with tears. "I do have one request, though." He spoke pausing.

"Anything,"

"Can you stay away from Washington for a week? Let me get security in place for you."

"A week I can do," she nodded and looked over at Lois who seemed relieved she would be around.

"Good."

"Mr. Queen….Oliver…"

"It's Tao Martha. Tao the Son of Ra, the adopted son of the house of El." He bowed his head.

"Tao, please come back for dinner one night. I'm sure as I think about this I will have a lot more questions."

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled. He took Chloe's hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "You ready?"

"Absolutely." She spoke with a mega watt smile. He led her to and opened the screen door for her. He scooped her into his arms and in a moment all that was heard was a sonic boom. Martha just shook her head and smiled at Lois.

0000000000000

"Baaaabbbbbyyyy," the voice purred next to Lana's ear. She tried to sleep, but knew he would know she was faking it.

She yawned and stretched and opened her eyes. "Hmmmmm?" she purred.

"You really should have gone into acting as a profession love, and not be the manipulator that you think you are. Your acting skills are quite remarkable." His voice was Lex's but there was a darkness in his eyes that chilled her to her very soul. "I must warn you, that from here on out, you better use what ever skill as an actress you possess to convince others that you are a blushing bride, I have people that will be watching."

"And if I don't?" she retaliated, he had nothing, she had a glimmer of hope.

"I was so hoping you would ask that question." He smiled and he reached under his seat for a lap top. He set it on her lap and opened the lid. He hit a button and video started to stream. It showed the murder of Mitchell St. John committed by her hands. She gasped. It then moved to the lab where the young and old were getting addicted to the green liquid. She had stolen the idea from Lex; if she could get powers like Clark, than maybe should get Clark back. She shook her head in disbelief. "You have been a busy little bee haven't you." He clicked on another file and hit pause. "I've learned so much from taking this form." He smiled and shook his head, nostalgically. "All these strange human customs, one I found was interesting was in your human laws. I found it so interesting that a wife can't be asked to testify against her husband." Lana froze and looked at him in horror.

"So I mean really, I am so above the law, but if there was a chance I got caught, than I am not going down alone." He hit play and Lana could only watch in horror as the monstrosity of 33.1 played out and it played on for what seemed like an eternity.

Her hand flew over her mouth and she could feel the bile rolling in her gut. "You're a monster!"

"Nor yet, you see I'm looking for a key. One that would release a great evil on this planet and pave the way for me to take over, now that's a monster." He smirked. "That little gem of a video that you just watched I really should have thanked Lex. He started the work to build my army. They are very nearly ready. His experiments were…brutal, but the sacrifices that those unfortunate souls made will be for the betterment of the new world. This was a little before my time, of course. You know what else I found interesting was when Alexander thought that there was a glimmer of hope that he might live, he had a lot to say." Zod closed the lap top and set it aside. "He babbled about an intergalactic traveler. One that was leading a threat to this world." He laughed and it sent chills down her spine. "He was so wrong; he should have been worried about me. Your precious Clark, well he was the hope to this planet."

"Was? What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed.

"His father was such an arrogant hypocrite," He spoke. "always talking about his precious son and his fabulous destiny. Well, Clark was so close to achieving what his father wanted, to bad I had to step in."

"Oh god,"

"No, not god, Zod, love. And the future ruler of this lost little planet. Oh yes, I corrupted the construct in charge of his training," he smiled. "When last it was checked the construct was gone, and there was no trace of any remains, no one could have survived that blast."

"NONONONONONO." She cried. All her hopes, all her manipulations were for nothing. Clark was dead, and she was irrevocably tied to this monster.

"Fear not, sweet. At least not yet." He smirked. "Pull yourself together and get some rest. It's a long flight and we have a lot of site seeing to do when we get there." He leaned and kissed her cheek then moved across the plane to sit in another seat and recline.

0000000000000000000000000000

The humanoid skin that he had claimed for his escape was cramped and uncomfortable. He needed to be patient but his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to get even with the man that sent him to prison. He wanted all humanoids to pay for that great sin.

He was resting, in his cramped costume when he heard squawking. Space carried no sound, unless a couple of meteors collided. He had exceptional hearing but this mask he wore was limiting his ability. He shrugged; well at least he knew he could adapt a cover. He stretched tearing the humanoid mask to pieces. He was free and the sounds rushing to him were intoxicating. He needed to hear more. He rammed the wall of his cell, repeatedly until he felt the shard of the prison change course, moving closer to the noise and possibly his freedom.

0000000000000000000000000

"Ugh, I'm going blind from these files. There is nothing here." She frowned. She stood and moved to stand behind him and rested her head over his shoulder.

"Ready to take a break then?" he asked. He turned and kissed her cheek. She nodded. He turned and pulled her onto his lap.

"I like how you break then?" she smiled.

"You're cute you know that?" he stood and carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I think you've told me a time or two." She grinned. "So what's on deck for this evening?"

"Well, how are you with surprises?" he asked.


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe took great care in getting ready, a nice skirt, tight blouse, and cute shoes. He wanted her to dress up and they would meet later. She protested because of the mission, but along with super moping he also had a super stubborn streak. He promised that this wouldn't take any time from their agenda. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. Chloe could only chuckle on the vague instructions she was given by Tao.

She stopped at Victoria's Secret on her way, wanting to buy something sexy and cute to wear for her mate. Her classic bag from the lingerie store, tucked into her purse; she found the pub on the corner. She entered the pub with her head held high, feeling like a million bucks.

Oliver sat in the corner of the bar drinking a beer. He was reading the news on his phone. He had only told Chloe that the dining at the restaurant was great and that she deserved a night out. He gave her no more detail than that.

The restaurant was actually one of her favorites; it was American cuisine but upper scale than a diner. She was actually excited, her world had been filled to the brim with Krypto drama that she was looking forward to what ever Tao had in mind.

Chloe put her name in for a table then made her way into the bar to get a cocktail. She got her perfect chill out drink, the cosmopolitan. She took her first sip and sighed, it was heaven. She hopped up onto the bar stool to wait for her table.

Tao was stunned, he had only ever seen Chloe in business attire, he knew she had a body to die for. Dressed as she was she was sin in heels, he had to tamp down his desire for her, but it wasn't easy. Her skirt revealed just enough leg and her blouse was snug but not too much. He slammed the rest of his beer down and left his table to go to the bar and get another one. He slid into the space next to her seemingly ignoring her. He ordered his beer and then turned to her..

"Well, hello Ms. Sullivan." He smirked, checking her out.

"Mr. Queen.." She looked him up and down, "Well you don't look like you're on your death bed." She smirked at him. She set her glass down.

"Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated," he smirked.

"Cute, do you use that line on all the ladies?"

"Only the ones worth my time." He parried.

"I'll consider my self worthy then." She winked and brought her drink to her lips slowly for a sip.

"So are you with someone tonight?" he pressed.

"Unlike you? I haven't found anyone worthy." She teased. The host came up to her.

"Ms. Sullivan, your table is ready." He spoke. Chloe nodded. She started to reach for her purse.

"Please, allow me, maybe someday I _might _be worthy." He grinned.

"Good luck with that." She smiled. She grabbed her drink and followed the host, "And thanks for the drink," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Wow Mr. Queen." The bat tender spoke. "That woman was totally immune to you,"

Oliver just smiled, "Well, I am still recovering," he smiled. He slid into the bar stool vacated by Chloe and finished his beer.

Chloe sat at her table a smile brightening her face. She looked at the menu. A few minutes later her waiter showed up with her water and nearly spilled it on her after he looked at her.

"Uh, hi." He spoke.

"Hi….," awkward silence, "… um are you planning on taking my order?" she asked feeling uncomfortable with his attention.

"Oh sorry," he blushed. Chloe gave her order and was grateful the kid left. She pulled a book out of her purse and opened to her rabbit eared page.

Oliver finished his beer and thanked the young bar tender for the pep talk. He wasn't going to give up. He left the bar and went into the restaurant, listening to Chloe's heart beat, finding her easily. He heard her trying to fend off a persistent waiter, and she was holding her own for the most part.

When he arrived to her table his view of her was blocked by the waiter who was standing with his back to Tao.

"Excuse me," He spoke, the waiter had been holding a tray in front of himself and when he turned he spilled the contents of the spicy queso nachos all over the front of one Oliver Queen. Chloe gasped, grabbing a handful of napkins, leaping from her booth and immediately started trying to rub the cheese off his clothes.

"I told you I wasn't interested," she yelled at the waiter. The entire dining room grew quiet and watched the entire spectacle. Oliver took some napkins from Chloe trying to scrape chunks of cheese and jalapeno's off of his shirt, while she grabbed more and also continued to help. The manager came out, his face was red, and his eyes were bulging.

"Mr. Queen, I'm so sorry, I…this young man has served his last dinner."

"Easy sir," Oliver spoke setting down his wad of napkins. An easy going smirk plastered to his face, "I'm sure it was an accident," he spoke staring at the young man who was pale and wide eyed. "Wasn't it?" the waiter nodded emphatically.

"Well he will at least pay for your dry cleaning!" the manager demanded.

"Nonsense, I think this young man has had a lesson in being aware of his surroundings." He spoke. "Are you alright?" he looked at Chloe who just blushed.

"I am Mr. Queen; thank you."

"How about this, I can take you out to dinner and we can stop giving these nice folks a floor show?"

Chloe paused then blushed. She set her cheese coated napkins down and shook her head. "Smooth, very smooth, you know you may be worthy after all." She grinned. Oliver reached for his wallet and dropped some bills on the table.

"No harm no foul sir." He spoke to the manager. "Just be more careful next time." He told the waiter as he escorted Chloe out of the restaurant. His SUV was out front. He hit the fob and unlocked the door and opened the door for Chloe. She just smiled; the impeccable billionaire was covered in Nacho cheese. He shut the door for her after she entered and jogged around to the front. He hopped in the driver's side and put his seat belt on and took off.

"We really need to talk about the definition of surprise, Ra." She teased.

"I know, and I promise they will get better," he spoke as he headed home. "But I promised you an entrance into my public life," he grinned.

"And you took public humiliation for me?" she had a blush on her cheeks. "That's so sweet."

"Why thank you." He pulled into his garage and parked. "I promise to cook you dinner tonight. Vic is upstairs though, the Luthor's diverted to India." He spoke as he exited the car and waited for Chloe at the lift. He took her hand in his as they entered the car the she hit the button that sent them up.

"Ugh, that means a long night?"

"Maybe," he smiled. As soon as the lift met his floor, he sped off to go change and Chloe headed to the Arrow room where Vic would be.

0000000000

The beast stretched after the rough landing on the planet. He was fortunate that a piece of space debris from what he suspected was a humanoid planet hit a corner of his prison just right. It cracked the foundation and with a few "gentle" nudges he was free and falling toward a planet. Again good fortune had him well hidden in a meteor shower hiding his fall. Then a loud and active thunder storm his landing.

He sat on his haunches and sniffed the air, it was pollutant free, and there was blood near by. It had been a long time since he had eaten fresh kill. He would hunt and then see what kind of planet he landed on, if it were humanoid, he could hide. He would never be sent back to the Phantom Zone, NOT EVER.

000000000

"Yo Bloom!" his partner shouted as he brought dinner from the fast food joint to the ambulance.

"What is it now, James." The young Paramedic spoke frustrated by the eagerness of his new partner.

"Well I was just going to ask if you were excited about getting your camping reservation conformation for your big vacation, but if you're going to be a dick, I won't," his partner grinned.

"Dude, sorry, just trying to get that last run report done; and of course I'm excited, I haven't been on vacation in like 2 years. Plus, that campground is hard to get into." He smiled while he continued working on his report. His partner climbed into the ambulance and opened his bag of food and started to dig in. A loud warble went off and the radio squawked.

"Unit 201 code 3 response to the corner of Shuster and Hartley for report of a man down." James put down his food and Bloom set down his report and picked up his radio mic while his partner wrote down call information.

"Unit 201 enroute code 3," he spoke. He put his seat belt on flipped on the lights and the siren. This night was going to be busy; he just needed to survive for one more week of duty and then it was vacation time.

000000000000

Chloe was clicking away on the computer system while Tao was elbows deep in dinner in the kitchen. A.C and Bart were in Italy dismantling that net and were going to India right away. Only half of the equipment would be set. Since Zod has proven he doesn't stick to an agenda they wanted to be ready for his next move.

"Yo Ra," her voice resonated in his ears. "Can you pleeeaasssee grab my phone out of my purse and bring it here? I can't move at the moment." He smiled and put together a plate of appetizers and grabbed a bottle of water. He carried that in one hand, while heading to the living room to where she placed her purse. He opened the bag with his power and found her phone underneath the Victoria's secret bag. He shook his head and then closed the bag up.

"Here is your phone, princess," he spoke and handed it to her. "And dinner is almost ready."

"Great, what are you making?" Vic asked entering the room.

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, garlic bread, Caesar salad and Tiramisu for dessert."

"Cool." Vic spoke smiling. Tao just shot him a look. "But as much as I would love to stay," he grinned. "I need to head home to finish some things."

"But?"

"Come on Tower," he spoke. "We're almost done and it will take those guys a few hours to get packed and get to India. If I know them count on at least an hour of power nappage and refueling."

"Ok," she frowned as she finished her program.

"Unless you really want me to stay?" he smiled. Tao all but growled. "Only kidding boss man, touchy touchy. I'll be back about 4." He turned and left the room with cat eat canary grin on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling you chased him off?" she smiled at Tao who was sitting next to her eating some of the appetizers.

"No, not me." He smiled innocently.

"Oh see that face means that there is something going on in that head of yours."

"Never," he stood and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I do want to know when it is you're going to model what ever is in that back from Victoria's Secret?" he asked. Chloe stopped typing and spun her chair to face him, her face beet red.

"You peaked."

"No, never. I was tempted, but if you shopped, princess it's your show and tell." He pulled her to stand and grabbed the tray of food. "Come on lets eat, we'll need to get some rest. I have a feeling that no good is coming from the Luthor's going to India."

**sorry for the delay, not very happy with this, :(


	29. Chapter 29

Chloe and Tao made their way up to the master. They got ready for bed in silence just enjoying each other's company, passing wanton glances at each other. Chloe watched as he stood in front of the mirror. Clearly he was obsessing about something. He sighed as he pulled his pendant out of his pocket and held it in front of himself then he slowly put it on.

"Why the sad face?" Chloe moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I stopped wearing this when I realized that I have done nothing but mess up the path of my life and my cousins," he turned to face her. "But I can't help feeling like that I need to have it on, that I need to have that contact on my skin. Does that make sense?" he asked leaning against the bureau. Chloe nodded.

"Tao," she smiled. "It's a part of you, whether you think that you're worth it or not, which is crap because you are."

"Princess," he sighed. " You have such a generous soul, and your faith in me is incredible. But its truth. I messed up. I created a mess, and now,"

"Now, Clark is in training.

"But for the right reasons?"

"Whether it's not for the right reason, I think he's learned that burying his head in the sand isn't the way to be. There are enough people who care for him that will show him the way. To catch him when he falls, like I'm here for you."

"Well." Tao's expression became predatory. "I think I need to repay MY hero then." He slowly stalked toward her and crawled onto the bed. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him.

"Well I'm all for rewards." Chloe smiled and he then kissed her showing her the gratitude he felt.

000000

The beasts belly was full, he sat in the cave he found cleaning himself. He forgot how good it was to hunt. The sounds of screaming prey, the thrill of the chase, the feel of his teeth sinking into soft flesh. And oohhh the taste of fresh blood, he was well sated, for now. It had been a long time since he'd had fresh prey. He needed to rest to let his meal digest. It was so satisfying that he may just go hunting sooner.

0000

Davis couldn't believe he'd survived his week of work. It had been a mess of trauma and truly sick people. It was quitting time, 6 am. He had packed all of his stuff the day before his last shift. All he had to do was finish his paperwork, top off his gas tank and get to the hills. Vacation at last.

B y 7 he was on the road, his radio cranked, he made great time to the park. During the trip he was able to shed the stress and drama from his job into his music. He had earned this trip and didn't want to be haunted by the faces of the people he saved and the memories of the people he couldn't.

He got passed the rangers at their station with ease. He got his map and drove another 30 minutes to his camp site, it was out of the way, and there were no other campers around. He parked then spent another 30 minutes getting his tent up and setting up camp. When he finished he crawled into his tent to take a nap and recharge for a long hike.

000

Davis was enjoying his vacation. He felt more human than he had in a long time. He hated to admit that he was getting burned out, but he really was. He may go back to be a sharper more compassionate Paramedic. He had nearly one day left, so he thought that he would push the limits of his back packing capabilities. He loaded up and left early that morning to see how far he really could go.

000

The beast had grown bored. He'd eaten his full, but the hunt wasn't fun anymore. It was like having the prey brought on a platter, they were weak, couldn't run and were easy to track in the wooded areas. He needed another disguise, another way to hunt, this planet would be suitable indeed. If he built his strength to its maximum level than he could focus on what he does best, destroying. He stood from his hiding place, scooted the bones from under his feet and stretched. Oh yes today, he would find a new disguise.

000

By noon, Davis was exhausted. He was sure he pounded down at least 5 miles. His legs and lungs burned but dayam, it felt good. He was in an area of the park he hadn't been to before and it was thrilling. Davis came to a hill overlooking a gulley and stopped for lunch. He was totally oblivious to his surroundings.

000

The beast was aggravated. He had not seen any more of the humanoids and he was starting to get a little hungry. He had wandered far from his nest and stopped to sniff the air, he growled, there was a humanoid close by, and it would either be feast or his next mask. The beast slid behind a tree, the humanoid was asleep. The beast moved to stand over his prey; the pinkling opened his eyes and screamed, a sound that could be heard miles away.

000

Davis woke up in his tent, the last thing he remembered was that he was on a hike, or at least he thought about hiking. He shook his head, stretched, he looked down and he was naked, another oddity. Davis dressed quickly, thinking he'd gotten too much mountain air, he dressed quickly and started to pack up his camp site.

000

In the week since Clark restarted his training, the JL had to step up their game. Tao began to flex his powers to the max, making saves in areas really far from Metropolis. A.C was doing double duty as well doubling as Green Arrow. Chloe had put her reporting on the back burner, so she could help the guys as much as she can. As she sat scanning the news media for any new trouble, a splattering of reports of missing persons came to her attention. People who were last seen in the Metropolis wilderness areas and failed to check in. She started jotting notes down, something just felt wrong.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: So, a heartfelt apology to those of you following this fic. I got distracted by RL and other fics I'm working on( I have about 5 multi chapters in progress at the moment.) So with the season premier of Season 10, the muse for this fic was eager. I have plot bunnies, and do see an ending in sight. I hope you all keep readinga and thanks for the support. I know this is short, but it is a start...

Smallville sadly doesn't belong to me, I'm borrowing characters solely for fun and entertainment…

_Previously in Epic…_

_In the week since Clark restarted his training, the JL had to step up their game. Tao began to flex his powers to the max, making saves in areas really far from Metropolis. A.C was doing double duty as well doubling as Green Arrow. Chloe had put her reporting on the back burner, so she could help the guys as much as she can. As she sat scanning the news media for any new trouble, a splattering of reports of missing persons came to her attention. People who were last seen in the Metropolis wilderness areas and failed to check in. She started jotting notes down, something just felt wrong._

Green Arrow stood atop the tallest building in Metropolis, the moon high over head, and the noise from the street below driving a steel spike in his heart. He had been running around the planet, doing what he needed to do on his cousin's behalf, fighting the fight that his cousin would be fighting if he weren't tucked away training, reaching for his destiny. Tao closed his eyes and focused acutely to the heart beat that was his solace, the calming sound of his mate, Chloe. He cocked his head as the sound was a lot closer than it should have been.

"A girl could get insecure about your not coming home for dinner," she spoke from behind him. A smile crept across his face, and he turned slowly.

"And you found me?" his voice resonating with the distorter.

"I was worried." She whispered as he stepped off the ledge and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you," he spoke against her skin as he pulled her into the shadows.

"You want to talk about it?" she spoke resting a palm against his cheek.

"I have a bad feeling." He spoke, shaking his head. "Zod and Lana have nearly completed their honeymoon, and there seems to be a great unrest in the people of the world."

"and unfortunately, a string of unsolved and gruesome murders." She whispered.

"Another?" he asked. She nodded. He shook his head and scooped her up, "Well then, let's take another look at the information have,"

"And your bad feeling?" she smiled up at him.

"Could be something, could be nothing, but it can wait….for now." He smirked, kissed her cheek then launched them into the air and back toward their home.

00000

Tao was dressed in shorts and a t- shirt as he and Chloe looked over crime scene photos and evidence. It was nearly midnight and Chloe was yawning more frequently.

"Gruesome huh?" she asked.

"They are," he spoke, closing all the folders, pushing all the pictures together.

"No pattern, no real way to figure out motive." She yawned again.

"Come, princess, let's get some sleep," he spoke leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Really, sleep?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Well, eventually," he kissed her nose.

"You're cute," she turned in her chair to face him.

"Come on," he smiled pulling her to stand, "let me remind you that I can be more than cute."

"Oh I'm counting on it." She smiled as they headed toward their bedroom.

00000

"DAVIS!" his partner yelled pounding on his door. His partner was getting impatient, his friend who had been Mr. Reliable was now missing shifts, and had missed a very important meeting. "Dude open up the door!" he shouted, there was no answer. His friend used the spare key and held his breath as he opened the door. The apartment was impeccable, everything neat and tidy. The young Paramedic walked through the entire residence, shaking his head, there was no sign of Davis Bloom.

00000

Davis woke up in an alley, buck naked. He shook his head, the black outs had been easy to explain at first, to brush off as exhaustion, fatigue from working nights, until he started ending up in places he had never been before, and this morning was a first, his clothes were gone, and he had no idea how. Davis looked around, searching for an escape, to figure out where he was and what was he going to do next.


	31. Chapter 31

Chloe was running late. She had over slept, or really didn't want to leave Tao who was working from home. He had many convincing arguments why she should stay in bed with him. Now she was running down town to meet with Lois. She had ventured away from the farm for some good old fashioned girl time.

Chloe was worried about Lois; she was obsessed with the red box not wanting to leave the farm for fear of missing its return.

Chloe had just crossed Main Street heading the restaurant where she and Lois were scheduled to have brunch when she heard a scream, it sent chills down her spine, and she ducked into the alley where the cry had come from, "HEELLLP!" A woman was pointing at a lump in the alley, Chloe moved closer to see the bloody remains of a mutilated body.

00000

All Davis could think of doing was hiding in the dumpster until night fall, he had no other options. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The beast inside him stirred, it was sated, full from a fresh kill, but there was a scent on the air, it was sweet, delicate and it made a different craving stir, this was lust. The beast committed the smell to memory; it would seek it out when he was back in safer circumstances.

00000

Tao always listened for Chloe, he was just naturally in tune to her biorhythms. It comforted him. He was reading a spread sheet when he heard the acceleration in her heart rate, it was fear, pure fear. He was dressed as Green Arrow and out of the clock tower in a blink, making a short journey of great distance.

00000

The smell was putrid, the acrid odor of copper, and trash from the alley. The first person to discover the body was a business owner, her shop was in one side of the alley. She had already vomited once when she saw the body and Chloe was right there with her. She had seen death before but this was animalistic, brutality beyond comprehension. She was escorted out of the alley by a police officer. She felt horrible, empty, haunted, the look on the victims face was absolute terror.

She felt his presence before she saw him on the roof top. She needed to touch him, so she tried getting him through the back door. She pulled out her cell phone and pretended to make a call.

"Ollie, it's me, I…please, I need you. I'm near the alley of Market St and Main." She hung up the phone and looked up and Arrow was gone. Ten minutes later a sleek sports car pulled up and Oliver Queen stepped out and walked up to Chloe. She launched herself into his arms and he held her trying to sooth her.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she spoke still trembling with fear. He pulled back to look at her. "I heard a scream, and…." She paused turning a shade of green.

"Have you talked to the police?" she nodded against his shoulder. "Ok, let's go to the restaurant to meet with Lois," he whispered. Chloe nodded again. He led her to the passenger's side door of his car and opened it for her. She climbed in and buckled up.

He walked around to the driver's side and drove them toward the meeting place.

"I've seen death before Ra, as a reporter, you see…but this…was brutal, angry, and malicious."

"I know that this has been on your radar for a while, its time to make it a priority, I can have Vic get the case files from MPD and we can find out who is doing this."

"What about all the other irons you have in the fire?"

"Princess, it'll be okay, I can handle it," he smiled at her.

00000

The naked form of Clark spun suspended in a beam of light. In real time it had been just about 2 weeks since he was sent back into training. He had had the knowledge of his past and his future thrust upon him. What should have taken months would be done in quite possibly a few more days. He was only aware of the knowledge, the power, and was irrevocably tied to the heart and soul of Lois Lane. He could feel her grief, her loss, and uncertainty. Deep within his subconscious a vow was made upon his return he would make up for all the loss and heart ache she had to face while he was becoming the greatest hero the world will ever know

00000

"I thought our honeymoon was going to be longer, Lex?" Lana asked as the sleek jet that carried them left India and headed toward London.

"Sorry, Pet," Zod spoke. He loved the submissive Lana, it was superb, fear of death did strange things to a person, and she was responsive to blatant threats, so easily controlled.

"But, the project that I have been working on appears to have hit a snag and I really need to get back to Metropolis."

"You're army?" she spoke.

"The formula we've been using is very unstable," he frowned. "All those promising candidates, dead." He shrugged. Lana inwardly gasped, that was hundred of people.

"So, I need to find the key that will unlock the world's destruction, and to do that I need to get that book back from that pesky friend of yours."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, poor kid, she didn't realize that her unfortunate contact with Lex's father would eventually get her killed." He shrugged then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Lana sighed, her mind reeling. She was stuck, it had seemed like karma for all her life transgressions but, her best friend was going to die, and she needed to do something about that, she had to stop her psychopathic husband.

00000

Oliver had convinced Lois to come over and hang out with Chloe, to keep her distracted. He was tucked away in his office while Chloe and Lois chilled in the living room a stack of movies, a couple of bottles of wine and lots and lots of chocolate.

"I have very vivid dreams of him Chloe." Lois spoke.

"Lois what I've learned is that they have very strong attachments, they love strong, and he's probably just trying to make sure your ok."

"But we never made LOVE before he left, he wanted so much to be in control of his strength."

"Again it's just the need to protect."

"But you and Tao?"

"Not gonna go there with you Lane." Chloe smirked.

"I see how much he loves you."

"And didn't you and Clark use the L word?"

"But?"

"He won't be in training for ever Lois." Tao spoke entering the room. He leaned over Chloe who was lounging in the chair and kissed her.

"And, he won't be in training forever." Chloe echoed.

"I just miss him." She whispered.

"And I would bet the feeling is mutual." He spoke softly. "Princess, I have to go out for a bit, you still doing alright?" he asked.

She smiled at his concern. "I am, thank you." She whispered.

"Good, then if you need anything, Vic is around."

"And you?"

"Will be back as soon as I can, and then we'll talk."

"You okay?" she spoke spinning to kneel on the chair to look him in the eyes.

"I am, just have to check a few things out." He cupped her face in his hands. "Nothing to worry about."

"Promise?"

"I do," he kissed her again. "I love you," he purred in her ear.

"Love you too," she kissed him again. He pulled back and turned to head to the Green Arrow room.

"What's that about?" Lois asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but something's changed. I'll find out when he gets back."

"Really? Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to what's going?"

"You do know me right?" Chloe asked. Lois nodded. "But I trust him, he'll be honest with me." She spoke, poured another glass of wine and spun around as they watched another movie.

00000

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Davis managed to sneak out of the dumpster and managed to sneak all the back ways he could find to get to his apartment. He snuck into the building and found his spare key and into his apartment by 5 pm. He slid into the shower and scrubbed, surprised that not only grime from the dumpster washed off but dried blood, he didn't see any cuts or injuries on his body. He toweled off and went to his bedroom and put on some sweats. He found his cell phone on his bed, he actually never remembered leaving his place which was starting to bother him, his memory loss was starting to get out of control.

He looked at his screen and had 15 missed calls and 7 new voice mails and 24 new texts. He went through it all, a knot forming in his stomach, he missed a major meeting and he had no explanation for where he was.

00000

Lois left around 5 that evening; she wanted to get back to the farm. Chloe wandered to Tao's office, it was empty, she wanted to call him, but he promised he would be back, she had a niggling feeling growing, that started as a small worry that something was happening and he was just trying to protect her. So lost in her reverie when the hand touched her shoulder she screamed and spun around.

"Easy Princess." Tao spoke dressed as Green Arrow; hood pulled back and shades off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Holy crap, I'm going to have to put a bell around your neck." She spoke trying to regain her composure. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her warmly.

"So sorry," he smirked. "Look do you mind helping me with something?" he asked.

"Sure?" she replied stunned he would ask.

"Let's get you some warm clothes, so we can go." He spoke as he led her into the Master bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

Chloe studied Tao while he handed her thick socks, a thick sweat shirt, and a scarf. There was a furrow in his brow he usually didn't carry.

"It'll probably make you feel tons better if you just tell me what's going on." she encouraged. He paused and it seemed the fog he was in had cleared.

"Sorry, " he smiled impishly. "Brooding,"

"Nooooooo," she teased. He laughed as he sat on the bed next to her while she slid off her shoes to put on the socks.

"I know, right? Didn't you say us Kryptonian's corner the market on that?"

"Better then most, it's not one of the more flattering intergalactic traveler traits." she joked.

"Intergalactic traveler?" he asked,

"Clark doesn't like the word alien." she chuckled. Tao joined in. "So now enough distracting me, tell me…what's got you preoccupied?"

"I was summoned by my mother." he spoke reaching to his neck and pulling the charm over his neck to hold it in his hand.

"And?" she nudged putting her hand over his, and he laced their fingers tog ether.

"It was interesting." he spoke looking at her. "Kal will be done soon," he spoke simply. "And the changes he's gone through, will spin the world onto its ear." he shook his head a tension still in his shoulders.

"And?" she spoke, sensing he was far from finished.

"The end of the conversation, was a warning." he looked her in the eyes, his gaze was piercing. "There is a grave danger near by, one that could very well end my life and all life on this planet." Chloe paled.

"I…." she spoke standing, moving away from him. "You're….you can't get hurt…" it sounded like a pout to even her, but it was all she could come up with.

"She said it could, not that it would." he moved to stand behind her. He spun her gently to face him. "But we are not without hope." forcing a smile. "The ice castle needs to be rebuilt,"

"What?" she looked at him. "Are you speaking English what does this have to do with you and the planet dying?"

"She was talking in circles too. She couldn't explain why this was important, but it is important. "Come," he spoke leading her back to the bed. He sat her down and helped her finish with the warms socks and shoes. He then stood and He wrapped Chloe in a jacket, sipping it up then wrapped a the scarf around her neck. "Come with me," he whispered. "Help me give the castle life."

"But Ra!" she protested. He pulled her into him by the lapel of the jacket and kissed her lazily.

He pulled back and rested her forehead against hers. "But Ra what?" he smiled.

"Ohh you." she laughed. He let go of her to hold her with one arm and flipped up his hood. He cupped her face in his leather clad gloves and kissed her again.

"Hold on," he purred in her ear and in a split second the air was sucked from Chloe's lungs.

00000

Chloe was in awe when they landed, she didn't think she would ever get that far north again.

"I'm all for get aways Ra, but this?" she asked grateful for the large warm jacket and the heat from her lover.

"Sweet, if I was going to take you somewhere as a getaway it would be where there would be less clothes required not more." he grinned cockily at her.

"So, this is the place?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is it.."

He pulled a small chip of a crystal from the original fortress and held it in his hand. He knelt down in the snow, pulling Chloe with him, keeping her encased in the strength and warmth of his body. "Now what?"

"My instructions were very specific." he spoke softly

"And those were?"

"You need to help me do this."

"Sorry?"

"I need you to help me do this?" he spoke slower annunciating his words.

"Tao I'm not Kryptonian." she spoke nervous.

"I know, Princess, I know, the message was clear, you need to participate."

"But how?"

"This fortress will be the 2.0 version. It will have defenses. It will be able to even protect you."

"How will it do that?" she asked.

"It will recognize you as blended." he spoke softly. "By mixing your blood with mine."

"But Ra, you don't bleed." she spoke panicked. He pulled a small box from the pocket of Chloe's jacket.

"I can with this."

"But that's…" she looked up at him. He nodded.

"Chloe, I trust you. It's a small enough amount that it will hurt, but allow for my skin to be penetrated by the crystal." he set the box in her gloved hand. "What I'm proposing, sweet is a blood bond. You're blood linked with mine, to give the new castle life."

"Blblblblood bond?" she asked.

"Deep breath sweet." he whispered. "Chloe, " he purred. "My life is tied to yours, with or without this bond. Never doubt that, but if there is a great danger, and this will keep you safe, I beg of you to help me do that. I've waited my entire life for you." he spoke and kissed her temple. "If you say no, I won't love you any less. I'm not capable of it."

Chloe took a deep breath. "Is this like getting married?" she asked.

"Stronger," he spoke. "Know Princess that when I propose, it won't be in a snow field, it won't be in sub zero temperatures, and you'll get a crystal, one that we pick together, not a Kryptonian one."

"I hate that I have to hurt you." she pouted.

"It won't be taken personally." he kissed her head again. "I promise."

"You're so full of promises."

"One of my best features, I think."

Chloe bit her lip and pulled her hand out of her glove, Tao pulled his hand out of a leather glove. He held the crystal in his hand point in his palm "Ok sweet, when ever you're ready." he spoke.

Chloe nodded then opened the box. She felt him tense around her and her heart broke. He poked his finger, until it bled. "Close the box," he grimaced turning the bloody tip of the crystal up. Chloe did and shoved the box into her pocket. Tao struggled to catch his breath. "You can poke your finger on the tip of the crystal." Chloe nodded did it quickly. A drop of her blood mixed with Tao's. He pulled out a tissue from her jacket pocket and wiped her finger, then brought it to his lips. He uttered one word, in Kryptonian. "One." he spoke and kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Ra." Chloe smiled.

"Well, now for a little bit of magic," he spoke. He held the crystal in his hand and closed his eyes. He then began to murmur words in Kryptonian. A soft light started to form around his hands. His words got louder and then the crystal shot out of his hand and launched high into the sky, it arched and then landed in the snow meters away from them. It was magical, the snow swirled and from the ground like something out of a fairy tale, large crystal towers rose.

"Wow," she whispered and shivered. She slid her hand back into her glove. Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around her and stood.

"I know right?" he grinned. In what seemed like only a few minutes the crystal towers were built. "Now, lets go get you warm." he smiled. He scooped her up and leaped into the air, and landed them at the entrance in one great leap. He set her down and they walked hand in hand into the castle.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Chloe began to warm and turned to Oliver in curiosity. "This place is now in tune to your needs as well as mine," he kissed Chloe's cheek. "My mother said that this place is where two collided worlds would join." he spoke. "She wanted for me to know that no matter what happens, you will be safe here." he whispered.

"You're actually starting to scare me a little." she spoke. "You know something else don't you."

He sighed heavily. "Part of me wants to show you around the place,"

"To distract me?"

He nodded. "The murders?" he sighed and turned away from her going to a console of long crystals. He pulled one and moved it to another spot. He then waved his hand over it and it projected an image into the air and an image of an evil looking spined creature who was large and lumbering. The beast walked through a village and was just demolishing it, grabbing and eating all in his path. "The gory nature of the killings? Are very reminiscent of him." He turned to face her.

"You mean?"

"Yes, he's here on this planet, and is quiet probably in Metropolis."

"This is bad, really, really bad, right?" she spoke moving toward him.

"It's as bad as it could get, at the moment. Now if Zod finds out, and finds the key that will control him, then it's a disaster of Epic proportions in the making."

"And Clark?" she asked.

"All I know is he'll be done very soon." he shrugged.

"That's good right?"

"Hopefully," he frowned.

"You're worried?"

"I am, baby, I am."

"How can I help?" she asked.

"You're doing it right now." he smiled and kissed her.

00000000

Davis walked into the Paramedic station, getting stares from all the people there. He went into his Supervisor's office fully expecting to be fired. He shut the door behind himself as he entered and sat in front his supervisor at his desk

"You have a lot of nerve being here, right now with out so much as a phone call." the manager hissed. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I…." he spoke. "had a family emergency and there was not anytime to call anyone. I'm sorry I missed the meeting, and the shift. I have no other excuse beyond that sir."

"Your record here has been alright, but what you did was blatant disrespect for the rules. You will be written up, and if this happens again, it might be time to reflect on your commitment to this job." he spoke. Davis nodded. The beast inside of him was not thrilled at all about being talked to like he was ignorant. He was starting to get hungry and the man behind the desk may just become a suitable meal. "Now, get ready, its been busy today, you might to come on early."

"Yes sir," Davis spoke. He stood and left the office and went into the locker room. He shut and locked the door, and set his stuff down. He really didn't remember anything of last night. Truth be told, he felt odd, out of sorts, and just plain out of himself. He went to the sink to splash some water on his face. He gasped when he swore he saw red eyes looking back at him. He shook his head and it was again his image. He splashed water on his face and began to undress slipping out of his normal clothes and into his uniform.

0000

"So blood bond?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of Tao who was studying the panel of crystals.

"Yes, a blood bond." he smiled over his shoulder at her. "let me show you." he spoke. He moved effortlessly to put her in front of him. "Reach for the crystal that's right in front of you." he purred against her ear. Chloe slowly reached toward it and touched it. It vibrated in her hand. She pulled on it and a warmth slid from her fingertips up her arm to her shoulder and through her body. "Place it into the space that's empty in the corner." She nodded feeling languid. As soon as she did it, a bright light flashed before her eyes and then there was nothing.

00000

"So good to be home isn't it baby?" Lex asked as he escorted Lana into their home.

"It is, traveling was fun, but it is nice to sleep in you own bed."

"Well, if you want to get settled back I have some business to attend to." he smirked.

"Won't be gone long will you?" she smiled at him. His smile went from cordial to lethal.

"No, I won't, but just a friendly warning. If you try to warn your friend I will know. I have more security than you could imagine. Don't ever think of betraying me….that's if you want to live." he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you when I get back."

00000

Chloe woke laying on a soft blanket on a warm bed. It was like satin against her skin. She didn't remember falling asleep, then was hit with the weight of what she saw. She sat up right, and looked around the room. Ra wasn't there. She crawled off the bed and went to the door way. As she reached it, he entered.

"Ollie," she purred, wrapping her arms around him. "Tao Ra son of the house of Ra," she squeezed then looked up into his face. "I saw it all….your parents, your world, felt your pain and your grief." she spoke tears sliding down her face. She leaned and kissed him with every ounce of love she felt. "To you, I am given." she spoke the words she heard his father give to his mother.

"Princess," he spoke. "To you I am given." he smirked. He kissed her softly." he spoke and then uttered a word in Kryptonian. "You are my wife." he smiled. "And I will fight what ever I have to, to keep you safe."

"Then we need to find the key." she spoke her thoughts a hundred steps in front of his.

"then we destroy the beast." he added.

"Together," she whispered.

"How fierce you are," he smirked then kissed her.. "Yes, together, now let's go home and see if we can find the beast first." Chloe nodded and kissed him.

00000000

Lois was feeling out of sorts, frustrated, agitated restless. She was sitting in the bar, in the loft, wrapped in Clark's old letter jacket. She needed to feel closer to him, she felt as if he was slipping farther and farther away from her. She closed her eyes trying to remember him in great detail.

"_he is coming.." _

Lois opened her eyes and looked around, there was no one around, but the wind had kicked up.

"God, I'm loosing my mind." She spoke and stood and headed into the house.


	33. Chapter 33

Davis walked down the alley near the dumpster he hid in, trying to figure out how he had ended up there. It had bugged him, that this alley nearly cost him his job. As he walked around he caught a sc scent, it was sweet, soft and it stirred something in him, something primal, he needed to find her, her scent called to him and the voice was calling "Mate."

0000000000

Lana sat in the study reading book, well in all appearances she was reading a book her mind was on her current state of affairs. She was trapped in a loveless marriage to a man who had her over a barrel, and now her best friend or at least at one point in time was her best friend is now in grave danger and there was no way for her to be warned, at least that she had come up with any way.

"Hello pet," Lex spoke as he entered the study.

"Business okay?" she asked sweetly.

"So far." he smirked. He looked at her book. "Why don't we put that away and get something to eat, and maybe have a nice quiet evening in,"

"Sounds good," she spoke and put her book down still trying to puzzle her way through saving Chloe.

000000

"Ohhhhhh, Tao." Chloe purred as he kissed her neck and moved his way slowly out to her shoulder.

"Hmmm," he purred while kissing her. He felt her body shiver ever so slightly and grinned. They had been in the office going over files, trying to pin point a location for the Destroyer. She kept smirking at him, tempting him, teasing him, he couldn't take it anymore. He swept his desk clean and took her. It wasn't gentle or patient. He had made her his bride in the most elemental of ways. It marked the end to his loneliness and isolation. The last son of the house of Ra, had a family, one to call his own. He nibbled at her after their mating, enjoying in her comfort. "Yes? Wife?"

"Say it again." the smile reaching her voice.

"Wife." he spoke and kissed her lips lazily. "Wife," kiss "Wife." kiss, kiss.

"That was…amazing." she smiled sitting up wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Why thank you." he smirked. She buried her face against his chest. "Come now, princess, don't got getting bashful on me now." he kissed her temple. He was going to kiss her when his hearing picked up the sound of distress. His brow furrowed.

"What?" she asked.

"I think there was another murder." he spoke. He pulled back from her frowning.

"Go," she kissed his chest. He nodded and in a minute he disappeared. Chloe slid off the desk and picked up his shirt and pulled it on. She left to go into the green arrow room to get onto the computer to find out what was going on.

0000

Tao could smell the acrid odor of blood and death before he ever reached the decrepit building. Dressed in the black leather, he stalked the shadows. The place was crawling with law enforcement and the faces were grim. He moved quickly toward the area where the body was and his blood went cold, the splatter was enormous, the pieces were everywhere. This was another kill for the destroyer, he took a good long look of the scene, his photographic memory categorizing every detail. He moved to a higher location to watch the scene, to listen to what law enforcement had found. This was very bad indeed the kills were getting more frequent and more angry. Something had changed, and unless he and Chloe could find the destroyer, the destruction could only get worse, much, much worse.

0000

Davis woke up in an alley, one he didn't remember walking into. His phone was going off and he looked at the number. It was his partner. "Yeah?"

:Dude you wanted me to call and remind you about the shift this morning.: he spoke.

"What time is it?" he spoke, unable to find his watch.

:It's nearly 4a:

"Really?" he spoke surprised and a little nauseated by the facts he was facing.

:Dude, you want me to come and get you?:

"No, that's ok, I'll see you there."

:If you're not on time, you're going to get fired.:

"I get it, I do." he sighed. "And I won't be late." he spoke and hung up the phone.

00000

Chloe was on the patio, sitting in a chair, sipping on a cup of coffee, watching the sun rise. Tao had been gone for hours and she had tried to sleep, but that failed. So she made a pot of coffee and decided to watch the new day come to be. She let her mind wander to the ceremony and to her Tao, her Tao had such a glorius ring to it, and thinking about him always made her blush.

"Good morning Princess," Tao spoke dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, a cup of coffee in hand. He picked her up and sat down then set her on his lap.

"Hi," she yawned.

"You didn't sleep?" he asked. He kissed her temple then took a drink of coffee.

"You weren't here, and I was worried." she frowned.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "The guys are going to be here at nine." he spoke. She turned to face him. "There was in fact another murder last night. The police are going to now move on this like it's a serial killer." he paused. "This one….was way more bloody, more brutal."

"And if we find him, then what?" she asked. "Don't we...er you...need the key to control him?"

"It's definitely a we Princess and yes, the key is important." he kissed her lips softly. " I think that if that book we have had clues to his existence there should also be clues to the key in it."

"You put it some place safe right?" she asked.

"I did," he cupped her face. "It's very safe, the same place that Kal El is."

00000

"Father," Clark spoke to the hologram image.

"Kal El," the image replied. "You are very nearly at the end of your training." there was a pause and the image faltered. "Your cousin has done well in reconstructing the fortress. That will be your sanctuary, and for your mate."

"But how?"

"When you are ready to wed, the blood bond will bind her to you," he spoke. "Now for your final lesson, and when you are done will you be released back into the world."

"Father, I have learned all earth languages, histories, laws, religions, and cultures, what left is there for me to learn?"

"The lesson of the galaxies, son, the lessons of the ages." he spoke cryptically and the room he was in went dark.

00000

After a week Lana was growing increasingly frustrated. The security that Lex had on her was relentless and unforgiving. She couldn't make a call or leave the house without him knowing. Chloe was in grave danger and she could no more help her than she could help her self.

00000

The week that followed their bonding had been filled with more murders. The killing's were insanely more gruesome and with each passing day the tension in the city became increasingly palpable. Tao was pushing his limits to the max trying to run Queen Industries, and picking up the slack for his cousin, all while searching endlessly for the Destroyer, who was just annoyingly illusive.

0000

Davis Bloom thought for sure he was loosing his mind. He was having more gaps in his memory, more chunks of time just being gone, without rhyme or reason. He had also began to draw, he had never been an artist, but he began to draw a picture of this girl who wouldn't leave his mind. He was obsessed, he would get flashes of her and he had gone through dozens of sketch pads trying to get her image out of his head. He had even ended up in a department store perfume section and bought a bottle of perfume that very nearly matched her scent. He had told the clerk it was for his girlfriend and she was all to happy to sell him a large bottle of it.

The other thing he had noticed was that he craved red meat, more than he ever had in his life, and he would eat it, extremely rare. Those nights when he did sleep he regretted it. He would have nightmares; bloody terrifying nightmares. He would dream of being filled with such rage that the only way to sate it was to kill, and then come full circle with the killing and the bodies. In his dreams he would see in image or a flash of her or smell her and the anger within him would be calmed, which only fueled his obsession.

He took a leave of absence from the Ambulance, his mind too distracted to the job that he loved. He felt that things were coming to pinnacle and soon what ever the outcome it would all be over.

00000

Lois had lived like a hermit on the farm and still no Clark. With much prodding and cajoling did she plan on coming to the city to see Chloe. She had decided to make an appointment for the spa treatment and then meet Chloe for lunch.

00000

"Congratulations son, you have completed your training," Jor El spoke. Clark stood in the center of darkened room, the only light was on him.

"Father, why is it that I have doubts about returning?" he spoke thinking of the lesson he recently and lastly learned. "Doubts that I can handle what you've shown me is coming."

"Because you were raised to see the light in everyone, the hope in the hopeless, the peace in the restless. The Kent's raised you to a high moral standard, which is commendable," he paused. "But for you to be the greatest hero that earth has ever known you have face the darkest of the dark. You're truest challenge; your worst fear." he spoke.

"I don't understand." he spoke.

"You will in time." he spoke. "Good luck son," he spoke and the image faded. Clark closed his eyes and listened for Lois.

0000000

Lois was trying to get out of the door. She had over slept, taken a late shower and then burned her breakfast, again. She sat on the couch putting on her shoes. The day had started over cast, fitting the mood she was in when she woke up late. As she finished putting on her shoes she noticed that the wind had picked up. Lois went to the closet to grab her coat when the lightning began to shoot across the sky.

000000

"_He comes…" _The voice of his Uncle had him sitting up from a dead sleep. Chloe was startled awake. He was up and out of bed looking at the horizon toward Smallville.

"Ra?" she asked moving to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His exterior exuded calm, but Chloe could feel the turmoil underneath his well chiseled veneer. He began to murmur in Kryptonian, over and over a phrase that sent chills racing down her spine. "Please, Ra, you're scaring me." she whispered. He slowly turned to face her.

"Sorry Princess," he spoke. "Lois isn't going to meet you today." he spoke matter of factly and in that moment, she knew. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, he inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

With the return of Clark the search and destruction of the Destroyer would come, the key to his control would be released. After the Destroyer was eliminated then Zod would be next to be defeated. He felt the soft kisses of his wife on his neck.

"Are you back with me?" she whispered. He nodded. "Good, when do you we go to the farm?"

"Not yet," he pulled back and looked into her eyes so full of hope. "It will take some time." he smirked. "Let me check in woth the office then, I know of a few ways for us to kill some time."

"Just a few?" she smiled as she moved away from him and sauntered to the bed. She sat and crossed her legs giving him her best, "I'm waiting," look.

0o0o0o

The wind intensified and Lois really wanted to get onto the road. She heard the shutters on the upstairs windows rattling knowing if allowed them to slam she would be paying for new windows. She cursed than ran upstairs to go and close the damned shutters.

00000000

Clark inhaled and exhaled, thinking, focusing, calling upon the one mental exercise he learned from the Ra, and let the wind encircle him. It increased with such intensity that it pulled the robe he had on from his body. He stood naked as the wind whipped at him, a funnel encircled him and in a blink, the room was empty.

000000000

Lois came down the stairs exhausted from the battle of the shutters, and frustrated that the weather caused her to miss any opportunity she had of making her appointment and seeing her cousin. She surveyed the living room trying to figure out what her next move would be when she saw something she was beginning to belielve she wouldn't ever see. There was a red box sitting on the couch.

Her heart skipped a beat and she shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She moved slowly to the couch and knelt before the cushion where the box rested. Wsith trembling hands she slowly reached for it and picked it up. The feel of the box made her gasp. She opened it slowly and only for an instant did she see the stone. Then her world went topsy turvy. She would swear to the end of days that lightening struck the house, that was why the room filled with light that forced her to close her eyes, the eyes that she refused to open when she felt the presence behind her.

Clark stood, stark naked, in his living room with Lois kneeling facing away from him. She was clutching the red box like a life preserver. He could smell the salt from her tears and took a small step closer to bridge the gap between them.

"Are you…..?" her voice was choked with tears.

He squatted down behind her. "Look and see." his voice rang in her ears, and it was glorious, it sounded like him, but it also felt like more. She shook her head vigorously.

He chuckled slightly. "All this time without you, isolated in the way that left me feeling blind and deaf from you, and now you won't look at me?"

"Scared," she squeaked.

"Lois, I love you, and there's nothing to be afraid of." he reached out to touch her shoulder and when he made contact that jolt, that thrill that he usually got from just touching her, hit him like a lightening bolt. "I have _complete_ control of my abilities, of my strength. Do you know what that means?" he asked. She sighed and looked over her shoulder and gasped. He looked like a statue, like a creation from the gods. Every line and ridge was crisp, flowing, connecting. Clark had always been sort of prudish, but now with his arousal apparent, he held no embarrassment on his face. The look in his eyes was pure love, pure joy, and 100% want. She spun on her knees to face him and gasped again at him. Her eyes fully drinking in the sight of him. He reached out and gently raised her gaze from his mid abdomen, to his eyes. His smirk was pure male satisfaction. "Yes, I'm no longer afraid to make love to you." he whispered. "And my eyes love… are up here." he teased. Lois blushed furiously. He reached out and grabbed her wrists and helped her to stand. She just stared into the depths of his blue eyes.

"Did you change?" she squeaked.

He studied her thoughtfully and nodded. "I have, in ways that _I _couldn't have even imagined." He saw her fear stricken face. "But in other ways," he smirked as he stepped into her personal space which caused her to gasp. "It's only made me more confident." he kissed her lips gently as if sipping a fine wine. That was all the invite she needed as she deepened the kiss. He groaned into it, he finally felt like he was home.

"I missed you so much." she spoke, her tears dampening his face.

"I missed you too Lane," he wrapped her legs around his very naked waist. "And as much as I would love to answer your probing questions, I would really like to do some probing of my own. A desire that has been way over due to fulfill." he smirked and kissed her again. Lois felt light, like the world just slipped away from her and then there was a feeling of floating. His kisses were always a ten on the awesomeness scale, but this, with the new sensations and feelings, he was hundred a thousand times over. She felt him place her on the soft and giving surface of a bed.

"Come on Lane," he purred. "Open your eyes." his voice was soft. She shook her head. "Well alright, don't say I didn't warn you."


	34. Chapter 34

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT!**

A/N: Wahoo, 2 updates, yeah me.. LOL!

Lois felt the weight on the bed shift as he moved off the bed to kneel at the foot of it. He slowly and gently began to remove her shoes, massaging first one foot than the other. He then took off one sock then the other then kissed the arches of her feet as he massaged each ankle in turn. He then gently grabbed each ankle and pulled her down the bed so she sat with her legs surrounding his. She gasped and sat up increasing the intimacy of the position. "There she is," he smiled. "Hi," he whispered. Tears were sliding down her face.

"Hi," she sniffled.

"No tears, baby. I'm back, for good," She reached gently to place her hands on his chest as if verifying that he was real, and not a dream.

"I can't." she hiccupped.

"Can't doesn't exist with us. You feel me, you know I'm real, I'm here," he brought one of her hands from his chest to his lips. "And you can," he paused. She leaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and cried which broke his heart. "Ohhh baby," he spoke kissing the side of her head. "You have to know, that the only way I was able to stay focused was knowing that I had your faith, your strength. You were as much a part of my training as the actual lessons were." he pulled back slightly and held her gaze to his gently with just an index finger. "And I have dreamt of being able to do this." he then took her mouth in a searing kiss, it only took a second for her to open up to him and he conquered her like the returning hero he was. He rested his hands on her shoulders and then slowly they wandered down the front of the button up shirt she wore an delicately undid each button.

"You can make love to me now?" she asked as she pulled back, watching the intensity on his face like a child opening his very first Christmas present. He nodded and licked his lips. When her blouse was totally undone it flayed open exposing a red lacy bra. He sighed. He reached to her shoulders and traced the garment from straps to cups, gently grazing his fingers over the bountiful flesh. Lois managed to scoot closer to him and wrap her jean clad legs around his butt and pull him closer to her, which totally pleased him. He smirked and leaned and traced the path his hands took with his tongue. His hands slid down her abdomen to the snap and zip of her jeans, deftly undoing them both, and with out her ever being jostled or being moved he shucked her jeans off her legs. She just looked at him in child like wonder, and he just blushed and shrugged, like "you know," She smiled back and began to rub the heel of her foot up and down his firm buttocks.

"You don't play fare, Lois," he teased.

"When have I ever, Smallville?" she joked. "God, I've missed you….." she spoke crawling backwards up the bed. "And have wanted what you're offering now for sooo long."

He crawled up the bed like a predator stalking prey. "I know," he sighed. "I really needed to learn some things first, because I would have never forgiven myself if I hurt you." he spoke. He moved to position himself in between her legs bracing his weight on his arms that were positioned on either side of her body. "I love you Lane, more than I can say," he pushed himself down the bed slightly, so he was at eye level with her red panties. "And since talking right now is highly over rated, I want to show you," he grinned and then kissed her belly button then kissed a line down her abdomen to the rim of her matching red panties. She gasped at the feel of his lips, his gaze locked with hers. He kissed over to her right hip then licked across the top of the panty. She wanted to toss her head back, close her eyes, groan, but his gaze was tempting her to watch, daring to see him love her. He kissed to back to the middle of the waist band. He smirked devilishly as he sucked at the waist band and then pulled at the waistband with his teeth and with a little use of power, he pulled her panties off then tossed the offending fabric to the side. He smirked proudly, then turned to face the delight that was eye level to him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "As god as my witness, I will never ever forget that scent that is you," he whispered and licked his lips then looked up at her and she was totally enamored with the confidence in him. He then smirked, winked, then puckered his lips and blew a finely controlled blast of cool air on her weeping pussy, the cool air very nearly made her climax. He then kissed her lips as reverently as he kissed her mouth, nipping, licking, and teasing her nub.

Lois tossed her head back nearly coming from the wickedness of his tongue on her. He rested his hands on her thighs and gently needed the flesh. He could feel her climax building. It was a subtle vibration of her body. He moved one hand to add to the pleasure his mouth was bombarding her with and then slid two fingers into her which pushed her off the cliff and into a climax so strong she sat bolt up right, squeezed her thighs around his head and screamed. He continued to work her until she nearly passed out from the sheer pleasure of it all. She collapsed on her back, panting, breathless. He kissed each thigh gently then kissed a slow lazy trail up her body.

"How you doing, Lois?" he spoke stopping to flick open her bra with his tongue and nip, nibble and play with her aroused nipples.

"Wowowowowow," she panted, "Ohhh holy wow," she panted and reached to hold his head to her chest as he laved her nipples, sucking them, drawing them into his mouth which was keeping the fire he stoked in her raging. He then moved up to her neck, resting himself comfortably between the V of her legs. He moved from kissing her chest to her neck and began to nibble on her ear.

Lois thought for sure she was going to spontaneously combust, he ignited fire so deep with in her, she thought she was going to burn the house down. She squeaked when she felt him poise at her entrance. She looked up into the depth of his blue eyes and hoped he could see and feel her trust. He had a moment of doubt cross his face.

"Clark….Kal El, I'm on the pill," she whispered and pushed up slightly to kiss his lips and as she kissed him he slid into her in one slow push. "Sweet goooooooddddddd, " she purred, her toes curling. He filled her stretched her so completely, like two halves finally creating that one perfect whole. He was panting, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Didn't know… couldn't have ever imagined." he whispered and then she moved her inner muscles which caused him to gasp and look up into her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered and he closed his eyes as the words hit his very soul, "welcome home." she purred.

He pulled out and thrust gently. "I am home, Lane. You are my home," his face, his expression was very nearly her undoing.

"Love me Clark, make love to me,"she purred and he kissed her as he began to move slowly in and out and then rotate his hips, giving her all that he was feeling, and when they came it was a crescendo to a symphony that was years in the making and it felt like it lasted for an eternity. But he was far from done and in the next few hours he showed her his control and his understanding of the word stamina.

0000000

Lois lay sprawled on his chest, as he lay, nearly asleep floating over the bed, a sheet tossed over them. Lois kissed his chest and sighed. She looked down and giggled. He opened an eye to look at her.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"We're floating over your bed." she laughed. He blushed and with a thought they were were back on the mattress.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Don't be, it's cute." she grinned.

"Cute is your naked butt, that mole you have on your inner thigh, or that way you sigh when I….."

"So he's gone, really and truly gone?"

"Who?"

"My bashful and prudish Clark?" she teased.

"Not hardly, you just bring out the best in me." he kissed her head softly. "I wish that I could spend months showing you what this time away has meant for me, but with me being back a few big thing have been put into motion." Lois looked up at him seriously. "Tao and Chloe will be here in about an hour," he spoke.

"What? He's got super senses too." she blushed knowing that his cousin would smell the sex.

"Yes he does, and I'm not embarrassed. I made love to the woman I love, and as soon as business is discussed, I fully intend to do it again and again and again." he grinned.

"Why do you have to be so damned cute?" she whined.

"Just natural ability," he grinned "Come on let's get showered, I'll make you something to eat and while I'm doing that, you can ask me what ever you want."

"Anything?" she grinned.

"The sky's the limit." he grinned. He floated them off the bed to a standing position. She dropped the sheet and he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

00000

Chloe and Tao had spent a lazy morning cuddling and loving. They even went over some data on the killing's and prepared a file to take to Clark so he could be prepared for the fight to come.

They hopped into his escalade to head to Smallville, he originally wanted to go by air express, but if he needed to go, he wanted Chloe to have a ride home. Chloe sat in the passenger side, smiling over at him.

"You keep smiling at me like that pet, and we won't make it to Smallville at all," he teased.

"I can't help it, you just make me happy." she grinned.

"Same here." he winked. "There is something very important you can do for me while we're over at Clark's."

"Sounds serious," she spoke looking over at him.

"I want for you to take Lois to the Fortress,"

"But…"

"We are bonded Mate," he spoke taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "That tower is just as much yours as it is mine." he smiled.

"But how do I get there?." she asked utterly confused as if he just asked her to super speed or something. "I don't,"

"Close your eyes for me." he spoke softly.

"Tao,"

"Please," she sighed and nodded. "Now, you feel me touching you right?" she opened one eye at him, uncertain. "Come on." he smirked. "I promise once you do this, well, trust me." he spoke. Chloe nodded and did it again. "Focus on the touch of my hand. That is tangible, right? So is our bond. It should feel as real as my touch. Feel it, open yourself up to it." He moved her hand over his chest. "Feel the strength of it." he whispered. He wanted to look over at her but keeping his eye on the road was important. Chloe gasped and squeezed his hand the jolt of her realization went straight below his waist.

"Ohhh god," she spoke and looked over at him in complete and utter wonder.

"You are a bride of Ra, and you know how to get her there, to share with her, to teach her." he spoke and again brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I had know idea," she whispered.

"Have you felt different since the bonding?"

"Noo….." she shook her head. "I mean just maybe more in tune to you.. That sounds stupid."

"Nonsense, as time goes on, it will get so much stronger." he spoke with pride. "I have shared my very essence with you, there are many, MANY new wonders to the bonding to share, this is only but a small part of it." She closed her eyes again and gasped, she felt the raw pure emotion coming from him through the bond. "I still feel that you have some trepidation, when you doubt, close your eyes and feel the bond, know I have _no _doubts,"

"Wow," she whispered. Her cell phone rang, and she groaned and looked at her screen.

"Mr. White?" she answered, then listened. "Well, I'm heading out of town for the weekend," she spoke. "Monday? I ….yes sir.." she spoke and hung up and looked over at Tao.

"Lunch on Monday hmm?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Princess, I would just urge you to be careful," he spoke. There was something odd about the call.

"Did you hear something?" she asked.

"Not sure, there was just something odd about it." he spoke. "Do me a favor and call Victor? See if he will do a little research on Mr. White."

"He's harmless really."

"I'm sure he is when not under influence or duress, but something isn't quite right, just a…gut feeling?" he looked over at her quickly and winked. She nodded and dialed Vic's number. "Thanks Princess." he smiled.

00000

"Well done, Mr. White," Lex spoke as he sat on the man's sofa.

"I think you're a snake," he hissed.

"Well I really don't care what you think and if you want to see your precious paper continue to be a tour de force in the world of news, you best do what I ask." he glowered.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Perry hissed.

"As long as she does what I want, then there will be no need for violence. I'm not a very patient man though." he spoke pointedly. v"See you Monday at Trai' son," he hissed and stood. "No need to get up," he stood. "I'll show myself out." and he left the White residence. Perry watched him leave and studied his posture. He needed to warn Chloe but Lex had him over a barrel, he had some time to try and figure out what on earth to do.

00000

Clark and Lois sat on the porch swing just reveling in each others company. Lois continued picking Clark's brain. A black SUV, which Clark was unable to see through came down the lane and they just watched in keen interest until the vehicle parked and Clark stood to greet the driver.

"Mom," he spoke and practically ran into her arms.

"Ohh my baby boy," she spoke tears sliding down her face. "My sweet baby boy," she whispered and hugged him tight.

"How did you know?" he asked not wanting to let go of the hug.

"I had a dream about Jor El," she spoke. "It was important I get here today."

"I've missed you," he spoke. She pulled back and looked up into his face.

"Your father would be so proud of you," she whispered.

"But I haven't told you anything yet." he whispered.

"But you went through your training, that's all I really need to know." she smiled and hugged him again. Lois sniffled at the reunion. Martha pulled back to look over at the young woman that owned Clark's heart.

"Lois," she spoke and Lois leaped off the swing and ran to Martha darn near tackling her. "Shhhhh," she spoke. "Shhh," she spoke and rubbed her back. "Clark can you go…"

"I'll take your bags in and make some tea."

"Thank you sweetheart," she smiled and she escorted Lois back to the porch swing. "Ohh Lois," she spoke holding her, for all intents and purposes, daughter in law.

"Oh Martha," she sniffed.

"Why the tears?" she asked gently.

"He, I…"

"It's amazing isn't it? What real love manifests into, physically?" she asked.

"He's just…so….wow." she sniffed.

"I get that sweetheart, believe me I get that. It's a lot to take in though,"

"I just…we waited so long…"

"And it was worth it, right?"

"It was amazing." she smiled, embarrassed she was having such a frank conversation with Clark's mom.

"Lois," she paused choosing her words carefully. "His destiny is huge Lois," she spoke looking her in the eyes. "He is meant to belong to the world." Lois looked at her confused, wondering how she could rain on her parade. "But know how much time he spends off saving the world, his heart belongs to you, and you are as much apart of his destiny as is saving the world."

"I don't understand." she spoke confused. Martha was going to continue when another SUV pulled up and Clark exited the house with a cup of tea for his mother and Lois. Tao and Chloe exited the SUV and made the way to the porch to join the group.

"What I believe Martha is trying to say," Tao spoke not missing a beat of the conversation, "Is there is a lot you need to hear." he pulled Chloe into a half hug.

"But before any heavy conversing, there should be dinner," Martha spoke and stood. She hugged Tao and Chloe. "Come on, I'll cook." she smiled. She led the party into the house. Chloe hugged Lois who was so grateful to have her family there.

00000

After a fabulous home cooked meal, the entire group was in the living room sitting and drinking coffee.

"So Clark, I had that dream about Jor El that said I need to come here today." she spoke looking at Tao. "Tao, there is, in my back seat, a box." she spoke. He nodded and closed his eyes and held his hands apart. In a second the box appeared at Clark's feet. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Any time."

"I haven't sewn in years," she spoke regretfully. "But I had another dream, right when you left," she spoke. "It was the voice of Jor El, instructing me to make well, I wasn't sure about it, until it was done." she nudged him to open it. "You need to hide in plain sight," she spoke.

"Sorry?" he asked as he put the box on his lap.

"To be able to have a life and do what you were trained to do, there has to be separation, division."

"So says Green Arrow," Chloe smirked. Tao just kissed her cheek. Martha just chuckled.

"And Jor El was certain that this was the way to go," she spoke. Clark opened the lid and his eyes went wide pulling the garment out and holding it up. Lois gasped and Tao just smiled at the cleverness of his Uncle and what he had deemed appropriate for Clark to wear.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I just had to share it. Thanks for all of you still hanging in there with me. Just a friendly reminder I am a HUGE fan of happily ever after...so Doomsday? well, it will all work out in the end, I PROMISE! : )**

"Clark, come on, it can't be that bad?" Lois spoke from outside the bathroom.

"Oh it's bad alright," Clark whined. "What on earth….er Krypton, was he thinking?" he spoke. Lois just rested her head and a palm against the door. "And to think my own mother made this?" he groaned.

"Come on Clark Please?" Lois asked, there was no response. She rubbed her palm against the door. "Baby please open this door?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"No," he spoke. "Oh no. Nonononononono,"

"Maaarrrrrtttthaaaaaa!" Lois shouted. "He won't come out of the bathroom!" Martha, Tao, and Chloe came up the stairs to join her outside the bathroom.

"Clark?" Martha asked sweetly. "Honey, really we're all family here." Nothing, Lois just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Unfreakingbelievable." she sighed.

Martha just shook her head and took her place at the front of the line at the door. "Clark Jerome Kent, you get your behind out here this instant!" she used her best mom/senator voice.

"I love you mom, and I've never really disobeyed, but ohhhhnooooo," he spoke. Martha just shrugged and shook her head and then looked to Tao. He only smirked and gestured for her to step aside. She raised her index finger wanting one more chance. He nodded.

"Clark I'm going to give you just ONE more chance to open this door on your own, or else."

"What? NO!" he spoke.

"You can't say she didn't warn you cousin," Tao spoke and closed his eyes and gestured. The door was pulled from its hinges and moved aside. Clark turned eyes a big as saucers, not sure what to do, flee or just face the music. There was a collective gasp from all of the women. A giggle leaked from Chloe's mouth and Martha just shot her a lethal look. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"Well.," Martha spoke digging deep to hide the emotion that was trying to surface, amusement was clearly on her face. "That wasn't so bad was it?" she sighed. "Now, get your behind downstairs, NOW!" she spoke and turned, directing Chloe to head down the stairs. It was a stare down with now with Tao and Lois vs. Clark. Tao grinned arrogantly.

"Nice cape," he teased then turned and headed down stairs. Clark groaned, he just wanted to disappear into the floor. Left alone with Lois, the silence was killing him.

"Aren't you gonna laugh at me too?" he turned to face Lois head on.

She took in and released a deep breath. "Well, at least they won't be looking at your face?" she shrugged and smiled as she walked into the bathroom. He had always worn red and blue so it wasn't the colors that drew her in. It was the surprisingly revealing tightness of it, and the underwear on the outside. The symbol blazoned on his chest, was just …..guh.

"Lois?" he asked shaking his head, more uncertain than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Clark, really? It's not so bad." she smiled as she rested her hands on his chest, her fingers tracing the edge of the emblem sewn there. " Really nothing left to the imagination,"

"Lois," he whined.

"Really!" she nodded. "I promise, no one will be looking at your face." she grinned. "Hiding in plain sight right?" she tried to be optimistic. He just sighed.

"Claarrkk?" Martha called from the living room. He just groaned and closed his eyes.

"Now, come on, it's your mother, your cousin, and Chloe? How bad could that be?" she smiled. Clark pulled her into a kiss then rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." he whispered. Lois looked into his eyes and saw the pure relief and absolute love reflected in his gaze and it melted her heart.

"No problem," she winked, pulled back, took his hand in hers and led him down the stairs.

00000

After a full inspection, the room for Clark was uncomfortably silent. He was completely aware of the intense scrutiny as he too was taking stock of the situation. The fabric felt weird, alien to his alien skin. The boots were nothing like he had ever worn and he could only play with the edges of the cape while facing the scrutiny of his family waiting for someone to say something.

"Cousin," Tao spoke first. "Your father didn't do this to humiliate you." he spoke. "This is one more way for him to protect you. To keep your identity hidden. It may feel revealing, but once you take flight, you might actually appreciate the aerodynamics of it." he spoke.

"Father never mentioned this _at _all," he spoke spreading the cape out with the splaying of his hands.

"Some things in your lessons were more important then this," he spoke plainly.

"You know.." Lois interrupted. "Something still isn't quite right," Lois spoke looking at him, studying him. She tapped her index finger on her chin, trying to figure it out.

"You're so right," Martha spoke examining her son closely. She stood and walked around him.

Chloe had been gesturing just like Lois when her face lit up, "Oh, I got it," Chloe squealed. She bolted up the stairs and came back a few minutes later holding a tube of extra hold gel. Lois smiled at her cousin.

"Perfect," she smiled. Lois took the tube from Chloe and opened it and poured a large glob in her hand. "Do you mind?" she asked him as she surveyed how much taller he was then her. Clark groaned and knelt before her. She then put nearly the whole tube of gel in his hair, slicking it back. There was one wayward curl that refused to stay in place and would drop over his forehead. "Well?" she asked the other folks in the room.

"Perfect," Chloe spoke.

"Absolutely perfect," Martha spoke. She stood and went to Clark who was still kneeling and kissed his cheek. "Now, I'm going to start dinner, you kids have fun." she winked at him and headed into the kitchen.

"Cousin, there is so much we should discuss." Tao spoke. "But, I think Lois here should get to experience your newest….skill?" he teased.

"What?" Lois asked.

Clark stood and wrapped his arms around Lois, "Come fly with me." he whispered in her ear.

"What like now?" she asked. "What about checking the weather, isn't it to hot out, to bright out?" she babbled. Clark kissed her gently to silence her protests.

"No time like present?' he smirked and scooped her up and carried out of the front door and disappeared.

Chloe sighed then felt the reassuring arms of Tao around her. "Did you ever think you'd ever see that?" he asked.

Chloe turned to face him, her eyes filled with tears. "No, I never thought I would." She sighed and shook her head as tears began to fall.

"Why the tears?" he asked. He could feel her hurt, her confusion, her fear, and it nearly dropped him to his knees. But he needed her to put words to it, to help mend her broken heart.

"It's like waking up from a dream." she spoke shaking her head. She couldn't really articulate why if felt like an ending and a beginning all wrapped into one. Tao's expression didn't change. Chloe paused so afraid that she was going to hurt or anger him. "But he's who he's supposed to be and with who he's supposed to be with."

He sighed, "Letting go is hard," he spoke softly. "And it doesn't happen over night. You were there for him from the very beginning. When it really mattered, vested a large interest in helping him discover what he was terrified to discover." he spoke cupping her face in his hands. "Your feelings are very real, and I won't judge them or discount them." he held her gaze with a very intense gaze. "You are my mate, my wife Chloe. You are linked to me in the most elemental way, and nothing can change that or change my feelings for you." he leaned and kissed her. A kiss that started merely as a reassurance then turned heated.

"Well, well, well." Martha spoke leaning against the door way to the room. Chloe blushed and rested her head against Tao's chest. "I do believe congratulations are in order," she smiled. "I'm so happy for you Chloe," she entered and hugged her. "And you to, Tao," she smiled hugging him. "But don't think you're off the hook for some sort of party." she teased him and winked.

"No, Ma'am," he smiled and kissed the top of Chloe's head.

"Good, now, I need a few things from town, you mind going for me?" she asked the pair.

"Not at all." Chloe spoke. Martha handed her a list and she and Tao headed to his SUV.

00000

Perry White sat in the office of his home, staring at all his journalism awards. At this moment they were empty, hallow, and meaningless. He was caught between a rock and hard place and was being forced to set up not only a star reporter but one young lady he thought of as a friend, hell thought of as a daughter. Lex Luthor had him over a barrel. He needed to warn Chloe, but knew he was being watched. He absently rubbed his chin and sighed, "Great shades of Elvis, what am I going to do?"

000000000

Davis sat on the floor of his apartment a piece of artists charcoal in hand and a one of now at least a hundred renderings of the woman that's smell was nearly intoxicating to him. The smell had infiltrated his senses and on his down time in between calls he would close his eyes and an image began to form, confused by his thoughts he made his partner go with him to a craft store where he bought some charcoal and drawing tablets.

He couldn't get out of the station fast enough at the end of his shift. The image that had been forming in his mind was now more solid and the only way to purge it was to draw it. He had never ever been an artist, but he had to do this.

The beast within let the man have the thoughts, draw the image. His mate was in the city, he had never had such cravings in all his life and the scent of the woman soothed him, haunted him, aroused him. The human shell would draw her to him, and he would claim her.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Ohh boy…This fic turned into something way bigger than I ever thought. The more I got into it the tighter of a corner I wrote myself into.**

**I want to thank all of you for hanging in there with me. This is super short I know, but I had to start somewhere and I'm going to take my time here. So this was tie some things together and set the stage for things to come. Just remember I am a faithful believer in Happily Ever After…..no matter what….**

Chloe entered the master bedroom she shared with Oliver Tao Ra Queen feeling more contentment than she had in what felt like a lifetime. She was tangled in the emotions of the bond, and it was so heady. Not only that but her best friend from childhood had finally completed his training and was back. He's now more than capable of becoming the hero she always knew he was.

Tao had stayed behind in Smallville to explain the crisis that the world was facing. Chloe sighed recalling using the bond she shared with Tao to take Lois to the ice castle, explaining to her cousin how she had gotten married the Kryptonian way to the last son of Ra. Lois nearly broke her in half hugging her excited for how her cousin finally found her happiness.

Chloe entered the master closet and pulled out one of Tao's dress shirts and brought it to her nose to smell his cologne and then carried it back into the bed room. She undressed and slipped into his shirt. She wanted to physically feel closer to him. She knew it could take a while for him to come back. She left the bed room and went back down to the kitchen to make some tea and wait for Ra to come home.

0000

Davis felt like he was losing his mind. Since the weekend started he had found himself searching the city high and low for the scent that had become an obsession. He felt an anger an irritation deep inside for not finding the owner of the scent. He felt out of sorts, unstable, like he was losing a grip on reality. If he found her he could find peace; find his center of gravity. His sole reason for being was finding her. Once he did he was certain he would never let her go.

0000

Lois smiled in contentment, her Smallville was home. She walked down the lane of the Kent farm taking it all in. Her Clark; she loved the sound of that. What a suprise, Chloe was married to his cousin, who was also an intergalactic traveler. Tao Ra, billionaire Oliver Queen was the perfect match for her cousin. And now the two men were off discussing some great threat to the Planet. Lois shook her head, life was never boring.

00000

"Lex?" Lana smiled. She was dressed in little negligee as she entered his office. He was at his desk, looking at a computer screen.

"Yes?" he asked and smiled when he saw her. "What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as she moved around the desk and sat on his lap.

"We're pregnant!" she smiled and hugged him. He sat their stunned. His ties to Earth were now solid and with his son which he was certain he had created, he would be unstoppable. Now all he needed to do was find the key to the destroyer.

"Lex?" Lana asked.

"Sorry pet, what?"

"Are you happy?" she looked up into his face.

He grinned, "Ohh I couldn't be more ecstatic." Lana was dying inside; she needed to be compliant, be subservient if she ever had a chance of protecting herself, her unborn child and Chloe.

UP Next: Superman meets the world…


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Definitely some adultness here. :D

Chloe sat in the living room on the sofa drinking her tea, thinking about Ra and smiling to herself. She set her mug down, pulled the throw over her legs, and got comfortable. The warmth from the tea and the blanket got her sleepy and soon she was dozing.

_Chloe woke and the penthouse was dark. Tao sill wasn't home yet. Wanting to surprise him she decided to go to the corner deli and pick up his favorite sandwich. She bolted upstairs and changed, grabbed her purse and headed out the Tower. _

_She ran across the street to the Deli. She opened the door and was blasted by the smell of fresh bread. She glanced around the restaurant and saw a paramedic crew sitting at a booth eating sandwiches. Chloe went up to the counter and placed an order and waited. _

_She didn't notice one of the paramedics staring at her, didn't notice him standing to go and refill his drink at the soda fountain. She felt his presence as he bumped into her._

"'_Scuse me," he spoke. Chloe smiled politely as he brushed past her. A chill slid down her spine._

_The medic was at the soda fountain filling his drink, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. The scent, this was her, and she was merely feet from him. His nostrils were flaring as he tried to sniff the scent into his pores._

_He heard the bells to the store's door chime and he turned around and she was gone. He couldn't have that. He turned and went to his partner at the table, "Not feeling good going to the ambulance." He spoke and left. His partner just looked at him strangely. He left the shop and went outside and couldn't find her anywhere. He closed his eyes and inhaled and found the faintest of whiffs of the scent, latched onto it and followed it._

_Chloe was setting things up on the table, getting ready for Tao to get home when she heard a crash and the rise of the lift. She turned to see the Paramedic on the lift._

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_

"_Mine," he spoke. Chloe looked at him and this man had glowing red eyes. _

"_I didn't let you in, please leave."_

"_Scent is stronger when you're frightened." He spoke moving into the residence."_

"_I will call the police." She shouted, reaching for her phone. "I'll scream."_

"_Go ahead, I like screams." He spoke stalking toward her." Chloe moved back and dialed her phone. "Help Tao, HEEEEEEEEEElp." The man walked slowly toward her until her back hit against the wall. She watched as he seemed to get bigger. Spikes seemed to burst from his skin on his head, his teeth erupted from his mouth, and he changed into the biggest ugliest monster she could have imagined. He was in her personal space, his big head in the crook of her neck and he was….sniffing her? She gasped. _

"_Mine," he spoke as he reached his tongue toward her cheek. _

"_," Chloe screamed. _

Oliver and Clark sat near the top of the ice castle discussing the world's dangers.

"I can't believe Zed is still on earth."

"I know, if he finds the key to the destroyer, then we are in far worse trouble." He spoke shaking his head.

"I read the journal there is nothing in it that indicates the key."

Tao nodded. "It would only stand to reason that your father would give you the book to complete your training. The destroyer needs to found and stopped. I think he's hunting and he's doing it more frequently. Chloe has been investigating some grisly murders. I'm sure it's the destroyer."

Clark nodded then looked at his cousin. "So you and Chloe?" he asked. Tao smiled and nodded. "Congratulations." Clark sounded a little bitter.

"Don't approve?" Tao asked.

"I…just…. I love Lois. Don't get me wrong, I do, but she doesn't know it all. How can I wittingly commit to a life time with her when she doesn't know how long that is?"

"Too be honest, I haven't had that talk with Chloe either. But it's a little late. I was directed to build this place with her help. She is as much a part of this as I am."

"Blood bond? You bonded with her without her knowing the truth?"

"Aren't you a little high and mighty now? Weren't you the one afraid to mate your woman because of your fear?" Tao snapped back. "Chloe is my heart, she is my bonded. With that, she will see through deception and lies, she will always know the truth from me. She was gifted with knowledge from my mother." He shook his head. "We haven't talked about any of it yet, because we came to find you."

"Tao, she just means the world to me."

"And she is the future of my lost family that is more than the Universe to me. Get your own house in order before you judge mine." He spoke angrily. "And speaking of getting your house in order, you need to come out of the proverbial closet."

Clark shook his head. "I know, but how? I can't just show up, can I?"

"You are dating a reporter or one in training are you not?"

"Yeah, but she understands, will the world?"

"All that training and you still know so very little." Tao shook his head. "You are the beacon of hope for this planet. You are the symbol. You are the one who will carry them into the new millennia."

"I" Clark spoke and Tao clutched at his chest.

"What?"

"Fear, Danger, Chloe." He spoke he pushed himself off the peak landing in one thud and then launched himself into the air in a breath, breaking the sound barrier to get to bride.

0000000000

"Princess." Tao spoke kneeling at her side. "Open your eyes." He spoke.

"".

Tao shook his head. He pulled off a leather glove, put his hand over her heart, bent his head down, closed his eyes and focused. "Awaken." He spoke. She gasped and sat up, tears streaking down her face, breathing in shallow pants. She saw him and tossed her arms around his neck and cried. He pulled her tight to his chest and held her. Soothing her, sending her love and peace through their strengthening bond.

0000000000

Clark walked back into the farmhouse to see Lois and Martha looking at baby albums. "Ohh you were so cute!" Lois cooed. Clark just blushed furiously.

"Really mom?" he asked.

"Oh now don't you give me any sass. I can and will always do what I want." She smiled.

Clark sat next to Lois on the sofa. "What is it Smallville?" Martha closed the book and looked at her son.

"The world is in serious danger, and in order for me to help save it, I have to make my presence known."

"And that's' terrifying isn't it?" Martha asked. He nodded. "Listen both of your fathers would be very proud of you. I'm sure once the ice is broken it won't be hard to know what to do."

"But you have to do it big, bigger then big. This has to be ginormous." Lois spoke. Clark pulled her onto his lap and held her.

"Well let's go into the kitchen for dessert and put on a pot of coffee. I'm sure between the three of us, there will be an idea found." Martha smiled.

0000000

Tao carried Chloe up into the master bathroom. He set her down and began to fill the tub with warm water. He then began to undress her. Her body was still wracked with sobs, her eyes unseeing. He stripped from his leathers and set them aside. When the tub was full he shut off the water scooped her up climbed in. He sat down with her at his front and held her. He whispered to her in Kryptonian until she began to relax.

"I yelled and yelled and you didn't come." She whispered.

"Princess, I broke the sound barrier at least 3 times to get to you. I assure you I came." He spoke softly.

"It…heee.. hee was…"

"Shhhh," he spoke and kissed her temple. He crossed his arms over her chest, one palm on each breast and she shivered from the contact. "Feel how real I am." He purred in her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed as he began to massage her chest. She tilted her head to look up into the calmness of his eyes, the warmth of his face. "I would not ever not come for you." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"It was so real." She shook her head as the tears threatened to fall again.

"I know, I felt it, and it crushed me." He spoke. He then swiftly moved and spun so her back was against the tub and he was kneeling over her, straddling her hips. He cradled her head in his hands. "There are so many things to say at this moment." He spoke. "Do you trust me?" he asked. She looked almost hurt by the question. "Don't take it that way. The bond is so new, and I don't want to frighten you any more then you are"

"I can't be scared of you." She looked up at him.

"Good." He smiled. "Then," he purred as his face got closer to hers, "Take a deep breath, and let me in." he purred as he leaned and brushed his lips against hers. His tongue licking the seam of her lips seeking permission, wanting entrance. He slid a hand to her breast and she gasped, all the invitation he needed to deepen the kiss and mentally slide along the tendril of their bond.

The dream hit him like a Mack truck square in the chest. Chloe's fears were justified. He pulled back from the kiss and again flipped them so he was on the bottom and she was now atop him. She pressed her body tight against his, he held, stroking her back. He gestured with his hand to turn the faucet on again to refill some of the water that sloshed with his movements.

"I was so scared." She shook her head.

"And not without good reason." He ran a hand down her back. "I'm afraid you have seen the destroyer."

She lifted her head up and looked him in the eye, "What? How?"

"Love, I have no idea, but believe me when I say I have every intention of finding out." She rested her head against his chest and kissed over his heart. They soaked in the tub for nearly a half an hour then he scooped her up and dried her off and carried her to bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep. He didn't really need sleep and this night he wouldn't be sleeping. His senses on high alert he focused on the bond and strengthening it, hoping to give her peace.

0000000000

Chloe woke Monday morning with the wonderful sensation of Tao wrapped around her.

"Did you sleep?" he asked kissing her head.

"I did, thank you." She spoke rolling to face him. He closed his eyes and groaned as their bodies touched intimately. She smiled. "I'm sorry I was afraid." He wrinkled his brow in curiosity. "I was afraid you wouldn't come." She frowned.

"It was a nightmare," he spoke shaking his head. "A bad dream." He kissed her head. "And fear? It's a natural part of life." He smiled. "Just know that the bond we share is yours to use as well. Draw strength from me as you need to."

"But?" she looked worried.

"You don't take anything that I don't freely offer, and you love are my wife. What I have is yours for the taking."

"Wife?" she smiled. "I really love the sound of that."

"I love saying it." He meant to just peck at her lips, to reassure her, but she captured his lips and took control.


	38. Chapter 38

Tao lay listening to the rhythmic breathing of Chloe, her soft little snores. Her fear was justified and the threat to her was real. He only had more questions than answers. How did the Destroyer get into her psyche, how could they destroy it, and could they still find the key? Then there was Chloe's meeting with Perry White; it reeked of danger, how to ask her to not go and meet with the man who was more like a father to her. He closed his eyes and focused on the bond. He needed to make it stronger 'Give her the charm son,' the feminine voice echoed in his head. 'Make it hers, the energy in that will help you.' Her voice was but a whisper, but it carried wisdom. He reached for his necklace and it felt warm in his palm. In the morning when she woke up he'd give her the precious gift.

0000

Chloe woke the next morning to an empty bed, but the room was filled with Tao. She felt such an innate sense of peace it nearly brought her to tears. She sat up to see Tao sitting on the floor, back resting against the the foot of the bed, meditating. She watched his shoulders as they were taughtthe muscles of his back stay flexed, but she felt the peace like being wrapped in the blanket.

"Hard to concentrate when you're thinking things like that." He spoke and she could hear the smile in his voice. She moved to the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hard to not think about it when you're just so….." she nibbled at his ear lobe. He reached over his head, grabbed her and brought her to his lap.

"Soooo?" he asked. She was giggling up a storm.

"Rawr." She grinned. He blushed and shook his head. She sighed. "Thanks for last night. I really…"

"No need to thank me Princess." He smirked. "What is a husband for?"

"Hmmmm kind of a loaded question," she teased. "I was surprised you weren't in bed. You brooding again?"

"Again?" he laughed. "Like I stop." He teased knowing Chloe thought that was another of his abilities. "Yes," he frowned. "I have a few things that I need to discuss with you."

"Uh oh." She frowned and sat up and straddled his lap making herself comfortable. He closed his eyes and groaned at the contact.

He opened his eyes slowly biting his lower lip. "Where was I?"

"Bad news giving?" she crossed her arms over her chest in preparation for whatever news she was about to received. He rested his hands on her crossed arms.

"First Princess, there is no bad news, not really. See, while you slept, I had a lot to think about." He paused. "I owe you an apology for blood bonding with you before you had the facts. If you had known you may have reconsidered."

Chloe just gave him a blank stare. "Please don't tell me you have been talking to Clark?"

"Sorry?" he spoke brow furrowed. She uncrossed her arms and held his face in her hands, staring him in the eyes.

"Yes or no did you or did you not have a conversation about me with Clark." Tao nodded. "And did he or did he not give you a "she should know it all before type of speech."" Tao nodded again. "I need to seriously kick him in the knees." She spoke shaking his head. "Because apparently I'm not capable of making adult decisions on my own,like I'm some dim wit or made of spun glass." she hissed." I apparently have given him the notion that I am a sheep blindly following the leader."

"Princess," Tao started to speak and she put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I love you Oliver Queen or Tao Ra, who ever you prefer to be called. You have given me what I have longed for my entire life. If that means that I am bonded with you then so be it. I don't regret it and you can't possibly mean to scare me with knowledge of what it really means,"

"Not scare love, but inform." He spoke under her finger. He kissed the digit gently and then took her hand in his. "Simply wanting you to be careful is his only lesson." He tried to smile.

"Then tell me." She dared him.

"I….." he paused. "Am immortal." he spoke with trepidation. "With you bonded to me, your life is tied to mine; you'll watch the ones that you love grow old and die." he paused and frowned.

"And?" she nudged.

"It has been told to the children of Ra that our powers can be shared with the bonded."

"You mean I could?" she asked thinking about all of his abilities.

"Very possible," he shrugged. "It happened among the couples of Ra, but both were of Krypton. I don't have anything to reference when the mate is human."

Chloe could sense his apprehension and fear over her learning this. She just leaned and hugged him. "Whatever this means, I know for sure it means that you aren't alone anymore." She kissed his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"And that's what I'm grateful for most of all." He whispered.

"What else?" she asked pulling back.

"I could never ask you to change your life for me. You being you is absolutely what I fell in love with."

"But?"

"But I can't help shake the feeling that the meeting you have today with Perry White is not a good idea." He frowned.

"What? Perry? He's harmless." She laughed. The look on his face didn't change. "Seriously?"

"Princess, it's solely based on an instinct. I wish I could explain it better." He spoke. Chloe cocked her head at him then put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. He felt her use the bond and it was a rush like he had never felt before. It was tender and erotic. "C..Chloe." he whispered.

"I'll cancel the meeting." She spoke determined. She was slightly breathless and was blushing from head to foot.

"Thank you." He spoke and kissed her.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No." he spoke. "I have a gift for you." He spoke. He reached for the cord of his necklace and pulled it over his head and put it over her head so the charm rested between her breasts.

"Tao?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"My mother wanted you to have it." He smiled softly.

"I….thank you." She spoke.

"You are very welcome. I can only advise you though, it's powerful, be open to it." He smiled. "Now, why don't we shower and then have breakfast." He waggled his eye brows at her.

"Hmmmmm, I love the sound of that." She spoke. He stood up with her still in his arms and carried her to the shower to start their morning off right.

00000

Lois lay next to Clark still not believing he was back and he was with her. The alarm was going to go off and their little respite was going to end. He needed to get back into the city and his big debut needed to be made. A full pie and two pots of coffee and she, Martha, and Clark still had no idea how to do it. Lois snuggled into him a little more and he tightened the arm he had around her.

"You're thinking is very loud." He teased and kissed her head.

"You snore." She retorted.

"Do not." He spoke and pulled her onto his chest. "What has you so preoccupied this morning." He kissed her cheek and opened his eyes lazily to see her staring at him.

"It's like we just got our footing and now we're heading back to the grind."

"Lo, we couldn't hide here forever."

"Really?"

"What about the ice castle that was nice?" she smiled.

"You would not be happy there either." He studied her face. "What's this really about?" he asked.

"Just stupid selfish Lois wanting to keep you all to myself."

Clark sat up with Lois in his arms. "You can't call the woman I love stupid or selfish. You are the most selfless person I know. And you do have all of me all to yourself. I share half of who I am all the time. With you I can be me, which is a great gift." He smiled.

"Dang that was good." She spoke and punched his shoulder.

"It's truth. This time at the farm has been wonderful, but it will mean so much more when we are truly living our lives as we should."

"Hot, charming, and you can fly. I am a lucky girl." She teased.

"I'm the lucky one." He kissed her warmly. "Why don't you go and shower, I will make coffee and then we can head back to Metropolis." He smiled. She nodded kissed him one more time and crawled out of bed and grabbed his bath robe and headed toward the bathroom.

00000000

"Your behavior has been totally irrational." The Chief of Operations spoke to Davis. "I have fought for you, for remediation or even just a lengthy suspension for you to get your head together." He shook his head, "But you can't be that erratic and be on the streets. It's just not safe."

"What are you saying?" Davis asked his boss. He felt like he was at the edge of the cliff about to go over the edge. He had wanted to be a Paramedic his entire life. Most guys that got into it wanted to go to the Fire Department. Not Davis, he loved the ambulance. The excitement and adrenaline rush of saving a life making a difference.

"See you aren't even listening to me now?" the voice brought him back to the present. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, Davis. You're fired." He spoke. Davis Bloom would have been devastated but it wasn't just Davis anymore. The beast within him was sizing up the little man behind the desk. He was 5'8 and 250 lbs. just perfect for a snack. The beast had learned to hide these thoughts from the human, his brain couldn't handle it. He just watched and waited, his time would come.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I.."

"Go clean out your locker and then give me your keys and badge. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." The man said. Davis was stunned but he stood, went the locker room and cleaned out his locker.

0000000000

Perry was in his best suit and tie. He was finally going back to the Daily Planet. It had been rebuilt. It had taken time and a lot of effort but the paper was out from under the thumb of Lex Luthor. He had spent last night loving his wife, Alice. He had put in a call to his attorney after she went to sleep to make sure all his affairs were in order, he felt his life was hinging on the meeting with Chloe, but he would be damned if he had a hand in her getting hurt. Alice brought him a cup of coffee and his cell phone.

"It was vibrating."

"Thanks baby." He spoke and patted her bottom as she turned to head back to the kitchen. He looked and saw there was a missed call from C. Sullivan. He dialed the number and returned the call.

"This is Chloe."

"Chloe, Perry White."

"Perry glad you returned my call. Look I have to apologize but I won't be able to attend our lunch meeting. Something came up."

"I understand." He spoke as he felt the blood drain from his face. "Should we reschedule?"

"Um…not sure what my future holds." She spoke. "But I will call you when I get it all figured out."

"Ok kiddo. Take care of yourself." He spoke and hung up. He wanted to vomit or pass out. He went to the kitchen and saw Alice drinking her morning coffee. He watched trying to memorize it as it may be the last mooring he would ever spend with his wife.

000

Lois and Clark made it to Metropolis in good time. They stopped off at a coffee shop before heading to Lois' apartment. She had nearly forgotten the place since she had been spending so much time at the farm.

They were walking hand in hand laughing and teasing each other when Clark was bumped by someone walking past him.

"Sorry." The voice spoke. Clark barely heard it but then heard. "Oh my gosh, Clark?" Lois stopped, she knew the voice. Clark turned.

"Lana," he spoke trying to keep a neutral face on. She moved to hug him but Lois blocked and smiled her most polite smile.

"What are you doing here, on this side of town? Slumming it are we?" Lois asked.

"Lois, still see you have that same dry wit." She spoke and looked to Clark. "So how are you? Where have you been? How's Martha." She asked sweetly. Clark pulled Lois closer into his side and shook his head. He really didn't want to talk to Lana.

"Fine Lana," Clark uttered. Sensing his discomfort Lois stepped her game up a notch.

"How's Lex Lana? Giving you a longer leash these days?" she asked sweetly.

"I wasn't?"

"Talking to me? There's shocker. So let me fill you in, Martha is great, Clark and I just spent a fabulous weekend at the farm and not like it's any of your business but he has been off traveling the world. And now that my coffee is cold, it's time to go get settled into OUR apartment." Lois cocked her head. "Bye bye now." She spoke as she tugged Clark behind her. Lana was furious and in a fit of rage called Lois every name in the book in French. Clark stopped Lois and turned and set his gaze on Lana.

"She is not a single one of those things Lana. We had a past and that's where it's buried, in the past. My future is with Lois and I won't tolerate her being verbally abused by you." He shook his head. "I can't make you apologize because I know its beneath you. I however will apologize for you," he sighed. "Have a nice life, Mrs. Luthor." He spoke and he pulled Lois into his arms and they walked away canoodling.

Lana was pissed, hurt, and hormonal. She wanted to punch Lois' face in and weep for the loss of the man who never was really hers. Her phone rang and answered it without thinking. "What!"

"My, my having a bad day pet?"

"Sorry Lex, just having a morning."

"Well, come to the office, meet me we'll have breakfast, and talk."

"Any particular subject?"

"Just missing you." He spoke sweetly, almost too sweet. Lana could hear the lie.

"Ok, do you want me to bring you a coffee?"

"Sure, see you in a few."

"Ok." She spoke. Her emotions took another sharp turn as fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

000000

Davis pulled his things from his locker and shook his head, fired. He had been fired, one who had been first in his Paramedic Academy. He had had many job offers and chose Metropolis for its diversity in calls and now he was unemployed. When did it all fall apart? He zipped up his bag and put the strap over his shoulder. He had had it all together then he began to sleep walk. Ending up in weird parts of town with no recollection how he got there. His appetite had changed he loved a high protein diet like any guy but he craved meat. His freezer stocked to the brim with steak and roast. The drawing, that was odd. But who would believe him. He felt a little like Jekyll and was terrified of what Hyde might be or do. He returned to his ex-bosses office and turned in his keys and badge and left without talking to anyone.

'Don't worry,' Davis looked around sure he heard a voice. "Who's there?" he asked. 'You will know me soon enough, we will plenty of time.' Davis started his vehicle and put it in gear and headed home.

0000000000

Los Angeles International Airport

"Ladies and gentleman flight 222 direct to JFK International airport is now preparing to board." The ticket agent aired over the PA . "Would all over our preferred customers and those boarding with small children please make your way to the gate as we will begin seating momentarily. All others we will seat you according to seat assignments starting with the rear of the plane first. So have your boarding passes ready." She put down the microphone and dealt with some last minute customers.

The boarding began and the plane was filled with eager passengers ready to get to Metropolis. The Captain of the plane was out on the tarmac doing his inspection. He went off his checklist with meticulous care. Once his inspection was complete, he made his way back on board the jet to do last minute preparations. Finally all the passengers were on board the flight was given a runway and permission to take off.

The crew did all the preflight business and soon was disembarking from the terminal and taxiing down the runway. It was a sunny day in L.A and it appeared to be smooth flying all the way to New York.


	39. Chapter 39

Lois and Clark entered her apartment silence malingering between them like a storm cloud that was barely containing the thunder storm ready to wreak havoc on the world.

"You going to say something anytime soon?" he asked closing the door and following her into the living room of her apartment. She flopped on the couch and he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't want to be that girl that's insecure and needy and whiney about the ex." She spoke looking into his face.

"But Lana does that to you." He shook his head. "Lane I can tell you with absolute certainty that that woman does nothing for me and she hasn't for a long time. You are it for me. She chose her path in life and I have chosen mine. I can honestly say, I chose better." He grinned and slid a hand up and down her thigh. She blushed.

"It's just…" his hand slid under her shirt and raked gently across her abdomen. "Damn, Clark that feels….."He moved his hand higher and she stopped talking and Clark was sure she stopped breathing.

"You okay Lane?" he purred.

"I….." she moaned and then only nodded.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I want you to hear me when I tell you that Lana can never ever take what belongs to you. She can't take your strength, your value, your courage and lastly but certainly most importantly …me." He leaned and began to nibble her neck.

"But?" she tried to argue and squeaked when he nipped her with his teeth.

"Nope," he then easily moved her so that she straddled his lap then cupped her face in his hands. "Never," he grinned wickedly then kissed her in a way that Lois was sure to burn her apartment down.

00000

"So now that my day is free," Chloe spoke wrapping her arms around Tao as he cooked breakfast, "What do you think I should do with the time?" she grinned. He finished flipping her omelet onto a plate and covered it up then turned to her and grinned.

"I have a meeting to go to in Boston, we can go over the murders again on the flight over." He grinned resting his hands on her hips and moving her from the island to the counter and raised her up onto it. "Or we could join the mile high club." He winked and began to nibble on her neck.

"Ahhhhhhh," Bart spoke entering the kitchen. "Really?" he groaned. "I make my sandwiches there." He whined. Chloe blushed and buried her head in his neck. Oliver just held her close and turned to the speedster. Vic then entered the room with A.C.

"Gentlemen?" he spoke soothing Chloe.

"I know you were planning on going solo to Boston, but I got a call from a 'friend' who says there have some strange things going on in the town."

"Like?" Tao asked. Kissing Chloe's neck then helping her off the counter. Her face was beet red. She grabbed her omelette and went and sat at the kitchen table.

"A large volume of dead, in a way that was similar to how Mitchell St. John died. It was a clinic type place and this friend reported that some of those that were seen around it were strung out." Tao sighed and shook his head.

"We want to go and check it out while you're in business mode." A.C spoke.

"Really the counter?" Bart asked still staring at the spot where he had made his last mega sandwich. Vic just thwacked him on the back of the head. Bart rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Chloe. "Sorry." He smiled. Chloe blushed even further and paid more attention to her meal.

"Well then do what you need to do to get ready to leave, wheels up in an hour." He spoke and moved to sit next to Chloe. The boys nodded and left the kitchen. Chloe shook her head. "What?" he asked.

"There is so much going on, I don't think I can keep it all straight." She frowned. "Zod is still here, Clark is back trying to make his place in the world, there are mysterious gruesome murders. It's like some misbegotten story and the writer is strangely out of control."

"Look at the bright side….we found each other and can share each other's strength as we figure out this crazy plot to the happily ever after part."

"You think there's that for us?"

"I don't just think it, I know it." He spoke and kissed her cheek.

0000000000000

An hour later they were all seated on the jet each reading a file as the plane taxied down the runway and took off for Boston.

0000000000

Clark took every opportunity given to show Lois physically how much he loved her. After years of avoiding physical intimacy he concluded that he had been an idiot. It was strength but finesse. He should have never foolishly worried about hurting the ones he loved. He would never ever admit that, to anyone. The other part of him thought it was well worth the wait. It felt like a lifetime since he'd been with her and wanted to make up for lost time. Now, he enjoyed the simple pleasure of her lying on his chest, asleep, exhausted from being well loved. He sighed in contentment and drifting into a lazy sleep.

00000000000

The flight attendants on the cross country flight were just rolling out the lunch service when the captain came over the PA. "Sorry about lunch folks, but we are about to go over a massive thunderstorm and we'll be climbing to avoid the turbulence. This could be a rough ride though so attendants please return the carts and fasten your seat belts.

There were gasps and some very worried looks but the attendants walked up the aisles and reassured folks that everything would be alright. And it seemed that it was going to be that way until the winds kicked up and a lightning bolt hit the jet liner then it seemed to go to hell in a hand basket.

00000000

Chloe and Tao had poured over the murders and now were chilling, napping in the comfort of each other's arms.

: Tower this is Flight 222 from Los Angeles requesting an emergency landing, heavy turbulence, multiple injurie….oh god!:

The two Kryptonian cousins both in a lazy state of mind sat bolt upright with the sound of the distress. 'Chloe sat up and gasped in the sudden moves of Tao. HE was up and out of seat in a heartbeat.

"Ra?" she asked.

"There's a large plane in trouble over the rocky mountains." He closed his eyes. Frustration etched on his face. "I'm to0 far away to do anything. This is all Clark now." He spoke to all the faces that were now staring at him.

0000000000

Lois shot out of bed with Clark. He caught her before she could hit the floor. "What the…" she shouted. Clark kissed cheek. "No time to talk, there's an airplane in trouble…" he spoke. He moved to the living room, he had folded the costume his mother had made and tucked it in the pocket of his jeans. He tugged it out and then held it in his hand and began to spin.

Lois gasped watching him move and gasped again when he stood tall; listening to the distressed traffic from the towers they were unable to reach the plane. He turned to face her in a split second his look said it all. He then moved quickly to her patio window and disappeared in a blink. Lois sighed and smiled. She was so proud of her hero, she moved to turn on her TV to try and catch the action.

000000000000


	40. Chapter 40

"Mayday…Mayday..Mayday….this is flight attendant Malynn, both the pilot and copilot are unconscious, we're dropping altitude and….." and the radio cut."

000000

The wind cut past Clarks ears like a screaming banshee. He knew the sonic boom would be heard for miles. He briefly hoped Lois wasn't upset by his quick departure and then his focus turned to his training and what he must do. In his head he heard, :You are their beacon of hope, let your light shine brightly, show them the way.: Clark ignored the butterflies in his stomach, he took in and let out a deep breath he put one arm in front of his body and one by his side to streamline his body and flew faster.

000000

In a voice that was surreally calm, Tao directed his friends and Chloe to get on their laptops to start trying to gather information on the manifests of the plane, the destination and to try and get into the computer on the plane. He then undid his seat belt removed his jacket and tie and settled deep into his chair. His breathing deepened as he focused out with his power to try and help the only way he could to buy the passengers and crew time for Clark to arrive.

Tao pushed the strength of his power to contact the aircraft, he heard the distress call and as the plane dropped more altitude the attendant that sent it got tossed and knocked out. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his breathing was becoming ragged. He then felt the tiny hand of his mate slide into his.

"I give to you freely." She whispered in his ear. In a breath he got a boost of quiet strength from the bond, easing his strain.

000000000000000000000

The storm that had devastated the airplane was whipping and pulling at Clark making it hard for him to get to the aircraft. He was nearly beaten by a wing as it fell past him. He didn't look, survey, or try to reason with what needed to be done. Instinct took over with a surge of a lifetime of lessons crammed into weeks, and he felt like the super being he was destined to be.

The crippled craft had been cracked in the storm and was threatening to break in half in the torrent. He quickly removed his cape and flew around the plane wrapping it like a bandage, the fabric seeming growing flexible through his will alone. He then shouldered the plane on his back, slightly surprised the plane was still maintaining altitude.

"Let go cousin, I got this." He spoke to Tao.

00000000000000

Chloe watched as Tao relaxed, the tension eased from his body as did the tug on their bond. He sighed and caught his breath. He looked at Chloe and she gasped at the intensity.

000000000000

Clark flattened underneath the plane to get it through the wind and storm, the further out of it the more pelted he got by hail and heavy winds. Muscles flexing, and using every cell in his body he fought to fly the plane steady to get to the nearest airport. He sighed as he saw, with the help of his vision, the airport approaching. He then heard a crack from behind where he wrapped up the plane to see the tail break off with about a hundred passengers plummet to the earth.

000000

Tao winced when he felt the tragedy get worse. He was about to lose himself again in his power when he heard an unmistakable, "No." and he knew Clark had to fend for himself.

000000000

Clark shifted the weight of the plane from his back to his hands and pushed it like he were flying a paper airplane. He then dove, again breaking the sound barrier to reach the missile hurtling to the earth. He reached it, catching it in both hands. He pulled up slowing the momentum. He maneuvered to be underneath the broken piece of the jet and set it on his shoulder and flew toward the main part he had just set cruising. He caught up with it and juggled the pieces gently. He ended up balancing one piece in each hand.

With the sheer determination, he coasted to rural airport in Wyoming where there was emergency services already waiting. Once on the ground he helped evacuate the tail of the plane, handing off the injured to the medics on the ground. He went to the front and retrieved his cape and reattached it and then evacuated the passengers from the front. He stood in between the two pieces and surveyed the damage and sighed. 'Close, so very close.' He thought. He heard the media helicopter approaching. He shook his head; rescue was on thing, meeting the press was an entirely different story. He needed Lois; he sighed one more time and then pushed off the ground, heading home.

000000

Davis sat in his apartment riveted by the news. A man, a flying man just saved a jet liner from falling out the sky. The paramedic in him thought of the mechanics of the mass casualty incident. The patients and how overwhelmed the crews would be by the sheer number of people. His vision seemed to get blurry, and then red. Davis closed and opened his eyes and it only got worse. He reached to wipe his eyes and shouted when what was his hand was now a huge spiky claw.

"What the hell?" he got up but when he stood he was taller. "Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygarghhh." Davis suddenly lost himself in a rage, and the only thought that was in his head, was the son of Krypton needed to die.

00000000

Tao was trying to focus, but his entire being was in tune to the woman sitting next to him. Vic was the one that sent emergency services to the remote airport and Bart and A.C were talking about the manifests and the media regarding his cousin. A.C elbowed Bart as he was asking about Boston, Tao wasn't thinking about Boston by the expression on his face.

000000

Tao was at the brink of his control. He stood and scooped up Chloe carrying her to the private room at the back of the jet.

"Vic?"

"Got it man, do not disturb and I will be sure to test out the new sound system you put in here." He smiled.

Tao nodded as he carried Chloe and set her onto the bed, closing the door behind them. "Something on your mind?" she spoke breathlessly.

"You will break my heart if you tell me you can't feel it." He smirked.

She sat up and knelt and on the bed facing him. "Oh I feel it, right on down to ….well." she blushed looking down to his arousal. "But a girl still likes to hear the words."

He began to unbutton his shirt, "And in what language would you like to hear the words pet?" he spoke as he pulled off his shirt. Chloe bit her lip at seeing his chiseled features. Damn he had such an awesome body.

She reached and touched his chest placing her palm on his chest. "The words of home, Tao Ra son of the house of Ra, tell me in your words, what you feel." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently into him and kissed her, conquered her, made love to her mouth with his.

"As you wish." He spoke and moved her onto her back on the bed and began to recite to her in Kryptonian exactly what it meant to have such faith in him to give him strength in such a new bond. He promised to the end of days he would prove to her his undying love and give her strength.

000000000

Lois sat on the couch, pillow crushed to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Her Smallville was all grown up. She would never admit how hot he looked without the cape, she had no idea he could manipulate the fabric like that. She sniffed and sighed realizing she was more inadequate than ever. The man could fly and hold two pieces of a large jet in his hands like carrying loaves of bread. She shut off the TVand wiped her tears. She needed to make an escape, to hide, to figure things out. She grabbed her coat and opened the door and came face to face with Clark and gasped. She didn't have a moment to breath, his hands were on her face and his lips were devouring her. He pushed her back into the apartment and closed the door with his foot. He backed her up until her legs hit the arm of the couch and she fell backwards and he fell on top of her. He pulled back for only a minute. "Don't you dare think about sneaking off on me. I need you Lane, I need you now."


	41. Chapter 41

If Lois had thought Clark was all grown up saving that airplane, then the confidence he carried back to her rocked her socks off. He was determined, commanding, and he carried an air of confidence she always knew he had but he was scared of. He made absolutely sure that her pleasure was met well before his own. Two hours after he came back into her apartment they lay in a sweaty heap on her bed arms and legs akimbo each trying to remember how to breathe.

"WOWOWOWOWOeeee," Lois panted as she rested her head against Clark's chest.

"I agree, that was…."

"Super," she blurted and looked up at him and smiled, he blushed furiously. "Oh come on," she teased.

He knew there was never going to be a good time to call her on why she was going to leave her apartment, no time like the present. He ran his hands lazily over her back. "And you were going to leave because?"

"I….you….Guh…" she blurted and turned to face away from him. He wrapped his body around hers and pulled her in tight.

"Sorry what was that?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"You were amazing, you are all just Guh and I…..how can I compete with that?" she looked up at him and the look on his face was nearly her undoing. It was tender and full of love.

"Thank you for the complement, but I could have NEVER done that if it weren't for the faith you've had in me. No matter how big those rescues are, or how far I have to travel, YOU ….Lois Lane are the one who saves me. You ground me, guide me. I can't do any of this without you."

He kissed her cheek and she cuddled in tighter to him. "Now what?"

"Well…" he paused. "Let the chaos ensue." He sighed. "The media was already at the airport I deposited the plane at. I left before any one got close, but I can't avoid them forever."

"Well let's eat and then come up with a plan, hmmm?" she spoke and turned her head to kiss his bicep.

"Good plan." He spoke and yawned. His eyes were drifting shut; he was just about asleep when his phone rang. He rolled over to the night stand to reach for it. It had, "MOM" on the screen. He shook his head and answered it.

"Hey mom."

_"Oh my baby boy I am so proud of you. You were wonderful. Who knew you could do that with that fabric. The whole world is buzzing. I had to go to the market for some things and you are all anyone can talk about. How is Lois? Can I talk to her?"_

"Mom what makes you think she's with me?" he asked blushing. Lois sat up like a rocket and covered herself with a sheet.

_"Seriously Clark I'm not an idiot you know. It's just like having a fight, there is great makeup..."_

"MOM!" he interrupted not wanting to hear the word sex come from her mouth. "Here she is."

Lois gave him the famed Lane look of doom and took the phone from him. "Martha….mom." she had been corrected. "Uh huh…..yeah….he's right here and I'm sure he's listening to every word…OK, yes." Lois sighed. "But….he's…..I'm just…You're right. We are a team. I promise, " Lois looked into Clarks smiling face. "I promise to protect him however I can." She smiled then mouthed, 'I love you' to him and he pulled her hand from the death grip of the sheet and brought it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "Yes Ma'am. Thank you. Good bye." And she hung up. "She's an amazing woman."

"Just like someone else I know." He grinned. He then floated out of the bed to land on the carpet. He grabbed Lois by her ankles and dragged her down the bed to him. He then tossed her over his shoulder like a cave man and carried her into the kitchen.

"So no more shy farm boy?" she teased.

"Nope," he teased and rested a hand on her bottom. "You have awakened my inner Neanderthal." He teased and Lois laughed as he set her down on a bar stool then cupped her face and kissed her reverently. "And after this cave man eats, I think I will be ready for round 3 and 4." He waggled his eyebrows at her and then turned and went to the fridge to make them something to eat.

000000000

"_Medic 21 Dispatch…..Medic 21 Dispatch_" the dispatcher's voice was urgent.

The young paramedic with the new partner was at the park eating lunch. He hated having a new partner because they really had nothing in common. 12 hours in an ambulance with someone you can't really talk to blows. He missed Davis it was a shame he had to go and get himself fired. His partner was on his phone and didn't respond to dispatch. "Go ahead for Medic 21." He replied.

"_Need you to respond code 3 to…."_ The address was rattled off and the medic paled. "_For an unknown medical, possible stabbing_."

"Copy enroute." He spoke and grabbed his paper bag lunch. His partner was gathering his stuff. "Put your damn phone away and pay freaking attention." He growled as they hurried to the ambulance. He popped into the driver's seat and put on his seat belt with his partner doing the same.

"Need me to map this or do you got it." He spoke as the ambulance was already moving, lights going and siren blaring.

"Nope, I got this," he spoke. As they made their way his partner read the dispatch update on the screen. "Standby in the area, there was screaming heard and then when the reporting party opened the door she was knocked down by some unknown assailant, blood all over the place." _'Davis, what the hell did you get yourself into?' he thought._

0000000000

Davis hurt all over, he was again naked in an alley, but nothing looked familiar. His hands went immediately to his face and he was human, felt human on the outside any way. He closed his eyes as he remembered every agonizing detail of his transformation. His body was sore, from stretching, changing. He was a freaking monster and he…

: _You will have no more control_: the voice in his head spoke.

"What are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

: _You should be honored. I am well….perfect. A predator and this planet is ripe for the picking_:

"But?"

: _Your human shell grows weaker the more I hunt. In time you conscience will be nothing but a speck and I will have control and again do what I do best_…:

"Please, no I don't want to die…"

: _Only long enough for you to find our mate, the scent that has been our obsession since we smelled it. Then once she is carrying our child, will you truly disappear_:

"No I will fight you, I will…" he spoke and shook his head as he felt the transformation begin and in moments he was lost to the pain.

0000000000000

Lana and Lex were sitting in the dining room eating a very expensive and rich breakfast. He was amazingly chipper, she was still smarting over the fact that Clark seemed to be terminally in love with the brash bimbo Lois Lane. He looked at Lois the way he used to look at her and that really hurt. She buried her hurt deep, it was now the survival of the fittest, and if she couldn't keep up the pretext then Lex would surely kill her. She was expendable. Even if she was carrying his child.

They chatted casually until they were interrupted by his phone. His face visibly paled and he then he seemed to red from anger. He hit a few buttons on his phone and a panel on one of the walls moved to reveal a TV screen. On the screen was several channels being played picture in picture. On each one was a flying man, in a brilliant blue suit and red cape with the symbol of the house of El on it. On his chest was also the symbol of the house of El. His blood was boiling. The bastard son of Jor El now had extraordinary power and just saved an air craft full of humans. He was an instant hero.

Zod heard the gasp as Lana pushed back from the table. All of the table wear was hovering feet from the tables' surface. He glowered at her.

"GET OUT!" he hissed.

"B.b. ." she protested.

"GET OUT NOW!" He hissed again and she could have sworn the temperature dropped in the room and Lana scrambled to leave as fast as she could. She ran down the hall and to the stairs and hauled butt to their room where she closed and locked the door. She leaned her back against the door and slid down its length to the floor, trying desperately to catch her breath and slow her heart beat down to a normal rate. She was scared, her husband was dangerous and now with him being so angry, she was absolutely terrified.

000000000000000

Chloe and Tao lounged in their suite at the 5 star hotel watching TV. He had managed to push his meeting back a day. Everyone was all too eager to spend the day trying to analyze the miracle of the flying man. They were eating popcorn and trying to figure out who had the best coverage of Clark.

"He has got to be totally embarrassed by this." Chloe giggled.

"I bet; you know how shy he is." Tao spoke. "But right now is the best time for him to get out in the public and be heard. Make a statement, let people know what his intentions are." He paused. "Lois could be the key in this." He smiled at his mate.

"Really? Cause I bet right now she's freaking out to about how different he is from her and how inadequate she is to his abilities."

"If they bonded? That would be a non-issue." He smiled as he closed his eyes and sent some very interesting thoughts along the connection he had with Chloe. She swallowed hard and blushed furiously.

"Did it just get really hot in here or is it just me?"

He grinned as he ran a hand down her arm, "I would say yes it did get hot in here and yes you are hot too." He winked at her.

"Ohh you are so bad." She playfully hit his chest. "But Clark won't bond with her will he?" she asked suddenly feeling very sad for her cousin.

"I think in time he will. They just need to find some balance. Since he got educated, he's all about there being knowledge in the decision. He won't force it on her." He spoke getting sad.

Chloe moved to straddle his lap. "Hey," she spoke resting her hands on his chest and looking him in the eye. "You didn't force me to do anything. It was a decision I was clearly able to make. Your mom or her spirit, whatever, gave me some insight and I don't regret it. I have had so much crap in my love life that to know that I have a very sure thing, for a very long time. I have absolute no regrets. So stop with playing the Clark card and let's just enjoy this."

"Well, why don't you tell me how you really feel?" he grinned.

She chuckled. "Yeah I'll try to tone it down for ya big boy." She leaned and kissed him gently.

"Not on your life, I love you just the way you are." He grinned. Chloe noticed the change in him and he sat up.

"Tao?" she asked and turned to see what he was looking at.

"The blotter on the bottom of the screen; the police in Metropolis are on scene of possibly another murder." He shook his head. Chloe sighed then crawled off his lap to get her lap top. She then returned and sat next to him. HE had pulled out his phone to pull up the local news channel. There was little more information than what was given on the TV blotter. Chloe was typing away and turned to him.

"I don't have much else but I do have a few people I trust that I ask questions of, and if they find out anything they'll call or email."

"I don't like this at all." He spoke. "I think I need to go to the castle and put more information into the construct to see if there is any more it can tell me." He spoke. She nodded and smiled. He stood and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be gone long, love and then we can go and grab some dinner and see the town. Maybe by later we will find out something from your contacts." He went to the bedroom and Chloe could feel the pull of his power and in seconds he was gone.

"Or we can order room service and I could treat you to a night in." she grinned and then set her computer down and went to the desk that had the hotel menu and sat at it to flip through the pages to find the best meal and to better plan her surprise.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: So I know this isn't long, but I did cover a lot of ground. I thank all of you that have been patiently waiting for this update. I'm hoping to get at least 3 kicked out today but we shall see. Again all mistakes are my own. I own nothing else, just borrowing for entertainment purposes. So...enjoy. :)**

000

Before Chloe had a chance to put her plan into action she felt a wave of warmth and love from Tao so powerful it nearly knocked her from her chair. Chloe turned to see Tao standing a few steps behind her.

"What?" she asked as she looked up into his face. "I thought you left?" she asked standing.

"I did but was overwhelmed by the idea that you needed to be with me."  
he spoke smirking.

"What?" she asked again.

"Come princess." He purred pulling her into his strength. "Let's take this one together." He spoke and kissed her tugging on their bond. She gasped at the sensation and in a split second they were gone.

000000000000

Davis felt like he had been run over by a bus then backed over several times by a freight train. He had memories, little snippets of places, but all he knew now was pain. Lots and lots of pain, his eyelids even hurt. He opened one eye to look around and he was looking up at corn stalks? He opened the other eye and he was sure, he was surrounded by corn stalks. "Eff my life." He cursed or near cursed. He wasn't sure that he could even talk. He looked down and saw that he was naked. "Not again." He groaned as he sat up. It took him several attempts before he finally sat up and a wave of nausea overcame him.

He stood, he closed his eyes and listened. He thought he heard cars passing on a road way and he began unsteadily walking toward the noise. He had only been walking for ten minutes when he came upon a scare crow. Looking at his state of undress and then staring up at the scare crow he shook his head. If one of them had to be naked, the scarecrow was going to lose. He didn't want to be seen naked so he pilfered the clothes and got dressed. He continued on his way until he did finally hit the road. There was a city sign that read. "SMALLVILLE 3 MI"

Davis had heard of Smallville, it had been that tragically unfortunate farm town in Kansas that had been hit by several meteor showers over the years. Davis cursed eloquently. "I'm in Kansas." He shook his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; faintly he caught a whiff of the scent that had been haunting him. "MATE."  
echoed in his head. He shook his head, not feeling like he was in his right mind and began the walk to Smallville.

000000000

"Lana." The voice was soft against her ear. She had collapsed on her bed afraid, the anger she had seen in Lex made her very afraid. A strong hand on her back rubbed and soothed. "I'm sorry pet; I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Sniff, "I…" she spoke.

"No pet, I'm sorry. The stress isn't good for the baby." He spoke with amazing tenderness in his voice. Lana rolled over onto her back to face him. "I am sorry." He spoke.

"I…it's ok really." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Well, let's go back to the dining room and then how about I take you shopping." He grinned. Lana nodded while deep inside she worried as if he set a trap and she just walked into it waiting for the spring to pop.

0000000

Lois stood in front of her patio doors, wearing Clark's shirt, sipping a cup of coffee. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Just thinkin'."

"Uh oh." He teased as he nipped her ear.

"No, no." she laughed. "Just thinking about how to get you into the media." She spoke turning to face him and he was blushing. "The world is gonna want to know about the man that can fly."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I…I'm just."

"There's my bashful farm boy." She teased. Lois kissed him softly. It was starting to get deeper when her phone rang. "Excuse me." She spoke and went to answer it. Clark moved to take her place by the window and closed his eyes. For a minute, the entire world was silent, at peace. It seemed that since he finished his training and even done his first rescue that the sounds of the world in need had become a dull roar in his head. He sighed. He focused his hearing and smiled at the conversation going on over the phone. When the phone clicked he turned to see Lois standing with an awe struck look on her face.

"Well?" he asked taking a step toward her. "Are you going to accept the offer?"

She furrowed her brow at him. He just tapped an ear. "Ugh, boundaries Smallville, sheesh." She spoke and moved to sit on the couch.

"Ahh avoidance, classic Lane." He spoke moving to sit next to her then dragging her across his lap. "So you're journalism teacher recommended you for that position at the Daily Planet, isn't that the opportunity you were hoping for?"

"I know... I know.."

"Well,"

"I …what if I mess it up?" she spoke looking up into his face.

"We all have to face our fears someday." He purred. "You supported me through mine; I will absolutely be there for yours."

"Thanks Smallville." She smiled up at him. "I should probably go shower. I'm supposed to meet with Perry White at 1 today." She spoke looking at her watch, it was already 11.

"Well, let's go shower then." He grinned and stood and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her toward the bathroom.

0000000

Tao and Chloe walked hand in hand into the ice castle to the panel of crystals. "Why is it that I needed to be with you?" Chloe asked. Oliver gave her a look like 'please.'

"I'm not sure, but I felt this imperative for you to be with me." He spoke. He pulled her in front of him in front of the panel and took her hand and placed it on a crystal glowing a brilliant hue of blue. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Just breath." He spoke with his hand on hers as they pulled the crystal out of its cradle and the world went dark.

_They walked hand in hand in a very dark room. "I'm scared Ra." Chloe spoke squeezing his hand._

"_Princess, I am with you." He spoke softly. _

_A loud rumble came from the furthest corner of the room and a light illuminated and the hideous beast from her nightmare stood, drool trailing from the corner of his mouth. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, her fear racing through Tao._

"_Princess, please…" he spoke pulling her into the warmth of his body. This isn't real, he can't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you."_

"_The destroyer?" she spoke weakly shivering. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. _

"_Yes," he spoke as they watched. The beast turned and there was a man on the floor, his clothes were in tatters, he was bloody and he wasn't moving. _

"_Is he dead?" Chloe asked. Tao nodded. The two sort as the monster seemed to go in rewind and they watched as the two, beast and man seemed to merge. Then there was just the man standing there alone in the room. "It has a disguise?" she whispered._

"_I really didn't know. It had been banished years ago." He spoke. The man in the room then pointed at Chloe his eyes boring into hers. Tao spun her in his arms and then kissed her heatedly._

0000000000000

Lois and Clark parted ways for the afternoon. He went over to Met. U to get his transcripts. Lois had gone to the Daily Planet to meet with Perry White.

Lois sat in the waiting room in the office for twenty minutes when the iconic Mr. White came out of his office with his receptionist en-tow.

"Lane !" he shouted and crooked his head toward his office. Lois stood and entered the man's office. She handed over her resume to him and sat in the chair opposite his desk while he took his seat. "Look Lane, I know you and Sullivan are related." He spoke setting the paperwork down on his desk. "She has taken some time off, maybe even a leave of absence, I don't know." He spoke. "But I need to start promoting up. So I want you to start as a temp, where everyone starts….in the basement."

"Just like that?" Lois asked. "I mean, I've taken classes."

"Lane you come highly recommended from your instructors, vivacious, tenacious and fresh, are what I've heard. Sullivan is one of the best, and I'm not going to lie about holding you to the standard that she has set. So what do you think?"

"Well, I..." she spoke.

"Ok, look," he spoke looking at his watch. "I have to head over to the press conference at the airport." He spoke. "Why don't you come with me and get a feel of what the real world of reporting is like."

"Ok," Lois spoke, letting go of the breath she was holding afraid she had just blown the interview.

"Come on." He spoke and stood and led her out of his office to the elevator. Lois shook her head, wondering where on earth her courage went. She looked surprised when she saw Mr. White hit the button for the roof.

"The roof?" she asked.

"Yeah, traffic is heavy today; we are taking a helicopter over to the airport."

There was a man set in shadow, watching as the pilot prepared the chopper for take-off. His orders had been simple. Perry White must die.

0000000

Clark finished at the college then caught a cab down town and went to Lois' favorite coffee shop to get her a latte to celebrate her interview. He promised he would avoid listening so that she could surprise him with the results. He entered the coffee shop and it was full, he stood in line, with nothing but time to waist.

00000000

Perry and Lois entered the chopper and buckled up. The pilot closed the door and then climbed in. Each put on a head set and waited for the rotor to stop. Lois was nervous she actually had never been in a chopper before. The pilot did all his preflight checks and then began the rotor. He never heard the ping of very important bolts coming out of their housing.

The helicopter got some lift and was over the edge of the building when the rotor seized and the bird began to fall.

00000

Clark had left the shop sipping his coffee and waiting for Lois to call when he heard several things at once, and unnatural ping, the sputtering of a helicopter blade and screams, Lois' and Perry Whites.

He dropped his drinks in the trash and began running toward the Planet building. He ducked into the closest alleyway and then shot out of it as his caped persona.

"HEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP," Lois shouted as the disabled bird began to fall. Lois had reached for the door for support but the aircraft turned and the door popped open and her seat belt failed and she fell out of the passenger compartment.

Lois saw her life flash before her eyes, and one thought crossed her mind, 'where the hell was Clark?'

The next thing she knew a warm and very familiar arm was wrapped around her waist. She sighed nearly fainting from relief. This was it; this was Clarks' big moment with the media.

"Don't worry miss, I've got you." He spoke as he had her in one arm and the skid of the helicopter in the other. It was upright and he was flying them toward the room. Knowing in a split second she had to play along.

"Well if you have me, who has you?" she spoke. She felt his smile, even though it never appeared on his face. He set them all on the roof. Perry shot out of the helicopter and pulled Lois from the man in the cape and hugged her.

"Good god girl are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and pulled back.

"I am thanks to him." She spoke looking at Clark who was inspecting the helicopter.

Perry just stood staring at the man in awe; his cape was billowing in the breeze. "Someone wanted this helicopter to crash." He spoke turning to the faces staring at him.

"Son that was some amazing save." Perry spoke approaching with a hand extended to shake Clarks.

Clark only stared at the extended hand, "I would suggest sir that you stick to ground transport from now on." He then cocked his head as if he was listening to something. "Sorry folks but I have to go." He spoke levitating off the roof.

"Wait," Lois shouted. "Who are you? How can we find you?" Lois asked.

He smirked, "I'm always around." He spoke and took off in a stream of red and blue...


End file.
